One moment in time
by saraforever
Summary: Sometimes we struggle with our past, but we have to defeat them, to find our moment!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is in collaboration with ridetogreys.**

 **We have nothing, we only borrow !**

 **All topics we deal with are treated with the utmost care !**

 **English is not our first language !**

 **Reviews, ideas and suggestions are welcome !**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 **Callies POV**

I am 30 years old, specialist lawyer, one of the best in LA, and my life is the biggest disappointment yet.

Many will wonder why, I'm grown up in a very respectable family.  
My family consists of lawyers are several generations. For generations my family has several offices, not only in LA, all over America.

Since my birth was sure what to do once, working in the family businesses. This is certainly not the biggest problem of my family. Since my birth I am a disappointment to all, my parents, my grandparents and many others.

I was born as girl and educated, and do not get me wrong, I am in any case to 100% a girl. But I'm not a normal girl next door.

I fought for a place in my own family. As a little girl I was hiding from everything, no friends in the neighborhood, visit the nursery, unimaginable for my parents.

Since I can remember I have a nanny. And not alla Mary Poppins. No, my nanny were like the wicked stepmother from fairy tales we all know. And over the years I had a lot of it.

I learned very early that I was my best friend. So I spent most of the time in my rooms. The first big fight I had with my parents when it was time for me to go to school. My parents wanted to find a teacher and let me teach at home. My rescue at that time, not one teacher, wanted to work with a child like me.

After a very generous donation made it possible for my parents to enroll me in one of the best Catholic schools. But please believe me when I say, it was not the best time for me.

At the beginning I had major difficulties to find my way. The first few years I was the quiet retreated, rich girl who thought of everyone, I was too fine to talk with the other children. At the express wish of my parents I was never wore the normal school uniform for girls. I always wore pants, always. Only at home I was allowed to wear dresses.

On certain school events I could not attend. Certain classes were not allowed me. Swimming, for example, I was allowed just at home under the supervision of my nanny and never when guests were in the house.

So passed my first school years for me very slowly, I had no friends, in my free time I studied. I've always tried to prove to my parents that I'm not a disappointment. My performing duties at school were always perfect, but never enough for my family.

My parents, I rarely saw at that time, they were too busy with themselves. They came only from their offices, when one of my nanny had terminated or a huge party came in our house.

Parties in our house I hated. On those days we were the happy family. On these days, my father took me in his arms around me to his friends and business partners to introduce. My mother managed to force a slight smile when one of her friends talked about me.

Otherwise, I saw my parents just for the holidays and also because the whole family was present. My grandparents, aunts, uncles and everyone else. But again, everyone made me feel that I was not the normal girl. Talking with me led nobody, the only thing I always felt were their eyes. Some with disgust and others with compassion.

One of my nannys thought at the time it did a good deed and told me why I was so disappointing. But as a child I understood her words never right. In my mind were only a few words. Words that I heard over and over again, not only from my nanny. Words that had lodged in my head. These words were my whole truth.

Something changed when I got to middle school. I was still the quiet, reclusive girl but at that time I met my best and only friend. Addison Montgomery. She was that drew me from my dark corner of the classroom, and it was her with whom I could talk about anything. Addie made me realize that I was not wrong, just as I was. Addie could not be put off by my nanny, yeah I still had, and also my parents she faced herself.

And oh miracle, my parents have nothing against our friendship. What perhaps was because Addie's parents were traveling in the same circles. But it did not bother us. Our friendship was unique, definitely for me. With Addie I never had the feeling of being different from others. With Addie by my side I felt safe. Addison helped me with so many things, but most important for me were my questions about my sexuality. Knowing that I was not a normal girl who did not make it easier for me, as I found out, I felt attracted to girls.

In all the years Addison was my only real constant. She was always at my side through it, I managed to convince my parents that I no longer need a nanny. She was at my side, as I told my parents that I like girls, romantic. With her I could talk about my dreams, hopes and wishes. We went together to college, made both our financial statements as specialist lawyer with honors. Addison was at my side when again broke a relationship and Addie's the reason why I am sitting in a waiting room of a psychiatrist.

So this is my life now.

 **Arizonas POV**

I'm wrapping the last box of my new destination: Los Angeles. I'm 30 years old and never really left this town. Some short vacations? Yeah, but it doesn't count. I went to the local University to study psychology, then I got a job in the local hospital and lived in the same town I was born. So, my point is: big step for a small city girl.

When I was younger, my plans were never to stay. But I met someone and it worth the recreation of my dreams and plans, because, sometimes, things happen for a reason. My reason at the time was my source of joy and happiness. And, suddenly, it was all gone.

I love this town. I love the life I build here, my house, my family nearby, and my folks. I lived the best and some of the worst days of my life here, this place is important to me, it helped to make who I am today; but then comes a point in life that you have to let it go.  
This house walls have so many memories. This was our safe place. I can play every moment in my head that I came home after a long day of work and the food smell was all over the place, our laughs on late night conversations or our lazy Sunday mornings, where I got plenty time to feel her smooth skin and her perfume on the pillow.

The opportunity came to change the miserable days I've been living in the past six months. Some days are better than others, although, the emptiness is always present and I don't want to be consumed by my own sadness. I know she wouldn't be happy to know it, to see me not smiling like I used to, not enjoying life like I used to do.

So, when Teddy Altman called me to be part of her clinic team, I didn't hesitate to say yes. I know her since we were kids; the difference is that Teddy could never settle down in this town, even if she met someone, she wanted the world, and she got it. As soon as she heard what happened, she came back to see me and offered me to go to L.A with her.

That was not the moment, though; I couldn't leave this house we once called home. The walls there once were so warm became completely cold, the bed was empty, and there were no laughs, no music, and no smelling food. It was just me and my sorrow.

I feel like it's time for me to remake my life and bring back my teenage dreams; it's never late to do that. New beginning means new adventures, and that's what I want, something to make me feel alive again. Might take some time, yet I know L.A can bring me such joy.

I already said goodbye to my parents, with lots of tears and hugs. Tim was waiting for me outside to take me to the city and to the airport, he's the person I'm gonna miss the most. He watches my back since we were kids and the thought of having me away scares him, I can read in his eyes.

"Ya ready, sis?" Tim greets from his truck, putting my last bag in the back.

"Yes, I'm ready." I close the door behind me, locking my memories and everything what this house once represented. I'm not forgetting, just letting it go, so I can move forward. I have to walk with my own legs. And the sensation to start over, having my best friend with me, feels great, feels free, and feels right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

 **Callies POV**

I can not believe I'm sitting in a waiting room and not any waiting room, no waiting room of a psychiatrist. Though Addie says that Dr. Robbins is one of the best in his field, for me are all the same, quacks.

If someone would have said 6 months ago, I'm sitting here today to see Sigmund Freud, I would have laughed at him.

At this time, I had the feeling of floating, my work was great as really great and my private life was at an all time high. I had just met a really impressive woman. Self-confident, smart and beautiful. And she wanted me, me.

All my relationships ends after a few weeks in a disaster. Thanks Addie, I had learned not to hide who or what I was. But for all the women that I met before, just wanted my name or their own curiosity to satisfy. It always gave me the feeling that I was not worthy to be loved, neither of my family still in a partnership.

But with her beside me I feel for the first time in my life completely. We could talk for hours, about everything and nothing. I trusted her blindly. Addie's instructions to be careful, I hit into the wind. I was just too happy to see over the edge.

When I found out their real motivations to be with me, I broke down. I joined in my apartment, neglected my work, my friends and myself. Until, Addie kicked me in my sad ass and made an appointment with Sigmund Freud. And now I'm here, flipping listlessly through a magazine and wait.

Hear how a door opens, I have lifted my eyes in that direction, and ... Wow. That's not the kind of Sigmund Freud which I expected, that's just ... .Wow. In front of me is none other than the perfect goddess. Blonde curls falling on her shoulders, and those eyes. Such a blue, I've never seen before.

"Calliope Torres, I'm Dr. Robbins hi."

Omg ... .these voice, get yourself together and answer her.

"Um ... yes ... um ... Callie's ok," I stammer.

"Ok, Callie Torres, it's great to meet you," smiling she hands me her hand.

"Uhm ... yes ... you too," I reply and grab her hand. This feeling, when I feel her hand in mine, I'll never forget. It's like, electric shock through my body, in a very good way. Ok, maybe I should let go her hand. I feel the loss of her hand immediately, it hurts almost physically. Omg, hold you together Callie.

"If you want to follow me, I think we can talk better in my office. Not get me wrong, the waiting room is cozy, but I like my office better, "she laughs, pointing to the open door.

This laugh ... Omg ... and wait ... dimples ... God this woman is absolutely beautiful.

I follow her slowly and look around in her office carefully. The waiting room was nice, but her office exceeds all my expectations. All walls are painted in beige, the whole room is illuminated, no, he radiates.

I can well imagine that this room reflects her personality. Personally, I prefer it dark. With Addie's words, curvaceous.

"Please take a seat. I know the first time is never easy, but I want you to feel comfortable, I'll put you at no time under pressure. Take the time you need. Feeling good is important, but it is much more important for me that you trust me. Nothing you said in this room will ever leave this room. "

"Ok, sounds good to me, but I do not know what to say." Omg, how can I be able to talk to this woman about my life. How does it work?

Nervously I play with my fingers, is a bad habit of mine, and only silence. Talking about me has always been a problem for me, except Addie, I talk to nobody about my personal life.

"Why not start easily and you tell me why you're here."

"Because my best friend thought it was a good idea to spread my disappointing life."

"Ok great, tell me a little about your best friend. Ordinary things, if you like, then tell me why she's your best friend. Because I have a feeling that she has a big impact on you. "

Talking about Addie, yea I can do that, that's easy.

"Um..., yeah, Addie, Addie is Addie. I know her since middle school, since that time she was the only constant in my life. We went together to college, made the same conclusion. Yes, since the middle school Addie was always by my side. "

Talking about Addie is easy, I know every side of her. The good and the less. Since middle school Addie loves high heels, she always wears. Addie has a great sense of humor, even if some people think it is sometimes too dark, I love it. Oh and you have to see how she lives, her house on the beach is fabulously beautiful. I know that sounds very superficial, but who knows the real Addie knows that's not important for her. For me, she has a wonderful gift, she can read people perfectly.

"Why is she my best friend? Um ... yea ... Addie is the first and only person who has never doubted me. From day one, they accepted me, as what I was. She has repeatedly said that I'm fine the way I am. Due to Addie, I've learned to like me a little more. "

If I keep talking, I'll start to cry and Callie Torres does not cry. But talking about Addie, let me remember everything that we have experienced together. When I say that Addie was always there for me, so I was there for her.

After we graduated, Addie began in a very prestigious law firm to work, only a year later, she was offered a partnership.

"Ok, this is very good, I can honestly say that this friendship is very important for you. We still have some time, and if you feel comfortable doing, tell me a little about your work. "

"My work, yes, as I said before, Addie and I made our degrees together, in business law, but I also made a degree in family law, my major attention is given to the support of same-sex families. I think that everyone deserves a family and the gender should not play a role here. But at the moment I'm working for Torres-enterprise. "

Working at the company of my family is ok, but the work with families is the best ever. I love every single step I'll go with the families together.

Many couples come to me after they have been trying for a long time alone, to adopt a child and they are each step, we go together and thus come closer to her family sensed me with so much happiness that I literally lose the words, sometimes.

"That sounds very impressive Miss Torres. I think we have achieved a lot, you can be proud of yourself, you have taken a big step today. If it's possible, I'd like to plan our next meeting at the end of the week. I think on Friday afternoon would be good. What do you think?"

That smile makes me speechless for a moment, and before I can answer, I release my throat. "Um ... yeah ... Friday afternoon sounds good to me. Thank you for your time. "

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Torres."

Wait, she just winked at me? Was she flirting with me? No, that can not be possible, Callie she wants to be nice. I grab my purse and with a last farewell I leave the office. On my way out, I grab my phone.

"Addie, we need to talk, now."

 **Arizonas POV**

I've been in L.A for only few months and already feel myself different. The change was really good and working keeps my mind busy. Teddy helped me to make my name here since the day I started. When I finished college, I got people from NYC to L.A calling me, but I refused. And so the calls fade away.

Now, I'm doing big. I have people calling me for consults because I'm one of the bests, and it feels amazing to be recognized as such. I've always done my work with full potential, but in a small hospital, you're just someone doing your best.

People sometimes expect from us answers that are inside them. We just help people to see it, to find it or to construct it. My job is not telling people how they should feel, but to make them understand that their feelings are true and valid. No one has the same reactions, so your way to deal with problems and emotions is not equal as how some else does.

I walk to the waiting room to call my next patient, a woman who seems really bored flipping through a magazine. I'm used to it. The first and more frequent thought is that people don't need to be here, they're here because some else told them to or I'm the last option of their many ways to deal with.

I down my eyes and meet deep brown ones already looking at me. For some reason, my heart stops for a second. Eyes can say too much and this woman in front of me has the deepest eyes I ever seen.  
"Calliope Torres, I'm Dr. Robbins. Hi." I'm good at reading people, of course. And I can tell she was not expecting someone like me. I extend her my hand, hoping is not sweaty because I'm nervous. She is really beautiful, but I cannot look at my patient this way.

Once in the room, I fully pay attention at the woman sitting in front of me, to capture her moves and her way to talk. But more than that, besides the intense brown eyes, this woman seems like drawn by hand, she's just gorgeous. She has really beautiful big lips – and I have to fight the urge of biting my own as I look at them -, her nose has perfect line and her hair… it's just the last detail to make her face one of the prettiest I've ever laid my eyes on.

I move in the chair, changing my position so I can shake away my thoughts. She's not here for it Arizona, pull yourself together. She plays with her fingers, is normal when people feel nervous. They usually don't know how to start and fear that they need to open their hearts right away.

We started with simple conversations. The reason she's here is because of her best friend that I can assure has a big role in her life. The way Callie talks about her friend eases her gestures, her body gets less tense and her eyes shine a bit.

She's not apprehensively, it's easy to talk about someone you like and it's important to you. Talking about ourselves it's tough, so we have to start with conversations that make the patients comfortable. We have to know them and about their lives. They have to trust us, which are the most important thing.

"Due to Addie, I've learned to like me a little more." Her voice comes lower and I notice how she swallows, at some point her eyes get watery and she fights with tears.

I make some quick notes, never letting my eyes away from her. Whenever our eyes meet, I feel a shiver down my spine and I want to know her, not only because it's part of my job, but because somehow she intrigues me. I softly shake my head; I need to stop my mind before I get really screwed.

I glance at the watch and we still have time, so I suggest that we talk a bit about her, like her work. It feels silly, but this is a thing the patients do daily, so has a important part in their lives. It can be a good job that they feel happy to do. Or something they don't like and it can be a problem.

I nod when she talks about her attention as a lawyer to support same-sex families. It's so important to have people that think like her, that support equal rights. My memories hit me hard, the late night conversations about marriage and kids, the thousand possible names, and the big house for a big family. That's all gone.

I don't allow my mind to continue. I can't fall apart while there's a patient in my office. So, I keep a straight face and, for my surprise, I genuinely smile at her. "That sounds very impressive Miss Torres." Something in her makes me feel calm for brief moments and forget my own problems.

The clock shows our time is done and I propose that we have another meeting on Friday afternoon. "You're welcome; it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Torres." God, the cute way she rambles a response. My movements are almost involuntary.

When I hear the door closing, I sigh heavily. What the hell is wrong with you, Arizona? Did I just flirt with my patient? All my memories go away as I think about the woman that just left the room, her eyes, her voice, her perfume. Oh my god, this is so wrong in so many ways.

After everything that happened I never thought about any other woman. I didn't want to think about any other woman. And now, here I am! Giving flirt smiles and winks, to a woman that I'm suppose to help. I leave the room, walking hastily to my friend's office. Her patient was just leaving so I hold the door open, coming in with stress clearly in my face. Teddy frowns, not understanding.  
"Teddy, I need to talk to you." I simply say, closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Callies POV**

"Addie we need to talk, now."

"Damn Callie what's going on? Let us meet in the coffee or would you prefer something more private? "

"Um ... I think more private is better. Can we meet at yours, maybe in an hour? I bring wine and something to eat, how sounds Chinese to you? "

"Sounds perfect. And Callie ... I'm here ... .you know that, right? "

"Thanks Addie, I'll see you soon."

Put my phone back in my purse I make my way slowly to my favorite wine shop. I'm trying to get my head free, but what I am trying, my thoughts always fly back to Dr. Robbins. It's just crazy, I've never felt this way before, never, and I met her a few moments ago. Ha and it was not a normal meet, absolutely not. But when our hands touched, I could feel it clearly. It was just ... magical.

Loaded with wine and Chinese food I'm on my way to Addie's house. I love this place, right on the ocean. After a long day of work or a meeting with my parents, which can not be prevented, if you work for them, I love to come here. I can spend hours listening to the sound of the waves. And I know that Addie does not mind if I sit on her terrace.

"Addie, dinner is here. Where are you?"

"Terrace."

I make my way through her living room and step outside. And as the best friend, she has already set up the table, only thing missing is the food and wine.

"Let me help you, and give me one of your great hugs. By the way, you look great and good choice with the wine. I always knew why I love you. "

"Hi to you too. And I know how much you love me, but that's not the reason for the wine, I think I'm going to need him. Addie, tell me, did you know that Dr. Robbins is a woman? And moreover, a stunningly beautiful woman? Do not try to deny, Miss "

"Uh ... yes ... I knew that Dr. Robbins is a woman, but ..."

"Seriously Addie, how could you, not that it's bad enough for me that you think it was a good idea to spread my life, to a psychiatrist, no, you think also, to send me to this woman is helpful, really?"

"Callie, stop, let us eat and then we can talk. But please believe me when I tell you that I never wanted to hurt you, or do not take you seriously, please, you know that, right? "

"Addie, I know that, but can you imagine how shocked I was when I saw this woman. That was not that what I expected. Not in my wildest dreams. "

"Well, Callie, what did you expect, Sigmund Freud, sweetie, I have to disappoint you, but this man is no longer practiced."

Addie always manages, I do not know how, but she stem it. I have to laugh so hard it hurts my stomach.

"But seriously Callie, I've done my job, do you really think the second best would be ok, I'm disappointed, you have to know me better. And believe me, Dr. Robbins is the best. Since a few months she has worked with Teddy Altman, and their references are simply unbelievable. "

"I know, Addie, but amongst us, I'm so scared."

"Callie, easy, start at the very beginning and do not forget to breathe," jokes Addie.

"Addie you know me, I mean you know the real me. In my job I have the reputation to be badass, and you know, it's not just a reputation. In my job, I'm badass, but my private life. An complete disappointment, a disaster like no other. "

Slowly I turn my glass of wine in my hands and look over the ocean. "As I sat in the waiting room today, I had a lot of thoughts in my head, maybe if I had listened to you and would not have been blind, but not just lately. I mean, when was someone really interested in me. I mean someone I can trust as I can trust you, with whom I could talk about how I can talk to you. This is something I never had, and you know how hard it occurs to me to talk about myself, with friends. But with a stranger, not possible. And then I saw this woman, Addie how am I supposed to talk to her? "

"Callie, ...Callie listen to me and listen to me carefully. I'll tell it again. With you is nothing wrong and your life is not a disappointment or even a disaster. You have these words in your head, because you heard those words, since you were a little kid. You heard these words from people who should love you unconditionally. And your relationships, mhh ... I just think you have not found your person. I'm sure she's out there. "

"And I know it's not just these words in your mind, but also all the acts. I know this has influenced you, but it has also helped make you what you are today. You fight for the rights of same-sex couples, you give them the chance to have a family. And you know that you are driving your parents crazy, no, your whole family with that. In my eyes, you're the strongest woman I know, Callie. And because I know you, I know you do not believe me, so I think it is important for you to use these appointments with Dr. Robbins. I trust very strongly that this woman can show you ways, no longer hearing the words in your head and be able to process the acts. I'm not saying you should forget it because I know that, that is impossible. But Callie, I love you since middle school, and I want you to learn to deal with it, in the right way. "

"I ... I ... ... do not know if I can. Addie, this woman is beautiful, believe me, I felt it when we touched. And it was just a simple handshake. But Addie, I ... ... I've never felt something like this, what if I tell her everything, and I mean everything, and she thinks I'm a freak. If she thinks in the same way as all the others do. I believe …. I could not handle it. I know she's a pro, but what if ... "

Before I can continue to wander I'm interrupted by Addie. "Callie stop wander. You're right, Dr. Robbins is a professional, they will never think you're a freak, never. You are a professional also, have you ever thought that your clients are freaks? Exactly, you have not. Dr. Robbins know you're not a freak and you will know how I know, simply because you're not the only one out there. "

"Callie please promise me to try it. You were just on one appointment, go to the next ... I do not know, maybe 3 and if you then still feel uncomfortable, then we will find something else. But please Callie, do not give up yet, fighting just as hard for you as you are fighting for your clients and their families. Please. I'll be here the whole damn way, if you want me. "

"Ok, ok ... .. I'll try and I promise not giving up immediately. But Addie, please, can we now talk about something else? How about, for example, about you. You told me, you have a new boy in your law firm. Come on, I want to know everything about him. "

I really need this now. I have to try to think of something else. And honestly, I do not actually care about what we're talking about, as long as we do not talk about me and my life. But I'm honestly super excited to hear anything from Addie's new boy.

"Oh ... Callie ... really …. You want to talk about it now? "

"Yes, I really want to. You were so excited, so now, I need to know why. So, …..."

"Ok, that's your attempt to distract from you, but fine, listen. He lived in New York, and ... .. "

I let Addie just talk, but the guy must be really nice, Addie's enthuses literally, and I'm not just talking about his professional skills, wait, that almost sounds like ...

"Addie, ... .. Addison, what are you trying to say? Oh come on, do not give me that look. You had sex with him. Admit it, I know you too well. Now I want to know everything, and dare not to let anything away. I want every detail. "

"Oh Callie, this guy is just too hot. And well, you're right, we had sex. Incredibly hot, mind blowing sex. You would not believe what ... ... "

Ok, and here I have to interrupt, I know I said every detail, but my sex life is just to zero, yes I live forced in abstinence and because I don't need pictures, as Addie is dancing the mattress mambo, in my head.

Hours later, I'm at home in my bed, but I'm too tired to think. And believe me, that is a very good thing. But one thing I do not get out of my head. And that's this beautiful woman.

My next days are filled with a lot of work for the company, do not get me wrong, I like my job, and most if I win a case, and I can prove that no one can buy the law with money.

But if I'm honest, the performance is not what fills me, is working with couples who want to start a family. Giving a child a home. I love to stand up for their rights. It makes me happy and proud when we have achieved this goal together. Because so, I can prove each opponent, is only one thing that really matters and that is love.

It's Thursday afternoon and I still have a meeting with a couple, and I can proudly say that we are almost there. A few weeks ago they could meet her little girl for the first time, although under supervision but always, but if all goes well today, and I know it is, then is a provisional curatorship nothing in the way. And if we have this step, we have the final adoption as good as achieved.

Wow and only now I realize that I have not thought the whole days with fear at my next meeting. I have often thought of Dr. Robbins, but never scared. Ok, I have to admit I'm very nervous to see her again, but Addie's right, Dr. Robbins is a professional and will not think I was a freak, right?

 **Arizonas POV**

"Teddy, I need to talk to you." I simply say, closing the door behind me.

Teddy just waits for me to speak, she keeps the same posture I found her seconds ago, but her eyes are not looking professionally at me. No, she has a friendly concerned look. The look I know since we were kids. It tells me I'm freaking out. And I'm usually not a person who freaks, I like to maintain my well self-centered image, but my mind is full and I can't shut it.

"Help me to shut my mind, Teddy, please." I hear my voice shaking and I sit on the couch in front of her.

I missed having her so close like this, to run to her whenever I need. I had her and Tim as my only true friends my whole life, they are the only people I truly trust to talk about myself, that I know will be no judgments or weird looks.

She's a full woman now, but I can see in her eyes the little Teddy that used to play with me and Tim in the back of our house all afternoon. Or ride a bike around town every Saturday, having picnic on our favorite spot. It was me, Teddy and Tim against our imaginary childish world.

We were the most knowing trio in the town, every neighbor knew us. We went to the same school and spent all time we could together. Tim was only a year older than us, so we had a perfect friendship.

We used to have our private moments, too. Girl's night meant: no Tim. He'd be mad at the beginning, but we really didn't care, we needed time for our gossips. Once in a week we had all night to silly things. Teddy was the first person, that I told I like girls, I think we were 14. I was expecting her to run away from me, but she just hugged me. She hugged me!

The girl's night never ended, when we were 17 and she and Tim was getting closer, as more than friends, and the way she talked about him was exactly how I felt about a girl I met on a visit to the city. So, when she left after high school to make her life in the world, I cried like a baby. And Tim was heartbroken.

We promised to always be there for each other, even living away. And we did it. I'm so glad we never lost touch. I'm so proud of the woman she became. She's a fighter, a strong, smart, beautiful independent woman. She's my safe place, she's my person.

"Okay, I know you like the palm of my hand, so let's skip to the part you tell me what's bothering you." She rolls her eyes at my disbelief look. "You're not my patient, Arizona. You're my friend, I was just kidding."

"I met a really beautiful woman today, like, a breathtakingly stunning woman." I sigh, the way I play with my fingers makes me think about Callie and I readily stop. "And I almost fell apart during a consult."

"Right. Memories? That's why you need me to 'shut' your mind?" Teddy downs her eyes and writes something in her note.

"Theodora!" I cut her from her moves, gesturing to the note when she looks at me, not understanding.

"Oh, sorry! Bad habit, you know." I laugh along with her. She eases the tension and I feel more comfortable to talk now.

"I thought I was doing well, but today… I had these memories again, about her and our plans." I take a deep breath. "I'm scared that I might forget her, Teddy."

"We both know you'll never forget her. But, you're allowed to live, Arizona. You're allowed to look at another woman and think she's stunning." Teddy put her notes on the desk next to her and I have to smile, she wants so desperate to take notes. "April would want you to find someone again."

When her name rolls from Teddy's lips, I feel my whole body froze. It's been almost a year and never dared to say her name out loud. But I know Teddy's game. If I don't say it, it will kill me inside.

I met April on a visit to the city; we exchanged quick shy eyes on a row to watch the movie. We sat next to each other, but when the movie was over, we only chat a little before I had to go back to town with Tim and Teddy.

Then we met other couple of times, because she lived in the city and I only a half hour from it, but never really getting beyond timid meetings. Until the day I went to college and found out she was a student on the nursing program. We timidly started dating and things got pretty serious.

We had a hard time at the beginning, but things started to move forward. After two years, she moved in to my house. We finished college together and got a job in the same hospital, and that's how we build our little bubble.

"Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night. I hear the phone ringing and Tim's truck right outside our house" I don't even try to fight the tears forming in my eyes, it's pointless. "I picture her bloody mouth, hearing her calling my name, and her kind eyes trying to tell me everything was alright."

That was the night that changed our lives forever. At Saturdays, she had to stay at the hospital till late in the night. I only worked in the mornings, so I'd come back home by bus and let our car to her. She usually called me to inform she was leaving the hospital. That night, I had no calls, at least from her.

Her shift ended earlier, so she wanted to make a surprised. She was almost hitting town, when some stupid guy, was driving senseless through the road made her lost the control of the car, causing an accident. I got the chance to see her one more time, before they took her to an OR and hours later a doctor comes in the waiting room and tell me they've done everything in their power, but the woman I loved was dead.

"How did you feel in that moment?" I look away from my friend; I'm not caring anymore if she leads the questions as we do with patients. I never talked about this with anyone, and I just want to put it all out.

I clean my watery cheeks, sighing heavily before continue. "While Tim was driving I couldn't believe it, she was doing the same ride she did for years! And suddenly, some night, she never got home. Why?"

"Sometimes things just happen, Arizona. And you have to face the reality." Teddy has kind eyes at me, different then everyone else, they are not pity eyes. "What about after?"

I lick my lips, my mouth is so dry. "After the funereal, I had to face that she was never coming back, for real. She was under the ground. And I was alone. I was alone looking at that light pink wall in the living room she happily painted when she moved in with me."

I got down in a deep hole; everything about the house reminded me of her. Every time I passed on the road, on the exactly same spot the car crashed, I felt sick and cried. Time passed, crying was not a current thing anymore, but the memories remained.

"You guys were the perkiest couple ever living. Who lives in a house with light pink walls? I mean, Arizona you were not 10 years old!" Teddy laughs and I have to follow her.

It was true. April and I were the silliest couple ever, but I like that. We were happy and fully enjoying each other and that what matters. I would have done everything the same. We have to enjoy while we can, right? I know by experience that tomorrow, we'll never know.

"Now, when you met this woman today, did your mind run to April?" Teddy shuts my memories, bringing me to the present.

I shyly shake my head, almost as guilty. "That's what felt so strange. When our eyes met, I felt like I haven't in a long time, somehow peaceful. That's why I freaked out."

"You're moving on, my friend." Teddy sits next to me, wrapping an arm around me. "We both know this is not a bad thing and you're allowed to feel again."

Nodding, I hug her tight. I'm relieved for speaking it out. The problem now, is that Callie is coming back Friday to another meeting. And I have to focus my mind to not thing about her in inappropriate ways, because she's a patient. But just to think about her now, brings a smile to my face. And despite being scared, I'm looking forward to know more about her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Callies POV**

It is Friday morning. Oh damn, it's Friday morning. Since I was a kid, I know what's going on on a Friday morning. Business meeting of Torres-enterprises. Even as a child I had to learn what that means, I'm a part of Torres Enterprises, a small part, but a part.

I move my tired butt out of my bed and get ready for my day. Why do these business meetings always so damned early.

Later, I stand in front of a huge building, which is so typical of Torres-enterprises, and make my way slowly towards to the business premises. When I enter the huge conference room, I can see that most employees are already there, others are via video, it is Friday morning in LA and no matter where work in America you do, work on a Friday morning for Torres-Enterprises means you have to be present. The room feels slowly with people and at the end, I see my parents enter the room. Let's start the game.

Hours later, I'm on my way to leave when I heard a familiar voice call. Damn, I'm starting to turn around, "Father, Mother, ... .. how are you?"

"We need to talk, conference room 3, ... now Calliope." With this tone in his voice, I know, a contradiction is not accepted.

Listen Addie's voice in my head, "... ... with that, you drive your whole family crazy," I follow my parents into the conference room. Entering the space behind my parents, I turn around to close the door. I must say, once again, that I do not like this room. It is a small, very small room, the only room that has no glass door, the only room in which only a small desk and old chairs and the only room with no windows.

"Sit down, Calliope."

"Can we do it quickly, I have a meeting in 30 minutes, Father."

"Calliope, ... how many times have your mother and I told you that we do not like it, if you still care about other things besides your actual work. Your attention should be on 100% of the company, in this business, it is important for survival that you let nothing other deflecting you. But with deep regret, we had to, your mother and I, realize that you still are running your other activities. You're a Torres and you work for this company and it is not to accept that you use the name, our name, for these types of matters. "

"I am well aware that I have been working for this company, you're doing it very clear at every opportunity. But I do not understand what's your problem …... "

"What's my problem is, Calliope, you ask not seriously, right. My problem is, that my name will be used to for this kind of people," my mother throws disparaging. I can see her disgust, in the whole posture. "I forbid you to continue working with these types of people. It's all bad enough, but you have to represent your name. "

"What kinds of person do you mean, mother, the kinds of person who are homosexual or the kinds of person who are like me and homosexual. None of you can stop me, what I do after my work, because it is not your business, and during my working time I am nothing more than professional, that say probably all of my cases that I have won for this company. And if you will excuse me, I have a meeting, for the benefit of the company. Father, mother." I stand up and try to leave the room.

"Calliope Torres, you will not talk in that tone with your mother or me. We expect from you that you finish this sort of work, it simply can not be respected, what you're doing. This goes beyond anything to which your mother and I believe. ...This goes beyond anything to which your mother and I believe. It is a disappointment, how you spend your time. "

"I'll go now, I have to work." So I turn around and leave the room, then with quick steps the building.

On the way to my office, at the end of the city and by far not so huge and pompous as the Torres headquarters, I hear the words of my parents again. I'm a disappointment.

I quickly get myself another cup of coffee and make my way to my meeting. Quite the sense of the company. An hour and a very good negotiations later I check out my phone to missed calls or messages. I forgot to do it after the meeting with my parents and indeed a new message from Addie.

 _"Hi, my friend, I know today is Friday. I hope you have the meeting well survived and please, do me a favor, do not listen to what your parents say. Yes, I know what they have said. Is nothing new. Call me if you need me, but in any case after your appointment with Dr. Robbins. Love you. Bye."_

Omg, the appointment I almost forgot, with all the crap.

Ok Callie, deep breath, everything will go well. With a glance at my clock, I see that I still have a lot of time before I have to make myself ready. I decide to work up some papers and to keep me busy.

Three hours later, I stand again in front of Dr. Robbins practice. With each step, I'll get more nervous. Maybe it was not such a good idea on a Friday to make an appointment. But now, I'm here and I promised Addie to try.

With wet hands and weak knees I entered moments later the practice and sign up at the reception. "Uh, hi, uh ... I have an appointment with Dr. Robbins."

"Your name please."

"Callio, ... .. Callie Torres."

"Oh yeah, right, if you still want to sit for a moment. Dr. Robbins will soon be there for you. Thank you."

Just when I want to sit down, I hear her.

"Miss Torres, it's nice to see you again. Please, follow me into my office. "

"Thank you."

"Please take a seat. How are you feeling today? "

"I ... I'm good. But I'm also nervous. I do not know what is expected of me, and well, that makes me nervous. "

"Well, first, I do not expect anything from you, we will go in your pace. I'd like that, you feel as comfortable as possible, that you feel that you can trust me. I'm not here to judge you, or to put your life into question. I want us to work together to find a way that can help you. "

"At your first appointment you've told me about your best friend, and a little of your professional life. If it is comfortable to you, we can make right there on. But, we can also talk about your day. You know, you give that pace. "

"Ohh ... ok ... uh ... I just do not know where to start. It's hard to talk about me. "

"Ok, that's no problem at all. Maybe it will help you if I ask one or two questions, and you go from there. If you uncomfortable with the questions, please let me know. "

"Yeah ... ok ... we can try."

"Awesome. Ok, what is a normal Friday for you? And if it's ok for you, tell me why."

Ok Callie, you can do that.

"Friday is difficult for me since my childhood ... On a Friday, the company is even more prominent than usual. It tolerated no interference, no excuses accepted. On Fridays you must be present, no matter how ... Since my childhood, this has not changed, this Friday meetings are a very integral part of the family for generations. As a child of the family, you have to get used not to exist on a Friday, which means all activities are prohibited. In other words, no diseases, accidents, school events. And believe me, as a child that is not always easy. For interruptions I was held accountable."

"And now as an adult, well, I have to be simply present. Everything has to be planned so that nothing disturbs the meeting. When I am on a Friday in another state, and can not appear in person, I have to make sure that I can be via video. Like I said, everyone has to be there, I believe, the only excuse that would be acceptable, you're in a coma or dead ... "

"I can remember, I was, what 8 or 9, and was hospitalized that day with horrible stomach pain. The nanny made the mistake to call my parents. Well, actually it was not a mistake, but for my family it has been. Well I needed an appendectomy and when I woke up, I had a new nanny ... "

"What I mean to say, I learned very early not to oppose. And even now as an adult, I plan my Friday exactly that disruption are not possible. I get up very early, so I can not sleep through, go over time going, so I'm not stuck in traffic, I always saved an alternative route, just in case. My Schedule I organize so that all of them are feasible at a time where I can be sure that the meeting is over. "

Omg, what just happened? I have never, to a completely different person, spoken in my life about me. My heart is racing, my hands are shaky and sweaty. I must somehow calm.

"Ok, Miss Torres, I would like to try, at this point, something. I can see that you're very excited and would like to show you a way that can help you to calm down again in situations like this. May I once briefly check your pulse? "

Not being able to answer, I just nod my head, yes. Oh man, her hands on my skin, and I do not know what upset me more. My speech or simply get her hands on me.

"Ok, now please close your eyes, put your hands on your belly. And start slow and deep breathing. Just concentrate on your breathing, try to feel how it fills your stomach. You can feel it with your hands. Slow and deep breaths. "

Wow, I do not know how long I try to breathe properly, which is really hard with her voice in my ears, and her hand still around my wrist. But I have the feeling that it really works. Ok, I'm not sure whether it is proper breathing, which helps here.

"Very good, your pulse is now calm again, open your eyes and breathe just continue as the last few minutes. It is important that you learn to breathe properly. For the next time, I would like that you practice it. You have to learn how it feels to breathe correctly, later it will be enough if you remember this feeling. But first, just feel. "

The feeling of being slowly calm, I relax for the first time in my seat. I concentrate more to breathe it, as I was told, and it feels amazing. I believe that I have never taken in my life so aware of my breathing.

"Really well done. Can you tell me how do you feel? "

"I'm not sure ... .. it feels different, but ... good ... different. I've never done anything like this before. But …. I do not know how to describe it, but ... I feel good. "

"Awesome. I would like to talk about what you've told. I could see that your parents and the whole family had a very big influence on you, and still have. Can you try to explain why that is so? "

"Uh, ... yes ... I ... I can try. "

"Only tell where you feel good and comfortable, you need not go deep. Try to focus on your breathing, put your hands back on your belly. "

"Ok ... when my parents started to plan their own family, they had the plan of two or three children.

"Children are very important in my family, for the company. ... Well, then my parents got me. ... I was, …. I'm not what they expected. From the family I know how disappointed my parents were about me. Disappointed, because I'm not what was expected and disappointed because I'm the reason that no other children would come to this. I do not know when it started, but everyone in the family let me feel that I'm wrong, not normal. ...I was not raised by my parents, it was hired a nanny. The first years of my childhood, I spent exclusively in the house. When I was with my parents, which was very rare, was spoken only about the company, how important it is for the family and all those things...And it was always said how disappointed they were that I was not the normal child, disappointed that they could not realize their plans of several children. From a young age I had the feeling that my parents try to avoid me. I saw both very rarely, only on Sundays and nationwide public holidays. My birthday I spent with my nanny, and later with Addie. "

"When I was younger, I was looking forward to ... ... my parents time... later I began to hate it. ... ... Parent time was the way to church. Everything must always be perfect ... well ... and I'm just far from being perfect. "

Callie OK, now do not freak out, pay attention to your breathing. Just breathe.

"What exactly do you mean when you said, parent time was only the way to the church."

"Uh ... that meant that I saw my parents only on the way to church. Then we separated, my parents spent the time with their friends. My time was somewhat different. "

"Can you tell me how your time look like?"

"Uh ... I ... I spent my time in a back room, with a ... Priest ... .., I think he was. "

"Ok, I think that's enough for today. But I want you, again concentrate, for the last few minutes on your breathing. Ok, your hands are on your belly, close your eyes and begin to breathe slowly and deeply. "

"Super, you made a another big step today. Be proud ... .. Be proud of yourself. Is an appointment for Monday ok for you? "

"Yes, Monday is fine."

"Great, then I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend. "

"Thanks, you too, ... .. bye." So I grab my purse and leave the office and Dr. Robbins.

Once outside I send a quick text to Addie, I'm ok and ask her if she wants to have a drink. And typical Addie, I do not need to wait long for an answer.

 _"So bad? ... .. But yes, I would love a drink. Meet you at 8 in Jacks. Love you."_

 _"No, not bad, tell you everything later. 8 is perfect. Love you too."_

At exactly 8 I see my best friend to come up to me and as might be expected Addie looks simply great.

"Hi you, you look great. What are you planning tonight, "I embrace Addie laughing.

"Hi you too. I have nothing planned tonight. I just want to spend time with my best friend, ... .. well let's see, what else, " replied Addie.

"But by the way, you look great too. Ok, let's go in and you can tell me everything. "

After we ordered our drinks and settled at a table, I start to tell everything, the meeting with my parents and my appointment with Dr. Robbins.

"Addie, ... it was amazing ... scary, but amazing. I had a little freak out, but Dr. Robbins is really good and shows me a technique that could help. And wow, it actually works. Addie, you were right, it was good to go again. So thank you for that. "

"But seriously, it was really good, and particularly when we said goodbye at the end. I had her hand in mine, and it felt really amazing, but what she said to me, made me feel really great. "

I can exactly hear her words, "... no matter what your family had for reasons please believe me when I tell you, with you is nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. "

 _ **Arizonas POV**_

Fridays used to be my favorites. It's the last day of the week and you're dying for a free time. When we were kids, every Friday was the same. Teddy and I used to run after school to her house to quickly do our homework. Then, we ran to my house where Tim was already waiting for us, and the whole other days were just adventures.

I remember to be grumpy on rainy Fridays, my dad used to mock me. I wanted to go out! To ride a bike, to use Tim's shoulders to grab fruits from the trees or spend the afternoon on our backyard, pretending to be whatever we wanted to.

These are ones of my best memories from childhood, the good and free time I had with my two best friends. But we grow up and life start to play hard on us, shorting our time. Sometimes I wish we could control it, control the clock, to give us more time to do the things we love, to be with the people we love.

After April, Friday's were not that special, actually, any other day was special, but I managed to keep my life on. Responsibilities and basic daily life things help to distract us, but also private us to enjoy the time we have to ourselves.

Not every day I can count on Teddy to do something, because, well, she has her life too. She has her dates and her own stuffs to do. And since I moved to L.A I miss to have my brother nearby, so I could run to his house in the evening to have a pleasant dinner or just to chat about our days.

Now, time is playing on me again. Twenty minutes. The only time I have to clear my mind before Miss Torres come through those doors I kept monitoring each minute that passed. The receptionist must think I'm acting crazy, so I try to keep myself busy, pretending that I'm reading some random book and it might help until my next session, with Miss Torres.

Since my talk with Teddy, I'm feeling way better. I had no nightmares or thoughts related to what we discussed, and somehow I'm starting to feel like myself again. During morning I had a lot of paper work to do, so it kept my mind busy, but now, I'm just having a hard time.

I had really beautiful people in my office, of course. I never behaved beyond professionalism and I'm not staring now. Torres is a gorgeous woman, but whatever the feelings I might have for her, I'm not letting out. That's not me.

I glance at the watch in the wall, it's time. Okay, breathe, Arizona. I quickly put my head out of the room, just to see if there's anyone around. Callie's rambling voice calls my attention and I already have a smile on my lips, let's do it!

"Miss Torres, it's nice to see you again. Please, follow me into my office." I say walking towards her.

We got into a topic during the consult when I noticed Miss Torres was having a hard time, harder then since she got into this room. She gestures her hands more frequently and I can see their shaking; her chest is moving quickly and she looks like she's going to have a heart attack.

Apparently, this topic is related to something deeper. Callie had the type of childhood that many kids have, tough schedules, no present parents, too many nannies, but it goes deeper. And although I have years of experience, it breaks my heart to look at this woman in front of me while she tells me her anxieties.

I need to help her to get calm, so I ask to check her pulse. It wasn't supposed to be a difficult movement, because I do it a lot in my job. But, again, Calliope Torres makes my feelings almost pop outside my heart.

I let my eyes follow her moves when she does as I told and rest her hands on her belly. "Just concentrate on your breathing, try to feel how it fills your stomach. You can feel it with your hands. Slow and deep breaths." At this point, I need to remember to breathe myself; Callie has long fingers and her touch seem so soft.

Waiting for Callie to relax, I keep some questions about how she felt. Exercise calm breathing is important to maintain relaxed your nervous system, it helps in a lot of situations. When it's okay, we continue the conversation. And the hardest part came.

My job can be exhausting. Doesn't matter for how long you're used to hear people telling you about the worst things that happened to them, some things can hit you hard, as if someone is throwing a brick in your head – over and over.

I want to close my eyes as she talks about her family, but I need to keep my posture. It won't help at all if she notices I'm as nervous as her. I lost the count on how many times she said "disappointed". She heard that so much that is almost like a natural thought. As if she was born to be a failure.

While she talks, I can only thing about punching her parents on the face. And I know I shouldn't think like this. First, it's definitely not a professional thought. Second, I am not a violent person. But sometimes it's just too hard to ignore how stupid people can be.

Emotional abuse is way harder when comes from your own parents or people who you really love. Those are the people you project your trust, that are supposed to protect and love you no matter what. Well, that's what we expect.

I've worked a lot with people who suffered emotional abuse. It could be you parents, your closest familiar, partners, people you love or trust or even co-workers. It results in psychological traumas, that inference your social development.

Callie hasn't mentioned anything about physical attacks, but she clearly suffered from verbal ones, frequently and not only by her parents. And from constantly hearing how she disappointed everyone, it became her only truth.

I can't imagine how's to be raised by nannies because your parents reject and avoid you. When I came out to my parents - and it took me a long time to do it, because I was so scared – I thought they were going to yell at me. I thought mom would be crying and dad would hit me hard in the face.

I remember as if it was yesterday. We were in the kitchen, mom and dad around the table. Tim and I planned everything. I was standing at the door, so I had more space if there was a need to run and he was behind me, aware of every move.

My parents never really said negative, but just being gay is a scary thing. It's something society projects on you. And you're consumed by a constantly fear of being attacked or rejected, or both.

Coming out isn't easy. You need the right support, otherwise it can be a trouble on your life, even if you don't thing as if it's. You know there's nothing wrong with you, but people around, they don't think like this. They point you, they laugh and they can be really mean.

Callie said something that got my attention and this time I can't help but wide my eyes.

"What exactly do you mean when you said; parent time was only the way to the church." I look down at my notes, so she can't see the stress in my eyes.

"Uh ... I ... I spent my time in a back room, with a ... Priest ... .., I think he was. " Her voice tone, rambling, her memories. That's enough. Callie had enough for the day. I'm so glad she's my last one for the day, because I really need to go home. I can do the rest of my paper work tomorrow, I don't mind.

"Ok, then we will see again on Monday. ...No matter what your family had for reasons please believe me when I tell you, with you is nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. "

After going to the grocery and taking a long shower at home, I sit at the kitchen island and dial Tim's number, putting the phone on the speaker. I need someone to talk and, honestly, the memories from our child times made me miss him even more. I open my Chinese box and serve my wine, waiting for that loser to pick the phone.

"Yo, sis!" Tim greets and his voice fills the room. I automatically smile; it's so good to hear his voice.

"Hey, bro. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you know, working hard and all that, missing my little sis that never calls me." I roll my eyes; Tim is so dramatic since we were kids.

But I have to admit, I miss him as hell. "I miss you, too. I was just remembering our child times today."

Tim laughs a bit, it's so good to hear his laugh, and it comforts me. "Yeah, good times. You used to be so cool."

I cough pretending to be offended before laughing with him. "Shut up! How are mom and dad?"

"They're fine. Mom is driving Joanne crazy. You know how much she loves to have someone around her and since April she hadn-" Tim suddenly gets quiet and I look at the phone. "I'm sorry, sis."

"Don't be, Tim. It's okay, really." I picture him nervously looking around, he always does that. "So, you and Joanne are serious this time?" I try to keep the conversation, because Tim's silence is annoying me.

Joanne was the first – and I think the only - serious girlfriend Tim ever brought home. They met some years ago when Tim was in the city. According to him, she was the most beautiful woman who ever stepped into that bar. They dated a few months and then, out of the blue, Joanne disappeared. We discovered weeks later that her family got an important business in an another state and she went with them.

Right after I came to L.A, Tim called me to tell she was back, and he was so excited I needed to bring him back to reality; but, ever since, they seem to be pretty attached to each other. Mom always talks about Joanne when we have phone calls at Saturdays and how Tim has the biggest smile on his face.

"Dead serious. Arizona?" Tim takes some long seconds before continues. "I'll propose to her."

I choke a bit with my wine. Tim getting married? That's a new thing! Tim never ever talked about this kind of things with me; he doesn't like to expose himself too much. We talk about dates and this stuff, but not about our feelings. This is the way he found to tell me that he loves her.

"That's awesome, bro! I'm so happy for you!" I know he's smiling at the other side just like me.

"How's L.A? Any good news?"

Tim suddenly reminds me the reason I called him. Calliope Torres is my good and my bad news. I can't tell Teddy that I have feeling for a patient. It's like telling your boss you're doing something wrong, it's not the right moment.

"I met someone, Tim." I wait for my brother to process my words.

"That's good, Arizona! Are you guys dating?"

"No. Uh… she's a patient… Tim, I'm falling for a patient." Silence. Again. God, I hate when Tim do that! "Say something, Tim!"

"I thought you weren't allowed to…"

"I'm not! That's my biggest problem! But she's gorgeous, Timothy. She has those deep brown eyes that hypnotizes me and when she's in the room I want to sit next to her and hold her in my arms." I sigh defatted. "What am I doing?"

"Calm down, Arizona. Couldn't you pass her to another doctor?"

"I don't want to that. Today was her seconds consult. She trusts me and she needs me. She'd been through so much and I can't simply let her alone because my stupid heart beats fast making me nervous. She needs me, Tim." I forget about my dinner, my stomach twists in anxiety as I speak about Callie.

"Sis, you need to easy your mind. Don't get so desperate now. You're a wonderful woman and a professional doctor, right?" I nod to the phone, rolling my eyes at myself noticing my move. "Just keep what you're doing, if she needs, don't let her down."

"Yeah, you're right. I can deal with it. If things get more intense then I'll have to talk to her… and Teddy."

I hear Tim greeting Joanne and they quickly talk. "I have to go, Joanne needs me here. Oh, and she said hi!"

"Hi, too! Okay, can I call you tomorrow? I miss talking to you…"

"Of course! Night, sis!"

I hang up the phone and keep staring at it. I won't pass Miss Torres to another doctor. It wouldn't be fair to her. We just started and already made a huge progress; I know she has more deep feelings and memories to take out of her. And I'm not gonna be another person who fails with her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thanks to all followers, favorites and reviews !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **Callies POV**

Five months, there are already five months when I met the most beautiful, breathtaking, smartest woman, ever. And day by day, it becomes more difficult for me, she just as that to see what she should be, my therapist.

The last few months were the worst but also the best months for me. With every meeting that I had with Dr. Robbins, I could feel that I became better. Better to open myself, better to learn to deal with my past, to accept the real me. But with each meeting it became also increasingly difficult to control my feelings, my feelings for Dr. Robbins, my therapist. Damn it.

At each meeting, we went deeper into my past. We talked about the first time when my parents send a Priest to me, in the hope to get rid of the abnormal, I was only 5. Talk about it when I was sent to learn, in a camp, to be normal, talked about the words that I heard since I was a little kid.

All these meetings were very emotional for me. To say to talk about me and my past would be easy, would be an outright lie. But every time I came to a point where I was in danger of breaking down, Dr. Robbins showed me a way to prevent this, or better to be able to handle it.

But it was not just the techniques that Dr. Robbins showed me, much more, it was Dr. Robbins herself. Her subtle touches, this soft, but reassuring voice, managed to calm me, always. I realized very quickly that I enjoyed a little too much to feel her hand on me.

With each of her gestures she let me feel that I can trust. And I do, I really do. But it also scares me, because I know that these feelings go beyond normal confidence. During a meeting, I can not remember exactly when, Dr. Robbins gave my past a name. Emotional Abuse. But since this meeting, I could not shake the feeling that Dr. Robbins has to know everything in order to better understand.

We talked about everything, ok almost everything. We have not talked about the real me. Until the last week.

Hear ringing my phone, I focus my attention on this. Thankfully, it's Addie. The last week Addie was at a conference in New York and we could not talk as often as I wanted to.

"Hi Addie, how was your conference? ... ... I am so glad that you're back. I think I need my best friend and a good wine. "

"Hi you, thank you, New York was amazing, as always. The conference simply boring. Believe me, I'm glad to be back too. I like the sound of wine. Move your tired butt to my house, ... .. but do not forget the wine. "

Before I have a chance to respond, she hung up. Typical Addie. Laughing and very relieved, I'm on my way to see my best friend. Later, when I walk into the house, I make my way directly to the terrace and put the wine on the table.

"Seriously Addie, you'll be the biggest wine collection, why you let me bring every time?"

"Your choice is always much better than mine, and I think it's a good idea to be prepared for bad times," she says, laughing and hugging me.

"Ok, maybe you're right. It's nice to see you. Tell me about New York. I do not remember when I was in the city the last time. "

"Callie, if you worked less, would you spend more time, do things with fun. Ok, it was great. If I did not sit at this boring conference, I went shopping. Thought some new shoes, would not hurt. And after all the stress of shopping, I let myself indulge in the hotel. We must necessarily make together again, soon. Is much more fun than alone. "

"I think you could be right, Addie. I can not remember my last vacation. "

"I think it is because this vacation is back in years, sweetie. I know you love your work with the families, but you also have to think of you. It helps no one, when you're working you to death. "

"I know, ….."

"Callie, seriously, when you were the last time on a date? And I do not mean with me? "

"Addie, really, you know where it's going ... if ..."

"Stop, I'm going to interrupt you right here. Where is Callie stayed from last week. The Callie who was confident, who has learned to trust. Turning to what you have learned, Callie. I know you can do it and want to. "

"And that's my problem. I've learned to trust, right. But what good all my confidence, if I can not use it, at that person I most want?"

"What are you talking, Callie."

"Addie, I see her everywhere, smell her scent, which is unique, I feel her everywhere. I dream of her. ...Yes, before you ask, these types of dreams too. But that's not the biggest problem. I see so much more with her, I see the whole, damn package. Long conversations, shared movies, walks on the beach, a relationship, family. With a big house and an even bigger garden. I can see ... .. children. Addie, you know me like no one else, I have never seen children in my future. And it hurts, it hurts not to be able to say. It hurts, doesn't tell her. "

"Callie, listen to me. If this woman feels the same as you, then you will be able to talk to her. She will see you as a whole. The Callie that you really are. If this woman, just a little, so feels like you, then it will not be a problem. She'll not be reduced to this one thing, and if she do, then it is not worth it. Talk to her and you'll see, it will work. I can see how much you've changed, in the last months. You glow. Use it for you, because it's yours. "

"No, Addie, that will not happen. I can not say about my feelings to this woman. It is not afraid to say who or what I really am. It's the woman. I can not tell what is going on in my head, because of her. "

"Ok Callie, you really need to say what's going on. Because I have a feeling I do not understand what you're trying to say. You say you are not afraid, that's great. But with all the others, I do not understand it, I think. "

"I can not tell because she does not feel the same as I. I am very sure. "

"How can you be sure if you do not talk to her."

"Oh, I talk a lot with her, but that means not that I can talk about my feelings to her."

"Callie enough, say, who is this woman."

"I can not tell you Addie. Not because I do not trust you, you know that I do. But you'll ... ... "

"Stop trying, whatever it is, and tell me, simply. That's not so hard. Ok, it is, if you want me to say that you have feelings for me after all these years. "

"Omg Addie," I have to laugh so hard that mingle my tears of despair with tears falling from my laughter, "No Addie, you know I love you, but I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not talking about you. I ... .. I'm talking about ... ... Dr. Robbins. "

"OMG, ... what ... I've just understood correctly, Dr. Robbins, like Dr. Robbins, your therapist."

"Yes, and this is exactly why ... ..."

"Stop Callie, damn, let me finish. I do not think that's a bad thing. You just need to talk. "

"I would have thought you were smarter than that. Addie really, I just need to talk. I should not thus feel about her. She's my therapist. How do you think she feels the same way. Dr. Robbins was nothing but professionel in all that time. She never gave me the feeling to feel different. Nothing about her behavior was unprofessional. "

"That must mean nothing. Like you say, she's a pro. She has learned to hide her own feelings. And it must, if she wants to be a pro. You should not have made such astonishing progress, it would be different. "

"Addie, that's crazy, absolutely crazy. I've never felt so intense, so deep, so pure. It scares me, but it just feels too good. "

"That's how love should feel, Callie."

"What, …. Addie no, I never said that. "

"Stop lying to yourself, Callie. It is love. You should see yourself when you're talking about her. If you talk about your feelings for her. You shine. Callie, I have seen of you, everything. I saw you laugh, cry, fight, fall and get up again and again. But I have never seen you so radiant. "

"Ok, you're probably right. I will not say it's love, not yet, but my feelings are so deep. I thought that I loved before, but I know now that I have lied to me. It never feels like this. But Addie, what should I do. She is my therapist, she's there to help me. "

"And she has helped you really wonderful. Callie, six months ago, this kind of conversation would not have been possible. You've tried so hard to please everyone other right, that it was easy for anyone to hurt you. You were so deeply in what your family told you all your life. I can not even begin to imagine how hard it must have been to open up to Dr. Robbins. And I'll be grateful to this woman for ever, that she has your walls can collapse. And I really hope that someday I will get the chance to thank her personally. "

"Addie, you know not how glad I am to call you my best friend. You were always by my side, since we first met. You were the only one who has taken up with my parents. You were the one who defended me in school as my the real me came to light. And you were the one who kicked me in my ass, and sent me in the practice of this wonderful woman. I love you."

"I love you too. More than I am willing to love a woman. But Callie, you need to talk to Dr. Robbins. I mean talk about everything. "

"I know Addie, I'll talk to her about my feelings when I go to my next appointment with her."

"No, …. that's not what I'm talking. I mean, yes, you should talk to her about your feelings. But that's not what I mean. "

"Addie, what you're talking now, I ought to speak and I really want to. But please tell me what you're talking, what do you mean? "

"What I mean is that you have to talk about everything, Callie. You can, this one thing, not hide from her. She deserve to know everything about you. "

"Addie, shut your mouth ... uh, ... Do you remember our last conversation, when I told you that Dr. Robbins my past gave a name?...Ok, well, ... well, since that day, I could not shake that feeling that I have to tell her. ...I mean everything. I had that feeling, that I have to tell her what the real reason was and still is for my family. I thought that she better understand why my family so acted all these years. ...Well and last week when you were shopping in New York, I told her everything. "

"Omg ... omg Callie, I'm so proud of you. You can not believe how proud I am. ... I feel like a proud mom. ... Wait ... how did Dr. Robbins react? I guess well, because you're not freaking out about it. So, tell me exactly what happened, because I have that feeling, you're very calm. "

"And I'm, I'm really. But you know me, I was practicing my speech. I was nervous at my first appointment, but that was so much worse. But I also had a very good therapist who taught me to deal with just situations like this. When I began to speak, I was a total mess. My biggest fear was that she looks at me with disgust and rejection. But exactly the opposite was the case. She was just great. When I finished my speech and looked into her eyes, there was no disgust, no rejection. It was …. I do not know, ... acceptance, understanding ... Addie, I really do not know. She simply said that she had always known that nothing would be wrong with me, and my intersexuality does not make me to a bad person, like my parents, all my family, who been told me. She said that I was not a freak and that she is quite sure that there is someone waiting for me, someone who loves me, I'm just like me. "

"She said that I had no reason to be ashamed or to feel as disappointment. The only ones who should be ashamed, are my parents and all the others. That my parents and my family a disappointment in this whole game. Parents should love unconditionally, no matter what. She said that she was sorry that I had to go through all that. "

"Honey, that's so great, you have spoken about. But seriously, do not tell me again that this woman does not have any feelings for you. "

Whether Addie's right, with Dr. Robbins, I do not know. But with one thing Addison is absolutely right, it felt absolutely amazing, to someone about the real me, to talk, who was not Addie. I know all about my intersexuality, in my case it is called, Hermaphroditismus verus, by this is meant, the simultaneous development of internal and external female and male sexual characteristics.

My parents have really tried everything, to have it removed my "little troublemaker". So I had to see every possible doctors across America. But what my family tried, no doctor wanted to operate on me. At first I was probably too young and no doctor could say exactly what impact it may have for me, both physically and emotionally. All medical examinations, which I had to undergo, kept saying that I completely healthy.

Growing up with the feeling not to be normal, without support from my parents, I had a hard time as all the questions came to me, for example, my sexuality. I've read all the medical journals that I could. I have lived to be in constant fear discovered, I had to talk only Addie and I'm so happy, that I could finally open to Dr. Robbins.

I can not wait to see her again!

 **Arizonas POV**

Five months and my feelings are so deep it makes me emotionally and physically exhausted. For five months Miss Calliope Torres has been sitting on my couch and I can't do absolutely anything about my feelings for her. I need to suppress my silly smile when she walks to the door or my shine eyes whenever that gorgeous smile forms on her lips.

Calliope Torres keeps appearing on my dreams and my life turned into a mess. It's strange the feeling of wanting her on the basic daily life things, like taking a breakfast or going together to our jobs. It's strange because it can only happens in my mind, I can only imagine how these little things would feel.

My conversations with Tim are not helping anymore; he and Joanne are getting married in a couple of months. So he keeps talking about wedding and starts a family. Oh, yeah. They're expecting their first child. My first niece! Am I happy for them? Wholly! But it just confuses me more.

After April, I thought I would never find someone that makes me feel butterflies just for hearing their voice. I thought I would never be able to find love again. But I found the one. The one who makes my heart beat fast and makes me smile even on grumpy days. The one is my patient and I can't do anything about it.

"Arizona, are you okay?" Teddy carefully asks, stepping inside my office.

I raise my eyes at her. I kept my mind busy in the last days reading this book, which words I was not paying attention now. "Uh, why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird in the past weeks. Did something happen?" Teddy crosses the room, sitting on the couch.

I haven't talked to her yet. And maybe this is the time. I'm done with holding his inside me. Teddy can be a little helper here. "I'm having feelings for a patient."

I don't miss the way her eyes wide and she quickly tries to undo the move. "What?"

"You heard me. So, no, I'm not okay, Teddy."

"Alright, did something beyond feelings happen?" She sits straight; I don't know if she's acting like my boss or my friend.

"I never behaved beyond professionalism, I swear to you. You know me, Teddy. I take my job very serious. I don't give flirt looks. I don't smile more than necessary." Teddy simple nods allowing me to continue. "It's just getting hard to pretend I'm not feeling at all, you know. The last few weeks were harder. I think she's the one. The woman that can makes me happy like… forever." I sigh in frustration. It's really hard to have Callie so close but at the same time so distant.

"It's good to know you're opening your heart again." Her words make me frown. Okay, Teddy is out of her mind.

"Good? Teddy, have you heard anything I said? We both know what could happen. I'm going insane because this job is my life and I don't want to lose it-"

"Geez, breathe, Arizona! You're not losing anything." Teddy cuts me, her expression is softer now and her small smile calms me a bit. "It's okay to have this feelings and you did nothing wrong."

"Why are you so calm?" I sigh heavily, headache hitting me again.

"Because nothing happened, Arizona. You know what you have to do. If it's interfering on the meeting, you have to step out." Teddy just keeps looking at me and I slowly nod.

Of course I know what I have to do. I think about that every day when I see Callie's name on my agenda. It's hard to let a patient go, sometimes. The patient trusts you its life, problems, fears and dreams. In this case, it's even harder and I don't want to let her go. What if I never see her again?

Teddy stands up getting my attention. "Let's go out tonight. You need to fresh or mind and we can talk better about this." She gets closer to my desk; her eyes lay on the book. "Why are you reading this?"

"Uh, it's for a patient, I think it will be needed. I don't work much in this area, so."

"You can always ask for help, if you need." She looks in disbelief at my confused look. "Arizona Robbins, you're best friend is the most knowing sexual therapist in L.A and you forgot it?"

I wide my eyes and my jaw drop a bit. Teddy is clearly annoyed "I can't believe you." She rolls her eyes at me. "I see you tonight, dumb." She leaves the room laughing at me.

I look down at the book. I can't believe myself. My mind is so busy working and thing about Callie that I completely forgot. This can be something. Sometimes, we have to accept that we're no longer the best option for the patient. Those others could do a better progress about specific things.

In this case, I'm no longer the best option for Callie. I can read about these topics and do a good job, but not as much as she needs. Last week, Callie had told the main reason why she's here. The reason why she doesn't trust anyone – or even herself, sometimes –, the reason her parents call her a disappointment, the reason she closes herself to everyone around.

Since there, I've been reading books and articles about intersexuality, also about sexual therapy. I wanted to be prepared for whatever she needed me. But it's not me that she needs, anymore. I noticed the fear on her eyes when she started to talk about "the real her" as she said. People rejected her for so long that she was expecting me to give a disgust look.

I could never look at her like that. There's absolutely nothing wrong with her. And everything I said about her finding someone who loves her was not just comfy words. All I wanted that day was to tell Callie all my feelings, but again, it would cost me my job. Now the idea of talking to Callie is not so absurd. I can explain to her that changing therapists would be a better option for her.

After a long and slow day of work, I finally met Teddy. She chose a very comfy and calm bar. The lights were low and the place was a bit darker than my likes, but it was very nice. The space between tables gives us the privacy we wanted.

We talked about a lot of things, including her dates and Tim's wedding. We planned going together few days earlier, to enjoy town, taking some time to rest. Drink after drink and she gets in the subject.

"So, I want t know how you're feeling…" she hesitates and I smile to ease the tension, I know what she is talking about.

"Besides the fact that I can't have her, I feel my chest burn just for thinking about her." She keeps in silence, waiting for me to put it all out. "I have no nightmares anymore, do you know what this means? I would like to take her to know my family, the place I grown, the place I once called her. I want her to know all about me."

"When Tim talks about his wedding and their kid…" I sigh looking at my glass now. I can't really tell things about Callie, because she stills my patient and Teddy works with me. "I want it, kids and marriage and a house or maybe a dog. I don't even like dogs, Teddy!"

My friend laughs at me. "Well, you're falling in love and hard."

I slowly shake my head with a silly smile. I know a lot about Callie, of course, but I still want to find out about her little details. Her sleepy face on mornings or if she likes her coffee with cream or just black. Maybe when I told Callie during our meeting that there's someone waiting for her… it is me. I'm waiting for Callie! Waiting for her to notice me. I want her to be part of my life and it hurts to think I might never have.

"Do you think she likes you?" Teddy breaks my thoughts.

"Uh, I don't think so. I'm just her therapist, you know." I roll my eyes, letting out a groan. "I don't want to grow expectations. It would be too hard to deal with, a therapist and a patient, what a love story."

"It could be worst. You could be a doctor and marry a patient to help him. And then fall in love with him but he dies." She says looking around.

"What?" I ask not understanding a word she's saying, maybe she drank too much.

She shakes her hand in the air, laughing a bit. "Oh, just a TV show I was watching. It was pretty sad!" I laugh loud. Teddy sometimes seems to be high on drugs.

"I still can't believe Tim is getting married." Teddy plays with the edge of her glass.

"I know, right? The guy who would 'never be attached to some girl'." I try to reproduce Tim's voice.

Teddy is laughing hard in front of me. "He tries to play the tough role, but he never fooled us, not us!"

"It could've been you if you haven't dismissed him." I tease her and she does exactly what I was expecting: rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Teddy gives me a comfy smile; I can see the nostalgia on those big green eyes. "When we were younger, Tim was my dream boy, but I don't regret leaving; life is too short for that. Sometimes, in order to find ourselves, we have to risk the steps."

She winks and I narrow my eyes, before smirking. "Yeah., you're right." I simply say and my mind backs to my first day in Los Angeles and then, to the woman that's taking my sleeps.

What would happen if, in a really short possibility, Callie Torres likes me back? The thought makes my stomach twist in nervous. The idea of her loving back makes me smile like a teenager with a first love. It feels so silly but I can imagine a life time with her, never leaving her side.

We could have candle dates and movie nights on the couch. And she would get sleepy and we would crawl to be, so I would wake up in the morning feeling her hair on my face. The smell of coffee on the house, some place I would gladly call home.

I close my eyes for brief seconds, picturing it. My heart pounds on my chest just by the thoughts. And somehow I know that I would spend the rest of my days loving her.

"Arizona, ...Arizona, where did you go," Teddy pulls me out of my thoughts, so good thoughts.

"I think, I was in my world .. for a moment."

"Arizona, you know I'm your best friend, and here and now I'm just your best friend, here in this bar, I'm not your colleague. So, why do you actually read this book? It has to do with this woman, am I right? "

"Uh, yes .. Teddy, you're right. I do not know how to explain, it does not bother me. Not at all, I wanted to be well prepared. Be honest, what makes it kind of impression, if the therapist has no idea. I just wanted to make it right, but with all my feelings for her ... .. "

"So you know you're not longer the right person, therapist, for her. Firstly, because your feelings, and secondly, you have not worked with this issue so much, right? Ok, but I did. In the last few years I have had some patients, not only concerned, ugh I hate that word, I work with families as well. And if you are you completely sure what speaks against it, I'll take this woman as my patient?"

"Teddy, do you think, really, I mean, it does not look as if I push her away? And that's the last thing I want her to have, ... the feeling of being pushed away. "

"No, if you talk to her, you tell her why you think that this is way better, she will understand. And you have to tell her about your feelings. But a close second. "

"Thank you Teddy, I'll talk definitely with her. And thank you for your understanding, I was really worried that you kick me out of your practice. "

"Are you crazy, you're one of the best here. Talk to her and everything will work out. "

Teddy is right, I'll talk to Callie and I really hope that she understand why I'm doing this.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5  
**_  
 **Callies POV**

A few weeks ago, after a very emotional meeting, I found this place on the beach. Here it is quiet, not as crowded as the other places. And that's what I need right now, with my coffee in my hand I make my way to the rocks and sit down. For a while I watch only the ocean and listen to the waves. But my head is so loaded that my mind strays again and again to my next meeting.

To say I'm nervous, would be the understatement of the year. The last few days, I have just spent to find out how I say Dr. Robbins, what I really feel. My constant thought of her and her possible reactions were felt during my work as well. Many clients noticed that I was unfocused. But my feelings may not affect my work, and exactly this made myself even more aware that I need to talk to her. But how? I decide to just let it come to me.

With this thought in my head I'm on my way to our meeting. Again and again I try to calm myself, and before I know it, I stand in front the practice. The first time I was nervous, now, I do not know how to name it, what I feel now. As I enter the practice, my heart is racing, my thoughts come thick and fast, ... ok Callie you can do that.

"Oh hi, Miss Torres, how are you today? Dr. Robbins is right there for you. "

I wonder for weeks, if the receptionist on drugs, she seem to be always smiling and in high spirits. Is kind of creepy.

"Hi, Miss Torres, punctual as always. Getting Started? "

Hear the voice of Dr. Robbins, make my heart jump and my knees become Jello. I really hope that she did not noticed my nervousness, as I slowly followed her into her office.

"Please take a seat. Like the last time, let's start talking about your day, and then, we will start again where we left off the last time. So, tell me about your day. "

When I start talking about my day, I can feel exactly that my stomach turns somersaults, my hands are so sweaty that I start to wipe over my pants. I'm trying so hard to control my breathing, a freak out would not help me now.

"Ok, short break. You seem more nervous than the last time. Has happened something, you want to talk about first? "

Oh God, please, don't do that, "Uh no, ... no, everything is good. I'm good."

"Ok, but if there is something you want to talk about, you know, you can do that anytime. Nothing will leave this room. In the last weeks, you have made great progress, you've learned to open up more and more. Not going back, just because something is bothering you now. "

When I look into her deep blue eyes, I can see nothing but sincerity and understanding, this vision makes me want so much more.

"You're right, I've learned in the last few weeks, no months. I've learned to accept my past, have learned to deal with it. I learned ways to avoid stressful situations or to handle the stress of these situations. Have learned to put my feelings into words, to allow my feelings. I've learned to trust me, learn slowly to trust other people. I know that I still have some work to do ... but I do not know if I can do that longer. "

I know that I have tears in my eyes and I'm not trying to hide it. But my tears fall only when I see her questioning look, focused on me. I can see that she does not understand what I say.

"How can it help me that I've learned to give expression to my feelings when I am not able to say it, ..."

"Calliope, ... what are you trying to tell me?"

Wait ... what ... she just called me by my first name. Oh my God, no one has ever called me by my full name. But to hear it from her, makes me cry even harder.

"Calliope, ... Callie, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I am here to help you. "

"Exactly the problem," see her horror look, I try to find other words. No way I want, she feels bad, for that what she has done for me.

"No ... no, that's not what I mean. The last few months, ... The last few months have been the best of my life. Even with all the emotional trash, my insecurities, my family. They were the best month for me. I have never felt so free, never be understood, and even more, I've never felt so accepted, as in the last months. ...The last few weeks have shown me what was missing in my life, what I've been missing all this time. And I know It is not acceptable. "

"Ok, uhh ... but I still do not understand ..."

"Ugh ... it's all because of you, I'm starting to love me, because of you. ... I can let out my feelings, because of you. I begin to trust, because of you. I can see things in my future to which I never thought before, which I thought I would never experience. You make me believe in all these things, you let me see all these things. ... I've never, felt as a normal person, a normal woman. But I can see now, I see myself as a normal woman, which deserves to be accepted for what I am, which deserves to be loved, for its own sake. And I wonder, seriously, how to carry on. "

"Arizona, ... I do not know how I can come here, if I know that what I feel for you goes far beyond gratefulness. ... I've never felt anything like that, I thought I did, but I was so wrong. My feelings for you are so deep ... and it feels right. ... I can not get you off my mind, even if I try hard. And coming here is each time more difficult, because I know that these kinds of feelings are inappropriate. "

"My old me want to run away, but the new me, not. ... But I just do not know what I should do. I've seen people who have lost everything due to which, ...Arizona please believe me, I want only the best, although I do not know, at the moment, what that is. The only thing I know for sure is that I'm falling for you, falling deep for you."

I can feel how wet my face from all my tears is, feel my heart race in my chest, and yet I feel relieved. As if a load taken from me. The last weeks have been exhausting.

When I direct my attention to her, I'm surprised by what I see, I never expected in my life. She smiles, with tears in her eyes, but she smiles.

 **Arizonas POV**

Okay. Arizona, breath and process what just happened. When Teddy asked me some few days ago if Calliope Torres could feel something for me, I said with all conviction that it wasn't possible. And I didn't allow myself to think about it for too long.

Now, I can't believe the words that just left the lips I so desperate want to kiss. Callie cheeks are so watery, she won't stop crying. "I'm falling for you." I hear the words in my head again. I have to be honest, I was so confused when she interrupted and told she couldn't do it no more.

The tears forms on my eyes and I can't control the huge smile on my lips. She's clearly surprised that I'm smiling, maybe she'll be even more. "Calliope, don't need to cry. Let me talk." I adjust in the chair. "I feel the same. I'm falling for you, too."

She keeps looking at me with a confused look, not really believing in my words. "You do?"

"I do. For a while, but I couldn't tell you. The past weeks were just too hard for me to deal with. But believe me, every time you walk in that room… my heart feels like rasping my chest." I take a deep breath and give her a comfy smile. "I could hear you talking for hours, not because it is my job, but because I love the sound of your voice. You're in my mind all the time and I gave up trying to not think about you."

"Arizona… what are you saying?"

"You don't know how many times I had to fight the urge to not sit next to you and hold you on my arms." I bite my bottom lip hard, not letting tears fall. "I like the way your hair falls in your face, it seems so smooth. When I first looked at you… I felt butterflies in my stomach."

Those big brown eyes blink a few times, Callie is processing my words. I'm breathing fast, I am so anxious to tell her everything.

"Your eyes… they're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I think you're breathtakingly stunning, Calliope, I can't take my eyes off you. The past months I've learned so much about you, your feelings and your life. And I want it all; every single thing about you fascinates me, but I want to know you beyond this office walls."

"I… I don't understand… why you didn't tell before? I feel something since the day I first saw you…"

"You said it yourself. These kinds of feelings are inappropriate. I was scared, Callie. I am your therapist; I should never get involved with a patient that would cost me my job! And I couldn't just pass you to someone else because…" I sigh heavily, closing my eyes for a brief second. "I'm not like everyone in your life. I wouldn't handle you thinking that I passed you because of the things you told me. I meant when I told you someone out there is waiting for you… I am waiting for you." I lean back on my chair feeling so much relieved.

She bites her lips in a cute at the same time sexy way. "What do we do?" her voice is almost a whisper.

"I can no longer be your therapist." She moves uncomfortably on the couch and I raise my hand, I need her to listen to me. "Remember the last thing you told me?"

She simply nods, blushing a bit and I give her a small smile, before continue. "As a therapist, I'm not used to work in this area. I've been reading and searching a lot, but I don't have the necessary skills to make you progress in that aspect. But, we have someone here who does. Teddy Altman, she's the therapist you need now."

 **Callies POV**

This is too good to be true, she returned my feelings, but wait ... ...

"Arizona, …. really, do you think I need a sex therapist, really? Because that is what Teddy Altman is, right? "

"Yes, that's right, but I'm not saying you need a sex therapist, I say that Teddy is the right one for you to really learn to love yourself and your body. You never get the support that you had used as a child, you've learned to hide, and I think that Teddy, accurate and much better know what that means. In the last years she has worked with a lot of families. She not without reason one of the best therapists in her field. But when it is uncomfortable to you, we will find someone else. I just thought that you would feel more comfortable talking to a woman. "

I think she's right, "No, ... I think you're right. But why Teddy Altman? I mean, we live in LA, because there will be more than just one therapist. "

"Well, she's right here, and she's my best friend. And when I talked to her ... "

"What, ... you've talked to her about me? I …."

"Callie, ... listen to me, yes, I have spoken to Teddy about you. But not as a colleague. She's my best friend since we were kids. Teddy knows me better than anyone else, besides my brother. She has noticed that I was fighting with me for weeks. And believe me, I've forgotten even her field of work, I had so much fear that she throw me out of her practice, when I tell her that I have feelings for a patient, I have not thought about it. It was she who told me that there is no problem, if I send you to her. And she really is the best, Callie. And I just want the best for you. "

"It's ok, do not apologize. I was just surprised. But I think it's a good idea. Although I do not know if I can do it. But Arizona, ... what does that mean for us? Because, well, I'd love to go with you on a date. But at the same time it feels wrong to ask you in these rooms. "

"Ok, Callie, I think we will doing the following. I will now speak to you as your therapist for the last time, then you will at reception arrange your first appointment with Teddy and then we will leave the practice together. My work for today is done, and we'll see what we do after that. "

"Callie, you were great in the last weeks. You've made great progress, and you'll continue to be great. It will not always be easy, but you already know, but you'll do it and you will not be alone here. Ok well, let's get out of here. "

Nothing better than that. I do not know how I should conduct myself correct, I make my way to the reception and arrange my first appointment with Teddy. On drug girl seems a little surprised, but I do not care. With my first appointment in hand I leave the building and wait for Arizona.

But honestly, I feel so good, so free as never before in my life. While I'm waiting, I'm thinking feverishly, what we can do. Coffee, yes, coffee is always good and there we can walk and talk.

"Hi you, I hope you did not wait too long."

Hearing Arizona's voice, and I'm nervous, but on a good way. "No, ... uh ... I was thinking, because that is not really a first date, but much more like a no longer patient / therapist date, what do you think to have a coffee with me. We can go for a walk and talk. If that's what you like. "

"I would love it, Calliope."

When I hear, as she says my full name, I feel waves running through my whole body. Waves I have not felt in a long time.

Together, we make our way to the beach, while touching our hands again and again, unintentionally, but it feels just great. With coffee in our hands we are looking for a less crowded place. Funny to say, it's not so easy to find a quiet place on a beach in LA. But we're lucky.

"If it sounds funny when I say it feels a bit awkward? I mean, we saw each other regularly in the last months, but ... the reason was different. "

"No Calliope, not funny. I exactly know what you mean. But from now on I'm only Arziona Robbins for you. I know it's not a normal situation, but if I'm honest, I like this way. It makes us unique. "

This woman is just amazing. "Yes, I think you could be right," I admit, laughing.

"Oh my God, Calliope, you should definitely laugh a lot more."

"What ... Arizona, what do you mean?"

"As I said, I could hear your voice all day long, but your laughter, I think it could make me addicted. Please promise me from now to laugh a lot more. "

"I think that can be arranged."

At some point, unnoticed by me, Arizona has snuggled closer to me, put her arm around my waist and for that moment we enjoy each other. I'm beginning to wonder, if she maybe the one, that can heal my wounds and lead me to the sun, the one that goes the way with me. The one that can feel my fears and blow up my chains. The one in which I can dip as in the ocean in front of us. The one that makes me feel no shame. The one that makes me feel, on a rainy day, it rains flowers. The one who falls asleep at night on my side, and in the morning wakes up at exactly this side. Is she the one that can give me, that one moment in life, which I waited all my life. The one through which I can be who I am. The one that gives me the feeling to be a winner. The one that makes me every day to give the best, without judging. The one that makes me feel eternity.

I break out of my thoughts when I feel a slight shift beside me. The look in her blue eyes gives me the feeling of the need to kiss her. Slowly I lower my head, never leaving her eyes, and I can feel she comes my way. When our lips touch for the first time, I can feel, fireworks burst into me. First, it is a shy kiss, but soon more when I realize how her tongue runs gently over my lips.

We break apart when air is a problem, and at this moment, I know she is the one.

"Wow."

"Just wow," responds Arizona smiling.

 **Arizonas POV**

I can't describe all the feelings inside me when our lips touched. Callie's warm breath tickled my lips and I felt butterflies in my stomach. At the same time, my breath was completely lost and my heart missed a beat or two. The moment was just perfection, the sound of the waves breaking helped us to ease our nervous and meet, at the first moment, for a shy kiss.

My arm is still around her waist and I run my fingers on her back, feeling the tissue of her clothing. I'm not thinking straight, because all I can think is how amazingly good her lips felt on mine, how she made my entire body claim for her just looking down at me before our lips met for the first time.

Just like our hands - that timidly touched all the way to the beach - our lips fit naturally. As I imagined so many times while rolling in bed trying to sleep, her lips are so soft. Her twinkle smile once we were apart makes me lose my ground. That's how I imagined kissing Callie would feel like, and I wasn't wrong.

"Wow" she's looking down at me, all I can do is reply with a silly smile on my lips. My eyes are locked on hers and I know they're shining, because Callie has a timid smile on her lips.

I want to kiss her again. I want to spend long minutes tasting her lips, slowly exploring her mouth. "Can I, … uh, kiss you again?" my cheeks burn just a bit.

She laughs. Callie's voice is one of the many things I enjoy on her, but her laugh… god, her laugh is the sound I want to hear for the rest of my days. "You never need to ask again."

Callie is taller than me, so she lowers her head so our lips could meet again. We both have timid smiles between some soft peck. I feel her tongue running on my bottom lip, asking me space to move in and I allow it. I'm sure that no matter how many times we kiss, I'll still feel the butterflies, the miss heartbeat and the tickle on my lips.

Again we just pull apart because is demanding air for us to breathe. Callie has one of her hands on my face, slowly caressing my cheek. I raise my eyes to meet hers, they're somehow different now. So many times Callie had sad watery eyes while talking to me, other times, they were not sad but they didn't shine either. Now, she has such kind eyes scanning my face, I can also see a hint of fear - or nervous, maybe – and how they get bit darker when she looks at my lips.

"Uh… I like being here but… uh… would you… like to take another walk?"

I laugh just a bit; Callie nervously rambling is so cute. "Yes! Let's go, Calliope."

Callie grabs me by the hand and starts guiding to the opposite way from where we came. Not letting go my hand, she interlace our fingers and I involuntary smile. We keep our walk quiet for long minutes and the silence is not awkward, to be honest.

I want to pinch myself, because I still can't believe in all of this. Yesterday I was just trying to calm my nervous to talk to her, to suggest that Teddy could be a better option than me and then… she sat on my couch letting all out. Things I was definitely not expecting for.

It shook my world. A chance to be with Calliope Torres, to tell her about my feelings, was what I wanted the most for months! I imagined so many times how to be with her would feel like. Walking hand in hand, giving unexpected kisses or just spends time looking close at her with goofy smile. Maybe they're cliché romantic thoughts, but Callie gives me this sense of being so kind, attentive and romantic.

"You know, usually people don't call me by my full name. I think only my parents call me like that, when they talk to me, of course." Callie breaks my thoughts. When she mentions her parents, I squeeze her hand a bit, not thinking about my move.

"I like your name, it's beautiful. You are beautiful." I bite my lips, giving her a small smile. "But if you don't like- "

She quickly interrupts me. "No. I like it. I'm used to people using my full name because they're always mad at me… but you make me feel good and… warm. And I really like it." She leans in a bit, her month close to my ear and she mutters, "You're beautiful, too."

Before she completely back to her position, I hold her face with my other hand and kiss her. Can it be possible to be in love just with a couple hours walling on the beach, for the first time? Its scaring how Callie's simple touches makes my heart beat fast and how she makes me feel complete, somehow.

"When you told me earlier… did you expected to me to say that I feel it back?" Now I'm the one breaking Callie's thoughts, she turns her head to look at me.

"No. I mean, of course thought about how amazing would be if you say it back. But I wasn't expecting anything. I didn't want to create expectations based on nothing. According to Addie, you're a pro on hiding your feelings."

"A pro?" I have to laugh. Yeah, maybe I'm kind of a pro. "I was planning on telling you too, today, after the meeting." She looked surprised. "And just like you, I didn't want to break my heart, but I really needed to put it out."

"It was so hard to me to pretend nothing was happening, when I told Addie… I was on the edge… well, you saw my tears falling hard." Her cheeks get a bit redden and I smile at her. "I could not wait any longer."

"It was difficult for me, too. Especially because of the job, I was so afraid Teddy would kick me out." We stop in front of the sea; the bit cold wind is so good. "I don't regret waiting, though. You needed me, Calliope, and I'd never let you down."

I look at the orange mixed with red and pink sky. The sun is going down and Callie and I are on our first meet outside the office walls, in front of the sea. From the corner of my eyes, I notice Callie looking up, too.

We both look at each other at the same time, bursting in timid and funny laughs. Well, in this moment we passed from the unique couple to become a Hollywood romantic cliché couple that walks on the beach and kisses in the sunset.

Callie pulls me closer. We're still laughing a bit when our lips met for a kiss. It's so amazing to know our minds worked together. I felt so good today, my heart is full of joy and I could jump around from excitement.

We find a stop on the sand and I sit between Callie's legs, while she wraps her arms around my waist from behind, her nose rubes on my neck, making my whole body chill. Again, the silence is not awkward, but comfortable.

The view is just beautiful. The sky color in contrast with the sea color is indescribable. And to be here with Callie feels so peaceful. I want to make the next move, but my hands are shaking because I'm so nervous. I haven't done it for a while and Callie is someone special to me.

I sit straight and turn my head enough to look at her. "Uh, Calliope?"

She leans in a bit, so we're face to face and mutters a 'yeah'. Okay, I'm super nervous. I pull all my courage together, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Callie's huge smile was the answer I needed. "I would love to go on a date with you, Arizona."

Just like so many times today, I can't help but smile looking at her. One of my hands rests on her neck, pulling her closer for a deep kiss. Today couldn't be more perfect. I had the kisses, the laughs, the hand in hand, the sound of the waves, the sunset and Calliope Torres getting into my life for real.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

 **Callies POV**

I can not believe it. I'll go on a date with Arizona. If someone had asked me six months ago, if I believe in love at first sight, I would have laughed at everyone. Six months ago, I thought my life is over how my relationships. But now I am sure that my life is just beginning to me. I'll go on a date with Arizona.

Addison and I have arranged to meet for lunch, and I'm on my way to pick her up. When I enter her law firm, I will receive with an unusual silence. Normally, to this time of day is more traffic.

"Addie, ... Addie ... where you are. Have you forgotten we have an appointment for lunch," I call on the way towards her offices. Standing in front of her door, I'm not sure, if I want to hear, what I hear from the office. I think behind this door, is more traffic than on the highway for the rush hour.

"Addie, ... really, please tell me that's not what I think it is. Move your tired ass out of here and finish whatever you're doing. "

"Damn Callie, what are you doing here?", cries Addison, through the door. Only a few moments later, a young man opens the door, red-faced and out of breath. I'm not sure what the reason is, shame or lack of endurance. Maybe both. Whisper a short apology, the guy disappears into one of the other offices.

"Oh Addie, really, my God, that guy is not more than fifteen," I'm joking when I enter her office.

"Shut up, you're just jealous," laughs Addie back.

"Can you tell me on what, not on these less proficient swimmers."

"Yes, perhaps not to him. Let's get out of here, I'm starving. "

I can not oppose. Together, we make our way to our favorite dinner. After we ordered our food and drinks, I need to talk to Addie, about the event in the office, at first.

"So now tell me what's going on between you and the Greenhorn? You know, that's really funny, I always thought you liked it more mature. "

"You're right, but I also like fresh veggies ..," laughs Addie. "So now tell me what's going on with you. I mean, your call sounded excited, but not bad, right? "

"Nice way to divert attention from you. But ok, I'm fine. How pretty good. Almost never. Well, and we have to go shopping together ..., "

"What do you mean, we have to shopping together. You hate shopping with me. I mean, I do not mind, you know that. But why now? "

I can see, Addie is really surprised, and I can understand why. Addie always wanted me to go with her when she needed the newest pair of shoes absolutely, or the newest dress, but I never went with her. She'll think I'm crazy.

"Uhm, well, ... I need a dress. And you know, I've never worn a dress, never. So, I need you to help me to find the right dress. "

"Ok, now I really need more information. You need a dress that's great. It is time that you come out of your shell. But what is the reason, or let me ask otherwise, who or what motivates you? "

"Uhm ... I could have a date. With Arizona. "

"Wait what, Arizona? Callie, I have to ask you, would you fucking speak clearly. Arizona?"

Now Addie is really more than surprised, I can see how question mark hovering over her head. "Dr. Robbins is Arizona. "

"Omg Callie, that's fucking great. When did that happen? Now tell me already. "

"Well, yesterday. You know, I had an appointment yesterday. And I told her all about my feelings. "

I tell Addie everything what was happening yesterday, from my freak out in the practice, over Arizona's reaction, and our, not first date for coffee. I'm talking about our walk on the beach, "Addie believe me when we kissed for the first time, I felt so alive. I mean, I feel my mind blank and at the same time fully with all the new feelings. I could feel my whole body came to life, and I mean, woke up. "

Addie laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes. "Callie, I've never seen you like that, my God, that's great, unusual but great."

"Yes, it feels damn good. Well and Arizona wants to go on a date with me on Friday. And I do not know what to wear. I mean, I always had the feeling I could not wear a dress. But now, it's exactly what I want. "

"Callie stay cool. I'll make a few calls and the greenhorn can take my appointments. That means we have enough time to find a dress. And I would think a very hot dress. "

"Ok, I'm free for the day. But Addie, please, slowly. It's all new, well many things are new to me. The whole dress thing. I've always worn pants, tight pants. And tight underwear. I mean, maybe that's just too much. I do not want that Arizona feels uncomfortable. "

"Callie, this woman knows all about you. You have nothing to hide. I know it's new and exciting for you, but you're beautiful. Show it, show Arizona, the hot Callie. "

After Addie finished her calls, we make our way to one of Addie's favorite shops. When we entered the store, Addie's eyes light up like a child in a candy store.

Purposefully I am drawn to the dresses and Addison begins to browse the showroom immediately. I am against it, besides my best friend, and have no idea what I'm doing here.

"Oh Callie, you've already thought about which color you want, because I think red would be hot and I know it looks damn good on you."

"I have absolutely no idea what I want, I like red blouse, but a dress? I do not know, do not you think it might be too much? "

"No it will not. You're a beautiful woman, and you have far too long not shown. We will find a dress for you, and believe me, you'll love it "

"Let see all, that Callie, who you really are badass, smart, funny and beautiful. Here try this. "

Addison gives me a dark red dress and pushes me toward the locker room, "Try it, and I will look for some more."

After what felt like hours of trial and error, I think I found my dress. A scoop neck gown in Vintage Style Black Red. It just feels great, it ends just above my knees, but it feels right. I do not need to hear Addie's consent, I can read everything on her face when I leave the locker room. "Wow ... Callie, that's just ... wow. You have to promise me, starting today, you're going to wear a lot more dresses. "

"Ok, I think we're done here. I can not take more. I always knew why I did not go shopping with you. That was exhausting."

"What do you mean finished, we are still far from the end. You have a dress, but you need a lot more. You need sexy underwear, and ... and ... shoes, definitely shoes. "

"Are you kidding me, I will not need sexy underwear, because, first, I'm not you and your greenhorn and secondly, I'm not going to have sex on a first date."

"That's not what I say, Callie, but celebrate your newfound femininity. Believe me, a new dress, is only a new dress when everything is new. So let us see all the other stuff. "

I can not believe what I'm hearing, but before I have the opportunity to contradict Addie is on the way in the department underwear, no lingerie. I have no choice but to follow her.

But at the end of Addie is happy with everything and we make our way to dinner. I can not believe it, we spent the whole day to buy a dress, lingerie, and shoes.

While we are sitting at dinner, I can do nothing more than me to worry about what Arizona has plans for. Plans for our first date. I notice how my mind wanders farther and I begin to imagine what can happen. I mean, I'm a planner, I was raised to be a planner. But you can always plan everything? How can I plan that our date that is what we both hope for. What we expect from this first date? I begin to realize that you can not plan everything in life. The only thing we can do is do our best and hope that it will be good. But I'm sure that everything will be fine. OK, not sure, but I hope so. And I really want to believe that we have something, something real, deep, a connection.

"Callie, ... Callieee. My God, where are you with your thoughts. It is very rude not to participate in a conversation. So what's going on in your pretty head. I think to know it's not the greenhorn and me. "

"Shut up. I wonder all the time what Arizona plans. And I'm wondering where this is going. "

"Let yourself be surprised, that's the meaning of it. What do you mean where that goes? I think that, if all goes well, you will dance the mattress mambo. "

"Addie really? That's not what I mean, well, sort of. But not on a first date. Surely at some point. I just can not help me to worry about. You know, I do not like to see naked, you're the only one who has ever seen me naked, without any thoughts. And we were, what, 17, and remember the drama. "

"Oh I know what you mean. You mean our shared shower after swimming in the Torres-pool, and thy mother stormed in your bathroom. Yes, I remember, as if it were yesterday. But honestly Callie, that was too funny. I can still see the horrified face of your mother. "

"Thinking about it now, it's really funny, but certainly not at this time. My mother has never seen me naked, except on the day I was born, I think. And then she looks at me for the first time and then I'm not even alone in the shower. Yes, you're right, it's funny. "

"So, what do you think? I mean, you were in a relationship before, Callie, you had sex, and I'm sure, not always in the dark. "

"Certainly not. But, do you know what always happened. These women just wanted to satisfy their own curiosity. And you know, my last relationship was a disaster that almost destroyed me, not only emotionally. "

"Yes, these women were just selfish idiots and your last relationship, well she was just a big bitch.

But please Callie, not all women are so, and Arizona knows all. I do not think that will happen. Have faith in her and more importantly, have faith in you. I told you already. "

I know, Addie is right, but I am also afraid. Afraid of being hurt again, afraid that I will not be accepted as who I am. Because I'm quite sure I'll hurt this time, I will not survive. My feelings for Arizona are already so deep, deeper than I thought possible.

"Oh, when is your date on Friday?"

"Uh, seven. Arizona will pick me up. "

"Ok well . We will do the following. I'll be with you, let's say, half past four. And then we will make you look so hot, your Arizona is blown away. "

"Thanks Addie, that's a really good idea."

Fortunately, pass the next day, with a lot of work, very quickly. And before I know it is Friday and I'm standing at the gates of Torres-enterprises. For today I have planned very carefully, nothing will disturb my day.

The meeting today is longer than usual, because my parents will open another law firm. But things are going really well, which is good for me because I can leave as soon as the meeting is finished.

On a Friday, on the highway is really no fun. I really wonder whether some drivers have won their license in the lottery. After an eternity, I finally on my apartment complex. From wide I can already see Addie. My God, she plans to move in with me?

"My God Callie, I'm waiting for an eternity. I wanted to believe you'd be more excited. "

"You have a key, you can open the door. How long you are waiting? "

"I've been waiting for five minutes. I could not open the door, all that stuff is so heavy. "

"We have elevators here. And I will not ask what is that all. Let's go upstairs, I need a coffee first, " so I grab the bags standing beside Addie and make my way to the elevators. "How it happens that you're already here, I thought you said you would have an important appointment."

"Thegreenhornstoodmeup."

"What was that? Could you say that again and please open your lips, so I understand what you're trying to say. "

"The Greenhorn stood me up. He has a date. "

I can not help but laugh out loud, "Oh Addie, do you mean that honest?"

"Yes deadly serious, I mean I like fresh veggies, but young veggies are just green. I will again reap fresh, but mature, veggies. "

Laughing, we entered my apartment. I bought this place a few years ago, and I love it here. The view is absolutely stunning.

When I first saw this place, I fell in love immediately into the kitchen and my bathroom. In the bathtub lying I have the best views over the ocean.

"Here, coffee is ready, let's bring the game into the bathroom. I have to start. And maybe you'll tell me what you've brought everything. "

Laughing, follow me Addie, "I thought you did not ask. But that's all stuff with which you will look stunning at the end. Believe me my dear, just the best. My God, I fall in love every time anew in this view. The next girls night we will spend here, I mean, do not get me wrong, I love my place, but that's just fantastic. "

"What is fantastic, the views of the ocean or fresh green veggies? Enjoy the view even a little, I'll just start. "

"Very funny! Here, I'll do your hair and you can shave your legs, or whatever. When will your girl be here? "

"Addie, she is not my girl, and she said she would be here at six thirty. What do you think, how should I wear the hair? "

Feels like hours later, I stand in my new underwear, perfect hair and made up in front of my mirror.

Slowly I let my eyes glide over my body, and stay, for a brief moment, focused on my panties. Today, is the first time that I am not hiding. To say I'm nervous, does not express much how I feel. I have butterflies in my stomach, my heart is racing crazily, and my knees feel like jelly. See Addie's smile in the mirror, I reach for my dress and put it on. Addie puts the finishing touches on my hair and I think that's what it, done.

And what I see now, leaves me speechless, "Wow, Callie, you look ..., I do not know what to say, just wow. Now you're finally, to the outside, that Callie, I've always seen. Sweetie, I need a glass of wine, and we still have twenty minutes before your girl will be here, please let us relax. "

"Addie seriously, I can not go on my first date with Arizona and I'm drunk. I'm very grateful for your help, but please, can you give me the last minutes just for me, alone. I love you, you know that, but I need that now. Take a bottle of wine, if you like, and please do not be mad. But really, I just need some time for me right now. "

"Callie, I know that you love me and I love you too. Why should I be mad, I'm so happy for you, and if you think, that its what you need, then that's absolutely fine for me. But I want to know everything, I need to know everything. And a bottle of wine, I will not say no. Dear, I wish you a lot of fun tonight, and do not make you worry too much. You'll see, everything will go well. You look hot. Enjoy it. "

So she hugged me tight, grabs her bottle of wine and leaving my apartment. Maybe it was not a good idea, the last few minutes to be alone. Standing at the window, I do not know how long, when I hear a soft knock at my door. Ok Callie, showtime.

 **Arizonas POV**

I still cannot believe it, I asked Calliope on a date, the most gorgeous woman in L.A – no, in the whole America. Since we kissed on the beach, I can my thoughts, not bringing in a different direction, I have to always remember how it feels, this kiss, her eyes inventing our mouths to meet, our tongues to play.

Long ago, I thought I found what I've always wanted. But now I feel things I never thought possible. I mean, my relationship with April was good, very good, but now I feel different, in a good way, but different. And I like the way it feels, the uncertain, the burning desire, even the fear.

The first date with Calliope has to be perfect. I know her fears, her constantly waiting for being rejected, how she was hurt before. I need to show her that I want to be with her. I don't want that she get that feeling of being an experiment, because she is not. I want the whole Callie, I want to enter a place with my hand on her back and fully say that she's with me, and she has to feel it. She needs to trust me on being her date. So this date _has_ to be perfect.

Since our coffee date, I break my head about the perfect place. Besides living here for months, I do not know many places! I spent hours on the internet, I even drove around the city to look at some places, but nothing is good enough. Last night, I sent what feels like a hundred text messages to Teddy. I think I drove her crazy. At some point she stopped answer me and then she drove mecrazy.

Not only has that thinking about a perfect place driven me crazy, my outfit too. I never was the kind of woman that cared so much about what to wear, that with the fact that I usually don't do big dates, so I only have a couple of really good dresses. My closet is has some skirts and a lot of pants and shirts, those are my outfits for work and to go around, but not for a perfect date.

So, to choose a perfect outfit is getting me frustrated. Teddy promised to help me, but since my crazy texts I haven't heard of her. And now my brother is the only person that can help me.

"What you doing?" Tim's surprised voice and suffocated laugh fills the place as I enter the room with a bunch of clothes on my arms, throwing it on the couch.

I quickly look at the laptop in the kitchen island. "You" I point to Tim that's still containing his laugh, yeah, I look like a crazy girl. "Gonna help me find the perfect dress for my date."

The first thing I did when I woke up was to Skype Tim. It's the third time we're using it and its way better then only hearing his voice through the phone, we usually talk in the mornings, that's when Tim has more free time.

I told him, detailed, my coffee date with Callie. At first, he thought I was going out with Callie as patient Callie and he wide his eyes so big I thought it would cross the screen. But then I told him our conversation and that she's Teddy's patient now. I noticed how he intrigued frown with this detail, he knows Teddy's specialty, and I had to change the subject. I'm not ashamed of Callie, not at all. But this is her life and I'm not the one to decide when to tell people. It's our first date, when the time comes and she feels okay with it, my brother will know.

"You need to calm down, sis." Tim speaks softly now and I heavily sigh, resting my hands on my hips. "I can see you're frustrated, but it'll be fine! Where's Teds anyway?"

I whimper at the laptop, that's why they always called me 'the baby'. "I don't know! She said she would be here after her meeting, but I haven't heard from her. Will you help your desperate sister?"

Tim laughs loud at my drama. "Let's do it, sis!"

Half an hour later, I groan in frustration, sitting defeated on the couch. Tim is now on the center table in front of me. Several dresses and skirts and pants around the floor… nothing good enough. What am I going to do? Shopping is the last thing on my list, almost a non possibility. I don't have time for that.

"What about the green one?" Tim says and I look at the dress with disgust eyes. "You discarded without trying."

I roll my eyes, tired running my fingers on my hair. I feel a headache growing. "I don't want to look like a giant leaf on my first date."

I look at Tim and we both burst in laughs. To be honest, I don't know why I have a green dress; it's not my fondest color. The fact is that everything I tried had a problem to me, the color, the tissue, the design. Nothing works!

There's a loud knock on my apartment door and I turn my head to look Teddy walking in. "Hey, you!"

"Oh my god, you're here!" I raise my hand, calling her to joy me on the couch.

"Sorry, I had to some things after my meeting. And I thought you'd have troubles after those crazy messages. So I went to the store…" She sits next to me, yelling at the laptop. "Timmy!"

"Hey, Teds!" He smiles big, waving back at her. "Please, help us to find a dress. I can't take it anymore!" Tim's victim voice makes us laugh.

"So, as I was saying… I went to the store and found the right thing for you." Teddy hands me a bag. Just looking at the bag I can say it's from a fancy store and it grows my curiosity.

I raise my eyes at her. "How did you-"

She cuts me off. "I'm your best friend, Arizona. I know your tastes and how this little head of yours work." She smiles softly. "And since you met Callie… you're a new Arizona. Like, you still the old one, but you're different."

Teddy looks at Tim that nods in agreement. "She's right, sis."

My friend continues, "You're so worried about a date like never before. About a dress! Arizona Robbins caring about a dress! And you kept texting yesterday - as if it was not tomorrow – to find a 'super nice place to take Calliope to dinner' I fell asleep and when I woke up… my box was full!"

I timidly blush; maybe I overreacted – just a bit. It was late in the night when I send texts to Teddy, telling her about my time with Callie on the beach and then I freaked out because I had no clue where to take her. And Teddy leaves here for years; she goes a lot on dates, so she knows the best places.

Our time on the beach was perfection. I wouldn't mind to eat those hot dogs from after games, because, honestly, I only mind to have her with me. But I want to give her the best first day ever. Somewhere we can take our time to talk and enjoy each other. Somewhere that fits perfectly Callie's beauty. I want it to be memorable!

"Go try it, sis!" Tim breaks my thoughts and I happily stand up, getting out of his view.

"Oh, someone is in a hurry!" She rolls her eyes at Tim.

He plays to be offended, "Hey, I was the one looking at dress of every color while you were shopping!"

"It was for her!" Teddy yells in defensive.

I take the dress off the bag, raising it in front of my eyes. It's beautiful! I squeeze the soft tissue, much better than any dress I tried until now.

"Do you guys think I should bring her flowers?" I ask getting out of my clothes. That's something I thought a lot, too. Actually, I thought a lot about every detail. Some women don't like it, Teddy, for example, she doesn't like receiving flowers. There's no reason, she simply doesn't like. What if Callie dislikes flowers… or she's allergic and I almost kill her on out first date?

Once I pass the dress on my body, I completely fall in love of it. Teddy really knows me. It's just the right size, not so short but enough to give a good look of my thighs. I smooth the dark blue tissue, seems like it wrapped perfectly on my body.

"I think it's nice and romantic, you should definitely bring flowers." Tim says.

"Ugh, you're such a cliché." Teddy groans. "If a man knocks on my door with flowers… date is over already."

"That's why you have no boyfriend." I tease her and she gasps, pretending to be offended.

Tim laughs loud, teasing her too. "Ouch."

I watch them interacting. Tim and Teddy were always like this, they love to mock each other. And they usually get together to mock me.

"Oh, you wanna play like that?" She plays an angry face at my brother. "One more funny comment and I'll close the laptop!"

"Enough you two!" I cut their tease. "How do I look?" I step forward, so Tim can also see me.

Teddy's jaw falls a bit, making me blush. "Wow!" they say in union.

"Sis, you look so beautiful." My brother is kindly smiling at me. "Nice one, Teds." He winks at her.

The smile on my brother's lips makes me calm. I'm doing the right thing and I'm so ready for this date.

After I lost April, Tim spent he's full time trying to not let me drag myself into a deep dark hole. Teddy was so worries about me, too. I can read in their eyes how happy they're for me. And to have them both here – even that Tim is not physically present – helping me to get ready for a date, it's really important. It feels like something new to me and I'm glad I have both by my side.

"We have the winner dress!" Tim yells.

I run my hands on the dress again, smoothing it. "I love it. Thank you, Teds." She answers me with a small smile, mouthing a 'You're welcome'.

I step aside to back on my other clothes. My hand finds the zipper on the back and my mind pictures the taller brunette behind me, slowly opening the dress. Her soft but strong hands touching the exposed skin on my back… I strongly shake my head, cutting my inappropriate thoughts while my best friends share the room with me.

I'm definitely not having sex with Callie on the first date. She had told me about not so good previous relationships she had, and I don't want her to feel used by me. It will only happen when she feels ready and comfortable to.

Teddy narrows her eyes at me. Sometimes it feels like she can read my mind. That's what happens when you know someone for so long, eyes, blinks and head moves can tell you a lot.

"So, about the dinner place…" she picks her phone on her purse, searching for something. I sit next to her when I'm done changing. "There's a really super nice one to go… One Pico." Teddy turns her phone at me and my jaw drops.

"Wait for me to Google it." Tim says and we hear him quickly typing at the keyboard. Seconds later, a loud long whistle comes from the laptop.

The place is awesome! "Oh god, I need to make a reservation" I jump out the couch, searching for my phone. My heart beats fast in excitement. This will be perfect, and I feel my whole body electric. Callie deserves a perfect date, she deserves a lot of things and I want to be the one giving it to her. "Under the name of Robbins, please." I answer the woman on the phone, biting my bottom lip. No way I am letting Callie knows where we're going.

I quickly glance at the flowers on the passenger sit. Teddy made me regret going out to buy flowers with her – I wish I could care my laptop around the city and it would be Tim helping me instead of her. She complained all the time, the smell, the color, the name. Teddy complained about the flower's fucking name! I'm so glad I'll never be the man knocking on her door holding flowers.

Callie passed me her address this afternoon. I'm looking between the big building and my little paper with her address for minutes. I'm super nervous. I take another deep breath, trying to find the needed courage to go out of my car. I can't screw it up! The clock on the car show's five minutes to 7. Here we go, Arizona.

I step inside and feel like I'm in a hotel. A really young man greets me good night at the lobby.

"Can I help you, miss?"

I frown a bit, that's odd. "Uh, Callie Torres apartment, please."

The young man smiles a bit at the flowers I'm holding, "You're name, please." He quickly looks a paper when I tell him my name. "Right, Miss Robbins, just take the elevator on the left. Miss Torres' apartment is 1002." He indicates with a hand to me.

What the hell was that? I laugh stepping inside the elevator. When the elevator doors open on her floor, I feel my knees weak and I have to concentrate to not fall on my high heels, it wouldn't be nice. I hold tight the flowers. Maybe it was not a good idea, Teddy was right. Flowers are stupid and cliché and cheesy. But I can't throw it away!

I'm in front of Calliope Torres door and I'm taking her as my date to dinner. My heart beats like a hammer. Control yourself, Arizona. I smile at myself, shaking my nervous away. I take another few seconds before I raise my hand and softly knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

 **Callies POV**

With a deep breath I open my door. Boom! Wow, I do not know what to say. The only thing I can see how beautifully Arizona looks. The blond hair falling in curls over her shoulders slightly, her eyes shine, I have that feeling, even more than usual. My eyes runs slowly over her body, and her dark blue dress flatters amazing. She is just stunning. And I know, I stare.

"Hi, please come in, Arizona, I do not know how to say it but you look incredible." I step aside and open the door wide, as Arizona pass me, I can easily smell her perfume and I know I am addicted.

My whole body goes rigidly as I feel like Arizona leans forward and easy, with her lips touching my cheek and I can feel her breath on my ear, "Hi, and you look hot."

"Oh and I brought you flowers ... well ... I did not know your favorite ... and if you like flowers at all but I thought I'll just try. So if you do not like flowers, that's ok. And maybe I should have listened to Teddy, because she is, so not a flower girl... "

Nervous and rambling Arizona is somehow too sweet, "Arizona stop, I love flowers, and purple Lillies are my favorite. But you're very sweet, all nervous and rambling, "I lean slightly forward and kiss her on her lips lightly," Thank you. "

"Yay, lucky me, uh ... you're ready, I have a reservation for us to 7."

"Let me just put the flowers into the water and I'm done."

When I put the flowers in a glass, I can see how my hands shake and when I turn to put the glass on the counter, I can see Arizona standing at the window. Slowly I go to her and put my arms around her waist, "We are ready to go, if you like."

"Wow Calliope, the view is awesome."

"Mhh, I must agree with you, I like the view as well. At some point, I will show you my favorite place here. " See how Arizona blushes, I can not help but laugh, "Oh Arizona, I'm not that easy, now let's get out of here, I need to see what you have planned."

On the way to the elevator, I can feel how Arizona takes my hand in hers. A feeling of warmth flows through me and I want nothing more than to kiss her. Slowly I lean against and let our lips touch lightly, "Will you tell me where are you taking me?". I feel how she shakes her head no, and I kiss her again, this time a little more. Slowly I let my tongue glide over her lips and Arizona starts to kiss me back. We pull apart when air is needed. "Will you tell me now?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Calliope. And I'm not that easy, "she says, laughing, grabs my hand and pulls me toward to her car.

The drive is quiet, we share eyes from time to time, but it feels good, it feels right.

On her GPS, I can see that the route leads towards to the beach, but before I have a chance to say anything, she stops the car in front of one of the prettiest hotels in L.A. I can not believe that she takes me to this place. I had always planned to have dinner here, but I never had the feeling of having the right person at my side for it.

After the waiter has accompanied to our table by the window, overlooking the beach, I can not else than looking at her asking, "No menu?"

"Uhh ... no, I could have already made a choice. But if you do not like it, we can change it. "

Reassuringly I put my hand on her, an electric shock goes through me and I can see that Arizona it feels as well, "Arizona, do not worry, that's great for me, and believe me when I tell you, no one was so thoughtful before. The place here is insanely great, and I'm glad to be here with you. "

"Thanks Calliope, I'm glad. Well, ... I had no idea for our first date. And I freaked out, I'm still not so long in the city, and was never on a date since I'm here, well and so it was really hard for me to find the right one. Teddy has advised me this place, and I really hoped you'd like it. "

Our talk flows easily, and is only interrupted by the waiter as he brings our drinks and appetizer. Never my hand left hers.

The appetizer is great, Marinated Olives, Pickled House, Mustard & Grilled Bread and a great wine. The wine is so good that we decide, this is the wine for the main course. Laughing ordered Arizona a whole bottle. For the main course Arizona has chosen pasta with Maine Lobster, Roasted Tomatoes, Capers, Black Truffle, and it is insanely delicious.

All the time our conversation flows, it feels as if we know each other for a lifetime. Laughing, she told me about her adventures with her brother and her best friend. Her laugh is so magical, so contagious.

Wow, I am impressed. Her father is a teacher, he teaches at his own little private school. Her brother followed the footsteps of his father, also a teacher and opened his own school. Her mother is a consultant and works at both schools. Arizona says, that, for her mother, is a labor of love to support children and teenagers, when it comes to questions of their own sexuality.

I can see how important family is for Arizona, she speaks with so much love and warmth. Her eyes shine so much brighter when she remembers special occasions. All the while our fingers playing with each other. Light touches from time to time. I could sit here for hours and just listen. Her voice is light and yet so full of life. Just as she begins to talk about her life as a student, the waiter brings our dessert. Again, Arizona has great chosen, Salted CARAMEL SUNDAE, Candy Popcorn, Chocolate Brownie and Caramel Ice Cream. A dream.

See a big smile on her face when she sees this sweet dream, I can not help but to tease her a little, "I see you're a big sweet tooth, am I right?"

"Absolutely, there is nothing better than after a long day, relax with something good. But besides being a sweet tooth, I like homemade pizza, I love to cook. If it allows my time, I relax best when cooking. If only a little boring to cook alone. But snacking always goes, "Arizona answer with a big smile.

"Ok, that dessert is really great, but not so good as my tiramisu."

"Oh Calliope, this is an invitation?"

"Mhh, that's for me to know and for you to find out. What do you think about a walk on the beach? I mean, it's not so late ... "

 **Arizonas POV**

During dinner I noticed Callie's looks and touches have a real effect on me. Her hand never left mine and with time it made me less nervous. I was afraid I would have nothing interesting to talk with her, but I could talk about the napkin on the table and Callie would still pay attention and find it amazing.

To tell her about my family and my friendship with Tim and Teddy was such a nice moment. I saw she was impressed about my mother's work, maybe mom and Callie will be really good friends.

We exchanged looks and smiles the whole night. Some timid and some really intense, others just provoking, and every look just made me feel more and more into this. I might know a lot about her, but there's still so much for us to learn about each other and I want it all.

"Mhh, that's for me to know and you to find out." She teases, making me smile big. "What do you think about a walk on the beach? I mean, it's not so late…?"

"I would love to." I stand up and nod to the waiter that comes to our table on a rush, bringing a hand note. This was something I planned, too. After buying flowers with Teddy I came here to let everything ready appetizer, dinner and dessert, all paid. The only thing left was the wine, because I didn't know which one Callie would prefer. So I quickly grab the money on my purse and hand it to the waiter.

"Did you ladies have a great night?" He gladly asks, slowly sliding the money inside his pocket.

"Absolutely!" I give him a huge smile and by the corner of my eyes I see she's a bit surprised. She'll get used to my craziness. "The food is excellent and the place is awesome. Thank you for your attention."

He smiles at us, "Thank you, Miss Robbins. Good night, ladies."

Just like when we arrived, I take Callie's hand in mine. I have the need of touching her, to make sure that she feels that I'm right here. There I'm not ashamed of holding her hand or showing people around that she's with me.

I can totally assure that the beach is already our special place. For me, it's just incredible that Callie loves it as much as I do. I've always loved the peace water brings me. When I was younger, the river used to be my favorite place, I could stay for hours hearing the wind blowing on the trees and watching the running water. And since I came to Los Angeles, the beach became my running away place, the sound of the waves breaking and the smell of the salt in the air, it relaxes me.

To look at the ocean now was the way I found to keep my eyes away from Callie just a few seconds. I'm impressed with myself for how long I could stand just looking at Callie, because she's amazingly beautiful. Since she opened her apartment door, I can't take my eyes of her. Her dress fits perfectly on her body, as if it was designed just for her and her hair rests perfectly on her shoulders.

The wind blows bringing her perfume to my nose and damn, Callie smells so good. I want to have this smell on the pillows and the sheet, on my own clothes. I use my free hand – that is not holding my purse and high heels – to silly play with her fingers. It feels strangely right all of this, as if I'm just at the right place at the right time.

"Calliope?" I get her attention at me. "Don't laugh… but, do you believe people are meant to be?"

I see my question gets surprises her and she frowns a bit. I'm just crazy because Callie frowning is such an adorable thing! "Uh, I don't know… maybe… I hope to believe. Do you?"

I stop out of the blue, holding her hand firmly so she has to step back and closely face me. I feel my heart beating really fast. I'm not a person who believes in fate or things like that, but tonight Callie made me doubt about my beliefs. Because the way I feel about her… it's just crazy to explain.

I felt a connection with her even before our hands and mouth touch for the first time. When she holds me, my whole body seems to claim for more, to get her closer and closer until we become one.

I don't believe in fate, but it has to mean something; something that I can't only put on words, because no word is good enough to describe what I feel for her. Callie has a unique way to look at me, to touch me, to smile at me. It makes my heart beat fast, but at the same time, I feel so warm. As if I belong here, with her by my side.

"I didn't used to." I whisper near her mouth, not missing the way she holds her breath.

"What made you change your mind?" her arms wraps around my waist as she leans in to shorten the distance between our lips.

I lock my eyes with hers. Just like during the whole dinner, Callie's eyes have a strong power on me, she seems capable of reading me like an open book. I rub my lips on hers, slowly running my hand behind her neck, pulling her for a kiss.

Her tongue gently touches mine and she tights her arms on my waist. Any kind of kiss with Callie is a perfect kiss. We pull apart just a little to grab some air and I have the biggest smile on my face. "I think you have my answer."

She softly laughs with her lips still pressed on mine, muttering "Right." Then I feel her letting my purse and my heels fall from my hand with hers. My now free hand rests on her cheek and we deepen the kiss. I don't know for how long we stayed like this. Kissing and grabbing some air for another kiss.

"You're a good kisser, you know." I laugh, looking at her.

She raises an eyebrow not believing. "A good kisser, that's all you got for me?"

"Oh, no, I got a lot of things for you." I bite my bottom lip, running my hand on her chest. "But you can't have it now. I'm not that easy, remember?" I step away and start walking.

"Not fair." Her whimper makes me laugh loud and soon Callie is walking next to me.

"Tell me something about you." Callie breaks the nearly silence, making me look at her. "You told a bit about your family and Teddy, but I want to know about you."

"What do you want to know?" I approach my body closer to hers.

She thinks briefly, before looking down at me. "Why did you come to L.A?"

I involuntarily bite my bottom lip. To tell why I came to L.A means that I have to tell what happened before it and I'm strangely okay with that. Callie makes me feel safe and important, and I feel like I can trust her all my life, that she won't judge, that she won't step away.

"I had a girlfriend at my old town, April, she was a nurse." I quickly raise my eyes and see no different moves from her. It encourages me to continue, "We were together since college, she moved in with me and we worked at the same place. Everything was just perfect. Over a year ago, she was coming back home one night and had a car accident, some stupid man drove at the direction. She died not longer after getting at the hospital."

"I'm sorry about that." Callie breathes out.

"It is okay, Calliope. I had a really dark time, but it's okay now. It wasn't easy, though." Somehow I feel okay talking about this. I don't feel sad or as if I'm doing something wrong, it's something that belongs to my past. "Timothy never left my side; he did his best to keep me going and Teddy even from here did, too. So, one day Teddy called me and offered me a job again, to work together was something we planned since kids. I thought it would be my chance to be happy again and I wasn't wrong."

For a long time, I thought that time heals everything, that it put scars on our wounds and lock in a box our fears. I don't entirely believe it. It's not exactly time, but what happens along this period of time that really changes us. It's not only time, but everything that comes with it. And time brought me Callie, brought me this.

I'm so ready to have someone again, to love, to make plans and, most important, to open my heart. And I want this someone to be Callie and no one else. If Callie doesn't run away after this first date, nothing else will take her away from me.

 **Callies POV**

To see Arizona so excited, my heart is breaking. No one should go through something like this. I can only imagine how awful that must have been for her.

I put my arm around her and can feel she relaxed slowly, "Arizona I'm so sorry. I do not know what to say. "

"No Callie, no, I have not told you, to make you feel bad. I have told you, because I wanted you to know it. Calliope, I want you to know that I trust you, very much, and I want you to know that you can trust me too. "

"Arizona, you know I trust you ..."

"I know that, but I want you no longer see me as your therapist that you trust, I want you to trust me, just me. I know our acquaintance is unique, and I like that, but now we're just you and me. "

Hear this, makes it clear to me that she is right. I have to forget my insecurities, and she is not my therapist longer. I want her as my girlfriend, and a girlfriend you can trust.

"You're right, but then I have to talk too. I mean, you know a lot from me. But you're not my therapist, you're ... well, at least I would like to, you know everything about me. I think if I tell you, you will understand better and you can decide if that is what you want th ... "

"Calliope what you mean?"

"Let me try to explain, okay? You know I'm Gender Queer, you know what that usually means. But I'm then probably not the norm in this. What I'm trying to say, if you are born with both sexes, then one of them is not formed normally, or both sexes are only hinted. But for me it is not so. I'm born with both sexes, but for me the one part is not only hinted. Ugghh ... I am womanly one hundred percent, that means, two ovaries, fallopian tubes, uterus, vagina. But now comes the difference. A female intersexed usually has only a hint of a penis, many call this oversized clitoris. This hint is surgically removed in most cases. But for me, well, I have a normal penis and one internal testes. That is the main reason why no doctor wanted to operate on me. No doctor could and can say what the hormonal effects are. The actual reason why I came to your practice, was not in the first place my intersexuality. It was my last relationship. This woman had nearly destroyed me in every imaginable things. She was a journalist, well, I think she still is, no matter what, when we met was all great. I did not feel that I was an experiment, or the woman with the vagina and penis, which satisfies only the curiosity of a another woman. She was always looking for the big story. Well, long story short. She thought she found her big story in me. Before I found out everything, our relationship began to deteriorate. Insults and abuse were commonplace. I was wrong, my work was wrong, everything. When she began to cheat, the point had been reached for me to finish it. And so I did. But she only laughed, and then she told me that she had been so long with me Freak together only because I was her hot story. She wanted to make money out of me and my story. The girl from a rich family with the evil secret, of the whole family hiding. She offered me even to buy the story.

I'm a fucking lawyer and had to call a colleague. Imagine how pleased was my family. The black sheep of the family has done it again. I retired completely back, no calls, no work, no Addison, I was drinking a lot, never slept. I lived for months only in my apartment. At some point Addie had enough and made an appointment with you. Believe me, I was not pleased. Please do not be angry, but I thought I meet Sigmund Freud. But then I met you, and everything has changed. I thought I'd never feel again. But I feel more than I ever thought possible. But I want you to feel comfortable, and I know there is much to take and not really a conversation on a first date. But you know, I saw a super great therapist, and she told me I had nothing to hide. So no hiding. "

I feel like she puts her hand on mine, slowly I lift my eyes and meet her. All I see is sincerity, "Calliope I thank you for your confidence. Your therapist must be a smart woman. I told you once, I'm waiting for you. I will not go anywhere, I'm here because I want it. Calliope, at the moment I want nothing more than to kiss you. "

I see in her bright eyes, see this magical smile and can not do anything else than to sit down next to her, "You do not ask Arizona."

When our lips meet, slowly at first, but soon we deepen our kiss, I feel it again, this feeling of being at home. An indescribable heat tearing through me. Our tongues play with each other. I feel, how Arizona's hands running over my body, slow, almost cautious touches. When she caught her hands in my hair and pulls me even closer, I can not prevent a small groan.

This first make out session resulted in a very hot another session. Tongues danced together, hands are everywhere at the same time. But as Arizona begins even harder to push me, I snap out of my daze. As much as I enjoy this, we need to stop, or I will not be able to stop. And in any case it will happen here on a public beach.

"Arizona ...," I can not hide a groan when Arizona starts kissing my neck. "I think ... we have to stop ... ... now." is becoming increasingly difficult to resist her.

"Why?"

"Because I do not want us to get into trouble. Do not get me wrong, I enjoy it. A lot too much. But tonight is the first time that I'm hiding nothing, or rather, have something very closely packed, and if we do not stop now, I will not to be able. "

I can see, Arizona lets her eyes running over my body, in my mid stays, and flushed, "Oh Calliope, I'm so sorry, I did not think, I got carried away, I ... I'm sorry."

"Arizona, do not apologize, I just enjoyed it as much as you. But I think it is not the right place to lose control, and I think it's too early."

"I know you're right. Can we sit a little? "

"Of course."

And so we sit, in close embrace, and enjoy each other's company.

 **Arizonas POV**

Not the best part of the night: to drive Callie back home. I simply don't want the night to end. I don't want to say good night, not with her away from me. The drive back is quiet but all the way back she made sure I was feeling her there. Sometimes her hand rested on mine or on my thigh. Or she would just put a lock of hair behind my ear.

We both said a lot for a first day, but I think it was needed. Just as I, Callie wanted me to know the bad things that happened in her past. That stupid journalist! How can someone do something like that, to play with another person just to make money or grow their own ego? That pissed me off. It broke my heart to hear she's sunk on drinks and had a really dark time. And again, her family just dragged her more deep into the hole.

What I said on the beach was true. I changed my mind when I met Callie and I truly believe she's my meant to be person. We were both healing from deep wounds and we found each other, without even looking for it! It means something.

When I planned our date, I was so afraid something could go wrong, the flowers, the food or the talk. I thought about every little detail, because I needed it to be perfect for Callie. And from the moment I knocked on her door until now… there's not a thing I would like to change. Nothing. I loved every second of this night with her, every touch, every look, every laugh and every conversation.

I quickly look at Callie and catch her eyes observing me. "I had a really good time, Calliope."

She smiles noticing, even with the low light from the street, that I'm blushing. "Me too, I'm looking forward for our next date."

I stop in front of her building. This place is just amazing, not the place I imagine Callie living, though. I picture our moment from earlier inside her apartment, the view at the big window and Callie putting her arms around me from behind.

I have to control my breath. Wouldn't be so cool if she finds out what I'm exactly picturing after the hugging part.

"I wish I could take you to the door, but I don't think I'll be able to leave once I'm there." I say popping out my seatbelt.

Callie's laugh fills the car and my heart misses a beat or two. "You don't need to step outside the elevator." Popping out her seatbelt, she leans in and slowly rubs her lips on mine. "We could have another kiss round."

Callie is impossible. She got out of the car leaving me speechless! I promptly follow her inside the building, meeting her laughing at the lobby.

"Good night, Alex!" Callie greets the young man that talked with me earlier. I know now why he smiled like that; Callie is a really likeable woman. But that I was totally aware. No way would Callie be an arrogant person that she dislikes.

"Good night, Miss Torres." He waves at the elevator where Callie is, nodding at me when I timidly pass. "Miss Robbins."

As soon as the elevator doors close, I feel kind hands grabbing me by the waist and pressing my body against the wall; she kindly smiles at me. I lose my breath the second our lips meet for a deep kiss.

I don't care at all if someone calls the elevator, I can't think straight with Callie kissing me like this. There's no rush in her lips or tongue, but there's so much intensity. Her body pressing on mine sends a wave of pleasure between my legs and I have to contain a moan that wants to escape when her hand slides on the side of my body.

We pull apart breathless. This place is incredibly hot and Callie's wet lips rubbing on the crook of my neck just makes harder to not feel the elevator burning. She lets out a small groan when the elevator sounds, telling we're on her floor. Callie smiles proudly when she sees the flush on my face.

If a make out on the elevator with Callie is like this… I don't to imagine right now how's to be inside a room with her – if I start to picture, I would be able to go home tonight.

"Can we skip the third date rule?" She laughs at my words.

"Thank you for tonight. Best first date, ever." She whispers in my ear, before crashing her lips against mine. "Good night, Arizona."

"Good night, Calliope." I step forward to catch her when she gets out of the elevator, resting my hand on her face to quickly kiss her one more time. "See you."

I lean my head back against the wall, passing my fingers on my lips, where I still can feel Callie. Shaking my hand, I try to release the flush on my face, but there's no way I could take this big silly smile from my lips. Callie is so right: best first date, ever!

* * *

 **AN: _If any questions, always ask ! Let us know what you think ! Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

 **Callies POV**

After I close my door behind me, I miss Arizona already.

Maybe she's right, and we should just forget the three date rule. Right now I want nothing more than to keep her in my arms again, feel her lips on mine and feel her hands touch me. Oh my god, I have to think of something else immediately.

I can feel exactly how everything awakens in me, and these panties are for sure not intended. Ok, I need a very cold shower.

It is very pathetic to ask for a second date on the same evening? But as much as I try, my thoughts always go back to our time together. It feels incredibly good to see how many thoughts Arizona has made for this date.

Pathetic or not, I just have to let her know that this evening was just perfect for me and I'll let her know that I can not wait long for a repeat. Before I change my mind, I reach for my phone and start writing.

 _"Hi beautiful, I just want you to know, I've enjoyed every second of tonight. And maybe it's asking too early, but would you go on a second date with me." C_

It seems to me like hours when I stare at my phone. Yes, definitely pathetic.

Hear the beep of a new message, I can not be anything but nervous, what if she ... no Callie you will not go that way again.

 _"Calliope, I am so glad that you're writing. When I was on my way home, I could think of nothing else than that I miss you already. Please believe me, I enjoyed every second of it too. Oh and it's not too early to ask. Did you think of something specific?" A_

 _"Let yourself be surprised. What does your schedule after tomorrow look like?" C_

 _"I think, very good ! Will you tell me a little of what is in your beautiful head?" A_

 _"Oh believe me Arizona, you do not want to know." C_

 _"Oh Calliope, I spoke of your plans for our date. But you can tell me, of course, everything else " :) A_

 _"Ok, one thing I want to kiss you again. And the other thing, you'll find out soon." C_

 _"Now who's the sweet tooth ? ! ? Are you going to tell me what to wear for our date?" A_

 _"What is comfortable for you. Is 7 ok for you?" C_

 _"Seven is perfect. I can hardly wait." A_

 _"Patience is a virtue! But I know what you mean !" C_

 _"Trust me, I'm very patient. Now go to sleep, sweet dreams Calliope." A_

 _"Sweet dreams beautiful!" C_

After I have made myself ready for bed, I start thinking about what could be the perfect date. But as hard as I try it, my thoughts go in a different direction. In one direction, to which I had lost to believe. I begin to imagine how it would be if Arizona were here now, here in my bed. In my arms. How would it feel when she begins to touch me slowly and to kiss. I see her eyes, like the blue becomes darker when she starts with her lips to graze over my body. I can feel her hand slowly disappearing in my panties.

In this night, I sleep, the first time for a long time, really good. No dark thoughts or nightmares that wake me in the middle of the night.

The next day, I spend my lunch break in Addis office. For what I plan, I will need her help. But of course, Addison will only know all the details, and I have no problem telling her. Ok, I do not tell her everything, she's my best friend, but I think that with Arizona and me is still new, and I just need a few things for me. Nevertheless, I need she, or I can not implement my plan, and I really want that Arizona feels just as well as I felt.

After I told Addie my plan, she promises to help me. She knows every place in L.A., so there is no problem for her to know what place I had in mind. Normally I love it to work on a Saturday, but today it does not want to work. I'm too busy to make my thoughts about dinner, and all the other things that I planned.

After several attempts to work my papers, I finally give up and begin my list for tomorrow to work out. After hours I'll be home at last, and start with preparations for dinner. I have decided to make finger food, a selection of really good stuff. I start to pack all the other things, these things, Addie will pick up in the morning. I will try not to tell until the last moment.

Much to my surprise Addison is on time but not alone. Who said fresh but mature veggies. "Did you really think I carry all this stuff alone? I thought so. But do not worry, I'll fix up everything exactly as discussed, let me just know when you're on the way." Ok, that's done, I finish a few touches on my dinner and repack everything in the warming trays. I love these things.

On my way to leave my apartment, I check again my outfit. I decided to wear my favorite black jeans, overknees and my favorite purple top. In case, it is a bit cooler later, I have my jacket in the car. In my mind I go through all over again, beach / Addie checked, dinner checked, dessert checked, outfit checked, flowers checked, Part II checked.

The way to Arizona's apartment is quick and before I know it, opens a radiant Arizona the door. And again, this woman makes me speechless. In her black dress, which ends shortly above her knees, her hair falling into gentle waves, she just looks stunning. I can not find another words to describe it. Her eyes shine, her magical smile, making it hard for me to keep my composure, again.

"Hi Calliope, come in, it's so good to see you again. You look amazing."

"Hi Arizona, you uh, you look so great. Oh, I brought flowers and I hope you're a girl who likes flowers." Slowly I step closer to her, put my hand in her neck and pull it slowly to me. Our lips touched together provisionally for a moment before Arizona pushed forward to deepen the kiss, we both close our eyes and sighing into each other in the warm feeling that spread through our bodies. It was simultaneously sweet, tender, and arousing.

"Wow."

"Just wow. Calliope, I am definitely a flower girl and I love orange roses, my absolute favorite. Give me a second and I'll be ready. "

See how Arizona put the flowers into the water, I send a quick text to Addie and let her know we're on our way. I really hope that Addison has listened to me. Ok, do not think about it, everything will be perfect.

I shrink from my thoughts when I feel how Arizona puts her arms around me, "Are you ready?"

"So ready, will you tell me now what your pretty head has planned?"

"Mhh I could, but no, be patient just a little, then you'll see," I say, smiling, take her hand, and together, we go to my car.

The drive is quick and all the time, Arizona's hand never left my thigh. When I see that we have arrived at our destination, can I feel Arirzonas questioning look on me.

"Uhh Calliope, where are you taking me? A secluded beach to have your way with me? "

"Ready?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Arizona said, "but I'm going with you come anyway" She gave me a wink.

Laughing, I take her hand in mine, and bring her the short distance to the beach. As we cross the small rock, I'm speechless for a moment too. Before us is the beach, brightly lit with oodles of candles provided a blanket spread with countless pillows. In the middle is a small table, on each are beautiful lights. I did not know that Addison is predisposed so romantic, even the warming trays can not be recognized as such.

"OMG ! Calliope, that's beautiful. But how..."

"I have my ways, sweetie. Come on, I hope it's comfortable and you are hungry?"

"Calliope, this is unspeakably beautiful. Thank you to bring me here. Well, let's see what you have."

I begin distribute everything on the table, and explain what we have, "Well .. I have some firm grilled lemon pepper shrimp skewers, some stuffed mushrooms, and .. I wanted something different, so I try ... I have Mac and cheese Cupcakes with salmon, ... and grilled vegetables."

"A woman to my taste." , Arizona said, quickly kissing my lips. "Are you real?" she laughed. "This looks and smells amazing, Calliope. I do not know what I should try first."

"Gladly my sweet." , I said, and sat down next to Arizona. "Try this." I said, holding one of the stuffed mushrooms for Arizona to try a bit.

"Mhhh ... that tastes amazing Calliope."

The next few minutes, we eat in comfortable silence, only the sound of waves is heard. Sometimes I can feel Arizonas look at me.

"Delicious," says Arizona with a full mouth. "I'm sorry ..," she giggled. "And the cupcakes ..," she said holding her thumb. "Excellent".

As we watch the beautiful sunset on the water in front of us, we enjoyed our meal together. That's something I missed in a very long time. It was a long time since I just covered myself and relax and just enjoy each others company and does not try to hide.

"Do you want a dessert?" I asked Arizona when she is done with her dinner.

"Dessert, too? You've really thought of everything." She giggled. "What do you have?"

"Well ... I promised you, ... Tiramisu."

"You have not forgotten," Arizona answered laughing.

"How could I, I remember everything," I say, give each a piece of the dessert.

"O ... m ... f ... g ... this is just awesome !"

After our dessert we just sit close and enjoy the silence. But I want to kiss her, so bad. Feel her body against mine. Just feel. When I feel how Arizona pushes closer, and starts to draw small circles on my thigh, her eyes focused on me, I can not else than her lips to capture with mine. It starts slowly, almost shyly, but soon I can no longer hold me back and let my tongue glide over her lips, a silent question, to inlet. As Arizona opens her mouth slightly, begin our tongues playing together. A game like we know each other for years. We move our lips, tongues, sync. Just perfect. I let my hands on her arms, her back, slide and land on her butt. A very perfect butt. With one hand I start to massage that perfect butt, my other hand slid down her back and starts playing with her hair. I am almost sure to hear a low moan from her, which makes me moan.

Feel she pulls me even closer, I kiss her jaw line, her ear and then her neck. She moved her head slightly, gives me so more space to taste her. All my actions are mirrored from Arizona, and make it difficult for me to concentrate. But who wants to concentrate, if you've got such a great woman in your arms.

We enjoy each other a little more, until Arizona easily pulls away, and deep look in my eyes. Her eyes are so dark now, and her face is easily rinsed. She saw the whole evening hot but now, she looks stunningly hot.

"Uh, Calliope, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what do you have on your mind, sweetie?"

"Why this place?"

At first I'm surprised it was not a question with which I expected, "Well, when I started, a few months ago, the therapy, I found this place, it was Friday, and you know what Friday meaning for me. But this Friday it was bad. I had the meeting with my parents and then the session. Well and it was just too much. After I left your office, I drove around the area, and then I found this place. I do not know why, but here I found peace. And since that day I was very often here, even on that day, before I told you about my feelings. Here I felt and feel closest to you. That's why I brought you here. I wish that this, our place is."

"Calliope, I thank you, this place, your dinner, everything was so perfect, so I thank you for that," says Arizona, before starts me slightly to kiss again. But before it can heat up further, I'm the one who retracts, "Arizona, I'm glad that you liked it here ... but you're ready for Part II?"

While I get up, I reach for her hand, "Are you coming?"

"But what about all the stuff here, and what you mean Part II?"

"Do not worry about it, everything is good. Come on now, and let you show my Part II. I think you'll love it. "

Seeing Arizona light confused, is kind of cute.

 **Arizonas POV**

Now I'm kind of regretting not telling Callie about my plans to the first date because now she's paying me in the same coin. Not that I'm nervous I won't like her plans, I'm just dead curious. Dinner on the beach was fantastic! She prepared an excellent dinner, with different delicious food and she had the dessert she promised, and the night hasn't end yet. It really surprised me that Callie had been so thoughtful and now there's part two!

An excited smile forms on my lips and I turn my head to look at her driving us to our next stop. Street lights are illuminating her face and she timidly smiles feeling my eyes on her, not taking her eyes away from the street.

Callie is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I lay my eyes on her nose line and her gorgeous lips and my heart is pounding on my chest since the moment I opened my apartment door. As natural as it could be, I rest my hand on her thigh, slowly caressing with my thumb.

Something about Callie's deep brown eyes quickly looking at me arouse the lust of having her and I have to quickly shake it away from my head. I've been having these thoughts since our kiss on the beach, when Callie's soft lips made their way on my jaw, my ear and my neck. And I so desperate want to feel her, but I don't want to rush things.

It's only our second date, but I feel attached to Callie in so many ways. It's weird – and at the same time so good – how naturally we fit together. How my hands eyes automatically search for hers. Or how move around each other in perfect synchrony, as if we are used to it for years. And to kiss Callie… that's something I wish I could do for the rest of my life, to feel her lips on mine, her tongue playing with mine, while her confident hands explore every inch of my body.

Also, many times during dinner Callie knew what I want without me having the need to voice it. That sometimes makes me wonder if Callie doesn't lives only in my imagination. I love the fact that with Callie I can be only me, no worries and no fears. And, to be honest, Callie doesn't need much to impress me, I like just the way she is. No I love the way she is.

Callie uncomfortably moves on her seat, her fingers tighten around the wheel. Just then I notice I'm staring her for too long that it went from adorable to creepy. I roll my eyes at myself, nice job being weird Arizona.

"I'm sorry. I can't help looking at you." I sincerely whisper and Callie shakes her head, giggling a bit.

"That's okay. I gave you a few looks, but you seemed to be on a another planet." She jokes.

Turning my head to the street, I narrow my eyes trying to identify the bright lights forward. There're a lot of places with bright lights, of course, but this colorful is unmistakable!

I gasp. "Are we going to-" I turn my head to look at Callie again and she jauntily nods, her bottom lip between her perfect bright teeth.

Best part two, ever! As we start to arrive and the carnival fully appears, I want to jump from excitement on my seat, but I don't want Callie to laugh more of my silly smile. Callie parks and I quickly get out of the car, calling her name to follow me.

"Arizona, wait!" Callie reaches my hand, making me slow down.

Her bright smile makes me lose my breath. "Sorry." I timidly look away. "I'm just very excited!"

"I can see that!" She pulls me closer, leaning in to a quick kiss. "Let's have some fun!"

The night is very pleasant, besides the cold wind blowing, which I'm glad Callie reminded to get my jacket before I run out of the car. Callie has a protective arm around my waist as we slowly walk around the place, checking out what we could do first. I've only been at carnival with Tim and Teddy when we were younger; we used to save money on a jar only to spend it at carnival days.

Also, growing up with Teddy and Tim meant that every game was a furious competition to win. Being the smaller and the youngest – Teddy is only few months older than me, but when we are kids it matters – forced me to push myself to the edge on competitions. And I'm not sure Callie is ready to know this child side of me.

She narrows her eyes, noticing my cocky smile. "What are you up to?"

"What about a battle?" I look at her, suggestively raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you think you can beat me, right?" She steps closer and brush her lips on mine. "The one to lose pays the next game?"

"Deal!" I quickly kiss her and grab her hand, leading her to the closest game tent. Ugh, touchdown game. Never my favorite and never my best, I can't find how to precisely throw the ball on the holes. And apparently, neither does Callie. Because five balls later, Callie gets a score.

"Ha!" she turns to me and pick out her tongue. Oh, guess I found my competitive other half. The young girl hands Callie her prize and the smile fails off that beautiful mouth. When I see Callie holding a keychain with a little stuffed football ball, I burst in laughs. "Can't believe I paid an extra ball for this." she hands the keychain in the air. "I don't even like football that much."

I ease my breath after a loud laugh. "Oh, but it's nice!" she's not so convinced, "Give me your car key." Callie hesitates a bit before taking her hand to her jeans pocket, doing what asked. I place her car key on the keychain, giving it back to her. When I raise my eyes, she has foolish eyes and smile at me and I feel the flush on my cheeks.

After seconds staring at each other, I break eye contact, patting Callie's shoulder. "C'mon, I have to pay the next round."

The next game is my favorite, Water Gun game. Well, Callie had told I could choose since I was paying. So I may or may have not chosen this one because I know I'm good and can totally win. She stands next to me, while I pay the man and he tells the instructions.

"Let's see what you can do." I whisper at her ear, before getting in my place, fully paying attention. I don't even blink while trying to fill my entire balloon. Not much later I finish and look at Callie, her still in the middle.

"Suck it, Torres!" I raise my arms in the air, playing victory. When I turn to look at Callie, she has wide eyes and a surprise expression. Okay, maybe it was too much.

"Alright, lady. You can choose your prize." The man says, laughing softly at Callie's expression.

"I don't know." I look at the bunch of stuffed animals hanging in the tent, biting my bottom lip as I think. "What do you think?" I get Callie's attention again, she's smiling kindly at me now, guess the first shock blew away.

"What about that one?" Callie points to a big turtle hanging on the left side. It's nice, but didn't get much my attention.

"Nah, too much green." I make a funny face looking at her, and then my eyes lay in the perfect toy. "Calliope! Look at that cute monkey. He's so adorable and looks like needing love!" her eyes follow to where I'm excitedly pointing to a stuffed monkey at the opposite side of the turtle. It's not so big, light brown color, cute little eyes and a smile!

"This one?" the man picks the monkey.

"Yes." My whimper voice makes Callie raise an eyebrow, laughing at me answer.

"Here, ma'am." The man hands me the monkey.

Callie and I thank the man at the same time, stepping away from the tent. I press the monkey on my chest feeling its softness. I hear Callie laughing right behind me. "What?" I don't even turn to see her, my eyes locked on the cute toy on my hands.

"Nothing." I know she's laughing at me, and I also know she's not judging. "Guess you had a lot of battles when you were a kid."

This time I turn to look at her, waiting for us to walk side by side. With my free hand I search for Callie's, immediately linking our fingers. "Yes! Water gun was the only one to give me prizes, guess I still have my skills."

"Right, very competitive ones." She look at me and all I can do it's give her a timid apologetic look. Not much seconds later, Callie shakes her head, giggles blowing out her perfect lips. "You're freaking cute, you know."

My jaw drops as I play offended. "I'm not cute. I am hot!"

She leans in, her mouth close to my ear. "You can be both."

The cotton candy tent appears in my sight and I happy smile at Callie. "Please?" I don't need to say more and she already puts her hand on the pocket searching for money.

We keep walking in silence observing people around and eating our cotton candy. Callie has this strange way to transform little things in adorable cute ones. She has one arm around my shoulders, keeping our bodies close, while she puts a morsel of cotton candy on my mouth, making me giggle.

We stop for a second and Callie has her back to the big Ferris Wheel. "Callie?" I wait for her to look at me. I usually call her by her full name, but it's also good the way the short version comes out of my lips. "Can we, uh, go to the Ferris Wheel?"

She frowns a little at my unsure eyes, tightening her embrace. "Of course, sweetie."

I wanted to go all night, but I was kind of afraid Callie would think I'm too cheesy, which is true. We patiently wait for our turn and sit next to each other, our bodies pressed together. On Callie's lap rests our cute monkey, which Callie pretends she doesn't care, but deep down I know she thinks it's cute.

From up here, we can see the dark sky and the people down there. There are some families with kids, some teenagers, some couples. And tonight, like this, Callie and I are showing to this entire people that we're a couple as well. That's what I want us to be, an official couple. I want to call her my girlfriend, to introduce her to my family and friends as my girlfriend, as my future everything.

Maybe in this amount of couples there's a couple just like us, in the beginning of a relationship, knowing each other, testing each other. But just like all couples here, having fun and enjoying each other.

That was something I was missing, someone to surprise me, to take me to fun time after dinner, to enjoy little things and to hold my hand; someone that would make everything better just by being with me. Callie is this someone for me.

I raise my eyes at her and find those deep brown eyes observing me. I give her my best smile, "Thank you for tonight, Calliope. It was not only very romantic, but I had a lot of fun."

She blushes a bit. "You don't need to thank me. I'm enjoying every second of this."

Leaning in, Callie buries her nose on the crook of my neck and I feel her warm breath as she rubs her lips of on my jaw line, making her way to my mouth. Just when she presses our lips together, I put my hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

We just pull apart when the Ferris Wheel starts to move again and we have to leave our seat. Callie hands me the monkey. "Oh, we still have one more thing to do!" she jumps a little from excitement, grabbing my hand and promptly pushing me inside a photo cabin.

I laugh at her fast moves. Callie followed the instructions the robot voice told and once we were done, she gave me the strip with our photos. I can't help but foolish smile at her after looking at the photos.

The first photo, we are both making silly funny faces. The second photo, I'm holding her face and smacking her cheek and Callie has a huge bright smile on her lips. The third photo, Callie is laughing hard because I raised the monkey so it could be in the picture too. And on the last one – my absolutely favorite –, we are almost kissing, Callie has her eyes a bit close, but I still can see the captivating way she's looking at me and she has a small smile close to my lips.

This night has been nothing but perfection; Callie's plans were simply the best. I wouldn't change a thing about this date and I'm so glad she kept it all a surprise. The beach is officially our favorite place together.

To spent time with her makes me want the night to never ends, because I don't want to say goodbye, to sleep alone and wait for the next chance to see her. I absolutely love to know things about her that I probably wouldn't know inside the office walls. And I want all this things that Callie has. I want her every day, morning and night. I want her to be my first and my last view day by day.

We silently walk back to the nearly dark parking lot. I can tell Callie is struggling with the goodbye time, too. We can still hear a song playing at the carnival, one of my favorites, and suddenly I feel Callie raising my hand up, making me spin in place. Callie's adorable smile makes me smile back; she steps back and forward, closing our bodies.

Callie makes some moves back, dancing around me and making me giggle. I copy some of her moves, pulling her closer by her hips and look up at her, so she can get my intension. And she does, leaning in and kissing me slowly and kind, before continuing to dance around.

But as the music change, so does Callie's moves. I feel firm hands on my hips. Callie comes from behind, pressing her front against my back, moving our bodies together. A soft groan escapes my moth feeling her so body rubbing in mine. I turn my body so I can face her, I don't know if it's the lack of light, but her eyes are darker.

Her skillful hands guide my hips moves, matching with her own moves. I throw my arms around her neck, the stuffed monkey hitting softly her back. Callie has a teasing smile on her lips and it boosts me to seal our lips together, my tongue quickly asking for space to explore hers; she tights her arms around my waist so our bodies couldn't physically be possibly closer.

Callie pulls back just enough to catch some air and it's my time to tease her, slowly rubbing my wet lips on her neck line, giving soft bites along it. There was another music playing, but we continue the little dance we created, slowly stopping so we could still enjoy the approach of our bodies, lips and tongues.

We pull apart minutes later, big smiles our faces. "I don't think that was appropriate." Callie says, making us both laugh.

For the first time, I don't feel my cheeks burn in shame. "Yeah, but it's dark and most of the people went home already."

Callie laughs a bit more and I stay looking mesmerized at her. If it wasn't so creepy I would ask her to record her laugh so I could hear it when she's not around me. "C'mon, sweetie, time for us to go, too."

* * *

AN: Pics on Twitter!


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Subjects like domestic violence and child abuse are addressed, who does not like to read, please skip this first part !**_

 _ **Thank you for reviews, followers and favorites ! Reviews are for us, like the notes for a composer !**_

 _ **Calzonafan123 you're right, and now, the monkey has a name! Thanks for the hint!**_

 _ **But now, just enjoy !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 **Arizonas POV**

A long and painful sigh involuntary leaves my mouth after I close the apartment door behind me. I'm finally home. Throwing my purse on the couch and my car key at the kitchen island, where I sit with my head between my hands. I'm so tired that I could close my eyes right now and sleep all weekend.

Feels like I have tons of bricks on my shoulders. I'm having those days when everything just goes wrong. No, I'm having an entirely week like that, full of endless paper work and heavy sessions, but none of them like today. My last session was the hardest of all week.

I groan loud in frustration. I don't like making tempest in a teapot, but it is Friday and I'm sitting all alone in my apartment, hoping that my emotions won't consume me. I search for my phone on my jeans pocket; unlocking it I see a message from my brother: " _Sorry for missing our call today, sis. I'll call tomorrow, no excuses!"_ We haven't talked all week, because he was super busy with his school stuff.

I text him back to let him know it was okay. Well, to be honest, it's not okay. I totally get that he's busy and I would never charge for attention to my brother, but this week was a huge mess and I miss him. No more messages besides Tim's. I consider calling my mother, but to call her might be a bad idea, it could make me emotionally worst. These days I missed her more than ever before, missed to be spoiled by my mother after a terrible day, missed to be near her and dad.

My other best friend flew to a conference at the other side of the country, Teddy and I had a long phone call two days ago. But that means I have no friends to help me right now and I fell like a bomb about to explode. I briefly close my eyes, my head is so heavy and it aches so much.

To make it the worst week ever, I haven't seen Callie since she dropped me home with a kind goodbye kiss after the carnival, freaking five days ago! Sure we exchanged text and phone calls during the week, but it's not the same thing of having her with me, body to body. Still, Callie's voice was the only thing to keep me calm when I felt like everything was just falling apart. She hasn't call or texted today yet, so I assume she had one of those tough Friday meetings and needs time for her own.

From where I am sitting now, I can see our picture from the carnival on the fridge, Callie's lovely eyes and huge smile. The walls around my heart seem to close and I'm missing her so much. I miss her protective arms around me, her natural smell and her gracious eyes.

Feeling exhausted, I move to sit on my comfortable couch, letting it absorb me. Under my leg, I find Mr. Fondly wrapped around a little Lakers flag that was supposed to look like a cape – and right now I am glad Tim isn't here, because he would probably call me a traitor. I hold fluffy Mr. Fondly on my arms; he kept me company at Callie's absence. Might seems really stupid for me to hold a toy in attempting to easy the miss of her, but I don't care.

" _Mr. Fondly here is too cute to be called Freud, Arizona."_ Callie's incredulous voice plays in my head and I laugh a little remembering that night back to my apartment when Callie and I had a big discuss about the stuffed monkey name. She decidedly objected that he was too cute and lovely to be called Freud, the first name that popped in my head.

I smell the toy, but the perfume is familiar to me. It only has my perfume, the one I know Callie loves when she rubs her nose on my neck. I spent all my week thinking about her, about kissing her or just having our fingers linked. I miss running my hand on her skin and having her lips on mine.

Timid tears run down my cheeks and I use the back of my hand to quickly wipe it away. My week sucks, my day sucks, my friends are too far away, but nothing sucks more than not having Callie here with me. Because I know that, among everything, Callie is the only one that could make my day better.

Now I know what I'll do.

Resting Mr. Fondly next to me, I stand up in a jump and rush to grab my car key, decidedly walking out my apartment. On my way to Callie's apartment I start to doubt my decision. I can't simply show up at her door, with clearly watery eyes and deep lines under it from bad nights of sleep, and hope that she greets me with open arms.

But at the same time, I know Callie wouldn't mind. Her words and actions made it very clear that she cares about me. Still, I don't think is right to bother her with my problems; problems that aren't even concrete, just a bunch of hard days and sad feelings.

Quickly greeting the young doorman, I step inside the elevator, pushing the button to the floor I'm excited to arrive. As I step closer to her door, my heart pounds and my knees get a bit weak. Maybe I shouldn't knock. I hate being weak and vulnerable in front of other people, but Callie strangely makes me feel less pathetic about this.

Before I notice I'm knocking loud at her door. Surprised by my own move I uncomfortably look around while I waiting. Once she opens the door, her beautiful brown eyes focus surprised on me.

My eyes are locked on her lips forming the word "sweetie" and I stop listening what she's saying. All I need is her arms around me, so I pull her into a big tight hug, my arms firmly around her neck.

During all the way here I tried to get my thoughts away from everything that happened today, my frustrations and my last session. But now I can't handle it anymore and my world falls apart.

I can feel Callie is worried as she keeps me in her arms. After long seconds – that felt more like endless minutes – and timid sniff on her shoulder, I slowly relax my body. She invites me to come in and I follow her, not wanting to let go my hand when I sit on the couch to wait for her to make us a coffee. I kept quite on the couch watching Callie. Coffee will definitely help me.

"Here, sweetie." She hands me a cute colored mug, which I mentally plan to make it mine whenever I come here. "Feeling better?" she asks after a drink her amazing coffee. God damn, this woman and her coffee.

I slowly nod, biting my bottom lip, fighting some tears forming on the corner of my eyes. "I- I had a bad day, a bad week, whatever." I sigh. "And I wanted to see you."

She returns my timid look with a charming small smile. "And I'm glad you're here." Her hand rests on mine and our fingers link - and it fits as if it ever belonged together. "Arizona, what happened?"

Another long sigh comes out my lips. "I had a terrible week, everything just felt out of the right place. I'm missing my family. I haven't talked with Tim and Teddy is out- and, and you weren't there! I was missing you." I take a deep breath to focus and to stop putting all out with rush. "Today was so exhausting… emotionally exhausting."

Callie squeezes my hand to let me know she's there. "I had a session with this young girl. Uh, she suffered several physical abuses by her aggressive father, punishment for things that wasn't even her fault. An object on the wrong place or a dish on the sink or a bad day could make him violent on her and her mother." Using the sleeve of my shirt, I useless try to dry the tears that insist to fall. "It takes me all my strength to work."

Every person is a challenge who needs different approaches, different techniques, but there are some people that demand us to be emotionally strong and sometimes it can be very exhausting. To break the walls a child build to protect itself is a hard work. You can't simply ask questions trying to get to the main point. It needs preparation and little clues. So you have to pay attention on the little details, the body language, the eyes, the words selected, the way the kid draws.

I had only few sessions with this girl, tough, I can tell she has a lot inside – and outside, giving some scars on her arms. Today we tried the draw, I asked her to draw how she pictures her family. A huge man occupying a significant space on the paper, he had frowned eyebrows and a scaring smile. Next to him – and quite distant – was the girl, way smaller than the man, her face with no expression. But what got my attention the most was the little person holding her hand, at first I thought it was a sibling, but when I asked the girl, she said it was her mother. The smaller mother can tell me how she is seen in front of the man, powerless to protect the girl, powerless to protect herself.

Her parents lost her custody and now she lives with her grandmother, who personally looked for me on my office to talk about the girl's case. The father is this old lady's son, so it was hard for her to, first, accept the faults of her son and then to fight for the girl's custody – agreed with the girl's mother that it would be better –, standing in the court against her own son. But nothing ever justifies these actions and it can't be accepted neither tolerated.

Callie has eyes-wide as I talk about my last session. Sometimes a random tear fall from my eyes and she quickly uses her thumb to wipe it. I can see how angry and sad she's to hear it. "Arizona, I don't even know what to say."

"It's okay, Calliope. It's just too hard to handle sometimes. It's difficult to work with this, especially with a child. How do you explain to a child that was constantly beaten – and saw her mother being beaten – that what happened was not her fault?" I notice the frustration on my own voice; it's hard to make a child understand what happened.

It's really hard to work with a person under this kind of situation, especially a kid. The feeling that everything is their fault is constant, because the aggressor makes them feel that way, anything the person does or says it's enough to initiate the aggression.

It hurts to see a child feeling so scared, so vulnerable, so unprotected. It demands us to think over and over the way we talk to this child, the decisions we have to make to progress the work.

"And you wish you could make it different, you wish you could change it. But some things are out of your power." I think over, saying that more to convince myself than Callie.

Callie's kind and sympathy eyes warm my heart and I slowly feel myself relaxing. "You know, there are things out of power, but I can tell you do your best at thing that _are_ under your power." She pulls me to an embrace. "I think you're awesome."

I rest my head in her shoulder, quiet for a long time, thinking about everything. I feel so much better after talking with her. It's not just the talk, Callie was actually hearing me, and she was caring about me, about how my feelings, about my job.

She made sure that I should never feel ashamed for needing her or to feel as if I was bothering her. She makes my insecurities and all my bad days disappear. Callie has this power to make me feel better, as if she could take all my sorrows away just by hugging me. And her eyes, her hands, her smile, it all makes me feel comfortable, makes me feel cared and loved. Callie makes me feel like I'm home.

 **Callies POV**

The last few days were hell. I am so overloaded with work, I do not know where my head is. But that's not the worst, the worst is not to see Arizona. Sure, we talk and send texts, but it is not the same. I just miss her.

For today, I have decided to work from home, ok not quite, but after the famous Friday meeting, I decided to work at home. With the view that I have here, it folds with the work quite well. And yet my thoughts are with Arizona.

I have to be so absorbed in my work that I scare incredibly when I hear a loud knocking on my door. I expect no one. And I am very surprised when I open my door and see this woman standing there that I miss, for days.

One look into her eyes, and I can tell that something is wrong. "Sweetie, come in, I'm so glad to see you." How I open my door wide, Arizona is in my arms and pulls me into a huge hug, and for a moment I think she will knock the air out of me.

"Arizona, what's wrong, honey, talk to me," she scares me slowly.

When I feel, she relaxed a little, I lead her to the couch, "Honey, I'll quickly make some coffee, and then we can talk, okay?" Seeing Arizona so, in tears, breaks my heart. I want never be the reason!

I see a little smile when I give her the coffee, but it quickly disappears when Arizona begins to talk. But what I hear then leaves me speechless, sad and so so angry. How can anyone do that to a child. I do not get it. If I thought that my childhood was hell, I know now I was wrong. My respect for Arizona and her work, goes beyond anything.

As she talks, my hand never leave hers, I want that she know she can talk to me about anything and no matter what time.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry. I did not want you invade so, and I did not want to bother you with my stuff."

"Arizona, never apologize. I want to be here for you. No matter when or why, you can always come, never forget that ", and I lean forward and grab her lips with mine. I put all my feelings into the kiss, she must know I mean what I say.

But before we get the kiss to deepen, we are rudely interrupted by her stomach, "Ok, that was to hear on the other end of the city. Have you ever eaten something today? This sound, I think not."

"No, I just could not, but I suppose I should."

"Ok, we can stay here, order something or make pizza, or we go. Just as you'd like."

"Oh, we can make pizza, please? I love homemade pizza."

"Of course, anything you want. But please, tell me you're not a fruit on pizza girl? Because fruit and pizza no way."

"Oh Calliope, be calm, absolutely not a fruit on pizza girl", Arizona answered with a loud laugh.

Once we have that, laughing, cleared, we are working together on the production of our pizza. And I must say, I love every single second of it. Every now and then we share little kisses, or slight and accidental touch. We decide together for a pizza with pepperoni, tomatoes, onions and cheese. A lot of cheese.

While the pizza is in the oven, I open a bottle of white wine, the wine we had on our first date. Conversations flow easily, and I'm glad Arizona is feeling better. If I could, I would keep away all evil from her.

The weather is great, and Arizona was so excited at her first, brief visit, from the view, I decide that we eat on my rooftop. "Wow, that's awesome. Calliope, I'm really jealous."

"No reason, Arizona. You are welcome to come at any time."

The dinner is simply amazing, we talk about everything under the sun. Laughing and joking. And the pizza, just delicious.

"Calliope, you enjoy your pizza so much," she says as she reaches up to my lip and wiped a little pizza sauce from my mouth. She takes her hand back not immediately. Her fingers brushed over my lips and it's like a power surge, flowing through my body, to feel.

"Thanks," I force slowly out of my mouth. Arizona smiles at me, and I think the palm of her hand slowly stroking my cheek. I want to kiss her, I want to feel her lips on my again. "Arizona ...", I breathe out. At that precise moment I feel Arizona lips on mine. It was not rushed. It was slow. Full of passion. Full of desire.

I feel her hands running down my arms, my sides, my hips, as they land on my ass. She pulls me closer to her. Her lips are on my cheek, my jaw, my neck. I feel her hot breath on my ear as she begins slightly to nibble and suck. Oh God that feels so good.

A slight moan comes out of my mouth when I feel her hands under my shirt, and how she begins to draw small circles on my nether back. How she begins to let her hands run over my back. Her touch is so warm and light.

Meanwhile, I bring my hands in her hair, playing with her curls, enjoying her smell, which is so unique. Just Arizona. When I hear a low moan from her, I am almost lost. But ...

"Arizona ... wait ", it is difficult for me to regain my composure. "I don't know if I can. ... I mean, I want you so much, but I ... "

"Hi, hi ... Calliope, look at me. That's OK. But you trust me, right? "

"With everything I have, Arizona."

"Then take me into your bedroom, I want to show you something."

Now I'm confused about what there is in my bedroom, which I do not know. But I take her hand and lead her into the room.

"Calliope, I want you to know you're not an experiment for me. I'm here because I want to, because I ... Because I want to be with you. For what I want to show you, well, you have to be naked. I know it's not the romantic kind to get in your pants. But please trust me."

Thus she occurs to me and comprises the hem of my shirt, silently asking permission me undress. I can see she is also nervous. With a slight nod I impart her permission. She is so careful with what she doing. After she slowly puts my shirt to side, she carefully opened my pants, and pushes them down my legs, so I can come out of them.

Standing, only in my bra and panties, makes me feel very exposed. When I see how her arms grip around my torso to open my bra, I can just breathe deeply.

When her hands run slowly on my sides, and her fingers trying my panties to grasp, "Arizona, what do ..."

"Shh, Calliope, trust me, please." With that she freed me from my panties too, and I stand completely naked in front of her. I can feel how I blush all over and go rigid.

"Honey, please, feel not bad. I want that you see what I see", says Arizona, and begins to undress completely, also. I knew she is beautiful.

Easily takes my hand and leads me to my wall mirror, "Calliope, please see in the mirror, it's only you and me. Let your eyes run slowly over your body. And no matter what happens, never close your eyes, please."

I stare, now good five minutes in the mirror. And honestly, I do not know what Arizona wants to achieve. She know, I've never felt comfortable in my body, when I look at myself, I feel only disgust.

I look in the mirror, and I can see that my forehead is furrowed. As Arizona told me, I let my eyes run slowly on my reflection. And I do not like what I see.

Ok, my breasts are good, well actually more than good. But the rest, not so much.

I can feel Arizona comes up behind me, feel she expresses her chin in my neck. She puts her hands on my hip, I can see how she licks her lips. See how her eyes run over my body.

I watch intently as her hands running over my lower abdomen. Goosebumps breaking out. Feel like running her hands slowly to my breast. I find it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. When she begins to caress my breast, I can see and feel what happens.

"Mhmmmm Arizona", I try to turn my head to meet her lips.

"No. See. See what I see."

Arizona's hands glide gently over my body, then seize into my hair, scratches light and then begins to massage my scalp. I can not help but to close my eyes, just to enjoy her movements.

"Open. Open eyes." As soon as I open my eyes, she massaged my head again. A shiver runs through the entire length of my spine, her touch let me tremble.

Her skilled hands run slowly on my neck, gently rub my shoulders, stroking the skin behind my ear along the jaw. Her lips graze light on my neck.

"See what I see." Her voice is quiet, calm, but I know exactly what she wants to tell me, and I try hard to take my eyes not to close.

"I like very much what I see, I see, a beautiful woman. I like your smell, not only the perfume or deodorant, no, I mean, I like your smell, which is unique. Only Calliope."

She lets her hands run over my shoulders. I know I cramp for a brief moment when her hands are grabbing my breast. I can see, she closes her eyes and bites her lip.

Our eyes meet, as Arizona begins again to let her hands run over my torso, down. A low moan is heard, but I am not sure by whom it comes.

"I like your body so much." Her hands slide over my sides to my ass. "I like this ass." This statement makes us both laugh.

"When I see your eyes in the mirror, I see how you look. Why?"

"I think I never learned what it means to have a good body feeling. I know that every person, male or female, may have problems with his body. But I have learned to hate my body. Well, my body to see with disgust."

"Ok, that means that we have both a lot to do. Calliope, nothing and no one can take away your beauty. Not sleepless nights, no hassle with your family, not even the time."

She takes my hands in hers and puts them slowly to her sex. So light that I can hardly feel. "Can you feel it? Do you feel what right now, you does to me only when I watch you? This happened into the last five minutes. This happens without you doing anything."

I stuck my fingers, and met again, Arizona's wet, Arizona pressing harder into my back.

Arizona's hand moves down, and started me there to rub where I hate myself the most.

"I'm so happy to have met you. I am happy that I can touch you. I am happy that you allow me to touch you on your penis."

"Your body is amazing, and I really want that you see yourself as I see you. I see a beautiful, smart, funny and thoughtful woman. I do not see your intersexuality. I see you, all of you."

In her gaze, I can only see sincerity and something more ... maybe love?

"I want you so much. All from you. But this is also new to me. And we will only do what is good for both of us. What we both feel. And for this reason, I would like, today is not just sex. It is more, Calliope. So much more."

With that, she turns me so we can see each other eyes. Again her hands begin to run over my body. Slowly she conquered my lips. Our tongues begin our dance, a dance where only we know the steps.

Slowly we move towards the bed. We never stop our dance with our tongues. If Arizona slowly pushes me on the bed, I look into her eyes, I see now, total dedication.

I feel so safe and for the first time in my life, I feel loved.

All her touches send current through me until in my deepest depths. "You're so beautiful," I whisper in her ear, and have to smile when I hear how she draws loud the air. I want that she can feel that I understood her words. Arizona is right, it is so much more.

I start to have my hands running over her body. My lips taste every inch of her face, her neck. I enjoy her taste on my lips, her smell in my nose. Enjoy her reactions of my touches. Her soft moans is an incentive for me. I pull her body as close as possible to me. As our breasts touching the first time, I can not help but moan.

Put Arizona on her back, I start to kiss my way from her neck to her breasts to her belly. Let my tongue play a little with her navel. Kisses my way to the inside of her thighs. Every inch of her body I adore. On my way back, I let my tongue run easily over her velvety skin. Massaging her perfect breasts. Knead her left breast with my hand, I'll take her right into my mouth. Licking, sucking and gently biting on the erect nibble. Then I give my attention, to her other breast. Her moaning is music to my ears.

My hand run over her side, her belly, I can not help but smile, when I feel under my fingers, how she tightens her stomach muscles. My hand opens her legs, running over her thigh and slowly to her center. I can feel how hot she is, her wetness when I start to play with her lips.

"Ohh God ..." she gasps and pushes her center in my hand. My fingers continue playing with her lips, take all her wetness, my thumb caressing her clit slightly.

"Calliope ... do not stop ... more." Slowly I give two fingers into her and start a very slow speed.

Hoping to know exactly what she want, I lick my way down her body, and holding directly over her clit. Two fingers still in her, I caress her clit with my tongue. Accelerate my fingers and my tongue, and I can feel how she starts to narrow. I can feel, how to change her breathing, hear her moan becomes louder.

"Oh ... oh God ... Calliope ... I com ... I cominggggg."

Feel how her walls begin to contract, I begin to be gentle. She is simply stunning, she is always, but to see her so, means the world to me.

I feel her body relaxed slowly and I make my way back. Light kisses here and there until I reach her lips. I want nothing more than to kiss her, but I'm not sure if she likes it. But my insecurity is unfounded because she wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me into a kiss, a very hot kiss. A kiss that sends even more fire in my heart. Her low moan makes me even harder and wetter, and I know that I've never been so horny.

I lean my head down and our lips are just centimeters apart. I can feel her breath on my lips. I close the space between us, captured her lips with mine. It is a slow kiss, full of raw emotions, emotions that have built up in the last weeks. That kiss freezes my entire being. This Kiss is one of the reasons why I'm here. This woman in my arms, I've wanted all my life.

She switched our position and now I'm the one on the back. Her hot tongue attacked my mouth in the most amazing way. Her hands kneading my breast, hard nipples pinched and soothed. She moves her tongue out of my mouth and brings it to my neck. Suggest my pulse point, and lightly sucking and licking. She know it makes me crazy with need.

Her hands move from my breasts and trail down my stomach. Spreading my thighs, she wasted no time entering me with two fingers. „Arizona...", I grab her shoulders and put my face in her shoulder to muffle my moans. It does not take long to pull up my walls around her fingers and I bite on her shoulder to disguise my cries. „Ahhhh", I hear her hiss, but I know it is a pleasure pain. I lick the brand that I leave on her shoulder. Once she draws her fingers from me, she brings it to her mouth and licks it right in front of my face clean. I can not help but bring my mouth to her and kissing her with hunger. This woman drives me wild.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?", she says to me. One look into her eyes, I see nothing but the truth in her words.

"Because of you, I begin to see."

She kisses me gently and we both embrace each other, just enjoy each other's company. I can not explain how I feel right now, because I never felt that way. When I look into her eyes, I never want to be somewhere else. She gives me this feeling that I have never experienced. Everything about her makes me feel as a better person.

She's right, that was more than just sex.

* * *

 _ **As always, pics on Twitter ! Thanks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10**_

 **Arizonas POV**

An unusual bright makes me slowly wake up. Peeking around, I can see sunlight starting to invade the room. I quickly close my eyes again, hiding my face on the pillow that has a different mixed smell of shampoo, cleaned bedding and my absolutely new favorite: Callie's smell.

There's an uncommon weight around my waist, something I was not used for a while now. It had been so long since the last time I woke up with a woman next to me. And, to be honest, after everything that happened I thought I would never wake up on someone else's arms again, that I would never feel another body so close to mine again – that until I met Callie.

That's when my life changed completely, for better. I found myself thinking about things I tried so hard to keep only in a distant memory, like being in a relationship. Or found myself doing things without thinking twice, like knocking on her door after a bad day.

Callie's arm is embracing me, keeping me in position; as if afraid I would sneak out of bed during the night. How could I sneak out after a night like that? As I coddle more to the taller body behind me, a huge smile forms on my lips and even if I try, I couldn't stop it.

My fingers gently run on her arm as I sigh happily remembering about last night. Of course I imagined how sex with Callie was – a hundred times – but nothing ever compares to the real feeling of being on her arms. Though, it was not just sex.

Since the moment she allowed me to fully see her body, to see how beautiful she is, I knew there was so much more between us, much more than simply wish to give and receive pleasure. It was the way her eyes met mine on the mirror, showing me that yet being scared, she trusts me.

She's allowing me to come into her life, because she knows I will do no harm. I would never use her just to satisfy myself, put myself above her or betray her trust. Callie is singular, I'm sure there's no other person out there in the world like her. And the way she touched me made me feel things like never before. I felt my whole body burning just by seeing her without clothes. I was on fire when she touched me where I wanted – and needed – her the most.

I slowly turn on her – caring not to awake her – so now we are face to face. I waited for so long for this moment, to sleep and wake up next to her after feeling her body on mine. After our bodies work it out together, creating our own moment, our own rhythm. Callie sleeping is a peaceful vision; I could look at her sleeping all days until my last one.

My fingers make their way up to her arm, drawing the line of her jaw, playing softly with her hair. Callie is absolutely beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. I drop my fingers to her shoulder, drawing her collar bone and see as she slightly opens her eyes.

Callie's sleepy eyes are the cutest thing ever. Her lips try a small smile, and I can see how she fights to wake up. How not to fall in love with this? I stroke her hair waiting until she fully opens her eyes.

Resting my hand on her shoulder, I gently push her so she lies completely on her back, half of my body on top of hers. I slowly run down my hand from her shoulder way to her breast, squeezing it and caressing her already hard nipple.

I slightly rub my lips on her neck, up to her jaw line and her chin, where I give a soft bite. I can already feel my whole body trembling in desire. My hand keeps going further down, until meeting Callie's wetness.

She gasps when I push two fingers inside her. Supporting my body on the elbow of my free arm, I lean in meeting her lips for a passionate and deep kiss. Callie's hips begin to arch a little, creating a rhythm with my hand, and I know she's close. Keeping our lips together, I can feel how her breath gets heavier as she starts to get closer to the edge.

"Arizona, I- I'm close… don't-" Callie's difficult voice makes me rolls my eyes in pleasure. Just a little more moves and suddenly there's no air hitting my lips, until I feel her body relaxing under me. Her eyes are closed and her hand falls from my hair.

I rest my head on her shoulder as I gently take off my fingers inside her. Recovering my breath, I raise my body, staying completely on top of her and supporting my weigh on my hands. Callie's eyes meet mine and I smile immediately, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Good morning." I say between kisses.

She laughs softly, narrowing her eyes a bit. Oh, I want this view every morning. "Good morning, sweetie." After a long and passionate kiss, she pulls back, her fingers running down my back. "What time is it?"

I turn to look at the clock on her nightstand, trying my best apologetic smile "Uh, almost nine."

She groans a little, making me giggle. Suddenly she grabs me by the waist, abruptly changing our position. When I raise my eyes at hers, I see they are deep in lust. My whole body claims to her and I feel very wet myself.

Not wasting another second, her mouth makes its way down my neck to my breasts, where Callie sucks my nipples. I throw my head back, closing my eyes. It probably won't take me much longer to relieve myself on her hand that is down on me.

She teases me, pretending she'll rub my clit but stopping right after. "Calliope…please…" I whine more than was intended to, but I need her to touch me. She gives me another lusty smile before kissing me and beginning fast moves on my clit. And it really doesn't take much before I call her name and feel my body relax.

She rolls to the side and I follow her move, laying my head on her shoulder, cuddling all my body on hers. She rubs her nose on my hairs as she gently strokes it. What a way to wake up.

We stay in a comfortable silence for some minutes, until I break it, feeling a hole in my stomach. "Are you hungry, too?"

"Yeah, a lot." she looks down at me, laughing.

"C'mon, I'll make us some breakfast." She grumbles when I roll from her arms out of the bed, murmuring a 'no'. Of course I want to stay in bed for a lazy Saturday morning, but I'm starving! And I need a shower. That reminds me… "Calliope, can I borrow some clothes?" wearing jeans this early doesn't look comfortable.

Having no answers, I quickly turn around to see if she went back to sleep. But I find her eyes glued at my naked body, more specific, at my butt. I feel my cheeks burning under her desirable look.

Not giving her a chance to blink back to reality, I throw a pillow on her. "Calliope!"

She laughs loud, pushing the pillow that just hit her face to the side. "What?" I roll my eyes, obviously shy. I never had a woman looking at me like this, with such intensity, with hungry passion and desire at the same time. "Do you really need to wear something?"

Her naïve eyes make me laugh loud as I walk to the bathroom. "Don't fall asleep again and get me some clothes."

"Bossy!" I can hear her complain before closing the door.

After a playful discussion with Callie about waffles or pancakes for breakfast, she went to take a shower and I found myself at her huge kitchen. Callie's apartment is really big for a single person. There's a big living room, big bedrooms, big office, big bathrooms, big everything. A family could live here and it would still have enough space.

I know it's soon to think about this kind of things, we have a lot of things to discuss before we could even think about living together, more so about having kids. Sometimes I just can't help it. It took me years on my last relationship to think about having mini-us running around, but with Callie it's different. Everything is different.

Callie embraces me from behind and I jump a little in surprise. "What's in this beautiful head of yours?"

I turn to kiss her lips, "Nothing, just thinking."

"Right" she kisses me again. I know she didn't buy my "nothing" bullshit. We all know that "nothing" usually means "something", but I'm glad that she didn't insist, letting me deal with my thoughts.

Callie get the stuff to prepare us coffee. I open the cupboard, handing her the mug I planned to make mine, so she changes for a different one she got for me. She shakes her head laughing a little.

While I make pancakes, Callie patiently waits sitting at the kitchen island; her chin between her hands, smiling big at me whenever I catch her watching me. Little things like this make my heart go wild.

We make small conversations and she tells me a little about her work during the week. I do admire Callie's work, what she does out of Torre's business is really inspiring and I can see how it makes her happy.

There's a huge difference when she talks about her work with the Torre's business and her individual work. Her eyes grow bright and she talks with excitement, she tells every detail and how she feels about it.

"Mhhh, you know" Callie says between chews. "I wouldn't mind waking up so early if every morning were like this." She takes another bite of her pancakes, looking at me with happy eyes.

"Me neither." I wink at her, and laugh at her suddenly redden cheeks.

"Don't laugh." She rolls her eyes at me, hiding her face on the mug as she drinks her coffee. "So, uh, what do you say about staying another night?"

I raise my eyebrows, finishing chew before answering. "I don't know. I mean, I really don't wanna go, but I have no clothes."

"Oh, you can always wear mine." she shrugs.

I look down at her shorts I'm wearing and her oversized shirt. It's comfortable and more important: it smells like Callie. "Yeah, I like yours."

"Oh! What about we go lunch together and then pick some clothes at your apartment?" She says excited, pushing her empty plate away. I pretend to think hard about her idea, frowning a little. "Arizona! C'mon!"

I laugh loud at her whining. "Yes!" I push my plate aside too, leaning in the kitchen island so our lips meet in a quick kiss. "But what you say about us cleaning things here and go back to bed until lunch time?"

Callie washed the dishes and I dried it, so we quickly finished our duty and ran back to bed. I took off my sweatpants and jumped under the sheets with her. Callie wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on hers, rubbing my nose on her neck.

Didn't take much to her breath become heavier and she was out on her dreams. I raise my eyes and hold my laugh, Callie is absolutely cute. I feel tired, too, after morning activities… but thoughts keep coming in my head and it's hard to avoid now that I'm awake alone.

Tightening my arm around her waist, I feel as her warm body shrinks a bit. I close my eyes thinking about our night and morning together. The feeling of waking up next to this amazing woman is almost indescribable.

I'm completely in love of Callie's kindness, her personality, her eyes, her skin, and her smile. Simply everything that involves Callie amazes me. And I won't lie that besides feeling butterflies on my stomach for joy and happiness, I'm a bit frightened, I know that what we have is different, and it's too intense.

I shake my head a little, I have to stop over thinking and just enjoy. I glance at the watch and then to Callie, who is still deep in her nap. But I miss hearing her voice and laugh and touches, so I decide time to wake up.

My lips press soft kisses on her cheek, down to her jaw and Callie is already shrinking and smiling. I want to be able to wake her up like this every day, at least every day when we're aloud to stay in bed like this, because I know sometimes life just limit our love times.

"Wake up, pretty lady." I whisper in her ear, smacking her cheek.

Callie laugh softly and my heart pounds, there is what I wanted to hear! I lay by her side and she turns her head to look at me, "Hi."

"Hey." I lick my lips before kissing her. "Are you ready for the day now?" She nods timidly. "I was thinking that we can find somewhere to have simple lunch, grab my stuff and just hang out."

Callie smiles wide when my fingers gently run on her hair, "Anything you want."

I just smile back and kiss her again. When I'm about to move to roll out of bed, Callie holds me in place. "Can we stay just five more minutes?" Callie's big brown eyes make me groan loud.

I could stay all day with her like this, having our bodies, hands, legs and mouths together. But I won't tell her now, otherwise she will never get out of bed and I really want to enjoy my day with her outside this room.

Damn puppy eyes. Damn me for not being able to say no to her.

"Just five minutes!" I say, laughing with her. I gasp in surprise when Callie rolls in bed, positioning her body on top of mine and leaning in to press lots of kisses on my cheek before covering my mouth with hers. I wrap my arms around her neck. Okay, maybe we can stay another five more minutes.

 **Callies POV**

When I woke up this morning, I thought for a brief moment, I would have dreamed. But then I see her beautiful blue eyes and her magical smile and I know I was not dreaming.

I am not a morning person, but Arizona's way to make me awake, let me reconsider. It is the best way to wake up. Exactly so, every day, until my last day. But that's not all that makes me know that she is the one.

The sight of Arizona in my shorts and top leaves me drool. Her legs have a magical attraction pulling my eyes on her. But it is not just her physical charms, there are all the little things. As she work in my kitchen, as if she does this already since years. It is so natural.

After lunch, we make our way to grab a few things out of her apartment, and I would point out to grab a dress for tonight. I can not hide my smile when I see on her couch Mr. Fondly, wrapped in a Lakers flag. I know he's not the only one who deserves to be loved.

Our afternoon is spent at the beach. We really have something for the beach. I always liked the beach, but now along with Arizona, is so much better. On our way back to my apartment I can not help but think about how it would be to call her my girlfriend. I want that she met my best friend, as my girlfriend.

We decide for a light dinner. And again our cooperation in the kitchen is just perfect. Most are not even words needed, we always know what the other want. All that, makes the desire, to call her mine, burn in me even more.

"Will you tell me where we're going tonight?"

"Yes, I thought we go to Jack's, it's my favorite bar. Not too big, but still super music. I am often with Addie there, and want you to see it. Oh and I want you, to get to know Jack."

"Jack, like the owner? What is so special about Jack?"

"Well, he was one of my first clients, he and his husband wanted to adopt a child and had huge trouble. When we met, both were so desperate that they wanted to give up. Well long story short, we did it, and now they have a super sweet little girl."

Arizona puts her arms around my waist and pulls me very close to her body, "See, I knew from day one that you're something special. You're unbelievable."

She puts her lips lightly on my neck, starting to kiss my jaw until she reaches my mouth. We start our unique dance, but before it can heat up too much, I'll step back. "Arizona wait, if we do not stop, I think we come here not out tonight. And before we go, I have to, ...I have to tell you something, or ask, I ….. ugh don't know how to start."

"I've never met in my life, someone like you. You're beautiful, smart, talented, funny, sweet and can make my day, with just a look, a touch, or even just a phone call, so much better. Last night I feel more alive than ever. I know that I still have to go a long way. But I want you Arizona, I want all of you, I want a life with you, not just one day. The last few days with you were the best of my life, and I want that this never end. You have feelings aroused in me, wishes and hopes, which I thought never to have it. I know you and I deserve to be happy, to be loved. And it scares me, because my feelings are so deep for you. But I want it all with you, wake up in the morning, to sleep at night, walks, or just see a movie. As long as we do it together. And maybe it is too fast, too soon, but I want to show the world that you mine. I want everyone to see and know that you're my girlfriend. I ... .. "

I'm interrupted by a very passionate kiss, "Then, show the world your girlfriend. Because, I intend exactly the same, to do with my girlfriend. I am totally for that Calliope. Everything you just said, is exactly what I feel. We are, no doubt in my mind, together in this."

"Yes?"

"Yes, and now show your girlfriend, your favorite bar."

With this, I take her hand, picks up my purse and we left my apartment. The way to Jack's is not too long, but I think we take a cab, so I can give all my attention to my girlfriend.

I must say, for a Saturday night, it is very quiet in the bar. But good for me, so I can make my way unhindered to the bar. "Hi Jack, how are you? What does your husband and your lovely little girl?"

"Callie, good to see you. We are all really great. What brings the big smile on your face?"

"Jack, meet my girlfriend Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Jack. He has the best white wine, I know." I'm so happy, I could shout it from the rooftops at the moment.

"Girlfriend? Nice to meet you. It is my joy. Take good care of her, she is precious."

"Hi, nice to meet you. And no fear, I will definitely take care of her as long as she want me and beyond."

"Ok, I like to hear that. So, what can I get you ladies?"

"Two white wine, please. Can you bring it to my usual place?"

"No thing. Ladies, have a seat, I'll be right with you."

Together we make towards the sitting area, at the other end of the bar. Remote, less visible than all the other tables. Until I feel that Arizona stops. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Well actually nothing, only the table is reserved."

"Yes, I know, do not worry. Jack holds the table for me. He knows I do not like to sit in the crowd."

From the moment we enjoy our night together. Our touches never stop. During the night they only are increasing. After several glasses of wine and common dancing, we opt for a last dance together.

When the song starts, Arizona puts her hands around my waist and starts to move slowly. Her lips easily play with my ear.

 _I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust, _  
_though I've surely tried to turn it around_

 _Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace_

Feel, how Arizona strengthened her embrace, I can't help but to feel safe.

 _Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

 _I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around_

 _Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace_

"I really hope that you know that I will never hurt you. Never make your feelings small ", Arizona whispered in my ear. In her eyes nothing but the truth can be seen. Slowly, she puts her lips to mine and kissed me so gently, "I'll be here as long as you want me."

 _Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

 _I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_

"I'll hold you in my arms, whenever you need it, whenever you want it, because I know you are doing exactly the same for me."

 _Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_

"Arizona, ... let's go home, so I can show my girlfriend how much better, my heart is through her."

The way home can not be fast enough, and I think we give the cab driver a show, because we just can not leave our hands off each other. But on the way to my apartment, we again better control, we know there is no need to rush. If I have the door closed and locked behind me, and I turn around, I see that Arizona has already found her way to the bedroom.

I go into my bedroom and see Arizona in front of my mirror. I can not help but admire her beauty.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper in her ear as I wrap my arms around her waist, slowly stroking her belly. She swarms quiet, and it is music to my ears. I bring a hand on the back of her neck, and run my fingers lightly over her blond curls to move them away.

Placing light kisses on her shoulder blades, and I can hear her whispering softly "Calliope". I lift my hands on both sides of her and let it run over her body. Slightly over her breasts, over the curves of her hips, and finally on her thighs, bundle her dress in my hands.

I can hear and feel her fighting for breath. Turn her in my arms and kiss her gently, sucking lightly on her lower lip. My hands run over her back and slide over her great ass. I pull her closer to me and she can be pushed closer to my center. This leaves us both moan in the kiss.

I slowly lead us toward bed until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Grasp behind her, and reach for the zipper of her dress, and take it very slowly over her spine down. Go back slightly and let my dress fall too.

I bring my lips to her pulse point and start to suck. I lick and kiss slowly along her jaw until I reach her ear and gently whisper: "Lie down, please." Arizona doing what I ask, and I lie down on her and take her lips again. My tongue runs over her lips, and Arizona opens inviting her mouth. Our tongues began our unique dance. Hands are all over our bodies.

I bring my hands on her breasts, and start to rub her nipples slowly with my thumb. It caused another groan. Arizona breaks our kiss and throws her head back in pleasure, and I put my lips to her neck and kiss slowly down. Finally, I commend my to her nipples, I start at the very hardened nipples to suck and nibble.

Arizona pushes her hips upwards, I can feel her warmth on my hardness. Listen as she gasps, I decide my descent continue. I release her slowly from her panties, and put little kisses on her stomach, going further down, where she want me most. When I reach my goal, I put a gentle kiss on her middle.

From above I hear a suffering "Please". Only too happy, I get to her request, and let my tongue run over her very wet lips. I play with her clit. I can hear her pants. Arizona running her fingernails over my scalp, pulling lightly on my hair. This action makes me groan at her core.

Slowly, very slowly I let my fingers run over her and put two of my fingers in she. Continue my care, on her very hardened nerve bundles, and begin a steady rhythm with my fingers.

"Fuck, Calliope," I hear her moaning loudly. "Oh God, harder ... faster . Make me come. Calliope, ... I need to come, please."

Even now, I'm here only to please her like to, and begin to push harder and deeper. My tongue increases the pressure on her clit. I reach for her free hand and cord our fingers together. "Come in my mouth," I whisper softly. "Come for me, Arizona."

After a few, but very deep hits I can feel how tense her walls, and my fingers are drawn even deeper. Her body literally flies out of bed, as her climax she meets.

"Oh God, Calliope. Oh fuck."

My tongue records everything what she gives me, and runs slowly and softly over her very swollen lips. For now I let my fingers in her depth, and hover back over her to kiss her mouth passionately. She breaks our kiss to catch her breath. When I pull my fingers out of her depth, I can hear her moaning about the loss.

Arizona reaches for my hand and lifts it to her mouth. Her excitement and wetness is still very visible on my fingers, and very slow and very sensual she pulls my fingers in her mouth. "Oh God, Arizona, that is so hot."

Arizona flip on us and now she is at the top. And I know she can feel my excitement. A few months ago I had this position never allowed. With one hand she brings my hands over my head and holds it in place. Her other hand starts to massage my hard nipples, easy to rub and pinch. She pushes her tongue into my mouth and kisses me passionately. But when she expresses her mid deeper into me, I stiffen. "Not Arizona."

"Calliope, I'll not do anything that you do not want. But I want you to just feel so good, as I have just felt."

She sucks slightly behind my ear and I let myself fall back into the pillows. When I feel her fingers across my hardness to my lips, I can not help but to close my eyes in pleasure. "God, Calliope you're so wet," Arizona whispered in my ear. "Tonight you'll scream."

With that, she pushed two of her fingers inside me and starts a fast and deep pumps. She meets me perfectly. When she suck my hardened nipples alternately and easy to bite, I can only moan loudly. I meet each of her thrusts with my hips and she brings me higher and higher.

"I want you to come," Arizona whispered very softly in my ear. "I want you to come hard against my hand."

With a final, specific push I can feel how it all breaks in me, in a more than perfect way. I see stars, feel the fireworks as my orgasm rips violently through me. And this time, I can not help but cry out loud. "Arizonaaaaa."

She slowed her movements, pulling back slowly from me and lies down beside me. We both gasp when she puts her head on my chest. When our breathing has calmed down, I can feel like Arizona grabs the blanket and both of us covered with it.

That feeling, to know she's my girlfriend, is indescribable. As we share one last kiss, I want to tell her what I feel. I want to tell her that I love her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11**_

 **Callies POV**

This weekend was ... .. all I have ever dreamed and more. As Arizona shows on Friday at my door, distraught, I never thought that it would be like this. Every single minute we spent together, let that band, that we share to be even closer.

I have, constantly imagined in the last weeks, how our first together could be. But never in my life I thought that it would be so wonderful. This deep trust, a trust without words, is something that I have never experienced. And I have to be honest, I'm scared.

Fear above all. Afraid that this deep trust will not be enough to take my worst fears. Fear that it is too much for Arizona to deal with it. I live my whole life with the reluctance of others when they find out what I am. I live with, to be topic of conversation. Live with, to be treated otherwise. But how can I do that, to Arizona. Is it not unfair to ask for, that she is on my side? To become the laughing stock, because of me?

Since the weekend, we were separated only one night, and it was just terrible. The weekend was amazing but as Arizona, after her work, came to me that made everything perfect. The feeling that you can after a long day, go home, and you know there is someone waiting for you, is indescribable.

But even if I am enjoying every minute of it, wish for nothing more than exactly that, I can not help it. I try so hard not to think about negative things, but no matter what I try, always go back my thoughts. What happened to her when other people find out that I'm her girlfriend, it will have an impact on her work, her patients?

It helps my thoughts very little that I am on my way to my first session, with Arizona's best friend, Dr. Altman. I read about her field of work, and if I'm honest, I wonder whether it is the right decision.

But now it is too late, I stand at the reception and drug girl has the same smile on her face as always. Maybe I should Dr. Altman ask, for these drugs. With this smile the whole day, my life would be so much easier.

I let my glance run through the waiting room, see the door that has so much changed my life in so many things, this is the door through which I would prefer to go.

Oh, that's quite different. Drug girl brings me to my destination. Honestly, Arizona way to receive her patients, I like it so much better.

"Miss Torres, nice to meet you personally. Please take a seat."

"Callie, and it's nice to meet you too."

While I sit down, I look around a bit. Everything in this room is different, straightforward. I mean, it is bright and nicely furnished, but the exact opposite of the room where I was with Arizona. But I must be honest, it's not that what I expected. Ok, I do not know what I expected.

"Ok Callie, then let's begin. But before we really get started, let me say quite clearly. Even though Arizona is my best friend, here in these rooms she is only my colleague, and only that. Nothing will leave this room, unless you want to. At a certain point of our cooperation, I would like her to get. Not as my colleague, not as my best friend, but as your partner. But more on that later. I have done my homework, I mean that I have read your case. And believe me when I tell you, my esteemed colleague is very accurate, like Type A accurate. I read all your old doctor documents, so I know you're physically healthy. What is a really good thing, because we both know that is with intersexuality not always the case. But most important, and I am very glad, you were not compulsive operated. From your records, I know why, but I am very glad. I know, you had from an early age, problems with it. Not with sexual identification, but with the fact that you have more than a woman should have. And dealing with it, within the family. For me, one thing is very contradictory. But more on that later."

"But before we go into details now, like your first sessions, it is important to me that you feel comfortable at all times, and that you trust me. I am aware that this is not an easy matter, but the only way to go this way. Ok, let us start with easy things for today."

"Uh ..., one question, uh ... you're going to talk about with Arizona? I know you said you're not going to talk to your best friend. But with your colleague?"

"Normally, no. I mean, as long as I have the feeling that you're doing well, physically and emotionally, I'm not going to talk to my colleague. But if I notice radical changes in your behavior, your emotional state, then yes. But do not worry, I do not think that we will get there."

"For today, I think we will talk about all diagnostic questions. I love working here with a seven-step scheme. Ok, the first would be the beginning. Can you tell me something about it? I do not mean the things your doctors said to you, rather when your intersex became a problem for you?"

"Uh, honestly, I'm not so sure. I mean, I was always told I'm different. And this, otherness, would be wrong. This is so since I was a kid. But as child I have not understood, what is wrong with me, so I think I did not see it as a problem. I think it started when I was older."

"That's where I have to correct you the first time. It actually started when you were a child. What does it mean exactly? You were instilled to have a problem. I mean, your parents have told you repeatedly, and let you feel, that you have a problem. Your parents have instilled you, your intersexuality is a problem. But you're right, a child do not understand this. But it's everywhere. In your head, in your behavior and your actions."

"Well, I know that my childhood was shit. But what does that mean for me? I mean, do not get me wrong, but I do not understand why my shitty childhood should be the reason that I need a sex therapist."

"The child's sexual development is divided after Freud in phases, to corresponding a certain age. Each phase corresponds to a certain age. If there comes, in one or more phases to disturbances, that can have effects later in life. If, for example, a phase, interrupted by the education, or disturbed, this has consequences, because important experience could not be made. Or the experiences are interpreted as false."

"Ok, I think I had the wrong major, in college. I do not understand a word of what you just said."

"If it is ok for you, I'll try to explain it briefly. Freud has determined that the sexual development begins in earliest childhood. It is also known phases of development according to Freud. Freud divided the development into six phases which run consecutively. The oral phase, characterizes the first year of development. The mouth is the reference member, with which the infant can gain satisfaction and tension reduction. This can be done by sucking his thumb, eating or drinking. This establishes a first relationship with the environment. The Narcissistic phase, the second half of the first year. In this phase, the child discovers his own body. It feels his body and perceives delight with this. The anal phase, through the 2nd and 3rd years. Elimination and adherence of feces is pleasurable occupied. The child learns to control his bodily functions and must adapt to the requirements of environmental respect of cleanliness. Put simply, learn to let go, learn to share. The Phallic phase, 4 to 5 year, is characterized by a delight to the genitals. The child recognizes the differences of the opposite sex. In the relationship with the same-sex parents there is a conflict. It felt jealousy. In this context, one also speaks of the Oedipus complex. In the phallic stage, gender behaviors are adapted and suppressing sexual desire. The latent phase, 6 to 12 year, it comes to a temporary stoppage in the sexual development of the child. Sexual thoughts of the opposite sex to be pushed into the background. The Circle of Friends is same-emphasized ("guys find girls goofy"). From the age of 13 the genital phase expires. During this period, the child becomes an adult, sexual development and the associated conflicts. Slow approach to the opposite sex and a quick physical and mental development are at the forefront. But we must not forget the changing times. When Freud, its development model has developed, there was no discussion about homosexuality. Is today, normally involved. And every child is different, which must be considered."

"Ok, and you think I'm lost in one of these phases? What does that mean for me? Because, honestly, I still do not understand."

"Yes, I really think. But do not worry, we'll find out together. I promise, we will not travel back to your childhood. Ok, maybe a little, but only so that you can understand it better."

I'm still not sure how all this should help. Ok, this phases are one thing, but what that with my adult me in common, an entirely different matter.

"OK Callie, now we have, very theoretical, discussed the beginning. Now I'd like to talk about the course with you. I want you to tell me how it was, figuring out to like girls. First sexual experience. And do not be shy, give not something you have to be ashamed for."

In this moment I am so glad that Arizona showed me how to breathe in stressful situations. My heart is racing now, my hand is soaking wet. But I can do that. Ok I'll try it.

For a brief moment, I do not know where to begin. But then, I start to tell her what I felt when I finally admitted that I like girls. My coming out to my parents, my whole family. As I began to date, then my first sexual experience. And honestly, an absolute disaster. The first girl I thought I can trust, was Kim. We date for about three months, and then we both had the feeling and the desire for more. When I told her about me, she just laughed and thought I'd really be kidding her. But when she saw that I was serious, she freaked out. Called me names. And to top it all, she told everyone about it.

It was better for a moment when I started to go to college. But very soon, I have found out, that none of these girls was with me, because of me.

All these girls were only with me because I was the woman with male genitals. Through me they wanted to find their own sexuality. Wanted to find out how the sex with a cock was, or a pussy. But once these girls became clear that I would not give them an important part of me, they were gone.

"Ok Callie, a moment please. Just so I understand you correctly, you have sex, but never use your penis? Is that what you want to say?"

"Uhh yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. I am a lesbian. I've never seen a ... uhh ... need to do it. Certainly not for me."

"Ok, I understand. But it also brings a question to. You say you never had sex with your penis. Correct. My question now is, do you use it just for you? Tried to touch you, to see what happens?"

Now I'm really shocked. How should I respond. "Honestly, I do not know how to answer it. And I also do not know why that is so important."

"Callie, it's important. I'll also tell you why, and I do not want to be unkind. Have you ever asked the question, why do not touch yourself? Before you answer me, think about it."

Ok, now I have to concentrate much on my breathing. I do not know how, my hands are soaking wet, my heart jumps almost out of my chest. But this time not because I'm nervous, no, I'm mad, really mad. "About what I want to think. That I'm a freak, mhh, I know that already. So what would be change it? Nothing, I ... "

"Stop, and this is exactly the problem. Namely how you see yourself. You have learned to see through the eyes of other people. The eyes of your parents, your family and friends also. You have trusted people, of whom you believed, that they love you unconditionally, no matter what. But you, do not trust you. And do not trust your body. You are a very strong and smart woman, when it comes to your professional life. At work, you trust yourself, and no one asks this question. But in your private life, you do not trust you. And that makes it so easy for others to hurt you, exploit you, to manipulate you unconsciously. Rejection, no matter what form, beginning in early childhood, may have an impact later in life. The type of rejection that you have experienced, through your entire family, shows up to you, in the fact, that you reject you and your own body. This can consciously and unconsciously happened. The women with whom you were together, have felt your insecurity and taken advantage of them. But Callie, you're not a freak. No matter what your family says, no matter what these women says, you're not a freak. But you have to learn to trust you and your body, your entire body."

Now I feel really ridiculous, this woman tried to help me and my only reaction is to become mad. But at the same time my head is so full that I do not know which one is the right reaction. Ugghh.

"Sorry, but I do not know how to respond correct. I mean, I know that my penis is a part of me. Haha, is not to be overlooked. But I always hid it. Since I can remember, I've been hiding him. No dresses worn, hidden in all possible ways."

"Right you have hidden. But you had also sex. You've opened a little way, you let the other women see you. And I say that in a good way. But if you were intimate, have you noticed any changes? I know you said that you, when you having sex, always without your penis. But have you noticed, at him, any kind of changes?"

Well this question I can easily answer. When I was with other women, I never got a reaction. It was, when I first with Arizona was together, that it changed. Even if I did not allow that she completely touched me. Oh man, this woman can do things. Just the thought of her, and I can feel exactly what is happening in my body.

Of course I was surprised, but I was surprised about so many things that night. With no other woman has ever feel that way, how it feels with Arizona. With the other women, it was just sex. But with Arizona, it was so much more. How do I know that? Well, it is said that when you are having sex, making love, unable to concentrate on other things. You forget everything around you, that you surrender yourself in this moment. Can let yourself go, can just enjoy. I never did this before. As I said before, with Arizona, I feel things, that I never thought it's possible. Arizona makes me feel. That night, I dropped myself, for the first time in my life. I just ... enjoyed.

"Ok, I think for today, and do not forget the fact that it's your first session with me, it is enough. Today, we talked about a lot. And I must say I am genuinely surprised, we have mentioned all seven steps. In the next session we will go back to the beginning. And so we can do that, I'll give you a homework. I ... "

" A homework? Really? Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is necessary. I do this with each of my patients. At the end of a session, I will give you an suitable homework. A homework, of which I am convinced that this will help you. Your homework for our next meeting will be that you begin to trust yourself. I want you to begin to touch yourself. And I want you here, paying attention to changes."

"Uhh ok, ... uhh, ... I'm doing this alone, or uhh ..."

"I think for the beginning it is the best you do it alone. Concentrating, only on you and your body. Later Arizona can be there. I even think that it is important, if she is. But for now, just you."

"Ok ... then I think, uhh, we'll see each other next week."

We share a few kind words and I leave. But my head is so full that I can not go home. Now I need a moment for me. And so I make my way to the beach. Our beach. There is always so quiet, only the waves can be heard. That's what I need right now to clear my head.

 **Arizonas POV**

Work day is done and I gladly throw my notepad inside my bag. I'm ready to go back to Callie's place. After spending an amazing weekend together, we couldn't stay away from each other. We tried, though, but one night without her was enough and I came back on the next day.

I'm staying ever since. At first, I thought it was too much. I didn't want to scare Callie and make her think we were moving too fast. Although, Callie made sure it was all fine and my worries suddenly disappeared. Which I'm extremely happy, nothing in the world compares to waking up next to her – even when she's a bit grumpy on early mornings.

To spend much time with her makes me learn little things. Such as how she likes her coffee and pancakes or what side of the bed she rather sleeps. Most importantly, being with her day and night makes me see how great we could be under the same roof – in a near future.

Our routines worked well together, slowly becoming a single one. We settled things naturally, as if we've being doing this for years, as if we are so used to each other. We're acting like an old couple.

Our work schedules are pretty much alike, so after spending a good time with her in the morning, she drives me to work. I know anytime we'll have to pop our pink bubble and I have to back to my lonely says at my apartment. But for now I'll just enjoy every minute with her.

And at the end of the day, I'm looking forward to go home to Callie, to hear all about her day, to surprise her by wrapping my arms around her waist and give her a quick kiss as she finishes work stuff at home. _Home._ I slightly shake my head and smile at the thought.

"Hey, slow down!" I frown at the voice coming from behind and turn on my feet to meet Teddy. "Oh my god, you're smiley than ever."

It is true. Sometimes I swear my jaw hurts, not to mention how creepy. "Hi, Teds." I give her a kind hug.

"Have some time for a quick coffee?" she asks already making her way outside. I simply follow her to a little coffee shop on the block. "So, you just turned official and already have no time for your friends?"

Teddy holds the door of the coffee shop for me and I roll my eyes at her when I pass. "Don't start being dramatic, I texted you about everything."

Despite working at the same place, I haven't been able to talk to her on the past days. We just exchanged simple good mornings when meeting at the corridor. She was really busy after coming back from her travel.

We sit at a table close to the window. "So, Arizona Robbins has a girlfriend now." Teddy turns her attention to me after ordering our coffees. "How are you guys doing?"

"Yes I have" I say proudly before smiling big at my friend. "We're great! Callie is awesome. I'm staying at her place practically since last Friday." I sheepishly look down at my hands.

"I thought you were breaking the lesbian stereotype of moving in on the second date… I guess I was wrong. Do you guys have a cat?" she shrugs and laughs loud.

"Oh, shut up!" I laugh along with her, just stopping when the girl brings our coffees and we thank her in union. "Seems crazy and fast, I know. But something about Callie makes me want to be with her all the time. I feel it when I'm around her, when she looks at me. She is… everything I always wanted and more, Teds. I don't know how to explain… I just feel it."

Teddy cautiously looks at me. "Something called love, maybe?"

I wide my eyes and look away from her, drinking my coffee to give me time to plan an escape answer. The only problem is that I don't have one. She got me.

On the past days I thought a lot about it. Every time Callie parked to drop me at work, I wanted to kiss her good bye and say those three words. Every time she holds me at night, when she makes me laugh so hard my stomach hurts or when I'm just looking at her with a goofy face. I want to say that I love her. But I'm afraid it might be too early and I'll push her away.

Noticing my battle of thoughts, Teddy brings me back to the conversation. "How is work?"

I blink a few times as my mind runs to the next subject. "It's good. I mean, you know how hard it can be sometimes, especially with kids." She nods. I had texted Teddy right after my last session with the girl ended. "Callie's support was really important."

"That's good! I'm really happy to see you this happy, Arizona." I place my hand above hers under the table and gently squeeze.

"But what about you and that guy you were seeing… what was his name again?" I frown trying to remember.

"Paul." She groans his name. "It didn't work."

"Oh, what happened?"

"We went to the movies and he wouldn't stop talking." She says simply, not caring about my disbelief look.

"Did you seriously end things because he talked during a movie?"

"No." she bites her lip. "Okay, it was one of the reasons. He was a jerk in many expects and I'm done with jerks! I think I should just give up for a while."

I laugh a little. "Nah, you'll find the right one. Just give it time and look at the right place." Teddy rolls her eyes at me, before a playful smirk appears on her face.

"Maybe I should do like you and look inside my office." She teases and I furiously look at her.

"Theodora!" she laughs loud and I blush immediately.

After more laughs and updates about Teddy's life, I took a cab to Callie's place. The young doorman greets me with a wave and I repeat his move, quickly making my way to the elevator.

Callie gave me her extra key so I could come in and out the apartment whenever not with her. I step inside the silent apartment and drop my bag next to the door. It still surprises me that I do not feel uncomfortable or lonely being here without her, I just miss her presence, but I know she will cross that door anytime having me waiting for her.

Crossing her big apartment, I make my way to the well known bedroom. I brought many clothes to spend the week, but I like Callie's much more, so I grab an old grey shirt on her wardrobe and my sweatpants on my bag and hit to the shower.

A long hot shower gives me enough time to think about my conversation with Teddy. Actually, about a specific part of that conversation: something called love.

I can't deny it. There's no point of trying to deny that I love Callie. And no matter how many times I say to myself that it's too early, won't change the fact that she's the one for me. She's the one I want to love for the rest of my life.

Once I'm out the shower and dresses, I search for my phone. No messages from Callie which I briefly find strange, she's probably busy at work. Rolling the screen, there's a message from Tim from minutes ago: " _Skype?"_

Jumping out of the bed, I grab my laptop inside my bag and rush to the kitchen. I text a replay to Tim and grab my cereal box while waiting for his call. As soon as I hear the sound from my computer I answer it.

"Tim!" I greet him joyfully.

"Arizona!" he says in the same tone. "How are you?"

"I am good! And you? How's every one?"

"We are all fine! But mom is complaining about your lack of calls."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been busy." He knows I'm lying.

"When you're telling her? It's not like you and Callie just met each other…"

I take a deep breath. Meeting the family is a big step and once I tell my mother, she'll be crazy to know Callie. "Soon. I plan on taking her as my date on your wedding, if that's okay for you. Maybe we could go a couple of days early, so Callie can meet mom and dad calmly."

"Good idea, sis." Tim nods happily and suddenly frowns. "Where are you, anyway?"

"Oh." I look around "I'm at Callie's place."

"Right, so I won't tell mom that you're 'busy' is getting sweaty in some brunette's bed." He winks and my cheeks are on fire.

"It's none of your business, Timothy Robbins." I try to be hard, but just made him laugh.

"C'mon!" he gets closer to the screen, excited. "Is it good?"

"Good?" I scoff, lowering my voice and speaking slowly. "Best sex ever."

"Oh god, you're so in love." He laughs.

I look away for a brief moment and back at him. "I am, Tim. I really am." I shake my head. "Remember when you first met Joanne and you knew she was the one? That's how I feel about Callie."

He nods and smiles kindly at me. We keep talking about general things and the plans to the wedding when I hear a noise coming from the front door, following by the prettiest voice in the world.

"Arizona?" I hear Callie closing the door.

"Callie, I'm in the kitchen!" I call her.

I look at the screen again and Tim is smiling. I'm nervous. Like, really nervous. Callie is meeting Tim in a few. My hands are sweating.

"Sweetie, who are you talking-"she freezes in her spot looking at me and then to the laptop, her cheeks blushing. Timid Callie is so cute.

"Calliope, meet my brother. Timothy Robbins." I gesture to the laptop. "Tim, this is Callie, my girlfriend." Tim frowns when Callie takes a time to move.

Timidly Callie steps forward. "Hi." She waves and smile at the screen.

"Wow, sis! You weren't lying when said she was gorgeous." I look at Callie happily and she whispers a 'thank you', before moving to sit next to me. "I was dying to meet you. But before I have to say some things… Arizona is my little sister, so if you plan on just play with her-"

Callie gasps and I give him a furious look. "Ugh. Tim, no. You're not doing this! Let Callie alone."

"Arizona, I have to take care of you!" he whimpers.

"I'm not little, Tim. I'm thirty years old!" I roll my eyes and Callie holds a laugh.

"You'll always be my little sister." I groan loud and he raises his hands. "Okay, sorry. Just take care of her, Callie… she likes you a lot and I saw Arizona hurt for too long."

Callie places a hand on my thigh and gives me a passionate smile before turning to Tim. "Don't worry, Tim. I would never hurt Arizona on purpose and I'll never leave her, if I can help it." My eyes are glued at the woman next to me. "And I like her too, a lot." The last words she says looking directly at me.

We stay looking at each other until Tim clean her throat and we both look at him with red cheeks. "I believe you, Callie." He smiles at her. "So, what do you do?"

"Uh… I'm a lawyer. I work at my family business, comes from a generation of lawyers." Callie says, stealing some cereals of the box. "But my love work is really outside the office doors." I nod in agreement and Callie kisses me in the cheek.

"Oh, that's cool! I remember Arizona mentioned you working with same sex couples." Callie nods. "Do you want to get married to my sister?"

"Tim!" I groan and this time Callie laughs. "You're acting like mom!"

"Oh, chill out, sis! I was just kidding!" Tim laughs as I roll my eyes. I hope Callie don't run away after meeting the rest of my family.

The talk with Tim lasted another half hour and we decided to order pizza for dinner. I noticed Callie was little off during dinner and wondered if the talk with Tim had been too much. But after his first attempt of getting hard on Callie, the talk between them flowed easily.

I sit on the couch and turn on the TV while Callie takes a shower. Minutes later, she walks in the room with her hair wet and wearing a loose shirt and a short. I don't think I will ever get used to Callie's beauty.

As soon as she sits, my body claims for hers. I wrap my arm around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder. The volume of the TV is low, so we're practically in silence.

"Tim is a very nice guy." She says after a while, putting her arm behind my head.

"I'm glad you like him. I was really nervous about you meeting him like this. Tim can embarrass me sometimes… I mean, you saw it." Callie laughs softly.

"It was okay. I wasn't expecting, so maybe next time we'll make it better." I feel kind lips kissing my forehead.

"You were fine, Calliope." I hold her chin and bring her head down so out lips meet, pulling away long seconds later. "So, would you like to come to the wedding with me…? I mean, you're my girlfriend and I know we just started and meeting family is a big step-"

Callie silences me with a kiss, laughing when she pulls apart and I'm looking at her with wide eyes. "You were staring to ramble." another peck "And yes, I would like to be your date on the wedding."

I simply smile at her and lay my head back on her shoulder, looking at the TV. We felt into a dead silence again until Callie's voice break it after minutes.

"I had my first session with Dr. Altman today." She stops stroking my hair when I pull our bodies away enough to look at me.

"Oh that's good." I say kindly, a little surprised she hasn't mentioned about it earlier, maybe that was distracting her. "How was it?"

We never directly talked about it. Yeah, I've seen Callie naked, I've touched Callie already. But I know it's not something she feels completely comfortable about. And I don't want to push her; she needs her time to discover things about herself. That's why Teddy is here for.

I see Callie freezing in front of me, her eyes quickly moving. "Uh…" the way she breathes, her eyes… I know there's a lot inside her mind now.

I take her face between my hands. "Calliope, I'm not asking you to report your session. What you say inside her office stays inside her office. At least you feel like sharing. But it only happens when you want. I want to know how it was as just another thing of your day. That's all."

Her breath seems to relax and she shyly smiles. "Uh, ok. It was ... good. Dr. Altman is very patient." She frowns a little.

"Teddy is really good at her work." Callie raises an eyebrow as challenging me. "I'm not saying it just because she's my friend. She's very professional; she won't say anything to me. You can trust her." I stop for a second, feeling the need to add. "And you can trust me."

Callie seems to consider my words deeply. I'm not looking at her as my old patient, but as the woman I'm so in love with. The woman I wake up next to. The woman I know the details. And I know by the way she speaks and the way she looks that her mind in full working. I wrap my arm tightly around her again. I'm here for her and I'll always be here.

* * *

 **AN: Thoughts? Questions ? Let us know ! Thoughts and suggestions are very welcome !**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12**_

 **Callies POV**

I hate Fridays. Ok, I have to correct something. Waking up, and no matter how early in the morning, I love it now. I'm lucky enough to wake up next to a beautiful woman every morning. Breakfast together, little conversations, lots of laughter make it so much easier in the morning to wake up. Even on a Friday.

But everything between breakfast and lunch, I hate. Sitting for hours in a meeting, which only serves over all other employees look bad. Not only me, in these meetings all of the latest cases, from the individual offices, are discussed, and then you will be processed into kindling. Today is no different.

But that is not the only issue on the agenda. Over the last meetings, it was a very big secret about the location of the new opening. Today they finally let the cat out of the bag. In three months, a poor ass, forced to move, to Augusta, Maine.

"At the moment, we are not yet agree who will be the lucky one. And we can manage to decide, in the next few weeks. I demand all of you, to make a very detailed list, of all cases, was worked on. A detailed list of each individual output of a case. I say it again very clearly, by all employees." I can literally feel the eyes of my father on me.

"Calliope, of a word." This means that all other persons are dismissed for today, and I'm sure they are very happy, if you see how quickly the office is empty, or the screens dark.

"I think you've been listening, and know what it is. Even from you, I demand to see all your documents. No work, except for our company. And try not to play stupid Calliope. We know that you still work with these people."

"If you already know everything, why do I have to submit all my cases again? I know, your people work better than the FBI. Maybe you should just ask them for it."

"That's enough. I demand respect. This, I demand from you too. You carry my name. Conduct yourself accordingly. This other work will not help you in life. These people will be your ruin. On Friday I want all your cases on my desk."

"I think we're done here." Ugghh it's always the same.

I hate these meetings. But from now on, Friday will be better. I'm on the way and meet Addy for lunch, and then I'll go home to my girlfriend. Home. That sounds wonderful.

"Hi stranger. It's good to see you. Ha, let me guess, great meeting? Come let us not talk about your parents. Tell me better, how hot the sex is. And now that you're off the market, it must be very hot."

Oh that is so typical Addie. "Hi you too. And I've missed you too."

"Hi this is not just my fault. What can I do, if you think it is better, to dance the mattress mambo and wallow in the sheets."

"But seriously Callie, I need to know everything. Tell me how it is. My waters are as dry as the desert. So I need you."

"What happened with your veggies? But what can I say, it's just that what I have always hoped for. We spend together any minute, it is simply divine. I know that we fully comply with the cliché here, but it just feels so right."

"What? That's all you're going to tell me? This is so not fair. Come on Callie, do not let me hang, like a fish on the dry, please."

"Oh my god, you're desperate. Ok, ok, it's stunning, amazing, mind blowing, world shocking fantastic. And that's all I'll say. I mean, I forget everything around me, and at the same time, my head is so full. I can not get the thought out of my mind that it is not fair for Arizona when we are together. I mean, what will happen if her patients find out, or her family? I have these thoughts constantly in my head. And now with the more work for my father and then the homework. I just do not know where to start first."

"Wait, what? Your father gives you homework now? What are you twelve?"

"No, not my father. My father demanded to see all cases until next week. I mean that with more work."

"Ok, is your father boring? Or for what he needs your cases? No matter. Tell me rather, the thing with the homework."

Even though I know Addie already my whole life, I can feel my cheeks get hot. I mean, we talk about everything. Did we ever, but now it feels different. But she's my best friend. So I start to tell her about my first meeting with Dr. Altman. And I mean everything, from the crazy theories, to my homework.

"Callie, that's ... I do not know at what to say. I think I like this woman. Maybe I should make an appointment. But I think this woman is right. Lets the bells of freedom ring. And no one says you should swing "him" as Harry Potter's wand."

After lunch I go home and go directly to my office. I do not know how long I've sat through my files when I hear Arizona says that dinner is ready. But I can not eat now, I have to do as much as possible.

It was well after midnight when I decided to go to bed and enjoy a bit of Arizona nearby.

And my Saturday, well, not quite different. After a small breakfast, I go immediately back to work. Arizona is so sweet and attentive, constantly she reminds me to drink and eat. I know that's not quite how we has imagined our weekend, and for this reason I persuade her to meet Teddy. Just because I'm sitting here behind my desk, that does not mean that she can not have some fun. At first she is not excited to go alone, but with the promise to make it up, she agrees to.

When she comes into my office to say goodbye, and I see how great she looks, I really am sorry that she have to go without me.

It seems to me as if I had spent hours in my office, without a break. I know I've promised Arizona to take care of me, and so I will finish my work for now. My back hurts like hell, and I decide, my tired muscles to relax in my bathtub.

My muscles I can relax, but my head? Again and again I have to think of those damn homework. It makes me crazy. How can I, something that I have rejected my whole life, now suddenly accept it?

All the years in which I was told again and again how wrong it is. Years in which I had to read for hours in the Bible. Everyone told me, it is wrong to touch "him", everyone really. Even the domestic workers of my parents. My nanny could not look at me when I was in the bathtub.

But here I am, in my bathtub and try to convince myself to touch "him". Attempts to banish all negative thoughts out of my head. Attempts me to focus only on myself.

But how can I put the focus only on myself, my body and my feelings when my head goes completely different ways.

My whole life, I spent to try so to life as it is expected of me. My parents have planned for me, first on which school I should go, then what to study. They have planned how to live my life.

Holy fucking shit! This is not my life, it is the life of my parents!

What does that mean now, for me? The only thing I know now, my water is cold and any guy would be damn frustrated. Why? None of my touches, showing even the slightest reaction. If I were a guy, I'd be damned frustrated! Ugghh.

Wrapped only in a towel, I make my way to my bedroom. The look in the mirror, lets remember my first night with Arizona.

I remember every single second. Every single glance that went so deep into my soul. Eyes that made me feel that I'm alive. Glances that could say so much more than it can ever a word.

Our eyes meet, penetrate deeply. Thoughts that touch us, so loving and pure. It awaken feelings of the particular variety, needless to speak any words. Touches, a caress and sweet shiver, tear down with force my inner walls. The power of love makes me forget all inhibitions. Quite overwhelmed by the passion, every fiber of my human shell is captured. Untamable the fire that breaks through everything.

The way how she kissed me everywhere, and touched me with her soft tongue, let my body from a bliss showers fall in the next. I had never experienced such intense feelings. And so sensual I had also never felt.

Pleasurable shower shot through my body and between my legs. A well-known warmth spread in my lap. My nerves gave further impulses and bestowed me pleasurable sensations down between my legs. I could feel how I became wet, …. and hard.

I could feel her warm breath on my neck. In the mirror I could see how she looked at my body from top to bottom. I felt hot. Very hot. She covered me from behind. Her right hand travels down my belly while her left hand determined covered my right breast. At the same time she pressed her body full of passion in my body.

Not only in my mind, of that night, I get hot. No, right here and now, I can feel how everything awakens in me. Really everything. And I can not only feel, I can also see it.

Between my legs, it pulsates. My right hand is going, how remote controlled, wandering. She considers herself briefly at my breasts on, then sets but on her way, and reached sleepwalking her goal.

At that moment I really wonder for what I was afraid. I think most of myself. It's new, and yes it's also exciting. But it also scares me, and even more, because I'm watching myself.

I try to perceive any change of my body while I let my hands run over me. In my mind, but there are Arizona's hands. The slow caress my tits, then slide over my stomach and finally take my erection. Her hands are the ones who start slowly stroking my cock.

Feel how all over my body, goosebumps erupts. How my nipples are getting harder. How my breathing changed. See how my eyes become darker. How my pussy is getting wetter. How my hand moves around my erection faster and firmer. I …

"Calliope."

Crap!

"Arizona!"

 **Arizonas POV**

I look myself at the mirror one more time just to check my outfit and my hair. It's just a simple going out with Teddy, but I need to look at least presentable to my friend.

I'm not so thrilled to makeup today, so I just do it simple. It was not my first option to go out tonight. Actually, I wasn't the one to suggest it.

My choice was to stay here and just chill out at the couch with my girlfriend, but things don't always go as you want. And my girlfriend is now sitting at a desk with a bunch of paper in front of her, in a Saturday night.

Callie was the one to tell me to go with Teddy. She's been working crazily since her meeting yesterday. As soon as she got home, she locked herself inside that office, just stopping for needy stuff. By the time she went to bed last night… I'd thought she'd be sleeping at the office.

So after long minutes of my stubbornness and Callie insisting I should go out, I finally gave up and called Teddy that happily agreed to take a few drinks.

I'm not so sure about going, though. I don't want to leave Callie alone here. It doesn't feel right to go out and have drinks and fun while my girlfriend stay locked at home, working.

I'd rather be here with her. And I'm a little worried, to be honest. Fridays are always very stressful to Callie and I don't like seen a sad smile on her face.

I make my way to the next room where I'll certainly find a brunette head bury on papers. I stop at the door frame, my arms crossed in front of my chest, "Babe, I'm leaving." I say in low voice to not scare her.

After finishing typing, Callie turns around on her chair to looks at me. "You look beautiful." A tired smile appears on her lips, but is enough to send butterflies to my stomach.

"Thank you." I step inside the room, sitting at her lap and wrapping my arms around her neck. "I wish you'd come with us. We're going to Jack's."

She runs a hand on my hips and sighs heavily. "Believe me, me too. But I have a lot to do yet and I want you to have fun instead of being stuck here with me."

"You know I don't mind." I say immediately, putting a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She has slightly dark lines under her eyes from lack of rest. "Just… don't put too much in yourself, Calliope. Take a breath time to time, it's not healthy too stay so many hours working."

"I know." She looks down at our now linked fingers. "I promise to stop each half hour to stretch my body, take a breath and drink some water."

"And eat, Calliope. Don't forget to eat, because last night you skipped dinner!" she gives me an adorable guilty smile and I roll my eyes, laughing a little. I hold her jaw and bring her face closer to a soft kiss, resting our foreheads together once we pull apart. "I let you work now."

"You go have fun, sweetie." Callie leans in for another kiss.

We pull apart and I reluctantly get out of her lap, making my way out of the room. But turn to look at her on the half way, meeting her questioningly eyes.

On the tip of my tongue are those three words I want so much to say. Instead, I take a deep breath and three other words come out. "See you later." She smiles at me, before turning back to her laptop and bunch of papers.

Jack's is not so far from Callie's place, so the cab quickly stops in front of the quite bustling bar. For my entirely surprise, Teddy is already here, looking around. When I get out of the cab, she happily waves at me.

"Hey you" she greets me with a quick hug.

"Hi." Teddy is also wearing simple clothes, which I'm thankful for. "Thank you for coming."

"That's okay. I miss drinking with you." She says excited, following me inside the bar. "Oh, this place is so nice! How did you find it?" Teddy looks around the place.

"Callie brought me here last weekend. The owner and his husband were her client, they needed help to adopt a child and they became friends." I smile proudly of Callie and Teddy rolls her eyes.

From the corner of my eye, I see a man approaching us. "Arizona!" Jack says with a big smile and grabs my hand, firmly shaking. "How are you?"

"Jack, it's nice to see you again." I say timidly. He narrows his eyes a bit to the blonde next to me. "Jack, this is my friend Teddy."

He shakes her hand too. After she praises his bar, Jack turns to me, "Where's Callie?"

"Working…" I say in a deep sigh.

Jack gives a small and comprehensive smile. "Callie never stops until is done." I nod in agreement, thinking about Callie alone in the apartment working endlessly. "What can I do for you, ladies?"

"Two margaritas, please." Teddy says quickly making us laugh. Jack walks us to Callie's favorite table and soon our drinks are in front of us.

At the end of the first glass of margarita, Teddy already has her cheeks a bit red and is talking nonstop.

"So… we were having an argument. You know when you say to someone that this is blue" she points to her dress. "And the person says it's yellow? But you give her all the reasons of why this is blue and the person just won't admit because she doesn't want to say you are right?" she waits for me to nod to give a confirmation that I'm following her.

So she continues. "He was doing that! So I yelled at him, at the dinner table with all those old respectful academics of New York looking at me as if I was the crazy bitch yelling at the poor man." She finishes with a groan.

"Oh no, you did not!" I adjust myself in the chair, leaning in the table. "What happened?"

She shrugs. "We had sex on his hotel room."

I almost spill my drink. "What?" before bursting in laugh. "You were saying minutes ago you hated him!"

"I was stressed and needed to relax!" she says in a defensive tone, laughing too. "Besides, he was a good looking man with his mouth shut… or busy, whatever."

I shake my head in disbelief, still laughing at my crazy friend. "You are unbelievable, Teds."

I raise my hand making a sign for two more margaritas, which Jack replies with thumbs up. By the way Teddy's eyes slowly watch the people around; I know she's a bit dizzy, too. I'm having so much fun with her, but I can't help thinking about Callie.

"Did you talk to Tim about the wedding?" I ask trying to focus on my friend.

"Yes. He called me during the week." She pauses when the man brings our drinks. "I still think it's crazy that he is getting married and having a kid."

I know my friend like the palm of my hand and there is something bothering her. When we think about ourselves now, it's impossible not to bring back those memories when we were just little monster with silly dreams.

Teddy was the first to leave to try her life away from all we had when we were young. She had lots of boyfriends, but never someone she finally would feel right to settle down and build a life together.

"Are you staying with your parents?" she nods in response.

"I miss them." She says in a heartbeat. Which makes me surprise, she usually doesn't talk about it. "I try to call at least twice in a month, but lately I've been so busy. I feel alone here, sometimes. And it makes me miss the house smell and coming back to a warm home after a day."

I know what she's talking about, because I missed those things, too. Except that I now found a warm home to come back after a long day. I have someone waiting to hold me at night, someone who smiles when I smile.

Conversation with Teddy keeps through another margarita while we talk about the wedding plans and which flight we should take and when to go.

We should have probably skipped the last margarita, because now I'm worried about Teddy, she was feeling way dizzy that I am. But when I cross the apartment door, my phone rings with a message from her, saying she was ready to bed.

The apartment is completely silent and dark; normally Callie leaves a light on. I make my way to the kitchen and drink a nice cup of water, don't want hard hangover tomorrow morning.

A cross the corridor and the office lights are off. Gladly Callie is not working; maybe she got too tired and went to bed. Just when I'm about to open the bedroom door, I hear low moans coming from the inside and I frown immediately.

Not thinking twice, I open the door and freeze. There's a very naked Callie in front of the mirror with her hand between her legs.

"Calliope." She gasps and I can see through the mirror her eyes wide as she tries to cover her front with both hands as I step inside the room.

"Arizona!" she yells in surprise, her cheeks very redden. She quickly grabs her towel and wraps it around her waist, holding it firmly to make sure it won't fall.

"What are you doing?" Well, it's pretty obvious what she was doing, but I can't think of other thing to say.

"I'm sorry!" she's visibly embarrassed. Embarrassed Callie is one of the cutest things I know, but right now, it's an odd situation, because I found my girlfriend touching herself in front of the mirror.

She takes a deep breath. "Dr. Altman gave me homework. I was so tired and stressed and wanting to relax." She looks down for a moment. "I took a bath, but it didn't work. And then I came here and started thinking about you, and we making love and… well, you saw it."

Callie is looking apprehensive at me. The thought of Callie touching herself thinking about us together sends high sensations down my body.

"That's okay, Calliope." She raises an eyebrow a little and I walk towards her. "I give homework to my patients, too, maybe not like this one. But Dr. Altman knows what she is doing."

I choose to call Teddy this way to not make it too intimate and let Callie more embarrassed than she already is. The bit of alcohol still on my brain the image of Callie in my mind seem to light a fire on me.

"Besides, you look very sexy only with a towel covering you." My voice comes husky, surprising me at how much I want Callie right now.

"I do?" I can see her eyes getting darker.

I simply nod. My hands run on her naked chest, lowering till the edge of the towel. I can feel how tense Callie is, her eyes tell me she's scared. "Arizona... you don't need to do it."

My fingers keep playing on the edge of the towel. "Calliope, I want to. But I will do it only if you want me to."

Our eyes are locked on an intense mix of nervous, excitement, lust and love. Yes, love. I can see it in her eyes. And it sends waves of pleasure through all my body. It makes me want her more and more in each breath I take.

Callie's slowly, almost invisible, nod is a sign for me to move my hands further inside the towel Callie I firmly holding around her waist. When I wrap my hand on her member, I feel myself getting very wet by this incredible view. Callie's eyes are closed, and she bites her bottom lip before her mouth slightly falls open.

I won't deny that I'm nervous, really nervous. I've never done this before, never touched it before. Sure I know how it works, but I don't have any experience.

What if I do it wrong and Callie hates it? Maybe this is also new to her, but I want nothing more than make Callie feel good. I try to shake my insecurities away and focus on her.

I start to slowly move my hand up and down, closing the little distance between us. I rub my lips on her neck, pressing soft kisses as it makes its way to her jaw, where I bite softly.

My lips stop on her ear. "Take it off." I whisper and she moans in response. I pull apart just enough to remove my shirt and unbutton my pants, taking it all off and after kicking my shoes away.

Callie's eyes runs up and down my body. I feel so loved by the way she looks at me. As if she's always trying to memorize every inch of my body. Suddenly, she looses the towel and it falls on the floor.

A second later, her lips attack mine and her tongue is playing with mine. She places her hands on my hips, sliding it up on back to quickly take off my bra.

Callie grabs my breasts with full hands and I moan into her mouth, louder when she pinches softly my hard nipples.

Not being able to control my moans and breaths, I break the contact of our lips. Callie's eyes are deep in desire and I can't wait anymore. So, I gently push her to the bed, where she lies cautiously; her eyes never leaving mine.

Nothing in the world is as beautiful as the view of Callie naked on white sheets. I lie partially on top of her and kiss her with no rush. My finger tips caressing her lower belly and I feel her chest moving fast in heavy breaths.

Callie gasps on my ear when I start stroking her hard member. Callie throws her head back and I take the opportunity to kiss her neck line. "You're so beautiful." I say against her skin.

My mouth makes its way down her collar, down to her breasts, where I gently get a hard nipple between my teeth, sucking it, "Oh, Arizona…"

Her moans are driving me crazy. And as if knowing how much I need her, her hand slides down, reaching the wet stop between my legs. I moan loud when Callie makes fast moves on my clit, encouraging me to do fast my moves, too.

We keep in a fast rhythm and the heat invades my neck and my cheeks, I'm so close. One more move is enough and I cry loud Callie's name while my whole body trembles. I don't stop stroking until I feel her stomach contracting and suddenly a different wetness on my hand.

I raise my eyes and Callie is looking down in a mix of shock and pleasure. Her eyes quickly meet mine and I smile at her, leaning in for a soft and kind kiss.

We're both still relaxing for the high pleasure. I grab a sheet and cover our naked bodies as I lay my head on her chest. Callie wraps an arm around me, keeping me close.

After minutes in silence, she says timidly. "So, I guess it works." I raise my eyes at her and we both star laughing. How could I possibly not love this woman?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13**_

 **Callies POV**

It's Sunday morning. Barely 6, and I sit on my roof terrace. Absolute silence, only the waves can be heard in the distance. And I'm sitting here alone, though I know that my very naked girlfriend, just a few steps away from me, is in my warm bed. And yet here I am. The head full of thoughts. Thoughts on the last night.

I was so scared and so much more, I was ashamed, when Arizona was in the doorway. At this moment, I would have preferred not visible. And yet showed me this night so much. Shown, all this is possible with true love. This night showed me that, with Arizona at my side, anything is possible.

This night has shown me that we wake up every day with a new chance. A chance to improve ourselves, to trust. That we sometimes forget how lucky we are. We overlook the little things. Little things that have a huge power.

Does that make it less frightening? No. All the feelings that I felt last night, the first time, are new, exciting and so so frightening. I know when Addie could see me now and hear, she would laugh and tell me, all the new, simply to enjoy. Like fresh veggies.

But now, right here, I'm the fresh veggies. Green and inexperienced.

"Calliope, what are you doing out here? I woke up and you were not there."

"Hi sweety! I couldn't sleep, and did not want to disturb you."

"That's OK. Uhh ... but why, ...? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am fine. Uhh, I've already prepared everything for breakfast, what do you think of it, when we cook together and then just enjoy our Sunday together?"

"Sounds good to me," she takes my hand in hers and together we go to the kitchen.

Our breakfast is as always, filled with laughter, light touches and kisses. But I can feel her eyes on me. The same view like last night, it makes me feel as if she wanted to tell me something. And then I can see something else. I see in her eyes that she knows exactly that I'm not fine.

"Calliope, love, please tell me what's going on. And do not tell me that you're okay. I can see that something is bothering you. Please talk to me, let me be there for you. Please."

"I was always told, there are wrong games that I play. Wrong ways that I go. Wrong words that I say. Wrong life that I lead. Wrong fears I show. Wrong love that I love. That I was born wrong. And then you came. You ... you trod secretly in my life. You ... brought me from old ways. You ... showed me what does it mean to laugh and live. You let me feel ... again. You ... see my longings. You ... touch me, give me tenderness and security. You ... enrich it ... my life, I look forward to every moment with you, any good talk, on every hug. Lets me feel what it means to love. Wakes unsuspected powers in me that pave my way to my goals. You ... are a very special person for me. I love to see your rays in your eyes. Your dimples when you laugh. Like listen to you, when you talk. Will take you in my arms when you need comfort. I want to be there for you when you need me. Today, tomorrow, next week ... next month and next year, as long as you and I want it. ... We are surrounded by a ... a light .. a band's intimate. And I want us to go all the ways together. But Arizona, how can I require that from you? All my life I've been hiding who I am. I have learned to do it. And the attempt to open to live with it was just bad. How can I do that to you. This one talks about you, pointing the finger at you. You might, lose patients. Or your parents, your family. But Arizona, that's not all. You know best why I came to you in the first place. In your practice. For each, I was always the experiment. I was the possibility that others used to find themselves. Now I'm starting to find myself. Start slowly to trust me. To have confidence in my body, in what I am, or rather, what I have. All this makes me no longer to be an experiment. But it makes me to someone who experimented. Uhh ... I can ... I do not want you to feel that way. Uhh ... as if I use you to find myself. You ... you mean so much to me ... it gives me a huge fear, that I might to lose you."

Meanwhile my tears run down my face, and my heart is racing. I hope that she understands what I'm trying to tell her. I would do anything for you. Really everything. But I would never hurt her. I would never let her go through that, through which I went. Not if I can avoid.

I feel how she puts her hands on my cheeks, she moved, so I have to look into her eyes. I see that even she cries. Damn, I did not want to hurt her.

"Arizona, I ...", she interrupts me, in which she easily puts her lips to mine. It is not a deep kiss. But still.

"Shhh, Calliope. I let you talk. But now it's my turn. Do you know the feeling when you want to scream, and it does not work? Do you know the feeling when you want to cry, and it does not work. Do you know the feeling when you have anger inside and they repress? Do you know the feeling when you do not have words to describe your feelings? Do you know the feeling when you can not deal with the conflict of love and hate? Do you know the feeling when you want to sleep and you are afraid of the dreams? Do you know the feeling when you want to let bygones be bygones, and it is not because it is a part of you? Do you know the feeling when you fall and can difficult to get up again? Do you know the feeling when you feeling empty and lonely, but you're not? Do you know the feeling when you do not feel as a whole, torn in black and white? Do you know the feeling when you want to die and you can not, because a small part is still hanging in you alive? I got to know it, after April, and it scared me! Fear of losing control, going a step too far. And I know you know exactly what I'm talking. But now I no longer have that fear. Do you know why? I can now scream. I can cry. I can admit my anger. I can sum up my feelings into words and describe it. I can deal with love and hate. I'm not afraid to dream. I can deal with my past because I can accept it. I can now stand up more easily. I feel no emptiness or loneliness. I feel complete, and more importantly, I do not want to die. You are the reason. You've brought me back. You show me every day anew that it is worth. I would never have expected that it happens. When I try to describe what I feel for you, so I find it really hard to find the right words. And as I also try to take all my feelings in sentences, do I recognize again and again that true love is indescribable. Calliope, I love you! Everything about you. I love you just like you are. I would never think that you used me for your purposes. And you know why? I can not be an experiment for you. Because this is all new for me too. But I'm not afraid of losing you, if we experiment together."

"I'm so worried about you, but after last night, Arizona, I more afraid. I .. .I can not lose you. Not you. I love you so much, and the thought of losing makes me sick" I try to explain. "There is absolutely no way that I could recover from this loss ever. Arizona I'm not strong enough to survive it."

"Calliope, sweetheart, it's ok to be afraid. But I will not go away. I'm here because I want it, because I want you. We are together in this. And as long as we have us, nothing else matters. Nothing matters, only the two of us."

It feels so good to have her on my side. But even better, it feels to have finally said those three words. It's like the last jigsaw that has been missing.

Our remaining day is spent with cuddling. Just enjoy our time together. It feels so good to be with her. Knowing that we will try all ways forward together.

I feel that after our conversation, the connection is deeper, even stronger. But I also know that we have much work ahead of us. And as much as I would like to think about all the possibilities with Arizona at my side, I lack simply the time for this. Since I entered my office, I barely have time to breathe.

My father tried to ensure with all the possibilities that I am more than being let with work. In other words, he is trying to prevent me from working on my labor of love. And unfortunately, with all the more work, I'll find this week no time for it.

I am so engrossed in my work that I did not hear the knock on my office door, and only the voice of my secretary makes me afraid. "Miss Torres, your father is on line three, I'm sorry, but he allows no excuse for more. You should take the call."

That now too. All previous calls, I was able to avoid. Very reluctantly I pick up the phone and press the corresponding button to answer the call. "Father, how can I help you? As you may know, I have work to do."

"Do not give me that tone, young lady. It's Thursday, and I still have not your paperwork on my desk. I do not understand what's so hard. All the others have already submitted their documents. And I seriously wonder what are you doing all day. So, tell me Calliope, where are the documents?"

"I want to, politely, remind you that you said until Friday. So you'll have all my documents on your desk tomorrow. Why all the others are done already, I can not answer you. But I have more than a hundred cases on my desk, I work more than anyone else. And I will also not work faster if you send me your dogs. Like did you do it every day in the last few days."

"My dogs, as you call them, were just there to check that you are doing your work. I remember once, you work for me, just for me. Is that clear. I will not allow other things, Calliope, you carry **my** name. I'll send you one of my dogs to see what's going on. I ... "

"And you will not do, Father. I need no babysitter or another nanny. What do you think is the reason why I have so many cases on my desk. Think about it, and let me work. Only when I'm working, you can get my papers."

"I do not care what you think of Calliope, I will send you Mike. End of Discussion. Furthermore, I expect from you that I have your paperwork, tomorrow morning point seven, on my desk. I do not care how, but I'll see you tomorrow morning at seven."

I despise myself that I give him so much power over me and my life.

But it is all of no, I have to finish the files, and make it through that meeting, because after that I will spend time with my girlfriend.

A few days ago, when we were sitting at dinner, I had the idea that we could invite our best friends to us. At first, Arizona was very surprised, but after we talked about it, she was thrilled.

I have to be honest. I've been thinking for a long time. But I really think it is a very good idea. Firstly, I would like to know Arizona's bff. Sounds crazy, I know, I know her friend already. And do not do it. I know Dr. Altman, but I want Teddy to know. Know why she is so important in Arizona's life.

And secondly, I would like Arizona gets to know Addie. I want her to see why Addison means so much to me.

To say that Addie was more than willing to accept the invitation, would be an understatement. She was over the moon. If I remember her words, I still have to laugh, "Oh how great is that? I get the pleasure of meeting the woman for whom you are ready to swing your wand." So typical Addie. But exactly why I love her.

 _ **Arizonas POV**_

"Oh, there you are!" Teddy shouts as she gets into the corridor I've been staying for I don't know how long. "So, what do you think: tequila or vodka?" she shakes both bottles in the air.

We are having a girl's night, the last time we had a moment like that there was no alcohol involved, because it's forbidden. So Teddy really loves every moment.

Callie had come up with the idea few days ago while we were having dinner. It's a good thing for her to relax from such amount of stress at work.

Also, she wants me to meet her best friend, Addison. Which I have to say, I am shaking in nervous. I know how important Addison is to Callie and I want so bad her to like.

Callie's idea also involved inviting Teddy, so Callie could finally meet my best friend, too. She knows Teddy as Dr. Altman, the professional woman. But she doesn't know her as my friend, outside the office's walls.

At first, I thought it wouldn't be such a great idea. I mean, Callie and Teddy could be in an awkward position. But I understood when Callie put into those words and she seems pretty good with it. And Teddy also loved the idea.

So, now it's me and Teddy making grocery for tomorrow's night, because my girlfriend is a really smart girl. Callie absolutely hates shopping, she complains about everything, all the time, the line, the price, the packages color, the people, and from there goes.

She played the smart card: woke up earlier to her regular Friday meetings and made a list for me to shopping after work. And the list includes stuff not only for the little party night; she got saved from shopping with me.

I timidly look at Teddy, feeling my cheeks get blushed. Her eyes meet what I've been staring just seconds ago and she lets out a simple 'Oh'.

"Okay, this is kind of weird. Arizona Robbins looking at bunch condoms." I can sense the tease on her voice and I roll my eyes at her.

I honestly don't know how I ended up in front of a bunch of condoms, but I know why it got my attention. My mind went back to the night I found Callie naked in front of the mirror, as she touched herself.

She was touching where we had never talked about since we became a couple, where I know Callie had struggled with her whole life, where she learned that no one would ever accept or love her.

Callie and I were both very nervous that night. It almost felt like a first time, because indeed was something new for both of us and we didn't know exactly what to expect. But just as always, our bodies connected and the love between us was visible.

Teddy cleans her throat brings my thoughts back. Our eyes meet, but I quickly look away from her. "So, did you guys…?"

The question hangs in the air and I bite my lip and shake my head. "No… we just, uh… you know… touches…"

We had only made it twice: the first night and few days ago when Callie got home early from work. We haven't yet talked about taking some steps forward. She is just working on this first acceptance and I won't push her.

"Oh, right." She looks at me and back to the condoms. "Do you want to take one?"

Well, that's why I was staring at this like a crazy person. Should I take one pack or two? What size exactly? Maybe I should talk with Callie about this first. Oh, there some with fruit tastes… grape, strawberry, orange, banana… Banana, really? How original.

I narrow my eyes to better read. "No." I turn my head to meet my friend's wide eyes. "They taste bad." She mouths and I can't hold my laugh.

"What about the strawberry ones?" I lean in to look at the package and then turn to my friend. "I love strawberry."

Teddy grabs the grocery basket on the floor and hands it to me, "Yeah, you know, I don't think you need it." I narrow my eyes at her. She has a knowing smirk on her face. "Let's go, we still have a lot to buy." She starts to walk with me following her.

After a big discussion between vodka and tequila and a phone call with Callie, vodka was the winner in the coin flip. Which I silently thanked to the blessed coin, tequila can take me down real quick. The last thing I need it's to have a game over in front of Callie's best friend.

I get home with two big grocery bags on my arms. Callie is sitting on the couch watching some random show on TV.

"Calliope, help me here." I call making my way to the kitchen. Promptly she appears, kissing me hi, before start helping to unpack things and put on the right places. "How was your day?"

"I can't handle Friday meetings anymore." She simply says. "And yours?"

"It was good. Teddy helped me shopping, because someone let me alone with the hard work." She bites her lip and turn to me, shyly smiling and whispering 'sorry'. "No, you're not."

She drops the cereal box on the table and walks to me, pressing her body on mine and making me stay between her and the kitchen sink. "But you still love me." She rubs her lips on mine.

My heart pounds on my chest. After the first 'I love you', I am not afraid anymore of confessing it out loud. "I do." I breathe out and she leans in to kiss me deeply.

I throw my arms around her neck to keep our bodies close. Callie's hands run up and down on my back, as our tongues do the common dance. In our every kiss, I want to freeze time, to enjoy Callie as much as I can.

We pull apart when our breath gets heavy, she rest her forehead on mine. "Do you forgive me?"

I press a quick peck on her lips. "I think about." Stepping aside, I get out of her embrace. "Now you finish here and I'll take a shower."

Callie laughs softly and pulls me back by the waist to another kiss before reluctantly letting me go. Yeah, she is forgiven.

Saturday passed in a rush with me and Callie cleaning the apartment and preparing things for the night. The original idea was to order pizza, but I absolutely love Callie's homemade ones, so we made a little mess on the kitchen that demanded us more time cleaning.

I won't complain, though, because cooking with Callie can be really fun. We both love cooking, so we fight a little to be in commending which results good laughs and lots of kisses.

It helped me to keep my thoughts away, too. But as the time for the girls to be here gets closer, the most I get nervous. Meeting Addison equals as meeting family, because I know how much she means to Callie and how much Callie loves her.

Actually, she is Callie's family. She is the one who kept Callie going through these years, who supported Callie when everyone turned their backs to her, who loves Callie despite everything. And she is – in some way – responsible for Callie and I being together.

So meeting Addison is a big deal to me. I want her to like me, of course, but I want her to trust me. Trust that I love Callie with all my heart, that I won't ever leave or hurt her.

"She doesn't bite, you know?" Callie's voice makes me stop putting my makeup and I meet my girlfriend's eyes in the mirror. "I can see you're nervous."

"Sorry." I look away and rest my hands on the sink. "I know you already know my brother and, by a strange way, you know my best friend, too. But this is important to me and to you. Addison is like knowing mom, dad, sister and best friend in a single person."

Callie gives me a comprehensive smile and steps inside the bathroom, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I was nervous when meeting Tim and it will happen again when I meet the rest of your family."

I raise my eyes to meet Callie's big brown ones again. "All is going to be fine, sweetie." My hands run softly on her arms around me and I take a deep breath. She is right. It's going to be fine.

Callie keeps holding me a little more before placing a gentle kiss on my temple. "When you finish here, help me in the kitchen."

Putting the rest of the makeup was fast and soon I am helping Callie to cut lemons and put chips in different bowls.

Suddenly the door bell rings and I turn to look at her in a jump, making her giggle. She rushes out of the kitchen to the door. Laughs and quick chats start to approach me and I freeze in place, waiting.

Addison is the first to show up on my sight with Callie right behind her smiling big. "So, Addie, this is Arizona, my girlfriend."

Addison is… intimidating. She is not smiling. She has no expression, actually. Her eyes are penetrating me, as if she's looking deep into my soul. And I can feel how my hands shake. She is really gorgeous, too, just as tall as Callie and with a beautiful red hair.

My eyes quickly glance to Callie trying to hold her laugh. I step towards the not welcome woman, not really knowing what to do. Should I hug her? Or should I just go with the hand shake? Or do I stand here in silence and make myself pathetic?

I go with the hand shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Addison." I fight to not roll my eyes when I hear my shaky voice.

Addison raises an eye brown and looks down to my hand. Callie groans loud behind her, "Stop torturing her!"

When Addison raises her eyes back at me, she has a playful smirk on her face, surprisingly pulling me into a tight hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Callie can stay hours talking nonstop about you!"

From above Addison's shoulder my wide-eyes meet Callie's, who is shyly smiling at me. "I do not"

After letting go of me, Addison turns to my girlfriend. "Should I start now telling her when she was still just Dr. Robbins?" Callie's swallows hard and her cheeks immediately go red. "I thought so." I hold my laugh and Addison winks at me, we both hear Callie muttering under her breath.

The door bell rings again and this time I go for it. Teddy is usually late. If it doesn't involves work, you bet Teddy is at least five minutes behind the clock.

"Hey!" My friend happily greets when I open the door. "Oh, nice place."

I smile at her. "C'mon, we're in the kitchen." I lead the way and we meet two whispering woman. By Callie's face, I can see she was giving her friend a speech. "Addison, Callie. This is Theodora."

"Teddy." She corrects, giving each woman a quick hug.

"So, are there any more therapists to come?" Addison's question makes me giggle and Callie rolls her eyes. This is going to be fun.

The first two rounds of vodka tonic are over, pizzas are in the oven and the talk never stops. Callie can't stop smiling and it warms my heart. I love seeing her so happy. She more than deserved a moment to let all the stress go and just loses herself in drinks, conversations and laughs.

She had an awful week of hard work again. Last week she had those stupid days she stayed locked on her office working until very late. And this week she came home very tired every single day. Torres Enterprise is exhausting her.

As if feeling my eyes on her, Callie turns to me and smiles, making my growing anger about her parents disappear. She has that power on me. Sometimes when I am stressed or angry, Callie just needs to smile and all is suddenly forgotten.

The timer of the oven rings getting everyone's attention. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Addison whispering something to Teddy as we walk to the kitchen. Teddy and Addison are doing really great keeping up the conversations.

After eating Callie's amazing homemade pizza, girls prepared new drinks while Callie and I cleaned the dishes. Teddy and Addison insisted they should do something, too. I know Addison came here more times than I did, but tonight she is our guest and I don't want her to clean stuff.

"This bottle is half to the end. Thank god I am so smart and told you to buy two." Teddy looks directly at me, resting the bottle on the table.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes at her.

"So, Callie…" Addison comes back from the bathroom and sits on the couch next to Teddy. "I don't remember you telling me Arizona had moved in."

Callie quickly looks at me and I hold my breath. Well, technically, I haven't. Callie didn't actually ask me to move in with her, but I just can't imagine coming back to my lonely and cold apartment.

I can't imagine having my nights without her to hold me close to her body or waking up without the lovely view of her sleepy eyes. No breakfast together or coming home to someone. I can't imagine my daily basic routine without her now.

"She hasn't. We are not... I mean, we are…" Callie has worried eyes on me, as if calculating her words. "We're still enjoying ourselves."

I place my hand on Callie's thigh and smile at her, not missing Addison's eyes on us. "Oh, right. I just thought that those psychology books on your office table are not exactly yours."

Callie throws a pillow on her direction, "Can you stop spying the apartment?" not giving enough time for the red head to move. "What do you girls think of us playing a game?"

"Yay!" Teddy cheers and we all turn our attention to the smiling woman. "What? I like games." Addison's wide smile at my friend caught my attention.

"Never have I ever?" Callie looks at me and I vividly nod at her, the other girls following me.

Addison fills up our glasses again and the game starts. At first, was just timid sentences, but as the alcohol hits our brains, we go for spicy and teasingly ones.

My jaw hurts from laughing so much. Callie should have warned me this side of Addison, her comments and talks are really funny. And I can say I am not the only one enjoying it, Teddy is very amused by the woman next to her.

"Arizona, it's your turn." Addison looks expectantly at me.

"Oh, right. Never have I ever… had sex in a public place." Without a second later, Addison and Teddy take a sup of their drink.

They look at me and Callie with raised eyebrows. "Are you guys serious?" Teddy laughs a little.

"Oh, I think you two should go to the movies sometime, you know have some culture…" Addie winks at Callie and I hide my face on Callie's shoulder, chuckling against it.

Its Teddy's turn and we wait for her to come up with something. She is thinking really hard. "I don't know! Never have I ever… smoked weed."

Addison and Callie took a sup and it's my time to look surprised at Callie that holds her arms in the air in defense. "It was just once."

"Twice." Addison corrects her and Callie gives her an angry face, making me giggle of her attitude. "Ok, never have I ever kissed a girl." Addison says and immediately takes a sup.

We all mimic her action. Addison turned to Teddy with a suggestive smile. Teddy nods while drinking, "Carol… at the college party, hot red hair." They hold the gaze for a moment and I frown a bit.

Callie has the same expression on her face. Good, I am not imagining things. And it's not just the alcohol. Addison is openly flirting with Teddy that is flirting back!

"My god, Addison drinks every sentence. Is there something you had never done, like, for real?" Callie tries to bring their attention back.

"I am a box full of surprises, Callie." Addison's tone makes Callie raise an eyebrow at her, but the other looks away.

"Never have I ever" Callie starts to break the suddenly tension. "… had a boyfriend." Addison and Teddy take a long sup and I hear Callie laughing next to me.

"Thank god I don't have to drink for each boyfriend. I'd certainly need a whole bottle." Teddy places the empty glass on the table, making a little noise and we all burst into loud laughs.

After calming down, Callie helps my friend to fill her glass and does the same with her own. "Arizona, you have to drink." Teddy says and Callie turns quickly to look at me, very intrigued.

"No, I don't." I frown. What the hell?

"Yes, you do." She keeps staring at my confused expression. "John? Third grade?"

I roll my eyes hard at her. "He was not my boyfriend! We didn't even know what those words meant. Besides, I just wanted to have his toys."

"Well, I think that still counts." Teddy pushes my glass toward me.

"That does not!" I look at Callie expecting her to help me, but she just shrugs and laughs.

Teddy pushes the glass again before Addison interrupts her. "Ok, guys, leave the poor lesbian alone."

"You were supposed to help me!" I whine at Callie.

"Sorry, sweetie, game rules." She leans in and kisses me.

We exchanged quick pecks between smiles and Callie leans back in the couch, crossing her legs. And as I watch her moves, I feel a heat taking over my body. Maybe the alcohol helps a little, but Callie's beauty makes my whole body burn.

My eyes make its way up on her tight jeans, her hips, her breasts. I bite my bottom lip when my eyes lay on her exposed collarbone, up to her neck and the line of her jaw.

When I look away, Addison is watching me with a playful small smile. I got caught. It's not my fault that my girlfriend is hot and I want her right now.

Taking advantage of my turn, I take a deep breath. "Never have I ever used banana condom."

"What?" Callie looks at me not understanding where that came from and I point towards Teddy with my head. My friend's face is red in embarrassment and I can't stop laughing.

"Not fair." Teddy mutters, leading the glass to her mouth and drinking.

"Oh, gross!" Addison makes a funny face and shakes all her body, making me laugh more when Teddy shoots angry eyes at me.

We kept the tease through other sentences until the second bottle of vodka was almost over. Teddy and Addison are laughing like crazies on their own private conversation. They look like two college girls.

I turn my attention to Callie and caught her eyes on me, it's a little darker and it makes me involuntary cross my legs, trying to contain the wave down on me. I'm having so much, but I really want to feel Callie's naked body against mine.

Screw the girls. "Wanna go to bed?" I whisper on her ear, and take her earlobe between my teeth.

She swallows hard and I giggle against her neck, pressing soft kisses on her so good smelling skin.

Callie stands up in a jump, "Ok, we're going to bed." I roll my eyes at her and laugh. That's how discreet my girlfriend is. "There're some drinks on the little bar if you want. Addison knows where things are if you need something, but make yourself at home." She says looking directly to Teddy. "Good night, girls."

With Addison and Teddy's eyes on me, I stand up shyly, "Night, ladies."

When Callie and I now make our way to the bedroom we hear they whispering jokes and laughing, right after Addison's voice comes loud and clear. "No noises!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14**_

 **Callies POV**

Sunlight filters into the room when I opened my eyes slowly. I glance at my sleeping girlfriend and my heart skips a beat when I see the soft glow of the sun that accentuates my blonde beauty.

Last night was ... incredible. Invite our best friends, was the best idea I ever had. Teddy to know, not in a professional perspective, is just great. In so many ways she reminds me of Addie. Teddy is as caring, honest and full of quirky humor as Addie. Everyone in the room could see how much she loves Arizona, to care for her, trying always be there for her. And on the other hand, she has no problem to joke and to make comments on Arizona's costs. But it is never hurtful. I'm so glad to know that Arizona has such a person like her at her side.

But I'm not only glad, I'm infinitely happy. Seeing the natural interaction between the most important people in my life, makes me infinitely happy.

Never in my life, I've laughed so much. Drunk Arizona's so funny, but much more than that, it is incredibly hot. I could see it in her eyes, what she had in mind when we went to my bedroom. And oh man, I was so right. Her hands, her lips and her tongue were everywhere.

We were both still naked because we made love all night. Arizona chest rises and falls slowly, which shows me that she is still in a deep sleep. My eyes follow Arizona's sleeping form with pure admiration. My eyes lingered at the junction between Arizona's legs. Her legs are slightly open and I feel a stirring of arousal in me that told me what we were doing at night. My hand is on its way to touch my girlfriend, but hesitates when I hear how Arizona mumbled something in her sleep. But I can't help it.

My hand stroking her stomach, her hand, her waist and the curve of her hip. I revel in the softness of her creamy skin and decide it is time to wake up for Arizona.

"Arizonaaaa ... Time to wake up," I purr softly in her ear.

My attempt is interrupted by an 'noo' when she turns her head away from the voice that tried to awaken her from her slumber. I let out a laugh, but I do not stop.

"Arizona", this time I try to kiss her ear and also light pecks departing down her neck. "Wake up, beautiful." I continue to kiss her chest down and over her nipple. My tongue slides out and rolls over the soft pink bud.

"Hmmm Calieee."

My tongue slides further over her soft belly. "Time" kiss "to" kiss "wake" kiss "up" kiss. My kisses go lower and lower down her body.

"Oh Callie, stop, my head is killing me."

"Oh my sweet darling, I know how I can help you."

Arizona's hand flies beside me and grabs one of my pillow and pressed it firmly on her face. A muffled 'uh uh' I can hear below it.

I smiled inside Arizona's legs. And I see that impeccable pussy of my girlfriend. Her blond hair is neatly trimmed, her lips plump and inviting, her inner lips have a lovely shade of pink. I place a small kiss on her clitoral hood, wrap my hands around the base of Arizona thighs, and used my thumb to open her lips. The tip of my warm, wet tongue slides into the opening of the center of my divine girlfriend. Delicious slow I prefer the length of her slit with the base of my tongue and take a long lick of her clitoris.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh", a muffled scream is heard under my pillow.

I continue lick long strokes until Arizona's hips pushing into my face and I feel how she removed the pillow. Arizona supports the pillow under her head and I can feel how she is watching me. I look up and make eye contact. "Good morning, sweetheart," I say with a cheeky grin. Without my gaze avert, I take another, long sensual lick. It's as hot as Arizona observe myself, and I can feel how I'm getting wetter and harder. But at the moment only she counts.

"Ohhhhhh God, Calliope, I ... I need more. Please! Please Baby ", Arizona begs.

"Oh my sweetness, tell me what you need, what you want." My tongue never stops moving.

"I want …. ohhh my ... fin ... your fingers."

Carefully, I let my fingers through her folds, "You're so wet, mhh." Without warning, I put two fingers deep into Arizona. My fingers stuck in and out, drawing gasps and moans of pleasure from my love.

I swirls and lick with my tongue over her clit, and then to suck it in my mouth. I learned very quickly that Arizona makes it crazy when I do this. Arizona is now in heaven. Her moans getting louder and louder.

"Yes baby, do not stop. Never stop. Ohh fuck ... yes."

Three more thrusts and a gentle bite of her clitoris caused Arizona to stiffen, her hips rising off the bed and she screams my name when she cums. Keep my fingers into her until she comes from her high. I gently removed my fingers and lick every drop of her juices from her folds, before I start to kiss her body on the way up. I can feel she shivers under my kisses.

"Calliope, come here, I need to kiss you."

Although I love to hear this, I kiss my way further upwards. Above her belly, her breasts, until I'm only a few centimeters away from her lips. "Good morning, beautiful. What makes the head?" I ask with a smile.

"Well good morning to you. My head is excellent."

And before I know it, her lips are on mine and our tongues begin their own unique dance. Arizona moans, and I know that she can taste herself.

When her hands begin to stroke me, it is on me to shiver under her touch.

Neither of us said anything. And before I had the chance to think clearly, Arizona has her mouth wrapped around my nipples.

"Ohh Arizona."

I can not help as groaning loud when I feel how Arizona makes her way down above my body. No place remains unaffected. Again and again, I can feel her tongue on me. She knows that this makes me crazy. And not only that, it makes me hard and so wet.

Her hands are everywhere, stroking lightly over my chest before she begins to knead each individually. I can feel my nipples get harder under her palms.

"God baby, I need to taste you." Arizona whisper causes me goosebumps all over.

For a brief moment I stiffen myself, when I feel how she puts little kisses on my hard arousal. But soon her lips are on my slit and she begins to let her tongue dance around it.

"I love you," I breathe out, needing to tell her, even though I know she knows. "I love you and I love when you touch me."

"Like this?" she asks as she moves her thumb up to rub at my slit, making me tremble with pleasure.

I exhale harshly. "Yes."

The beginning of that familiar wave of ultimate pleasure quickly makes itself known in the pit of my stomach and I start rolling my hips in time with the movements of Arizona's fingers.

"I love it when I touch you, too," she whispers against me.

"Oh, god." She goes faster.

And then I'm there. All I can feel is the way she touches me, the way she is present in my entire body, her soul caressing every part of my being.

She holds me, stands unwavering as my body slumps helplessly against her. I can feel her lips against me, her tongue licking at my sweaty flesh, sweet nothings being whispered into my ear. When I find myself able to move again, I shift my arms around her shoulders, pressing her to me.

"I want to touch you again," she tells me, and instantaneously I feel more wetness pool between my legs. She looks down between us as her hand pushes in under me, cupping me, her fingers getting drenched with my juices. "Mm," she moans, her eyes drooping closed as she begins working me once again. But this time, her hand cupped my cock, and she begins her hand to move up and down.

"God, Callie," she breathes, "you feel so good."

It feels like I'm on fire and melting at the same time, like every nerve ending is singularly attuned to Arizona and what she's doing to me, and it feels amazing. I can feel everything from the sweat dripping down my neck to the tightness of my chest from how little air my shallow gasps and pants are providing. I can feel Arizona's hot breath on my face, the heat of her body all along mine, and her fingers moving around me and all the sensations they produce.

"OH YEAH, I'M COMING BABY…ARIZONA!" I yell, as my orgasm rips through me.

And then suddenly it all stops. I stop breathing, I'm pretty sure my heart stops beating, and all I can see are stars and colors and light as my entire body explodes in wave after wave of pleasure. All of my muscles stiffen to an almost painful degree before they relax.

"I'm sorry. I ah ... I do not know what came over me I just ... I'm sorry." She says softy, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Sorry for what?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well for attacking you like this." She mutters.

"I love you. You can attack me like that anytime you want, I will not complain." I say with a smirk. I know it's not the most sensitive thing I could say right now but I can not help it.

"I love you too. So much."

I lean forward to kiss her inviting lips, as we been interrupted through a very loud knock on the door.

 _"Hey love birds! Ends the Tango, and your asses out of here. Breakfast is ready. Enough dancing."_

"Oh God, Calliope. Please tell me that our friends have not heard us! This is ... is just ... Oh my God."

"Honey, I'm sure no one has heard us. Let us take a shower and hope that Addie has not destroyed my kitchen, she can not cook at all."

"Well then let's be fast and hope that Teddy did not try to help. She is a disaster in the kitchen."

And we are fast, I think we would be even faster if we would take a shower together. But until now we have not talked about it. But I would like to share a shower with her, all wet and soapy. Ok, ok, I need to stop, these thoughts will not help me.

"Oh Teddy, look who decided to end the Tango session. Finally. My God Callie, I'm starving here. You are truly a great host."

"Excuse me? …. Well good morning for you too. And you said breakfast was ready."

"Well, firstly, I am not suicidal endangered, and secondly, I needed a secure way to lure you love birds out of the nest. And what is more appropriate to set as the thoughts in you, I will destroy your kitchen. But honestly, you could now make breakfast. I can not understand that you can still move, you have to be so exhausted. I mean honestly, tango all night."

Oh damn! I really did not expect that we were so loud. But what can I say, my girlfriend is just too hot. And yet I can feel my cheeks begin to turn reddish.

But before I can say anything, Arizona wraps her arms around my waist, "I think Addie's just jealous, baby."

"Ok, ok, Callie can you please tell me what you did with my best friend? Never in my life I have expected that Arizona will respond that way. The Arizona I know, would now prefer to sink into the ground. Not to mention, the red color that would have her face. Just unbelievable. But I have to be honest, .. I like it, like it a lot."

"And I wanted you to know Arizona, not because I want to give you the speech," Hurt my best friend and I will hurt you ", but because I have to thank you. Since the first meeting with you, I could see a change in Callie. A wonderful change. One change, to which I have waited so long and already thought I would never see it. So thanks for that. But hurts her and we will need to talk."

"Never Addie, but what do you two think when Callie and I make breakfast?"

"So I would say it is time."

"Oh poor Addie. But if you're impatient, you can even cut the fruit."

We spend our common breakfast with lots of laughter and share stories. And once again I am pleasantly surprised at how well my wonderful girlfriend and Addie interact. But Teddy and I get on very well, and it's a huge fun mutually tease us again and again.

But what I also will not escape, are Addie and Teddy. At first I thought it would be a coincidence, or a one-time thing, and if I were not so sure that both are straight, I would say that they flirt with each other. I am sure that Arizona sees it too, the secret glances.

"Oh Callie, Arizona! Before we end our time together, I have a little present for you. I wanted to give it to you yesterday night, but I was somehow distracted. Anyway. I thought, since Callie is getting more comfortable with her body and her wand, well, you could use this."

Thus Addie sets a large pack of condoms in front of me and Arizona. "Addie, seriously …"

"Hahaha, oh Arizona, I think, with that you have saved money, for now, " Teddy throws with a loud laugh.

"WHAT?"

Oh my God, at this moment I do not know if I should hate Addie or not. I know she's right, I'm always comfortable with my body. But I do not know what to say. Especially I do not dare to look at Arizona. Until I hear her giggle.

"OK, I think we'll leave you two love birds alone now. Callie, thanks for the invitation. I had a lot of fun. Oh and Arizona, maybe you like the taste. Let me know. Love you."

"Honey, I'm sorry, if Addie has crossed a line here, just..."

"Calliope, it's okay."

"Ok, can I ask you what Teddy meant by her statement?"

Slightly shy Arizona tells me from her shopping trip with Teddy and their conversation about condoms. Ok, as she tells it, it sounds very funny and I can not help but giggle.

We spend our remaining time with lazy idleness on the couch. Just cuddle and relax. But one thing I know for sure, we will spend many nights together with our best friends.

 **Arizonas POV**

Every since Addison asked at Saturday night if I had moved in to Callie's place, I can't stop thinking about it. There's more of my stuff here, than at my apartment. Many of my clothes, my laptop, lots of my books, even my favorite mug… I can't remember the last time I've actually been at my apartment or slept in my own bed.

Nights without Callie are not something I can picture anymore. Waking up without her sleepy eyes, her husky voice, her arms around my body… it's not something possible to me. I guess I only need Callie to say the words and I am all here for good, but it has to come from her.

When I moved to Los Angeles, I thought it wouldn't be ever possible to call another place home. Meeting Callie changed everything in my life. She changed the way I used to see things.

My apartment isn't home. Home is supposed to be a safe, warm and lovely place. Somewhere you can always hide from the world, just because. Home is wherever we are if I have Callie with me. She is my home.

My thoughts are break when I feel strong arms wrapping around my waist from behind, immediately her perfume invades my nose and I briefly close my eyes, smiling when I feel her body pressed on mine.

"Hey, sweetie." Callie whispers in my ears. She rubs her nose on my hair and pushes it aside, so she can place soft kisses on the back of my neck that send shivers down my spine. I can't quite understand, but I love how soft her lips feel against my skin. "What you doing here?"

After coming back from work, I dropped my bag in the nearest place I could, made myself a good coffee and came to the roof terrace. It really calms me the view from up here and I obviously lost time in my thoughts.

As soon as I turn in her arms, she leans down and our lips meet into a calm greeting kiss. "Hi, love." I whisper after pulling back. "How was work?"

Callie takes a deep breath, letting out a long groan right after. I feel her getting tense by how she tights her embrace. "I wish I could have a break from here just a little. I am very tired of my father throwing things on my face!"

I hold her face between my hands before she's able to look down, as she always does. It tears my heart to see Callie like this, sad and tired when it comes to talk about work. "What about I prepare to you a nice hot bath, uh? And then we use the night to chill out in the couch?"

She gives me a small smile and slowly nods, "I think it's an awesome idea"

I press another kiss on her lips and pull out of her embrace, taking her hand with mine and leading us inside the apartment.

As I walk to the bathroom to turn on the water and find the rose salt I know Callie likes, she starts to undress in the bedroom. It takes a few minutes to Callie's huge tub finally fill. I swear it could have perfectly fit four people in this tub.

Callie stops in the door frame, wearing nothing but a white robe, showing just enough of her body to tease me. I feel my heart stopping for a second and my mouth goes completely dry.

There's no better view in the world than Callie. I involuntary lick my lips and Callie laughs softly, walking inside the bathroom and passing through a frozen me.

Callie unties the rob letting it falls next to me. "Aren't you joining me?" Her voice comes out a little husky, making me hold my breath.

We haven't shared a bath, a shower, anything involving our naked bodies and water yet. And I have to say, I was wishing for this moment to come, because I really like it. I couldn't do it before, I felt like I would be breaking her intimacy.

But now saw and touched every inch of her gorgeous body and I feel Callie getting more comfortable each day. So I quickly start undressing, throwing my clothes on the bathroom floor, making Callie giggle.

When I finish, Callie is inside the tub biting her lip, her eyes running all over me and I slowly move to join her. She likes the water hotter than I do, so I need to get used to the temperature.

Callie gives me space and I easily adjust my body between her legs. She promptly embraces me from behind and I rest my back on her front. We remained in silence for some minutes, just enjoying the water.

"Thank you." Her voice breaks the silence, but it's almost a whisper. "This feels really good."

I turn my head just enough to look at her and give her a smile. Callie's fingers tips run from my shoulders down to my arms and stop on my stomach, caressing me it with small circles.

I close my eyes feeling her touches and her hand starts to make its way further down on me. My breath is starting to get heavier as her other hand rest in one of my breasts and her thumb plays with my nipple.

"You are so beautiful, Arizona." Her hand that is down on me stops in my inner thigh, pretending she will touch me, but Callie loves to tease me. "It feels like I need to always have my hands on you, touching you somehow, just to get us connected."

She gets my already hard nipple between her fingers and pinches it softly, causing my chest to move in a deep breath.

"I am so happy with you, Arizona. I love that you are the first thing I see when I open my eyes every morning. I love that you are here for me when I come back from work. I love to spend all my time with you." She rubs her lips in the back of my neck, breathing against my skin.

"Callie…" her name leaves my mouth as a long moan. I can feel Callie getting harder on my back and it makes wetter and needy of her touch.

As much as I love to hear her saying these lovely things, I really want her. "Calliope, please…" I arch my hips so her hand presses against where I want her most. But she quickly removes her hand and I groan in frustration.

"What, sweetie?" I throw my head back on her shoulder, so her lips have more access to my neck, where she's placing kisses. "What do you need?"

"I… I need you to touch me, Callie… please." My eyes are shut tight.

Callie's fingers slowly play with my clit and without warning she pushes two fingers inside me, causing me to moan loud of the suddenly move.

"Ohhhhh, god…" my hips move against her fingers, but it feels like I have no control of my body. Callie has this power of making me lose strength by having her hands on me.

This time, Callie pinches my nipple a little harder and I arch my back. She moans in my ear, "You feel so good." as her fingers work fast and deep inside me. "I love you, Arizona."

I want to say something back, but I can't. My mouth is open, but my throat is dry form trying to catch air. Just few more thrust and my whole body begins to tremble, my legs lose strength and my swear I forgot how to breath.

I let out a small whimper when she removes her fingers, keeping in place until my body calms down. Just then I realize Callie's member is very hard against my back and it makes me quickly turn, still between her legs but now I can face her.

"I love you so, so much, Calliope" I whisper before wrapping my arms around her neck and pull her into a hungrily kiss.

Callie breaks the kiss when my hands stop on her breasts and I squeeze them a few time, before pinching her hard nipples. She moans against my lips and I attack her mouth with mine again.

One of my hands runs down on her body and I waste no time to grab her cock and give her some few firmly strokes. Callie moans in our kiss and I pull apart to give her a big smile. I love how she reacts to my touches.

She throws her head back a little and I take the move to assault her neck, giving soft bites and running my tongue on her wet skin.

My hand that was on her breast starts to go down, stopping between her legs, too. Even under water I can feel how wet Callie is.

I tease her entrance with the tip of my fingers and raise my eyes to meet Callie's, silently asking if it's okay. When she slowly nods, I gently push a finger inside her and Callie gasps, my other hand continues to give her soft strokes.

She feels so good under my touches and I can't stop looking at her, she's breathtakingly beautiful.

"Arizona… stop… stop torturing me…" she breaths out.

I smile at her, "What do you want, babe?"

"Fas- faster… please."

I move both my hands faster, "Like this, babe?"

"Ohhh, yessss… fuck…" Just in minutes, Callie wraps her arms around my shoulders. Her stomach starts to contract and her mouth falls open and I can't help but cover it with mine, muffling moans and my name rolling from her soft lips.

I stop my moves when I feel Callie has completely released, gently taking off my finger. Callie lays her head back on the edge of the tub, her breath still fast.

"Wow… that was… just…" Callie fails to speak and blushes a little, making me giggle.

"I wasn't able to speak before, Callie, but you were amazing, too." I press several kisses in her lips, her cheek, and her jaw.

Callie's huge smile warms my heart, "You know, as much as I love to stay here with you… the water is cold…"

I kiss her again before pushing myself away from her and get out of the tub, readily wrapping a towel around me. Callie does the same and us both head out the bathroom.

Once dressed, we make our way to the kitchen. Activities with Callie makes me really hungry, I think I could eat an entire pizza right now.

"Callie, I am too lazy to cook" I whimper as she passes through me, wearing just a loose shirt and tight boxers, and opens the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Yeah, me too… what you feel like eating?" she rests on the kitchen sink and looks at me.

My first answer would be 'you', but I calm down my arousal and shot her a big smile. "Pizza"

She rolls hard her eyes at me, "Arizona, it's the second time, only this week, that you want pizza!"

"So? Pizza is delicious and healthy, Calliope." I try to play in a serious tone.

"Oh, really?" She raises and an eyebrow at me. "Tell me how 'healthy' pizza is."

"Well," I start, trying to quickly come with an answer. "It makes me very happy and to be happy is a big part to be healthy." I bite my bottom lip, watching her reaction of my stupid answer.

She laughs, "Seriously? Do you use this logic at work, too? Thank god, I have Dr. Altman now."

My mouth opens in a big 'Oh' and I pretend to be very offended, slapping her shoulder before following her in a loud laugh. "Just because you want to be funny, you're paying the pizza. And I want pepperoni."

"Bossy." She mutters and steps away to grab her phone.

I turn on the radio on the living room and minutes later Callie joins me. I walk towards her, grabbing the hem of the sweatpants she put on, approaching our bodies. "Dance with me, babe."

Callie smiles back at me and rest her hands on my hips, leading us both into different rhythms. My girlfriend has incredible dance skills. Several songs later, a lot of dance, singing out loud and laughs the doorbell finally rings announcing pizza is here!

Something Callie said before kept stuck in my mind and brought me some ideas. "Callie…" I watch as she grabs another slice of pizza.

"Mhhh" she mumbles after taking a bite.

"What do you think about us going on a trip?"

"A trip?" she frowns.

"Uh, yeah. You said you needed a break from here, which I totally agree. So maybe we could go somewhere? You can use the time out to forget about all the stress here and we have our first trip together." I shrug.

"Oh, I really like the idea." She smiles at me, "Have some place in mind?"

"Not really, I haven't been in many places besides short summer trips with my family when I was younger. And considering we live in a place people usually go on their trips, I think we could go somewhere different than what we have here."

"Oh, I agree!" she says with excitement, thinking a little before continuing "Have you ever been in New York?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Would you like to?" I nod vividly at her and Callie's smile gets bigger. "You'll love New York!"

After lots of plans to New York and almost all the pizza gone, Callie and I are watching some random she found on TV, my head on her lap as she slowly strokes my hair.

To be honest, I am almost falling asleep. I do not understand a thing what's going on, the movie story is happening really fast and seems pointless.

I look up at my girlfriend who seems very interested in the movie, "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah" she simply says with her eyes locked on the screen. Seconds later, she frowns and look down to meet my eyes, "Are you not?"

I bit my lip to hold a shy smile and shake my head no. "I don't get it."

Callie lets out a small laugh, "You see, every time he dies, he wakes up in the same place to recreate everything. It's like he has a new chance to change the future."

I quickly look at the screen where there's an explosion. "Okay, I got that, but how?'

"Well, that I don't know yet, apparently this same thing happened to that woman."

"Boring." I say in a sigh and Callie giggles a bit and gets her attention back to the movie.

More explosions, robots, shoots, and the guy waking up in the same freaking place, my phone buzzes in the center table and I reach to get it, thank god.

It's a text from Teddy, as soon as I start to read, I sit straight in the couch.

" _I think I'm on a date with Addison!" – T_

I frown, running my fingers in my hair and immediately texting her back.

" _What you mean you think?" – A_

Right after I send, Callie's phone buzzes, too. I watch as she reads the text and quickly brown wide eyes are staring back at me. Oh, god, it's Addison.

" _We went out to just hang out, you know, as friends… but now it feels more like a date, we can know when it's a date and not just a friendly hang out, right?" – T_

Callie is typing really fast on her phone, her lip between her teeth and her eyebrows frowned, fully concentrated.

" _Where are you, anyway?" – A_

" _You won't believe… eating burguer in a diner near the beach!" – T_

I let out a small laugh and Callie curiously looks at me. "They are at a diner, can you imagine it?" Callie nods and backs texting.

Over all fancies date night Teddy had, all the rules and requirement she followed to have a 'perfect first date', she ends up in a diner with no one less then Addison Montgomery, my girlfriend's best friend. This is super nice!

" _Where's Addison?" – A_

" _Bathroom… I think she wants to runaway" – T_

I can't contain another laugh, getting Callie's attention once again. She shook her head in disbelief, as amused as I am with this situation. Our friends look like two teenagers freaking out on the first date.

"Addison is nervous to get back to the table. This is so weird. My friend Addison, who is not shy at all, is timid because of Teddy." Callie says in amusement.

"Tell her to go back. Teddy is freaking out because she thinks Addison wants to leave." Callie just nods and backs to type.

" _Don't over think, maybe she is just as nervous as you are" – A_

" _Ughhhh I don't want to screw things up."- T_

" _OH GOD, SHE'S BACK, BYE" – T_

Callie and I drop our phones in the couch at the same time and keep staring at each other, with no words to say. We definitely saw the interaction between them that night and the morning after, but I didn't know they were currently talking ever since. I just thought it was nothing more than a nice flirting night.

"Addie and Teddy." Callie says in a low voice.

"Yeah…" I smile at her. "They kind of match, you know, not like us" I point to us both, "But they are cute."

Callie laughs and leans in to kiss me, before letting out a deep breath. "Oh god, we are so screwed."

"What?" I frown.

"They're going to freaking out about dates, clothes and places. Ugh, Addison can be so annoying! I can picture endless shopping… you know I hate shopping, Arizona! Oh, we need to stop them!" she glances at me with an evil smile.

"Calliope!" I warn, before joining her in loud laughs. Deep down, I know Callie is right. I thought I had freaked out when I met Callie and wanted everything to be perfect, but Addison and Teddy? Multiply it by 10. And it's the nearest Callie and I will suffer to help our crazy friends. This is going to be wild.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 15**_

 **Callies POV**

Since we agreed to fly on Friday to New York, after my meeting, I have the feeling that the work is getting more. I still do not know what my father has planned exactly. But whatever it is, I have a feeling it will not be good.

My desk is crowded again with cases. I barely have working place. It's just crazy. And I really think we need more than just a short weekend to really relax.

During my last meeting with Teddy, I have decided to make our weekend a whole week. I know by Teddy that Arizona did not have a day off. And she deserve it. Through her, I am now where I am. She is the reason that I have begun to like my body to like me.

When I tell Teddy about my idea, she immediately agrees and promises me not to tell and to take Arizona's patients for this week. I can not be more grateful for a friend like Teddy.

I think I've thought of everything. Flights are booked, reserved the most beautiful room in the best hotel and I have two tickets for a musical.

But that will not be anything. I want to ask Arizona to move in with me. I want that it's official. Not lame remarks from our friends. I want that Arizona has her home at my home, with me. She means so much to me. I want to spend every free minute with her. A key with a little monkey pendant I have in my luggage. Now she just have to say yes.

Am I nervous? To be honest, no. It feels so right. The next step in our relationship. I'm more nervous about another matter. This whole condom thing. Since Addie gave us this "gift", we have not talked about it. But I can not more than to ask me if we want to use it? What if she wants, but I'm not ready for it. Or am I ready, but she is not. I know I enjoy it more and more when she touched me. About all. And honestly, I would have never thought its possible.

But, so that we can really enjoy our holiday, I have to do one thing. I have to go into the lion's den.

"Good evening Father." Of course, my father is on a Thursday evening at 8, in his office.

"Calliope what you want here. Have you, in your own office, not enough work?"

"I'm not here to talk about my work with you. I'm just here to tell you that I'm the next week not to be present. Also, I will not perform video conference next Friday. All my cases are prepared so that I will take a week's vacation with a clear conscience."

"You do what? You will NOT do that. You will NOT neglect your work in order to live your meaningful free, life. Not as long as I can prevent it."

"And here you're wrong, Father. You can not prevent it. I should not have to remind you that I deserve vacation. And since I work for you, I did not have a day off. Not even sick I was. So tomorrow after our meeting I will be unavailable for the company for a week."

"I'm not going to let you Calliope. You will not just go off on vacation without having discussed that. It's my right as your employer to know about it."

"You're right. And I have you just notified thereof. We will meet after my vacation. Certainly with more work. But believe me, you can not punish me with that."

"Calliope when you leave my office now, you'll regret it."

"What? Want to fire me? Just to!" And with that, I leave my father's office, and I must say, I have long not felt this good.

Ignored are one thing. Ignored by Carlos Torres, is dangerous. That's what he does during the entire meeting. But I'm not going to focus for the next few days on that. My attention is fully on my beautiful girlfriend and our first vacation together.

"Calliope?"

"What going on, sweetheart?"

"Perhaps now is the right time, uh to tell you, I'm a very nervous passenger."

"Honey, you know, anything can happen. I am all the time with you."

"I know that. But still. I have to sit for the next few hours in a metal bird."

"In a what? Tell me how I can help you. How can I help you to relax?"

The look in her eyes, and I know exactly what will help her. But I'm not so sure that's what she really want.

"Oh excuse me, maybe we can get two blankets? Thank you very much."

"Can I bring you anything else, ma'am?"

"Yes, a glass of white wine and a glass of red wine would be great. Thank you very much."

After the flight attendant brought us our wine and the blankets, I lean to Arizona and whisper softly in her ear. "Arizona, I know what can relax you. I want you. Right now."

"Calliope, you're crazy? We are sitting in an airplane. Full with other people."

"Baby, let's play a game. I'll do what I do best and you'll try to be especially quiet. And you will enjoy and relax." And so I put my hand under the blanket to collar of Arizona's pants. Arizona inhales sharply.

"Calliope, stop. We can't do that here."

"Shh. Arizona c'mon. It will be fast and fun. And no one will know. Just quietly, you need to be."

I rub my thumb in slow circles over Arizona's hipbone, I know exactly how I can turn her on. Laying light kisses on Arizona's shoulder.

"Calliope, you know, I'm not good at... be quiet. I can not control that."

My hands travel further down, fingering the elastic of Arizona panties. "Arizona," I softly sing. I know from experience on that that Arizona turned, almost immediately. Sure enough, I felt tighten muscles under my fingertips. Arizona rolls her face above me. She opened her mouth, to say something, and was immediately filled with my tongue. Instinctively Arizona opened her mouth wide and responded to my tongue. Knowing that she is finally distracted, I slide my hands over the hips to get more access. Arizona 's eyes fly up when she realize how scattered she was. I smiled seductively. I slide a hand around Arizona's back and pull her closer, to kiss her passionately.

"Let's try and stay quiet," I whisper across her lips, as I plunge a finger in her dripping center. Arizona gasped and closes her eyes, trying not to scream. I take my time to keep a steady rhythm. Then a second finger. I feel like she attracts her thighs to my hand, and increase my pace. My thumb massaging her bundle of nerves. Suddenly Arizona whole body goes stiff, I can feel her biting into my neck to stay as calm as possible. I smile and slow down my pace to bring Arizona slowly from her high. I put my fingers into my mouth one after another, to enjoy the taste. I lean in Arizona, to kiss her and sent a last shiver down her spine. I hold Arizona in my arms until I can feel that her breathing has calmed.

"I told you, you can do it," I whisper softly in her ear. "I love you so much."

"I believe that is the best flight I've ever had! I love you."

"Ok, it's been a pleasure!"

The time before we land, passing in literally in a flash. Since I have first class flights booked, we are the first ones to leave the plane. After we have our luggage, we are on the search for a cab.

"Wow, Calliope the room is amazing. And have you seen the view? We have view over whole Manhattan. Thank you Calliope."

"Only the best for you love. I will quick send a short text to Addie and let her know that's all good. What do you think if we look after what the spa has to offer?"

"Sounds wonderful."

After a brief text at Addie we decide to try the couples massage. And I must say, it's great. The whole atmosphere is amazing.

"I think I've never been so relaxed in my life. That was just amazing."

"Oh really Calliope? I know one or two things that let you relax even more. I would like to show you what I mean. But right now I'm starving."

"Ok honey, what do you think if we order something and have it delivered to our room? And just enjoy the evening and the two of us. And tomorrow we can do all that, what would do any tourist as well?"

Not that I would not love to go with my girlfriend in one of the best restaurants in New York . But I've planned a really great dinner for tomorrow. Tonight I have to explain to her that we will stay for a whole week. And I really hope that I can convince her with my plans.

"It's beautiful." She said in a whisper.

"Yeah it is. It really is." I say in agreement.

"I was talking about the way you look tonight. You're gorgeous." Arizona tells me and I can't help the way my heart skipped a beat.

"You're really beautiful too babe. Let's eat." I say as I take her by the hand and lead her towards the table. The food is great, the wine wonderful, but somehow I can not really enjoy it.

"OK. Arizona I have to tell you something. And I really hope you're not angry at me. But if I …...if I do not say it now, it will be too late. And then you will certainly be very mad at me. I have to do that now. I can that here otherwise not enjoy."

"Oh my God you are breaking up with me ?!"

"What? Oh my god Arizona! No! How can you think that? I love you. And as long as you let me, I will not go."

"God Callie, you scared me."

"Arizona, I just wanted to tell you that we do not fly back on Sunday."

"What? We're not? Calliope, you have to say more, so I can understand here what you're trying to tell me."

"We will not fly back on Sunday because we will fly back at the end of next week. Before you say something now, I have spoken to Teddy. She will take your appointments, or conclude new ones. Arizona, you helped me in so many things and this week should be a little thank you for it. I have everything planned, great dinner for tomorrow night, a musical on Thursday and all museums if you like them. I love you. Please do not be mad."

"Mad? Oh my God Calliope. How could I be mad at you. This is the best idea ever. Thanks alot. Oh can we go to the Central Park, perhaps making a bicycle tour? Or one of those carriage rides through the park? Or, or a trip with these tourist buses? And necessarily the Museum of Modern Arts. Or even better, just all of it."

"Uh Calliope what you think of it, when we finish the meal and I will show you how well you can relax, through my hands?"

Oh nothing better than that!

If somebody would ask me how my first night was. My only answer can only be, short, very short.

After a super good breakfast, a lot better, common shower, we start our first real day in New York. Arizona is so excited, like a child on Christmas morning. But it's sweet.

After a several-hour tour through Central Park, on bicycles, I must honestly say that I do not know how Arizona can have so much stamina. I have a feeling my thighs burn. I want nothing more than to lie down on one of these meadows here, like forever.

"Sweetie, please. If you want, that I can go tonight, then let's do something calmer now, please."

"Oh my poor angel. Ok, let's have a picnic. Right here . This meadow is amazing. I'll get us some hot dogs and you're just beautiful."

Oh thank God. I do not know how long my legs would carry me yet. The rest of the day is spent, lying lazily on this meadow. Just enjoy our time together. And then right here I know it is the right time to ask her.

Once we are back at the hotel, we enjoy together a quick shower and getting ready for our date. So slowly I'm really nervous. What if ..., no I will not even go there. Positive thoughts. But all my nervousness is forgotten when I see Arizona. Her knee-length, blue dress, her hair falling in light curls over her shoulders. Wow.

"Wow! Arizona you look just breathtaking fantastic."

When she lightly leans over me and softly whispers in my ear, I lost almost my temper. But only almost. But I can honestly say I will have to restrain myself.

I have, in one of the best Italian restaurants in New York a reservation, and I can see that Arizona is more than satisfied with my decision. Her eyes light up, maybe even more than usual.

Our talks are light, we will only briefly interrupted when the waiter served our order. And what can I say. The meal is a dream. And the wine, without words. From this wine I need to take home a few bottles. Addie will hate me, hahaha.

When the waiter served our dessert, I know the time is right. "Arizona, I have brought you here tonight for a specific reason. Firstly, because it is the best place in New York. But a more important reason, I would like to ask you something. And not just ask. I want to show you how important you are to me. How much I trust you. How much I love you. How much I prepared for the next step together with you. I would very happy if you could move in with me. I want every day to come home and know that you as well are at _home_. _In our home_."

Thereby I shove her a little box across the table. I can see that she has tears in her eyes and her hands tremble slightly.

"Oh my God Calliope. I would love nothing more than move in with you. And this little guy here, awesome."

I'm so happy right now. And I am sure that nothing can beat that. We spend the rest of the time in the restaurant with very pleasant conversation, light touches and honestly much eye contact.

On the way back to the hotel I have to very care not to lose my temper. I have that feeling, her hands are everywhere, and her soft lips. I'm trying with a vengeance, not to give a show to the taxi driver. But what can I do. My girlfriend is too hot.

The ride in the elevator is pure torture, because we are not alone here. And I would like nothing better than to take her, right here and now. It does not help that her hands slowly goes over my butt, on my lower back and back again. This woman makes me crazy. I'm so happy when I hear the signal and we can leave this elevator.

With great difficulty I manage to open our hotel room door, and shove Arizona and me into the room before I feel her lips on mine. Her tongue meets mine and we start our unique dance before she kisses lightly my jaw, my neck and starts sucking on my earlobe.

"Calliope I love you so much. But there's something I need to tell you. Or, to ask you. I do not know how to start correctly."

"Arizona love. Whatever it is, you can tell me everything."

"I know. But this is different. Not bad. Well at least I hope it's not bad. I love you with everything I have. I trust you blindly. And I know you love me. That you trust me. And that makes me unspeakably happy because I know how hard it was for you, and still is. And I do not want to begin, with my psycho babble. But there is something I want to ask you, or what I want to do. I mean, I've never been with a man before. But I love you, everything about you. Even if it sounds stupid when a lesbian says that. But I love every single part of you. And therefore, I ... Iwanttogodownonyou."

"You ….. what? I do not understand ... I mean, you go ... "

"Calliope, I mean ... every part of you... Oh God, this is so embarrassing. I want everything. I mean, if it is ok for you. I know you have that also never done. But we have so many things done together for the first time. And maybe, we can also do this together. Like I said, I want everything Calliope. But for the beginning, I would like to go down on you, you know, this part."

"Are you sure? I mean ... I do not want you to feel uncomfortable and think you have to do something. Because you do not. I am more than satisfied with what we have done so far. Or does it have something to do with Addie "gift"? We do not have to use these things, we have not to take this step."

"Maybe the "gift " pushed me in the direction. But I really want this. I want everything with you, even this. And I will not feel uncomfortable when I know that you do not feel uncomfortable. Really."

"OK"

"OK?"

"Yes ok, Arizona. If you are really sure. I want everything with you too. But I have no idea what to do."

My God, this is something that I never expected. Thought about, yes. But imagine that something like that is what we both want, no.

She looks at me for a moment and then asks me, "So would you let me? Go down? I ... I'm not ... I have never done this, so if you do not like it, will you tell me? I do not want to hurt you, if I do anything wrong ... All of this, it's just so new to me, as well as for you, I do not want to mess up with you!"

She looks frightened, but damn she looks beautiful! I put my hand under her chin to lift her face, before I give her a light kiss on the lips. "I'll tell you if something happens, but you have nothing to worry about. Because nothing will happen, okay? But you will tell me, and we will stop when you get the feeling that it does not feel right or you no longer want it to do, you can promise me that love?" I ask her and she nods.

"I want you so much, you have no idea what you're doing to me," I whisper in Arizona's ear and nibbled on her earlobe, and I can feel how I send a shiver down her spine.

"Call..i..o..pe" Arizona moans. She kisses me hard, biting my lower lip. I begin to moan and she takes the opportunity to plunge her tongue deep into my mouth. We both moaned at this contact. It is getting hotter and hotter by the second. We both want and need more.

Arizona takes both her hands and freed me from my dress, my bra. She starts playing with my nipples. I groaned in Arizona's mouth and vault my back, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Taking advantage of my momentary weakness, Arizona rolled over us and immediately takes a nipple in her mouth.

I did not notice how she brings her hands down until she begins to stroke my pussy and my extreme hardness. We both gasp, I from pure joy, and Arizona because of the wetness she finds.

"Fuck ... Calliope, you're so wet and so hard!"

"All for you baby ... please touch me," I tell her, as I realize that Arizona stops her touches. "You'll do not hurt me."

She moves down until meets the bulge in my panties. With one last look she asks for permission. I nod and help her to free me from my panties. Once she pushes it over my legs, I kick it out of bed. I'm so hard and wet, while she not yet touched me. But her words have reached.

She spreads my legs a little and kneels between. But this vision, making it hard for me to hold myself together. But when she begins to put her hand around my cock, I lose it almost.

Her grip tightens around me, and she begins her hand moving, pumping up and down with such precision. This just feels wonderful. Her eyes never left mine. Her blond head bobbing down while she takes me deep into her mouth, and I know I will need not much longer. Because after what she does to me, I'm surprised that I'm still alive.

I try very hard to keep it in me. But if she takes me deeper into her mouth and begins to put her tongue around my length, it is even more difficult. I am so close to losing control.

"Arizona", I try to catch my breath. "I...I can not hold it, if y...you do not stop, I c...can ..." I sign, she looks up for a moment to me, but her hand, never stops.

"You have not to hold back, remember, I want everything with you, I want all of you. Let it go baby. I want to taste you."

And that's all I need as an encouragement, as waves of pleasure shooting through my whole body as she sucks hard on me, every last drop of my arousal milking out. I feel boneless, it feels as if she has sucked all my energy from me. Stars, white lights, fireworks, and then ...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 16**_

 **Arizonas POV**

Okay. Callie blacking out kind of made me freak out. No, it _did_ make me freak out. At the beginning, I was so nervous I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. But the way her body reacted to my touches just encouraged me to keep going. And I did. I couldn't take my eyes off her and I noticed her breathe was heavy, nothing uncommon from other times we had sex. But one minute she was moaning, next one she was dead silent.

I don't even need to say how embarrassed she was. We didn't talk about it for two whole days. And when we did, it took me very long minutes to convince her it was okay. Until I could no longer hold it back and grow my ego, because, let's be honest, that means I have a golden mouth.

She furiously blushed when I made that joke and slapped hard my shoulder, trying to be mad with no success. To me, she was nothing but cute.

Callie is the most beautiful creature on Earth. I could try to put on words my feelings for Callie, but it would never seem to be enough. Our days in New York have been the best time I had in my life, no kidding.

For my entirely surprise, Callie woke up early every day so we could have big tours around the city. We had such a great time, riding bicycles, having picnic, going to the movies... but today, I just want to stay in the hotel room with her and have a lazy day after an eventful night.

We cuddled in bed until our stomachs claim for food, making us laugh. She stood up to grab a clean shirt inside my bag to cover my naked body. I lay my eyes on her sexy long legs and bit my bottom lip. I can never have enough of her. I love that she feels comfortable enough with me to just walk around the room wearing nothing but black boxers I bought for her to sleep with.

"What is this?" Callie asks and I turn in bed to look at her. She has both eyebrows drawn together and hanging up a pack of condoms. It's a rhetorical question, she knows what that is.

I truly forgot I had brought that on my bag. I wasn't so sure how to bring this conversation with Callie. The last thing I want is for her to think I am pushing too much.

We stay in silence for seconds, my cheeks clearly flushing when I decided to speak. "Uh, I... I don't know if we'll use it… but I thought we might need it. I know we haven't talked about it yet and it's okay if you are not ready."

She steps closer and sits on the edge of the bed. I sit straight and put on the shirt she gave me, closely paying attention to her face expression.

"I am not sure if we need it… I mean, there's no medical affirmation that I could get someone pregnant. I talked with Teddy about this one time, she said I should go to the doctor again, you know, to see if there is a possibility. But I am… I am not ready to doctors again. And I never… you know… needed it before. I'd never done a lot of things before I met you, Arizona."

"So you are not sure if I could get pregnant?" I say in low voice, I really want her to talk to me.

She shakes her head. "It was never a thing doctors would tell me. Not when my parents were the ones to have all information about me. I remember when I was younger they talking about, but it was not something they could be sure. I think my parents just decided to ignore it. I mean, they never really thought I would have someone."

Silence beat us again, before I break it. "When we get back to L.A I can go to the doctor to start taking the pill."

She finally looks at me, eyes-wide. "Arizona… I can go to-"

"Calliope, it's okay." I search for her hand, trying to calm her growing anxious.

"Is that something you want?" she breaths out.

"Yes! I mean, yeah. I've never done it before, too." I give her a sheepish smile. "But I said it before and I will say a million times. Calliope, I love you, everything about you. And to think about us… so deeply connected makes butterflies fly wild on my stomach."

Callie chuckles at my words. "I won't deny I thought a lot about it. And after you worked so perfectly your mouth, I can't wait to see what else you can do."

She slight blushes, making me laugh. It's good she's now making jokes about it.

"Hm. We might not need condoms, but we can definitely use it." She climbs in bed, shorting the distance between us. "Tell me what you'd like."

My throat immediately goes dry; this woman has magical power on me. "Uh, I would love to try lots of things with you."

"Hm. What things?" she licks her lips.

My eyes fall on her perfect mouth and I bite my bottom lip. "It's a new thing for both of us, so I would like us to take our time first. To enjoy each other's body, every single part. Makes calm and slow love with you, feeling you deep inside, every inch of you."

Callie's eyes get darker. "I love to take my time to love your body, Arizona. I'd really love to feel your warm walls around me."

Oh, I see where it's going. "I like to taste you again, get on my knees and work you up with my mouth, while you hold firmly on my hair begging for more."

She lets out a low moan and I can see the growing bulge on her boxers. She places a hand on my hips, under my shirt, and I feel all my body shivers in response.

Callie leans in and I gladly wait her lips to touch mine, but instead, her lips find my neck. I throw my head back so her lips can play freely on my skin. "I love to have my head buried between your legs, your taste and your smell."

I swallow hard. God, this woman! I can't help the arousal between my legs anymore. She continues assaulting my neck while her both hands slip under my shirt up to my breasts, massaging them softly.

I moan into her touch, shutting my eyes close. She continues to provoke me on her sexy voice. "I love the way your fingers run on my hair, keeping me still licking all you have to offer me, the way your eyes roll when you're almost on the edge."

She takes my hard nipples between her fingers and pinch with just enough pressure to make me groan.

My moans are suffocated by her lips on mine and I immediately open my mouth to let her tongue in. One of my hands stop on the back of her neck, entwine my fingers in her hair. I am hungry for her mouth now.

Callie gently pushes me to lie on my back after taking my shirt off, positioning herself on top of me. She wasn't kidding when she said she loves to take her time to work my body. She places her palms on the mattress, pushing herself up enough to give soft bites on my jaw line and press wet kisses on my neck.

Her hips are slowly grinding against mine and I can feel the bulge on her boxers press slightly against my center and it's driving me crazy. Callie's mouth stops on my breast and her tongue picks out making slow moves around my nipple, before sucking it a bit hard.

"Cal- please" I breathe out.

All nervousness from before it's gone. She smiles against my skin and her mouth moves lower my body, kissing every single part of me. She finally stops where we both want her the most. When she gives me a long lick, I know she won't let me have this so easy.

Callie let's her tongue go up and down in very slow moves before sucking on my clit. "Ohhhh, fuck!" I gasp, my cheeks flushing as she sets all my body on fire.

"You taste so good, babe." I miss her tongue when she pulls a bit to speak. I hold still on her hair and start to gently ride her face. Each lap makes Callie moan and send vibrations on my throbbing clit.

"Callie… I'm- I'm almost…" she abruptly stops, sitting on her ankles.

My eyes open wide and she nervously reaches the pack on the edge of the bed. She opens the condom pack and looks at me as if asking for permission.

I give her a warm smile and rest my hand on hers, taking the condom. "Let me."

She just nods and I sit a bit. To my surprise, I am not nervous. She moans while I stroke her before putting the condom down her length. My eyes meet her dark ones and I lie down again, bring her to lie on top of me.

I want to feel her close. Sliding one hand between our bodies, she rubs my clit a few times and then I feel her carefully leading her length inside me. I shut my eyes close and my mouth falls open.

She stops and waits for me to get used to it. "Is it hurting?"

I bury my face on her neck and wrap an arm around her shoulder, my other hand resting on her back. "Just a bit, but is not a bad pain."

"I go slow, okay?" I nod and she starts moving her hips very slowly. Our breasts slightly brushing, sending more wetness down my legs.

After a minute, I move my hips a bit faster as an encouragement for Callie to do the same. Luckily, she knows my hints. She's panting against my neck as her hips moves so she can get deeper inside me.

"Oh, god. Callie, you feel so good." I think my words were just what she needed.

She pushes herself up just a little, her eyes deep in mine. Eye contact with Callie during sex is the sexiest thing ever. "You are so beautiful, Arizona, I love you so much." Her hand run down my stomach and for my complete surprise, she rubs my clit in the rhythms of her thrusts.

"Fuck!" I gasp and I am sure I forgot how to breathe for a minute. Callie feels so, so good.

We keep the rhythm until I feel my body shaking slightly. I moan Callie's name loud and just seconds later her body is shaking and she collapses breathless on top of me; her sweaty head on the crook of my neck.

Sex with Callie is always amazing, but this… this was mind-blowing. She is about to pull out, but I wrap my arms around her to keep our bodies close, if it is even possible. "Not yet."

I stroke her hair, caressing her face. Our eyes deep in love. "I love you, too." I say.

She gives me a big smile and places several kisses on my lips. We keep in silence until our bodies calm down. She gently pulls out and I whimper at the lost of her inside me.

"I think we need a shower." She stands up and takes off the condom, shyly smiles at me.

I follow her to the bathroom and we take a long shower, taking time to just exchange soft touches under the hot water.

"It's almost lunch time now. I am starving! We didn't have breakfast." I sit on the edge of the bed, watching Callie finish putting her clothes on while I dry my hair with the towel.

"Oh, I had breakfast." She winks and I giggle. "What if we go out just to have lunch?"

"Hmm, I like the idea." I stand up and she comes in my direction after putting her coat on. She takes the towel and helps me to dry my hair.

"What do you want to eat?"

I think about for a minute. I am really hungry and I feel like eating something luscious and fat. "Burger!"

Callie narrows her eyes and laugh. "Really? Burger for lunch in New York?"

I pout. "Please, I really want a burger with much cheese and bacon!"

Callie laughs hard when I lick my lips imagining a big burger. "There's a nice place at Madison Square Park. We can eat and walk a bit before returning to the hotel. What you say?"

"Yes!" I jump a little and quick run to the bathroom to let the towel. I just run my fingers on my hair to brush it and push Callie out of the room.

Since the first bite, I kept my mouth busy. The burger was so tasteful I couldn't even lose time speaking.

Callie's eyes were amused looking at me "You were really hungry." It's not a question.

I chuckle and drop the burger on my plate. "Your fault."

She smirks and steels some of my French-fries. I have been wondering how to approach the parents' subject with Callie for a little time now. Tim and Joanne are having the wedding soon, because of the baby and my mother wants Callie and I to fly some days before to enjoy our time there.

"Callie?" she looks up at me after taking a bite of her burger. "Uh, you know Tim invited you to his wedding. And I obviously would ask you to come as my date… but…"

She quirked an eyebrow. "But…"

"Uh, my mother wants us to go couple of day before the wedding. That way we could enjoy our time before getting into the crazy stuff." I clean my mouth on the napkin. That burger was amazing.

"Oh, right. That means… hanging with parents and your family, not that it's a bad thing I am just not so good with this, you know…" she looks down but I quickly take her hand in mine.

"Calliope, you just have to be yourself. Besides, I am sure mom will love you."

"You think so?" she mirrors my smile when I nod vividly.

Since we had an early lunch, we changed our schedule. Instead of getting back to the hotel after a walk at the park, Callie suggested we go to New York Aquarium. Her other idea was to go shopping gifts for my parents and Tim's wedding, but I suck at picking gifts, so we agreed the next day to be a full day of shopping.

"It feels like we are in the deepest water of the sea." I say looking the several different fishes through the glass.

Callie simply let out a breathy 'yeah'. Her arm is protectively wrapped around my waist when I touch the glass like I could touch the fishes inside. "Calliope look, it's Nemo!"

"Mom look, it's Nemo!" a sweet voice combined with mine and I quickly look down at a giggling little girl looking at me with amused eyes.

I smile big at her and then I hear Calliope's laugh coming from my left; she is obviously thinking she is dating a six year old. What can I say? Kid's movies are my favorites. Callie tightened her grip around me, making me look up at her. Her face is a mix of love and admiration and I rest a hand on her face pulling her down for a quick, sweet kiss.

We walked around a little longer, but I was soon getting tired se we sat on a bench where we had a wonderful view of different color of fish and coral reef. A lot of families with young children pass by us and my mind involuntary pictures Callie, me and… kids.

We just got into the condom subject this morning and it's way too soon to talk about it. But, it can happen. I mean, we are not even sure if Callie can get me pregnant… but there's for now, there's a small chance. And this chance, for small as it is, makes me think. Even if it's proved that she can't get me pregnant, we can look for a sperm donor or adopting.

And I like the thought of it.

"Sweetie, where did you go?" she whispers in my ear, bringing me back from my warm thoughts.

My eyes find hers and we are staring deep at each other, my hand rest on her cheek. "Thank you for this vacation, Calliope."

"Arizona you don't need-"she begins, but I cut her off. I feel like I need to say this.

"I do, Callie. I… I finally feel like everything is in right place now, you know? I feel happy." I frown just a little, before smiling big at her. "You make me so happy, Calliope. And these days we're spending in New York are amazing. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as you're there with me. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore."

I can see tears forming in her eyes as she fights to not let them fall. "I can't imagine my life without you, either. I love going to sleep and have your naked body as my blanket or your shoulder as my pillow. I love waking up and cuddle with you until time and duties force us out of bed. I love basic daily life with you. And I want this for the rest of my life. To not be with you is not a possibility for me, Arizona."

Tears slowly run down on my face and Callie's thumb gently whips them away. "Don't cry, love." She leans in and rubs her nose in mine. "Maybe it's time for us to get back to the hotel."

"Can I have a milkshake before we go?" I say and Callie laughs a bit, grabbing my hand and helping me to stand up.

Callie and I shared a delicious vanilla milkshake and headed back to the hotel. I must say, I really wanted to arrive and take a little nap; it didn't take much to convince her to lie down with me. We are, after all on vacation, we are allowed to sleep whatever the time we want.

I woke up almost two hours later, through the window only a glimmer from the sun illuminated the room, night was about to come. Callie was spooning me, so I just rolled in bed so I could face her; she looked so peaceful sleeping and I felt bad for needing to wake her up.

I place light kisses on her check, her jaw, her neck. "Wake up, pretty lady." Callie mumbles 'don't wanna' and tries to roll to the other side.

But I lock my arms around her body, keeping her in place. "Babe, if we sleep too much, we'll be up all night."

My laugh is drowned on her neck when replies, still with her eyes closed. "I rather stay up all night."

I bite her jaw line now. "Oh I know that, miss. You're insatiable."

She pulls away a bit, enough to look at me with an eye open, "Hey, can you blame me? My girlfriend it's just too damn beautiful and I can't get enough of her."

"Hm, she must be a lucky lady." I say playful, raising an eyebrow at her.

Callie holds tightly my hips and roll us in bed, making me lie on top of her. "Not as lucky as I am."

I look down at her with a big smile. We could have an eternal battle to decide who the luckiest one is, but it would have no winner.

Leaning in, I place several pecks on her lips and lay my head on her chest, hearing her heart beat. Callie's finger tips travels on my back, slowly caressing my skin under my shirt.

I wish I could freeze this moment when we have nothing to worry but ourselves and what are we going to eat later. Callie needed a time away from her stressful work and family, so this vacation was perfect to help her to clean her mind.

"It feels so good to be like this with you, nothing to worry about, no papers around us in bed; just you and I and New York." Callie says. Sometimes, I think she can read my mind.

"I love it, too. New York is really beautiful and I love our time here, but-" I move a bit, positioning an arm on her chest and resting my chin on my arm, so our eyes can meet. "But I can't wait to go _home._ "

Callie smile is as big as mine; she tightens her arms around me and leans in to tenderly kiss me, our tongues playing calmly. New York is amazing and we could stay here longer, but at the end of the day we go back to a hotel.

I want our comfy bed. I want Callie and I's smell mixed on the sheets, in the bedroom air. I want our stuff on the bathroom sink. I want our big couch and the time we spend watching random movies on TV. I want to finally have the rest of my belonging at her apartment – _our apartment_ –, to officially share my life with her.

Home has the same meaning for both of us.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 17**_

 **Arizonas POV**

I stepped inside our apartment – I love the way it sounds now, _our apartment_ – only to find it completely silent. I dropped my keys on the counter and called Callie's name as I crossed the living room, but there was no answer back. She might have been stuck at work, again.

Since we got back from New York, Callie is distant. Physically, distant. Her father has been keeping both eyes on her, not allowing big breaks or days off. Short story: Callie is working like crazy. She comes home exhausted and, once home, she needs to finish paperwork and make calls.

I won't lie, I'm not happy about it. Not at all. I get that it's her job, but I don't understand why she allows herself to keep this going. I hate the way her parents treat her; it's ridiculous how much pressure they put on her. They try to push her away, but at the same time, they keep her close so they can control her. It's not like she needs it to survive. She has money. I have money. We have enough.

Of course work careers are important, but that's not the only thing that matters. She has no time for herself, for us. And it's pissing me off.

"Hi, sweetie." Callie's concerned voice breaks my thoughts. I didn't realize I had sat on the bed and got lost in my thoughts, "Is everything okay?"

I stand up and place a sweet kiss in her lips. "Yeah." Her eyes narrow at me, she's not buying it. But I ignore it and run my hands on her chest, smoothing the shirt she's wearing. "How was work?"

Callie groans and step away from my embrace, searching for some comfortable clothes as she slowly unbuttons her shirt. "Pretty much the same, full of work. And yours?"

"It was good, just some sessions during the morning and lunch with Teddy." I shrug.

"All details from New York?" Callie laughs a bit when I nod. "Addison did the same."

I hope Addison was not as inspecting as Teddy. She looked like a high trained soldier to know all the details about everything; she had the inescapable questions and intimidating eyes. I told her everything.

"Want to join me?" Callie asks with towels and clothes in hands. And that sweet and sly smirk on her face.

After a nice shower sharing light touches and passionate confessions, we went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I sat at the kitchen island and helped cutting some vegetables while Callie did the rest. But we were both quiet.

We ate dinner with the same tension between us. Time to time, I felt her eyes on me. There's no need for words. I know there is something bothering her, too. I am not sure if I should talk about what's bothering me, maybe it's not my place to say anything.

"I need to tell you something." She whispers.

For a second, my heart freezes. Nothing good comes after this sentence. I try control my breath to not let her notice my growing anxiety.

Callie is sitting in front of me at the table; she's looking down at her empty plate. She takes a deep breath before speaking, "I… I don't think I will be able to go to Tim's wedding."

A minute passes without a word exchanged between us. But I break it, frowning in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"My father is planning a business travel in the same week. I tried to ask more vacation days, but there was no conversation."

Our eyes meet and I feel my heart exploding, "I can't believe it."

"Arizona, I..."she tries to explain but I cut her off.

"No! You came home late today, again. Third time this week and now you are not going to Tim's wedding? This is important to me, Callie." I feel the anger growing inside me, tears forming in my eyes, but I fight them back.

"I had a lot of work, Arizona. We were out for a whole week; I have some late works to do. Not everyone works with their best friends to cover them." Her voice comes harsh and I can see in her eyes that she regretted her words. But they are out now.

"You were on vacation! Some other colleague could have done your work. And even before we go, you were working like a dog. You don't deserve this. Your job shouldn't be a punishment, Callie."

"Don't you think I know this?" she raises her voice a bit, she never done this before. "You think I like working until late? To know that you are home waiting for me, but when I finally get home I can only give you a few minutes of attention."

We keep staring at each other, both frustrated and upset. "I can't believe you are not going to the wedding." It's all I say.

This really knocked me down. To have Callie with me at the wedding is a big and important step. It's the moment I was waiting for. The moment she will meet my family, my parents, my brother. Teddy will be there also and Callie would be welcomed to the family. But she's crashing my dreams.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I know this sucks, but it's my job."

"Sucks?" I laugh in irony. "That's all you have to say?"

"I said I am sorry. What do you want me to do, Arizona?" she runs her finger tips on her forehead. "My father will make my life living hell if I don't go to this stupid travel."

"He already does!" I yell at her, tears running on my face now. "Step up for yourself! This is your life, not his!"

"It's not so simple. You can't think things will change just because you are uncomfortable with it."

I cross my arms in front of my chest, getting defensive. "It's not only about me, Callie. It's about you! I worry about you and this is not fair with you."

"You just don't get it." She breathes out, angry.

Callie pushes her chair back with a loud noise and stands up. "Where are you going?" I ask with wide eyes.

"I have some work to do." I cannot believe she's doing this.

"Do not leave me here, Calliope. We need to finish..."

"There's nothing else to say!" she snaps and walks to her office room, slamming the door behind her.

I let myself cry all my anger and sadness out. This is our first big fight and I feel awful. I hate fights, but I hate the most when they happen and the person turns its back on me. And never in mind would Callie do this.

This is not only about her lack of time with me or Tim's wedding. This is her father pushing her away from me. She must have told him she needed this time out, so he came with something to keep us apart. And I hate that Callie cannot give it an end.

After cleaning the table and washing the dishes, I lie on the couch and tried to watch some TV, but the tears still falling blurred my vision. I heard Callie moving from the office to our bedroom, but I did not follow her.

A slight growing headache knocked me out to the world. I don't know how long I've slept but when I slowly open my eyes, I see Callie leaned down next to the couch, her hand gently stroking my hair. "Come to bed." She simply says.

I keep staring at her in silence, not showing any sign that you'd do what she asked. I have my pride, too. If she can be mad and slam doors, I can ignore her. Yeah, I know, we are not very mature.

"Please, I can't sleep without you." Damn, Callie. I really want to be mad at her, but I can't. Not with her cracking voice pleading me. So I close my eyes and take a deep breath before standing up; Callie mirroring my moves.

We walk side by side to the bedroom and we lie down in silence. The room is dead silent and dark. And, for the first time, there is a big distance between us in bed. Not a hand or a foot touching, not a single touch so we can feel each other's presence.

I can her Callie breathing by my side and, to be honest, I am still so mad at her. I know she is awake and for the past ten minutes, she did not say a word or moved a finger. It was the first time we yelled at each other and I know she is upset, we both made a mistake. But it hurt the way she simply left in the middle of the conversation.

Also, I know Callie can be really stubborn sometimes, but I was hoping she would say the first 'I'm sorry'; but she doesn't and this tension between us is making me crazy. This angry and sadness just makes me want to be with her.

Without thinking twice, I move in bed and position myself on top of Callie. Even in the dark, I know her eyes are wide by the way she gasped at my abruptly presence.

"Arizona, we shou..." she tries to speak.

"No talking." I cut her off and lean in so our lips crash together, tongues fighting for dominance.

Her hands are on my waist and she slides them down my ass, squeezing it hard. It makes me break our kiss and moan against her lips. I automatically position my legs on each side of her body and Callie grabs my ass, making me grind hard against her growing bulge.

I am so horny I can hear my beating heart in my ears; all my body is on fire. Callie's hands travels down and up my thighs before roughly pulling down my pajamas shorts. I sit enough to quickly take off my shirt and Callie does the same.

I lean in to bite her jaw line, down to her neck, her chest and her breasts, biting softly her nipples. My mouth keeps going south her body until I find her shorts blocking my way and I take it off without patience and soon my lips wrap her hard cock.

I work her with my mouth and when she holds tight on my hair, I pull away. Callie is not getting it so easy. I position my legs on each side of her body again and grab firmly on her wrists, holding her hands above her head.

"No touching." I commend and Callie groans in frustration.

I know that not being allowed to touch me is driving her crazy and I can feel myself dripping on her cock. I want her inside me so badly, so I lower myself just a bit and my clit rubs on her cock, making us both gasp.

I quickly search for a condom in the nightstand with my free hand and put on Callie's throbbing cock. Callie pushes her hips up, thrusting inside me. We set a fast and rough rhythm. I loosen the grip on her wrists and Callie takes my hint.

I might be mad and sad, but I desperate need her hands on me. Doesn't matter if we go slowly or rough, her hands always know the right way to touch my body and it's one of the things I love in her.

Callie hands hold firmly my waist as she pushes harder and deeper inside me, my finger tips turning white for holding to tight on her shoulders. When I feel Callie's body shaking under me, my own pleasure invades my body, obligating me to bend over her body, powerless.

I rest my forehead on the crook of her neck, exhausted. A low whimper leaves my mouth when Callie pulls out off me.

I keep with half of my body on top of her. Callie pulls the sheets up to cover our naked and sweaty bodies. Her arm wraps around my waist, keeping me safely with her.

"I love you so much." I say, brushing my lips on her neck.

We can hardly see each other in the dark, but I look up. She brushes my hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek gently. "I love you too, Arizona. And I am truly sorry for walking away from the conversation."

"Please try not to do it again. Even if you don't agree, it's important for me that you listen what I have to say."

"I know and I know that's not an excuse, but I had a really stressful day and you wanted to talk and I snapped on you. I'm sorry for not being completely here on the last few days." She gently strokes my hair.

"I am sorry for yelling at you, too. I was frustrated that you were ignoring what I was saying. But you need to step up for your own good sometimes. You are coming home late and you spend most part of the time locked in your office… you have a life outside Torres Enterprise."

Callie takes a deep breath and I can tell she is trying not to cry, it's not easy to understand that your own parents try to fuck your happiness. "I just… I want to go to Tim's wedding with you. I want to meet your family. But how can I say no to my father?"

"He did that only because he knows that you always do as he said. You went to New York against his acceptance, but you are working double time now as a punishment, you accepted it. You asked for a break to go to the wedding with me, your girlfriend, the woman you live with now… of course he would find a way to keep you away from me, Callie."

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" she cries out, tighten her arm around me.

I snuggle on her embrace, kissing her neck, her jaw, her cheek with tender. "He has his believes and it's not the same as yours. Some people rather live like this than to be humble to understand the other."

It makes me really sad that her parents don't even try to be part of her life, to get to know her or me… they complete ignore the fact that she is happy.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you." Callie has tears running free down her face and I desperately use my thumb to whip it away.

"Shhh, love. It's okay. We are in a relationship and we live together, Calliope, these things happen. We are here for each other. That's how a relationship works. If we fight, we talk and we fix it."

She slowly nods and I lay my head on her chest again, hearing her heart beat. We kept in silence caressing each other until Callie's slight snores invade the room, making me smile to myself.

 **Callies POV**

Sex with Arizona is always outstanding. And since we go all way, even better. But that was different. Feels different. Not that I want to complain, I would never. I have this kind of sex so enjoyed exactly how I enjoy every other sex with her.

I know that she was mad and disappointed in me. And it was her way of showing me that she cares. I also know that she is still disappointed and angry. And I understand it, but it makes me feel empty. Feeling empty, because I do not know how I can do better.

As I sit in my office, surrounded by vast amounts of files, I can't get the thought out of my head, how I can do better.

There is only one way that can make it better. One way that I should have gone long ago. Arizona is right when she says I have to stand up for me.

On the way out of my office, I meet one of the guard dogs of my father, "Oh, how fitting, call your boss and let him know I'm on my way."

The drive to the headquarters always makes me nervous because I never know what will come. But today it is different. I'm nervous, even more than normal. But today I know what is coming. Today I'm the ringmaster.

"Hi Betty, the lion is in his cage?"

"Oh hi Miss Torres. Uhm, yes your father is in his office. But you can't go into it, he has an important conference call now."

"Thank you Betty. Then we let the lion out of his cage." And so I make my way to my father's office. I am a little surprised that no one tried to stop me.

When I open his office door, I will receive exactly of what I expected. No telephone conference, no, a very relaxed acting Carlos Torres behind his desk. Of course, he knows that I come. His guard dogs work quickly.

"Calliope, what do I owe the honor of your visit? I actually thought you have work to do."

"I'm not here to play games, father."

"What do you want?"

"Oh just what I deserve." I can see in his eyes that he didn't understand what I'm saying.

"Oh yes? And that would be what?" Arrogance can be seen in his whole attitude.

"How about the same treatment as all your company staff get? Not treating as a cheap interns. And by that I mean, paid overtime, paid vacation. Ah yeah, right vacation as it I deserve. Do we not play stupid here, my first vacation you gave me credited as unexcused absence. We both know what that means. No payment. I would like ….."

"What are you thinking, who are you? You come into my office unannounced and dare you to make demands? Do you still do not understand who is the boss here? I'm the one who makes the demands. I decide who gets paid. I determine how much I pay. I decide who can take a vacation. **Not you**. Don't you think I know with whom you were in New York? That you spent my money for that …, ... this woman? You put your own pleasure over the firm, I have every right not to pay you. Your vacation was not authorized ... "

"Don't you dare even say a bad word about Arizona. And you are well aware that I have given my vacation in good time. You have no right to decide about my private life. Or about my work life. I work more than anybody else here."

"I have, and I will. Do you really think this woman will stay with you? _With you_? Don't make a fool of yourself! Everyone knows that only the right amount of money is needed. But that I will not need in your case. Because for you, my dear Calliope, I have other plans."

"Whatever it is father. I will not be at your disposal for that. I danced long enough to your music. But that is now closing. I have a private life. A loving relationship, and you can't do anything."

"Calliope, I can make your life hell. Don't underestimate me."

"My life, you want to make the hell? Don't bother. My life had been hell. All I have now, I owe my girlfriend. And nothing you can change father. You want to threaten me? Then let me tell you one thing. I have learned the evil from the best. See you in a few days father."

With that, I leave without another word, his office, his law firm. Oh my god, I've never felt so comfortable, after a conversation with my father.

Now I really hope that Addie has time for me. And that my plan is realizable.

On my way in Addie's office I get us a quick lunch, but when I enter her office, I can see that she has already had lunch.

"Oh crap. I didn't want to interfere."

"Hi Callie. You don't disturb. Teddy and I had lunch together."

"I'm really sorry, guys. I should have called. But Addie, I need your help."

I can see the concern in two pairs of eyes. "Are you both okay? I mean, I've talked to Arizona and I didn't have that feeling that something is wrong."

"No, everything is fine. Well at least I think that everything is ok."

"What's going on Callie?"

"She's mad at me. And I understand completely why. But …"

"Oh my God! You've made acquaintance with playground Arizona ! Hahahaha."

"Have I missed something here? Playground Arizona? Teddy what do you mean with that? Should I be worried about my best friend here?"

"Stay calm Addie. Nothing to worry about. But Arizona tends to lose her composure when you let her just stand during a dispute. Oh Callie ... you don't have? _**You have?**_ Haha how was the response?"

At first, I don't know how to answer this question. But then again, I want, I have to do better, and who can't help better than best friends?

"She was, she's mad at me. How really pissed. Because I work too much, since we are back from our vacation. And I know she's right. God, we did not even have time to celebrate her moving in correctly. Well, she really lost it when I had to tell her that I can't come with her to Tim's wedding ... Oh please, not those looks! I know I messed it up. OK? ... I tried to apologize. But when I didn't know what else to say ... well, I went to my office to work."

I can see Teddy's amused look, as though she knows exactly what is going to happen next. Of course she knows. Addie, however, is completely clueless. Her entire countenance betrays her.

"Ok, but playground Arizona? You have to give me a bit more here. What happened next?"

"Sex! And I mean _**angry sex**_! Am I right Callie?"

To this, I can only nod in agreement. What can I say?

"Callie? Does that mean it was not good? Callieeee?"

"Really Addie? No, that does not mean that. It was better than good. Earthshaking. Breathtaking. I have no words to describe it. So so good. Mad Arizona is ... hot. And when that is the outcome, she can be angry at everything and everyone. But, not at me! The feeling afterwards ... is simply shit! I want ... I can not be the reason."

"So, what can I do for you? Is not that something you should discuss with Arizona? Don't get me wrong, you know I'm always there for you."

"Of course! But for this I need your whole knowledge. I want you to look over my contract. I think I have found a way how to get out of it. But when it gets hard, and I know it will be, then I don't want to representing myself. Everyone knows you're the best, and I need the best."

"Its about time! I've been waiting so long that you wake up finally. This contract is murderous. But nothing which I can't handle. Ok, on what you were thinking?"

"Uh guys, should I leave you alone for this?"

"Of course not!" Addie's right, I have nothing to hide.

"Addie you know me, I am not a vengeful human being. Before I allow a fight, I prefer to hide my dick. Haha no pun intended. But I see only one way to be successful here. I have to hit my father at his weakest point. His company. And we have to be quick."

"Why the rush Callie? Don't you think it would be better to tackle it slowly?"

"Teddy you don't know Carlos Torres. My father never sleeps. I saw him earlier and he threatened me. He said he had a plan for me. Whatever that may mean, it will not be good."

The next hours we work together through my contract. I can honestly say, Teddy is shocked. But Addie loves my idea more and more. And her statement after, it will work. No matter what will be try by my father, well, he will not be successful.

But now I have to talk to Arizona. At first she need to know how very sorry I am. And then I have to tell her what may come to us in the next few weeks or months.

When I enter our apartment, I will immediately greeted with the unique aroma of Arizona's Pizza. She cooked dinner?

"Arizona?"

"Calliope you're home. Dinner is almost ready." Gives me a light kiss on my cheek and starts to set the table. Somehow I am confused. That I really did not expect. If I'm honest I expected that she still shows me the cold shoulder.

"Callie are you okay?"

"Um, I ... I'm just a little surprised."

"What? Why? I can't cook dinner for my girlfriend? Callie, let us eat and then we can talk ok?"

"Ok, but first I want a real kiss from my girlfriend." And so I lean forward and our lips meet. First lightly, but soon our tongues dancing their own unique dance.

Before we can get lost in us, we hear the timer from the oven. Slightly out of breath, we begin our dinner. It is as always very very good, but really, I can't enjoy it.

"Arizona can we please talk?"

"Callie, if you want to talk about last night, ok. But I thought we are good?"

"Love that we are. But I want to talk about. I need to talk about it."

"I'm sorry Callie. I know, I …. I."

"Arizona wait. Please let me talk. OK. First, I want you to know that I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to get that feeling that my job, my father is more important than you. No one is more important than you. I promise you, from now on, we will talk out everything. No running away. You are right when you say I have to stand up for myself. I did that today. I do not know how it will end. But one thing I know, I have you. Nothing else is important. Just you and me."

The next few minutes, I try to explain exactly what I intend. How I will try to play with the weapons of my father. I've never been thinking about what it means to me, to own shares in the company. My father made more than once clear that these shares are useless to me. But I really think he is wrong here. I know he is. I am the first and only child of my parents, so I hold 15 percent in the company. This I could sell, and thus the company would no longer be the same.

"But I want to play until later the share card. First, even with the help of Addie, I will present him my contract again. It says that he has to pay me my overtime. And much more. I have long enough not worried about it. I always danced to his music. But now he will dance to mine. I know it will not be easy, but it will be worth it. I can finally do what I really want. Well and last night, I will not complain. I've just enjoyed, like you. We can always have sex, make love. Slow, fast, rough or slow and tender. But please not, if I'm the reason that you're mad. We can have sex when you're mad at God and the world. Because I have to honestly say playground Arizona is hot. So so hot."

"Oh is that so?"

"Hmmm soooo hot."

"Good to know. But wait... Playground Arizona? … How can you know that? ... Oh don't say anything! ….Teddy! … But how …"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Teddy and Addie had lunch together, in Addie's office. And if you ask me, they seemed very relaxed. So no freak out, or that it was unpleasant to them that I showed up unannounced. And yes Teddy called you playground Arizona. Sorry dear."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I forgot to mention it."

"It's OK. But do you think that means, the two have something going on? I mean, Teddy has never mentioned anything. Has Addie?"

"No, not even the slightest hint. What's really funny. Especially after their non-date-date. But I think they'll tell us if there is something to say."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. And maybe there is nothing to tell. I mean, two friends have lunch together, that must mean nothing. Correct?"

"Arizona, Teddy will come to you if there is something to talk about. Give her just time. What do you think, if we don't talk tonight about the two, or even better, don't talk at all, and do something else?"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait !**

 **Let us know what you think !**

 **Thank you all very much :***


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

 _ **Arizona's POV**_

I had never felt so sad and empty fighting with someone like I felt fighting with Callie the other night. I absolutely despite fights, it's not a way to solve whatever the problem is. But when I get in one, you better listen what I have to say. And the moment Callie turned her back on me, I almost lose it all, I needed all strength to not follow her into the office and make things even worst.

But I must say, I wasn't expecting Callie to make up her mind so fast. Actually, not even close to what she is doing now. When I said Callie needed to step up for herself, I wasn't implying she should start a battle with no one less than Carlos Torres.

I have no idea what he's able to do and it scares me, a lot.

Not ever, I want to see Callie hurt. She had been through too much with her family issues for basically... all her life and if Carlos wins this, she will be devastated.

That's why in this very moment, my girlfriend and her best friend are locked inside the office going over Callie's contract again and thoroughly planning their next step. Addison and Teddy came right after breakfast, together. They knocked on the door at the same and I saw light touches before Addison disappear in the office. It makes me wonder what's going on between them and frustrated, because my best friend hasn't say me a word.

"So, how long are you two sleeping together?" I ask, trying to sound casually.

She is sitting next to me on the couch and I can see she is fighting not to blush. Shame on you, Teddy, I know you too well.

"I- we… we're not…" she bubbles a bit and takes a deep breath, resting both hands above her lap "First time last week"

My jaw drops a bit. Why didn't she tell me? She tells me _everything_ since we are kids. It might sound stupid, but she didn't even asked my help to pick a dress or, or a place. What's going on?

"Arizona, I-"Teddy tries to speak but stops when she looks at me, she can see I'm hurt.

"You've been sleeping with Addison for a week. Obviously you did last night and you thought I wouldn't notice? I know something is going on since the day you called me from the diner. But I expected my _best friend_ to tell me."

"I was going to, Arizona, believe that. This is … new. I had no idea where it was going and I needed a time to get it. I mean, how many times I screw up things? I wanted to do right this time, both of us wanted, actually. Addison didn't tell Callie either. Callie putted pieces together when she got us having lunch together the other day. But we were going to tell you guys."

A long sigh leaves my mouth and I try not to be so hard with her, but I'm hurt she didn't trust me. This is different. Yeah, she kissed girls on college parties, but she never dated a woman or slept with one. And I wanted to be here to help with whatever she needs.

"I won't lie it hurt me that you didn't want me to be here for you. I mean, what other lesbian friend do you have to give you bed tips?" I joke, hoping it will ease the tension and I smile when Teddy chuckles a bit.

"I want you here, Arizona. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but please understand."

"I do." I grab her hands in mine and rest on my lap. "Now, tell me everything."

"We decided to properly go on dates, no rushing and no jumping into sex. And it's working pretty well. Addison is such a gentlewoman." Teddy says dreamy and we both laugh. "We had lunches, dinners, movies and late night talks. Our first time was absolutely the best, it worth every minute we wait."

I look at Teddy's big smile and I can't help but smile myself. "I'm really, really happy for you, Teds. I think it's safe to say Addison feels the same about you and she is really nice, so I hope things work well for you."

"You know when you can see in someone's eyes that… the person is the right one?" I nod, all smile. I know exactly how it is, that's the feeling I have every time I look at Callie. It's written in her eyes that we are supposed to be together.

"Theodora is falling in love." I mock.

Teddy rolls her eyes, but doesn't fight to deny, there's no need. Instead, she bites her bottom lip. "I don't want to screw up, Arizona. But, for the first time in years, I'm going out with someone that doesn't make me bored, someone that is really interested in to listen about me and my work and my life. She said one night while we were watching some random movie that she wanted to make me smile as long as I allow her."

"Will you?"

She looks at me, confused. "Will I what?"

"Allow her." I give her a small, warm smile. "And allow yourself. I know, you know and all those dismissed guys know that when you start liking someone, you build up high walls and not let them climb. Let Addison climb. Better, let her knock it down."

"I just don't want to get hurt" she sighs. "Every time-"

"This is not every time, Teddy. You have to give it a try. Do you like her?" she nods. "Does she make you happy?" she nods "Do you want to be with her?" she nods "So be with her. The only thing getting in your way is your own fear."

"Thank you." She smiles big at me and rests her head on my shoulder after a hug.

We keep in silence for a while and we can hear Callie's muffled voice. It was not loud enough for us to understand what she is saying, but I can tell she's exasperated.

I close my eyes, briefly. Callie is so stressed with everything I am afraid she will explode any time. And I'm kind of regretting being so hand on her that night. If she breaks down, I won't forgive myself.

But, also, I'm so proud of her. I'm proud that she opened her eyes and saw Carlos Torres' pitfalls. He wrapped her with his tentacles and Callie is finally fighting for her freedom. And I am here to support and fight with her.

"Do you think it will work?" Teddy looks at me before pointing to the office with a nod.

I take a deep breath. "I hope with all my heart. Callie is an amazing lawyer and so is Addison, they won't take a step without going over all possible reactions. But still, Callie's father scares me. After she told me their conversation… I'm afraid he will use all his power to stop her and it might turn into a real bad thing."

"Callie knows her father better than anyone else; she knows how to play his game and which weapons she can use." Teddy tries to relax me. "She told you guys had a fight and she let you talking alone."

My cheeks immediately heat up. "Oh she slammed the door. She will never do it again or I rip out the door with my bare hands." We laugh a little. "She said she wasn't going to the wedding and that really pissed me off. You know, she is meeting my family! She picked gifts for mom and dad… and suddenly, because of her father, she was putting Torres Enterprise first."

"I know this is too much, but you need to be patient and supportive. She will be there at the wedding and I can't wait to see your mother's face when she meets Callie. Barbara will be jumping on her feet."

I chuckle imagining the very first time my mother meets Callie. "Yeah, she will."

"Have you… uh… told them about Callie?"

"No." I hesitate for a moment. "No, I didn't. I haven't talk with Callie about this yet. But Tim suspects something is going on. We were talking the other day about all that is happening and he wanted to know what the real reason is, but I didn't really explain. And when he tried again, I changed subject. He thinks I'm hiding something."

"Well, you kid of are." She shrugs.

"This is about Callie and I won't say a thing until she's okay with this. Also, it shouldn't be an issue, you know? It doesn't change who she is. It doesn't change the way I feel about her that she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My love for her, it doesn't change at all. And I don't want people, especially my family to judge before knowing her."

Our conversation is abruptly stopped by the office door opening, Callie and Addison gracefully coming to our sight. They look tired, but the smile on their faces relives me a bit. Callie's eyes quickly find mine and her smile get bigger.

She sits on the couch arm next to me and leans down her head. I look up at her, more than gladly to meet her lips for a kiss, sharing long pecks and smiles. When we pull apart, we find out we're not the only the only ones sharing sweet romantic moment. Addison and Teddy are all kisses and smiles, too.

"Aren't they cute?" I whisper to Callie and she nods. "Did you and Addison talk?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet, but I know she'll come around when we are alone again."

I smile at her and give another peck before turning to our friend, loudly cleaning my throat.

They pull apart laughing, "Sorry." Teddy blushes a bit.

"So, what are we doing? I don't think I can go back to that office any time soon. I'm just tired of looking on papers over and over again. I swear I memorized every word of that contract." Addison says, sighing deeply.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I won't get near that office for the rest of the weekend." I look up at Callie, hoping that she means it; when she gives me a small nod, I return with a big smile.

Looking back at the girls, I bring up an idea. "What if we go out to have some lunch and spend some time on the beach?"

"I love the idea!" Callie gives me a quick peck and jumps out her sit, helping me to stand up.

We met Teddy and Addison an hour later at a restaurant near the beach. After a really good light lunch, we four sat on the sand facing the sea. It's a warm day, but I don't feel like getting wet. I have Callie sitting behind me, her legs each side of my body and she gently runs her fingers on my arm.

I missed times on the beach with Callie. This is our especial place, with that, my favorite place. When we first started dating, we had long walks on the beach, feeling the dry sand around our feet. But daily routine kind of took it away from us. So, to be here with Callie and our friends feels awesome. The hours pass without we notice it.

I snuggle on Callie's embrace and feel her chest moves as she laughs at something Addison said. I turn my head just enough to see her trying to catch her breath, "Teddy I think you should run while you have time. Addison is my best friend, but she is crazy."

"Hey, you have to say nice things about me!" Addie replies.

Suddenly, this comfortable funny moment blows away and I feel Callie's body tense; her arms gets tight around my waist and I frown when her smile completely disappears, instead, she is very serious, almost… mad?

"Callie? What's wrong?" Addison asks before I have a chance.

Callie doesn't say anything; her eyes keep following something on the beach. When I start turning my head to try to look where she is looking, Callie stops me "Do not turn, keep looking at me."

"Babe, what's going on?" I don't want to get alarmed, but Callie is acting really weird.

She looks Addison, "One of my dad's dogs is here, near those kids making sand castles." Addison nods, mentioning she had found the guy. Callie finally looks down at me, "If you turn your head, he will see your face. By the way he was looking around; I don't think he was here for a long time, he just found us."

"Maybe is better for us to leave." Teddy says, reading my mind.

Teddy stands up and positions her body in front of mine, helping me to stand up. Callie wraps her arms around me and looks up from my shoulder, keeping an eye on the guy. We walk in silence to the cars, I can see in Callie's eyes she is furious and worried, and she's trying to not let me know.

We stop in front of Addison's car, "He is not following us." Addison states, I don't think she is even blinking while she looks around.

Callie takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry, guys. I should have known it… I should have known better and not expose you all-"

"No, no. There's no reason you should say sorry. This is not your fault." Callie looks down and I take her face with my hands. "Calliope, this is not your fault. None of us is blaming you. Understood?"

Callie hesitates a bit, but finally nods in agreement, her voice is sad when she speaks. "I have no idea how he found us. I would have notice if someone was following us, it's not the first time he does this."

"He puts people to stalk you?" Addison asks incredulous.

"Yes, at work. They monitored if I'm doing my job right. But it had never happened outside work before."

"When we had lunch… how did you pay your part?" Teddy asks and we all look at her in confusion.

"Credit card" Callie answered and her eyes wide. "Probably he got the information and sends someone just to give it a try. It's a bright sunny day on weekend… we probably would stay at the beach to enjoy it."

"Callie, we can use it. He can't do this, not at work and surely not outside it." Addison says.

"Can we talk about this another time? Please, I just want us to leave now." I hold tight on Callie's hand. I feel a slight headache approaching and, honestly, our place sounds safer then this street right now.

"Sure, sweetie, let's go home." Callie kisses my hair and we say goodbye to our friends. I'm just getting an idea of how Carlos plays his cards.

 _ **Callie's POV**_

The ride back is quiet. I think Arizona don't know what to say. And I'm too shocked and really really pissed. I know my father, he loves to play it dirty. But that, that makes me actually speechless.

When we enter our apartment complex, I will immediately greeted by our concierge. "Hi Miss Torres, Miss Robbins. How are you today? Uhm, I'm very sorry to disturb you. But this envelope was delivered about an hour ago for you. Have a nice day."

"Uhm, thank you," so I'll take the big envelope, "Who has delivered this? I can't see a sender."

"I think he was a courier. But I must say, he was not one of the usual couriers. He was too well dressed. Just a second, I'm going to see."

For a few moments, only the rustle of papers is heard. "It is signed by Torres Enterprise, if I can read the second name correctly, I would say ... Mike. Is everything alright Miss Torres?"

"Yes, everything is alright. Have a nice day. "So I take Arizona's hand in mine and we go together to the elevator. All the way up we don't speak a word. But I can feel almost physically Arizona's glance.

When we entered our apartment I put the envelope carelessly on the kitchen counter and make my way to the roof terrace. The view has always calms me. Not as much as my time together with Arizona on the beach. But still.

I don't know how long I stand here until I feel how Arizona puts her arms around my waists. Her chin rested on my shoulders, and I can feel her warm breath on my neck. In this one moment, I can forget everything around me. In this one moment, it is only Arizona and I.

"Love, you don't want to see what that is in the envelope? Maybe ... Maybe it's nothing serious."

At this moment I can't help but laugh sarcastically. "Arizona really? How can it not that? I mean, you saw what happened on the beach. You were there. How do you think it would be nothing bad?"

"Well, maybe just for the reason that your father has never sent anything in your apartment. So far, he has everything sent to your office."

"Correct. But that is how he plays. Quiet, incalculable, dirty. He's always one step ahead. The guy from the beach is likely to lose his job. Simply because we have discovered him."

"Callie, I get it. I don't know your father. I don't know how he works. But open up that damn envelope and be thou him one step ahead. Perhaps it is exactly that which he expects. That you simply ignore, or nothing do against it. Open this envelope, and if need be, call Addie."

"Arizona no. I promised you, this weekend, not to enter my office again. And I will never allow Carlos Torres, comes between my relationship."

"Callie, sweetheart, I'm sorry, but that he is already. And if you don't open this envelope now and in any way react on it, he will always stand between us. Because no matter what, you will not be able to think of something else. But if you open it, and then react, you know that you have your best done for the moment. And believe me, I will take care of that that you don't walk into your office today."

"Hmm maybe you're right."

Together we go inside, toward the kitchen counter. But somehow, I can't manage to take the envelope again in my hands. It is almost as if I can physically feel that he has nothing good. Like I'm a magnet with incorrect polarity.

In moments like this, I hate myself. For that that I give my father, my whole family, the power to make me feel so bad. Like for all these years. Worthless. A disappointment for all.

But Arizona is right. Once again. If I want to be one step ahead of him, I have to open that damn envelope.

My hands are shaking, are soaked in sweat as I begin to open it. Slowly I reach inside to pick out the papers in it.

I can feel Arizona's hand on my shoulder, when the first papers come into view. I have not noticed that I held my breath until I snap loudly for air.

"Calliope, what is all this?"

OMG! This can not be true. I feel hot tears running down my face. I feel I can not breathe. My legs no longer carry me, and I sink to my knees. Sobbing I sit on my knees, scattered all papers around me.

As from a distance, I can hear Arizona's voice. Hear her calling my name over and over again. But I'm just not able to respond. This is exactly that what I always wanted to avoid. She deserve so much more than that.

"CALLIE! Damn Calliope talk to me. You're scaring me. Please ... please, talk to me! Whatever it is, I'm here. But please, talk to me, please."

"I'm so so sorry, but ... but I can't do that. I'm not strong enough. And you ... you deserve so much more than that. I ... Arr ..izona ... I ... "

"Do not you dare to breaking up with me Calliope. I still don't know what that is all. But we will sit down now and discuss it together. And nobody will break up. Do you understand me? I love you! And nobody, and I mean nobody, will destroy that. It's you and me in this. Calliope, you've told me everything about your past, and I'm still here. Because I want it. Because I want you. Come."

While she helps me to my feet, she collects all the papers and leads me to the couch. I'm still not sure if I can do all that.

"Calliope, I love you. And I know that you know it. Now let's see what we have here. For me, the first looks like a contract."

"Because it is a contract. A contract between my ex girlfriend and my father."

"What? Why? Ok, you have to help me here. I am not a lawyer, but why has your father a contract with your ex?"

Again flow tears down my face when I remember that time in my life. "Can you remember why I started with the therapy?" When I see how she nods, I go on. "I have always believed that my father is behind it. But I was not sure. This contract, tells her to do exactly what she did. Allows her to torment me and extort me. This contract assures her that her nothing would happen when she reached her destination, the we part. No matter how much evidence I might have had against her, it would not have helped me. And she got a ridiculously high sum of money." I can not believe how stupid I was, "She was paid with my money."

"What do you mean, with your money?"

"Arizona, I had to take me a lawyer, to avoid that she bring her story to the public. Haha a lawyer, my father recommended me. I should have known here at least. He just offered me his help. Just like that. I should have known."

"No, how could you have to know that. I know you, you see in each, until the end, the good. But Calliope, I think, with this here, he has done you a huge favor. Like I said, I am not a lawyer, but I truly believe that he shovels his own grave here."

Through my tears clouded eyes I can see that Arizona has a very sly smile on her lips. And quite honestly, I need a little while to understand what she wants to tell me.

"Oh my God! Arizona you're brilliant. I need ... I need to call Addie right now."

"Callie. CALLIE!"

"What?"

"Honey, I'm glad you feel better. But can we see the remaining papers yet? I think it makes more sense then to call Addie." Put her lips slightly to my, for a sweet short kiss.

"Uhg you know it's a little exhausting, you're always right."

"Haha maybe. But you love me. Even my usual, I'm right-use."

"Hmm, I do."

Together we look at the remaining papers. For minutes. Over and over again.

"Arizona, that makes no sense to me. These documents look like very complicated cases. But I don't know one of them. These companies are completely unknown to me."

"Well, perhaps now is the right time to call Addie?"

"Honey, it is after eight o'clock at night. I can not bother her now. And we should have something for dinner, don't you think?"

"Calliope, she's your best friend. She doesn't mind, believe me. Call her, and I'll order pizza. Enough for all."

Oh how right this woman. Addie says to immediately, without a second thought. "Ok ok, you were right. Addie says that they are here in about forty minutes."

"Haha. That's perfect. The pizza should be here at the same time."

"OK. What do we do until then?"

"Oh, how would it be with something relaxing?"

"Mhhhm, sounds very promising. What are you thinking exactly?"

"How about a hot bath while I clean up here a little?"

"Arizona, you don't mean seriously? I should go alone? How am I supposed to relax when you're out here?"

"I know. But we can't go together now. You know as well as I do that we would not make it in time to get out."

"Right. So what do you think if we sit here on our very comfortable couch and just cuddle? Maybe, ….fumble a little and a lotttt of kisses?"

"Cuddling sounds good. Kissing sounds better, but fumble sounds much, much better."

And so she is beyond me. Nestled her body firmly in mine, so that our breasts touching. Her lips looking hungry for my lips, and after a short time our tongues start dancing. Their own, unique dance. Hands are everywhere. And no one can say where one of us begins and the other ends. Here in this one moment we are one.

Unfortunately, this moment is not permanent, as we are interrupted by the doorbell. "Ugh. Arizona, I don't like _your_ friends right now, ok?"

"Haha funny Callie. _My_ friends who are here just for you. Come on, I know you love them." Gives me one last kiss on my lips and goes to open the door.

Of course I do. But I love it even more, where our cuddling would be led. I really hope that it will soon be all over.

"Hi guys. I hope it is ok that we have caught the pizza guy? But I believe we have saved him. Before he could collapse. Will you feed an whole army with it?"

"Hi you two. I'm so sorry to bother you. But I am very glad that you are here now." Pull both women into a tight hug and give them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Callie, that's what friends do."

"Thanks Teddy. That means a lot. But even if my best friend, has not spoken to me, I know that that between the two of you is very new. And that you want to enjoy your time together."

"Who can miss a free pizza? Oh and of course, spend time with you."

That's so Addie. But I'm going to talk to you. So simple, you don't come to me about that.

"Ok, what do you think to eat first, and then we can see together what I have here?"

"Hahaha no. This is pizza and not a three course menu. Pizza mean, eat and see at the same time through these ridiculous papers."

We eat in a general silence. What really unusual is for us four. Normally, our time together is filled with talks and much laughter. The silence is only occasionally interrupted by Addie's grumpy grunts. At her entire posture everyone can see, she's mad. But I can not shake the feeling that her attitude says something else. I know this attitude only too well. Pure determination.

"Callie, I ... I really do not know what to say. You know how hard it is to make me speechless. But that, that's a hard number to take even for me."

I can feel how Arizona supportive puts her hand on my thigh and presses it lightly. Honestly, Addie's statement scares me. Tears burn in my eyes, and screaming to be released thereafter. But I can't break down now.

"But Addie, you can help her, right?" Arizona's voice has lost all confidence.

"Arizona, of course I can. This contract makes me speechless not incapacitated. I have seen many things during my work, but never as much wickedness. And then against his own daughter. And I know Carlos. Many years. But I think here he acted very imprudently."

I think Addie can see that we don't understand what she is trying to say. And I don't.

"I'll try to explain. I think that we have to see these two things separate from each other. On the one hand, the contract with the Ex. On the other hand, these cases. I really think these two things have nothing to do with each other."

"Ok, but that does not make sense. I don't know any of these cases, nor the companies."

"Normal that you don't know. These companies are not established in L.A. Look at the control point. L.A has the 04 at the beginning, here we have 67. I don't know exactly where they belong. But that can be found out easily."

"Uhh guys, I know I'm just a silent listener. But I think the control number belongs to Maine."

" _ **What?**_ Oh my God."

"Callie, what's going on?"

"Torres Enterprise wants to open another site in Maine. I'm not sure exactly where, but ... "

"Ok ok, first things first. First, we will take care of this contract. And if all goes to plan, you never have to worry about these cases. And my plan will work."

"Addison what are you planning?"

"Well listen Lady's. That is my plan."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 19**_

 **Callie's POV**

The last days were so stressful and nerve-wracking, but today? Today is hell. This uncertainty. The wait for the outcome. And I know that is only the beginning. Never in his life, my father will accept the demands without a fight, and it is, at the moment, only about my contract. But Carlos Torres, wouldn't Carlos Torres, if he tried not anything to get shut right. Even if he is wrong.

Will I survive this day? I dont know. I sit very tense in Addie's office. Today is the big day! But not knowing what will happen makes me crazy.

"Addie, I don't know if I can do that. What he finds, as always, a way. You know him. He will not so easy accept that."

"Haha, I know that Callie. But the case is safe. Your contract with Torre Enterprise assures you a lot more. Your father has prepared this contract. But he does not adhere to it. Since you started working for him, he pays you less than the minimum wage. No Christmas bonus, no holiday pay. From your overtime, not to mention. Oh and do not forget your annual participation. It's all in the contract. All we are doing today is to demand what belongs to you."

"Callie, we do nothing wrong here. If he wants to fight, ok. We can also. Show him that you're not the little frightened girl. You have not groundless finished at the top of our class. Your success speaks for itself. You've hardly lost a case. And I know that any other employees of your father, receives a success bonus. We can do that. And we will do Callie. I'm not so bad. And Carlos can not intimidate me."

I know Addie's right. But all those years under my father don't make it easy to me.

"Uhm Addie? What did you do to get my father to come here today? Personally. And not one of his assistants?"

"Well, I think he thinks that he finally reached his goal. He tried to buy up our offices for years. Anyway. Uhm Callie, can we talk later again? I still have something I'd like to talk to you. But for now let's focus on this matter."

Before I can make me think about, my father is announced.

"Up to battle. I have prepared everything in the conference room. Oh one more thing before we go now into it. He will be only your employer from now on."

Thus she opens the door to the conference room and is her self-conscious I, as always.

"Mr. Torres, it's good to see you. I am very glad that you made it. I know you're a busy man. Have a seat."

My nervousness is all at once blown away when I meet the slightly bewildered and questioning look of my father. Addie 1 Carlos 0.

"Addison, it's good to see you. What do I owe the honor to be here? And what does my daughter here?"

"First of all, _**Mr.**_ Torres, I'm not here as an old acquaintance, or the best friend of Callie. I'm here as Callie's lawyer. And I have to ask you, therefore, comply with all formalities. It's Miss Montgomery for you."

"What the hell does that mean? Can anyone tell me why I am here? And why this disappointment needs a lawyer? She's a lawyer! I paid damn good money, so she could be one."

"Mr. Torres, you're in my office. And I will not allow insults here. Perhaps this way of talking to each other is for you and your clients normal, but not here in my rooms. And this is the reason why we are here today."

Addie pushes the papers on the table, and I can't understand how she can be so calm. My father's eyes narrow when he realizes he holds my contract in his hands.

"What does that mean? I know this contract. I was the one who created it. Miss Montgomery would you explain to me why we have to talk about an employment contract of my company staff?"

"Of course, Mr. Torres."

Thus begins Addie my father to explain everything. Even the smallest detail. All details, overtime, over bonuses, up to the profit sharing. My father's face is expressionless. It seems as if it does not reach him in the least.

But when Addie begins to explain how much money is owed to me, for fair pay, overtime and so on, it seems for a moment, he loses his poise. He is pale, his eyes are wide. But as I said, just a moment.

Then I can see him. Carlos Torres in fury. Blood red face, his eyes full of contempt. I can see how his pulse races.

"Mr. Torres, before we start now yelling at each other, let me say one thing. You are here fighting a losing battle. This case is clear. And you have admit that. I don't know why you treat Callie bad, but it is more than clear that you've done it for years. Here is a very detailed list of all debts. And here the profits of recent years. You can let your people look through everything. But as I said, it is clear. We expect the payment of all monies within seven days. The account number of your daughter you should indeed be known."

"That is ridiculous! You can not be serious? I have, to my own daughter, to pay $ 5.5 million? In seven days? What if I don't?"

"Well, then you will lose, the first time in your life, a case. Publicly lose. And you don't want this."

For the next few minutes, is absolute silence. I watch my father exactly and honestly, I think about what he will do. His whole posture is tense. His face, his eyes full of hate. No one has ever spoken to him like that. Without later to regret it.

"Since you were born, we knew that you would use to nothing. For nothing. You're the reason why we have no further children. You alone. Do you really think that this woman will stay with you? You are not worth anything Calliope. And your little bitch will that soon notice. Like all before her also. Who stays with a freak like you? For nothing you are to use it. Even in your work. Working with such people. Help such people to adopt children. That's just wrong. Again and again, your mother and I told you not with these people to work. But you would not listen. So I just could ensure by I gave you work. It's my right. This work with these people, destroyed the reputation of my company. I will not allow. I will do everything in my power to prevent that. I will not allow that my own daughter, my biggest disappointment, my company destroyed. With this kind of work. It is a sin. These people deserve to burn in hell. These people have no right to have children. These are sinners, freaks like you Calliope. You are a disgrace."

"Stop! That's enough Mr. Torres. You should aware that the insults and threats you made, not look good for you. You may be an influential man Mr. Torres, but I'm also not so bad. Again for your understanding. You have seven days to equalize everything. If you fail to comply, we will see ourselves forced to go to court. You're a smart man, you know that you have no chance, and your threats will not help. Quite the contrary."

"You may have won today Calliope. But we are not finished yet. Be aware, no one plays with Carlos Torres. Nobody. And certainly not my own daughter."

He reaches for all documents and his bag and storms out of the office. With a loud bang the door closes behind him.

Now that the door is closed, I let my tears fall. Nothing can stop the waterworks.

"Oh Callie, I'm so sorry. Never in my life I expect such reaction. If I had known it, I would not have wanted you here."

"No Addie. It is perfectly fine. If I'm honest, I'm surprised. I mean honestly, so quiet, I have never seen my father. I really thought he will lose his temper."

"Ok. But why the tears?"

"Addie, I don't really know. Relief, I guess. Ok, what will we do now? Just wait?"

"On the whole, yes. For you means that, from now on no more overtime. No work to take home. I know that we are adding fuel to the fire. But that is what you'll do."

"Oh I think Arizona will love you for it."

"Yes, I believe that too. Uhm Callie, there's something else. Something that I wanted to talk about to you."

"OK. Want to tell me finally about you and Teddy? Did you really think I'll let you simply go on?"

"Nothing I'd rather do. But that's not it."

When our eyes meet, I can see that there must be something very serious. I know Addie my whole life, but this look I have never seen in her eyes. And I don't know how to describe it. Addie is not a person who does pity. But exactly that is what I see. Pity. And worry.

"Addie, what's wrong? This look scares me. Tell me!"

"Sweetheart, that is not so easy. I don't know where to start. I know that when I tell you, it will hurt you. And it's the last thing I want. But on the other hand, I know you need to know it. You deserve to know."

"Addison, just say what it is. What's wrong?"

"It's about the contract between your ex and your father."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you read the contract?"

"Not in detail. I have only briefly overflown and then called you. Why? What else?"

"I'm really sorry. But your entire relationship with this bitch is in this contract."

"Wait ... what ? What do you mean by that? I ... I don't know what to say."

My whole way home, I think about that, what Addie told me. It was all a lie, a goddamn lie. I always thought it was all good at the beginning. Only to find out that everything is based only on a contract.

When I enter our apartment, my first way leads me to our office. I know Arizona wants to know what happened, how it went. But right now I need a little moment just for me.

I'm not sure how long I'm sitting here. In absolute silence. Give me only my own thoughts through. Until I feel her hands on my shoulders. Feel how she slow and lightly, lets her lips run over my neck. Her hands begin to knead my shoulders.

"Calliope, I'm not sure what exactly happened. Or how the meeting was with your father. But one thing I do know for sure. I know what you need. Right here and right now."

Without looking at me, she occurs around me and turns me to her. I stare at her in surprise as she kneels before me and I grab her wrists to stop her.

"Arizona, what …"

Without going into my protests, she moves up my skirt.

"Are you crazy?" I gasp. "Arizona, I can't …"

Before I can say anything, her lips are on my panties. Her warm breath washed over me. I gasp, her wrists hold me tight. She begins through my panties to nibble at my covered cock. Opens with her tongue, my lips. I feel how I'm starting to grow under her teasing.

"Arizona", I gasp again. "Please, not here ..." She interrupts me with a surprised licking with her tongue through my lips, sucking on my length. She pulls my panties to the side and digs her tongue deep into my pussy. Her hand starts to work on my hardness. I can not help but give up my resistance. My whole body begins getting lost in her.

"It is okay. Let me show you that you, in your office, can have fun here, too. Not everything in this room is bad. Just leave it to Calliope."

Before I can say anything, I feel her tongue running down my length. How she put her lips around me. Her tongue slowed, gentle, luxurious licks, I shudder ... and my eyes close. My arousal throbs from me as she twirls her tongue around my peak and then plunges in me, and I can not hold back a groan. My body relaxes lightly. I don't know if I stopped fighting, because of the arousal, or just think it is pointless. But now it simply does not matter.

Lets her tongue run from my tip to my slit down explored every little corner of my pussy, finds any sensitive areas. She lets her tongue slide deep into me, I hear her moan. And then she twirls her tongue over my tip, slowly accelerating her movement. Her lips suck gently my tail in her mouth, her tongue vibrates at the top, and I feel how my hips lift off the chair before I start to give her everything I have. I grunt softly, fighting for breath.

My hips twitch repeatedly, Arizona takes every sip of my nectar, my eyes are closed. Finally I relax with a deep shiver, my body going totally limp, my breathing deeply and heavily.

"Wow ... that was …. Wow."

"Yes. I love you. Never forget that, my Calliope."

"Never my love. I love you too. Give me a few minutes, then I'm going to ... "

"No Calliope. Here and now it was all about you. I am good."

We spend the next few minutes in comfortable silence. Enjoy our time together. And I know, that time has come much too short during the last weeks.

"As much as I love to have my head in your lap, but what do you think we move that into the living room? A little more comfortable? And then you can tell me how it was. Your meeting with Addie and your father."

"Uhm, yeah sure. But Arizona, I don't know if I would want to talk about it now."

"Yes you will. Calliope, I don't do that to hurt you or make you feel bad. But you have to talk about it. To packing it in bottles, can not help anybody. You put your sweet bottom down on this couch, I'll make us some coffee, and then we will talk. Just you and me."

"Okay."

With fresh, hot coffee in our hands, we sit together on the couch. I know Arizona is waiting for that I begin to tell. But I don't know how. Or where to start. Even now I can feel my eyes fill.

"Well, that meeting with my father ... surprising. He was very quiet, at the beginning. Afterwards, he was just ... Carlos Torres. The usual insults and abuse. But Addie was really great. I don't know what he will do. When he left, it looked as if he accepted it. But I know, a Carlos Torres accepted not so easily. Addie gave him a period of seven days. So I don't know what will happen next. But Addie is confident."

"That does not sound so bad. And no matter what happens, or what your father will do, I'm here. But I have a feeling there's more. Callie, please talk to me. No matter what it is, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. Here at your side. Because I want it."

"You're right, there's more. And I do not know what to think or to feel. How pathetic is that? Addie has read the contract again. This time very accurately. You know, the contract between my father and my ex?" When I see that she nods in agreement, am I telling more. "Everything is settled in this contract. And with everything I mean everything. From the first meeting, the time and place, as well as it has to end. Even the smallest detail in the relationship is described. It describes how she should seduce me. How she should try to get me to do things. Well, with it or better with him." I can feel how redness rises at my face. But at the same time I feel Arizona's hand on my thigh. "It is described exactly how to respond if I'm not willing to do these things. How she first has to show understanding, but then to be more pressing. Everything is exactly held on this piece of paper. The contract also says that the relationship must be kept a secret. I understand only now, why we never went out. At that time I thought nothing. I thought it was sweet that she wanted to share her time with me. Only with me. How blind can you be? Addie has always tried to warn me. But I would not listen. I know in the end the relationship was ... hell. But knowing now that it was all just a lie? I do not know what to think of this. And the thought that my own father did this to me, it only makes it worse. And ... and I do not know how to react. I don't know whether I'm angry or hurt or ... or ... I just don't know."

"Honey, I don't want to sound like a therapist, but believe me when I tell you, it is perfectly normal to feel this way. Be uncertain. Everything questioning."

"Yes, maybe. But I don't put everything in question."

"Oh, what you don't put in question?"

"You! And what we have together. If I thought then to love, I know now how wrong I was. What one loves, one does not destroy. I now know what it means to love and to be loved."

I put my lips light on her lips, let her feel what I feel. Depth unconditional love.

"Arizona, what's wrong? Why tears?"

"Because I feel like I'm doing exactly the same." Sniffing, she wipes the tears from her face.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I love you with everything I have. And much more. I have told my parents everything about you. Well almost everything. My mother can not wait to meet you. But ... but..."

"Ok Arizona breathe. Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"Well, I know what have you been everything through. Still do. And I want my family sees you the way I see you. They should see how much I love you and how much you love me. It does not matter what you have additionally. But what you are, what you have in your heart. That you're my everything."

"Arizona, my whole life I was looking for someone who catches me. Is there for me. Always. Even in the moments when I don't deserve it. Someone who cares. Someone whom I am important. So important that he thinks twice about me. ... I know that you're not like my family, or my ex who needs a contract to have a relationship with me. And you know why? Because you are doing all that for me. You catches me. You are always here for me. Always. Although I don't deserve it. You worry about me. So much so that you want your family accepted me so as I am. You don't do the same as the other. And I love you with everything I have. You are my one and only."

 **Arizona's POV**

I would be lying if I say this whole situation with Carlos Torres is not stressing me. To be honest, I'm scared. My drives to work are cautions and I don't allow my eyes to rest when I go out. Putting a guy to stalk us does not make me think Carlos wants less than to show his powers and that he will use it. And after he said to Callie at the meeting… I know he won't just let it go easily.

I try not to show Callie how much this affects me, she has enough worries. All this stress is also affecting my work. Never before, I let my personal problems invade my work space, buy the fact that some of my patients are cancelling their sessions made me wonder if I'm being ungracious.

And, there's more. I can't erase the feeling from our last talk. For some reason, I still feel that I'm hiding Callie from the world that I'm not being completely honest, that I'm acting like her ex. I know that what happened between them was all faking, but even Callie's words weren't enough to push this feeling away.

"We should do something tonight." Callie's voice breaks my thoughts as she rolls in bed, getting closer to me. "Maybe we can go out for dinner, with Addison and Teddy. I think they'll like it."

"I don't know Callie." I hesitate a bit. I honestly don't want to go out with my girlfriend and our friends and be looking around all night, expecting to find a guy stalking us and not really enjoying the moment.

She knows what's going on in my head and tries to ease the tension, "I'll pay in cash." I chuckle a bit and she smiles at me, "What if we invite them here? We can have pizza and watch some movies and they can stay for the night. Sounds better?"

"Much better." I wrap my arms around her neck and lie on top of her, leaning my head down to press our lips together.

"Good. I'll call Addison in a few." She kisses me again, her hands slowly sliding on my hips. "We should start planning the travel to your brother's wedding. When are we going?"

I rest my arms on her chest, "Mom wants us to go few days before the wedding date, that way you guys can meet calmly and we also have time to relax and enjoy town."

"Are we staying with your parents?"

"I don't know yet. Tim wanted us to stay with him, that way we'd have more privacy. But we bet mom will make drama if we stay with him. She can be a little too much."

Callie giggles softly and rolls us in bed, making us lie face to face. "I'm nervous."

I run my fingers on her arm. "Don't be. You already know Tim; he'll give you tips to run away from my mother tricks and I'll be there the whole time. Besides, Addison is going, too."

"What? Addison didn't tell me that." She frowns.

"Maybe she didn't have time, you know, with everything that's happening." I shrug when she quicker an eyebrow in thought. "I actually knew it by Tim. He said Teddy would be taking a girl as her pair."

"That's nice! For them and for me, that way I won't feel so out of place."

I hold her face between my hands, "Callie. You won't be out o place. I don't plan to ever leave you, so my family, your family. Ok?"

She nods and leans in for a long, sweet kiss. She wraps an arm around my waist and puts our bodies closer. "Maybe instead of taking a flight we could drive?"

"Uh, no?" we both laugh.

"Why? Is not a bad idea. Look, we could use Addison's car that is bigger and we are four to switch, we won't get tired." The view of her getting excited makes me giggle. "C'mon it will be fun!"

"We'll see about that with the girls, ok?"

She places several pecks in my lips, before rolling out of bed. "Ok!"

"Where you're going?"

"Call Addison. Meanwhile, you can take a shower." I raise an eyebrow at her words. "Alone. Because if we go together, we won't be leaving soon."

Shower time allows me to relax and organize my thoughts. I mentally thanked Callie for not join me, I think she noticed I needed a time for my own and gave me some space. This is one of the million reasons I love this woman, sometimes I don't need saying because she already knows.

I confess I'm a bit nervous about meeting my parents, too. Not because I think they won't like her, but because it's been so long since I had a girlfriend home. But I'm also thrilled and I can't wait to see my mother's smile when she finally meets the woman of my life.

And truly hope this trip gives us a break from all this stress. I'm happy that we can you this time only for ourselves. And maybe the driving idea isn't so bad, it will give us more time to relax, see other places and enjoy with our friends.

When Addison and Teddy knocked at the door later at night, Callie and I were cuddling in one of the couches, watching a random TV show. We let the place settled to a proper movie night. Both couches have pillows and blankets for each couple, the living room lights are low to give a comfortable atmosphere, the center table is also ready for the pizza guy to bring our joy.

"Do you eat other food besides pizza?" Addison mocks, sitting next to Teddy in their couch for the night.

"Of course we do. Arizona just really loves pizza." Callie laughs, joined but Teddy.

"Since she was a kid, Arizona and Tim used to compete to see who ate more and I never understood how she managed to eat that amount of pizza."

"You used to do food competition?" Callie raises both eyebrows in surprise.

"Ok, you'll have lots of embarrassing stories from my mother. Let's change subject before you star bullying me." I press a quick peck in Callie's lips and turn to our friends. "So, speaking about my mother, Callie and I were talking earlier about the wedding and she came up with an idea."

"Oh, what is it?" Teddy asks.

"Instead of taking a flight, we can do a car trip!" Callie's excited.

Addison quickly turns to me, sending me a confused look when Teddy gets as excited as Callie.

"I really like it!" Teddy touches Addie's arm, getting her attention. "We could take a car, it's bigger."

Callie sends me a 'see-that's-what-I-said' look.

"Ok. Uh, let's see" Addison sits straight. I can tell she's not very fond of the idea. "Arizona, what do you think?"

"Uh, a flight would be faster, obviously. But to drive doesn't sound so bad. As Callie said earlier, we are four, so we won't really feel the time passing."

"And we don't need many stops because Addie's car is really comfortable. Especially at the back seat."

"How do you know that?" I ask. She never sits on the back seat… Oh. I quickly take back my question. "You know what, I don't wanna know."

Addison and Callie burst in laughs when I frown in discomfort and Teddy rolls her eyes hard at me. "Not like that, perv. The front seat is already comfortable; the back seat has more space, so… just use logic."

"Yeah, right. Logic." I say, sarcastically.

"Anyway." Addison recovers her breath, "We can do it."

"Yeah?" Teddy and Callie ask in union, cheering loudly when Addison nods.

"Since we're traveling in some states, we can do tourism. But we need to plan good, find places to stay, what states to pit-stop, how long each stop will be… this kind of things."

The doorbell rings announcing the pizza is here and Callie stands up in a jump. We let the boxers opened on the center table and turn off the lights; Addison won in the coin and chose the first movie.

I take a slice of pizza, carefully to not let the cheese fall, "I don't like horror movies." I pout at Callie, making her let out a low laugh.

"Sorry, love; but Addison won." Callie leans in and kisses the tip of my nose. I groan quietly and roll my eyes. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not. I just think it's a waste of time."

"Oh, but I can help you with that." Callie whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Calliope!" I warn in low voice, "no getting naughty tonight."

"Why not?" She places light kisses in my neck, near my ear.

"Hey love birds, silence." Addison complains.

"Is that enough reason for you?" I murmur, raising both eyebrows in question.

Once my belly is full, I sit in a comfortable position next to Callie. Once of her arms behind my head and her hand softly strokes my hair.

The movie was actually not that bad but I'm gladly I never had a doll like Annabelle when I was a kid. When it was Teddy time to choose the movie, Addison was the one to complain, because she chose the cheesiest romance ever. I guess she was influenced by her current feelings of being in love.

During the whole movie she snuggled me. She kissed me when the couple on the movie kissed. She held my hand when the couple held hands. She said she loves me when the couple confessed their love. She had that goofy smile and it was so cheesy I felt like falling in love again for this adorable dork.

The extra loving also happened in the other couch. I could hear Addie and Teddy whispering and giggling lovingly, lost on their own world.

This was a moment we all needed and I'm glad we were doing it together.

The movie ends with a very everlasting love cliché scene and I don't hold back a loud yawn. Teddy starts laughing, making me frown at her in confusion. She points to Addison who is deep asleep next to her, almost drooling.

Callie covers her mouth with a hand to suppress the laugh. Poor Addison, but she had warned romantic movies make her fall asleep.

"Addie…" Teddy slightly shakes the woman, "Babe, wake up."

"Is it over?" It's the first thing Addison asks and we all laugh.

"Yeah, it is." Teddy leans down to give her girlfriend a peck. "C'mon, we need to go."

"It's safer for you to stay for the night." I say standing up and stretching my body. "We settled the spare room for you two. There are pajamas and toothbrushes in the room, also."

"Oh, thank you!" Teddy sighs loudly. "I'm too tired just thinking about driving back to Addison's apartment."

"Let the mess for tomorrow." Callie hugs me from behind, resting her forehead on my shoulder. "I just wanna sleep now."

"C'mon, babe, let's go to bed." Teddy helps Addison to stand up and turns off the TV. We say our good nights and go to our respective rooms.

I let out a long sigh when my head finally rested on the pillow. Callie crawled in bed by my side and quickly got under the blanket, her arm finding my waist and her front slightly pressed against my back.

"You feel so warm." She whispers in my ear, after pushing a lock of hair aside.

She nuzzles in the crook of my neck, making my whole body quiver. Her hand is caressing my stomach, lightly.

"Callie." I gasp quietly, moving my hips back against her which makes her moan in my ear.

A loud moan suddenly breaks our heating moment and I turn my head just enough to look at Callie; she frowned just like I did.

I'm about to ask Callie if it was her when another moan rips the air, followed by muffled giggles.

"Oh, Jesus." My cheeks flushing fast, "I can't believe it."

Callie is trying to hold back her laugh, covering her head with the blanket. Her head only emerging back when she stops laughing, "Well, I think we knew it could happen."

"Yeah, but _hearing_ it is totally different." I roll my eyes and get back to my first position.

Callie gently bucked her hips against mine and I see where this is going. "You know, they can't be the only ones having fun. We can be silent."

"Mhhh, I'm not so sure about that." Callie presses her hips harder against me this time and a low moan escapes my lips.

"Wanna try?" she asks in a husky tone, letting me incredibly turned on.

My groan is the answer and soon Callie's hands are cupping my breasts under my shirt and she gently pinches my nipples. Ever so gentle that I close my eyes to feel all the love coming from her body pressed against mine. Her hips are slowly moving, creating a sexy rhythm.

"Calliope." I let her name roll from my lips and she chuckles in my ear.

Her voice is so low I can barely hear. "Remember to keep it quiet, love. We have to be the only ones mocking them tomorrow morning."

I laugh and shake my head a little, Callie can be mean sometimes. She pulls my pajamas shorts down and does the same with hers. The way her hand moves up and down, I know she's stroking herself and before I can think, she moves her hips forward, slowly entering me.

Her hand holds firmly my hips and soon we find a perfect rhythm; there's no rush, so she moves in slow and deep thrusts. I throw an arm back, entwining my fingers in her hair; her mouth placing soft bites in my neck.

It's incredibly hard to keep low and silent moans. I try to control my breath, but that I can't seem to do. Especially not when her hand slide down my waist between my legs and she works her magical fingers on my clit.

I feel a bit selfish, because in this position Callie has to do practically all the work; but it feels so good and she doesn't need much to send me to an amazing orgasm. I concentrate to hold my breath and not moan too loud which is really hard because Callie keeps the rhythm until she hits her own climax.

Callie holds me tightly and press open moth kisses in the back of my neck, I can feel her smile against my skin. We're both trying to recover our breath without making loud noises.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" I turn in her arms, still a bit dizzy from all the pleasure and kiss her with hungry passion.

She pulls away just a bit and gives me a smug smile, "Not today."

"Oh, I do. I love you so, so much." I kiss again, this time slower.

"I love you, too." Her fingers caressing my back in small circles. "Do you think they heard us?"

I bite my bottom lip, "I don't think so. But it was really hard."

"Yeah, you're usually very loud." She buries her head in the curve of my neck, snuggling me.

"Hey!" I give a lightly slap in her arm and her giggle is suffocated in my skin.

She murmurs something half asleep that I can't understand; I keep stroking her hair until my eyes get too heavy to keep them open and I fall in deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **Callie's POV**_

Light sunlight beaming into our bedroom, and it's way too early to be awake. But I can not help it. Something bothers me, and will not let me sleep longer. And it is not the light snoring of my girlfriend. But then what is it? My thoughts ride the roller coaster, as I begin to remember.

We had a great evening with our friends. Pizza and movies. I think we fit well into the cliché, as a typical woman friendship looks like. But exactly that what we needed after days full of stress.

Oh and I remember at typical sounds of our guest rooms. If Addie was very tired and as we decided to go to bed. As soon as she has entered the guest room, she was wide awake again. What can I say. I am happy for her. For both.

Oh my God! Addie and Teddy were not the only ones who were caught in the heat of the night. But, damn shit how could this happen. How could I do that? Oh damn, damn, damn.

"Hmmm morning, beautiful! You think too loud. And it is too early for that."

Arizona's quiet, sleepy voice brings me out of my thoughts. But how can she be so calm?

"Good morning love. I did not want to wake you. Sorry." Give her a light kiss on her forehead.

"That's okay, but you're going to tell me what is bothering you so early in the morning?"

"I ... I, I'm sorry. I should have been better watch out. Even more so, that should never have happened."

I can see how scared Arizona is now when she sits up. "Uhh Callie, what's going on here? Why do you freaking out? What should never have to happen?"

"Arizona!? I mean last night."

"What? What's wrong with last night? You have to give me something more, so I can understand what you are talking about."

"I'm so so sorry Arizona. I know that should not have happened. I should have had more control about me."

"Stop right here and tell me now what you're talking!"

"Sex Arizona! We had sex!"

"Yes love, I know I was there."

"Without protection! Arizona!"

" Oh, honey ! That you must not be sorry ... "

"What? ... How can you be so calm? I freak out here. I know we talked about when we were in NY. I do not know if I'm ever able to do so. But, ... but ... "

"Callie, ... Calliope please calm down. There is no reason to worry. I wanted to surprise you. If I had not wanted to, you would have noticed it. I wanted it just like it happened last night. Just like that. Only you. I wanted to feel completely. Without protection, therebetween. You and me."

"WHAT? But Arizona! ... What do you mean, you wanted surprise me?"

"Honey, it's all ok. Nothing can happen. I wanted to surprise you with the fact that I started taking the pill. I know that we do not know if you're capable of doing. But I did not want that you feel pressured. So yes, I'm on the pill for a few weeks now. I'm sorry, I have not said it. But I really wanted to just surprise you."

"Thank god! Wow, you know not at how relieved I am now. And you've got me totally surprised. I'm sorry, I'm freaking out." I can not describe how relieved I really am. And grateful.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For you to do that for me. For us. But I promise you, I'll get tested. And then we'll know for sure."

"Gladly Callie. But I didn't do it to put pressure on you. I did it because I wanted to."

"I know. And I know you do not want to put pressure on me. But I really think I want to know if I can. It's only fair. For both of us. After the wedding, I'll make an appointment and then we will know it."

"OK. So since the drama is averted, what do you think of a shower? "I can hear her flirting voice exactly, and I know what she has in mind.

"Good idea. But I think, for now, it would be better to take a shower separated. We tried so hard to be quiet last night. Where would be the fun to tease our friends? But I promise you, I'll make it up to you. Go take a shower, and I start with breakfast. But hurry, if you don't want to miss all the fun. Love you." Give her a quick kiss and left our bedroom. I love how that sounds. Our bedroom.

I love Sundays like this. We have all the time in the world. Nothing is important at this moment. And to be able to share this moment, with our best friends, it's just perfect. Our breakfast is hilarious and filled with laughter and pleasant conversation.

"Oh, before I forget. Teddy and I have talked a bit last night. About our trip."

"Oh that was before or after having destroyed our mattress with your Mambo?"

Both Teddy and Addie are blood red, "Well, what can I say. It's a good mattress." After this statement loud laughter filled the entire apartment. I say it, I love moments like these.

"Ok, whatever. We talked. And I must say I love the idea more and more. Maybe we can work together to find a good route? What do you think? I mean, we have to do that not right now, if you have your day already planned."

"Addie, I really think it is ok. Arizona and I had nothing planned specific. Ok, let's see. How long do you think we would need if we drive through? Only refueling stops and driver changes. I think if we know this, we can consider in which places we can stay a little longer."

"Good idea. Arizona we can use your laptop?" Together, we begin to look for suitable routes. What is easy, he tells us only one route. Haha.

"OK. I had really thought there were more ways than just this one. What do you think of this? 1083 miles. About 15h without longer stops. We could spend a few days in Las Vegas, then drive to St. George. Next to Denver and from there to Colorado Springs. All in all, we could schedule a good week."

"Las Vegas is an absolute must. Utah is not so much. What do you think. We put together our own route?"

"Yes why not. OK. So first stop in Las Vegas and then?"

"Arizona?"

"Uhh what?"

"Haha not you. Arizona."

"Prankster. But why?"

"Just because. Is it funny. Arizona in Arizona. You can tell that even your children. Hahaha."

"OK why not. It's not like that I was not named after all the cities in Arizona. Then I can look at them as well. Huh?"

"Ok guys, we have Nevada, then Arizona. What next? Or then directly to Colorado?"

"New Mexico."

"I can see that you two have really talked."

"Yes, as you can see. Not only Mambo with your mattress. Ok, ok look. We could drive from L.A. to Las Vegas. That's about four hours of pure drive. From Las Vegas over to Flagstaff. Also about four hours. Then, Albuquerque, about five hours, to Santa Fe, about one hour. And finally, Colorado City. From Santa Fe, we need as well about four hours. I think that sounds good. It takes no one drive too long."

"The route sounds good, but is about 300 miles longer."

"Right. But I also think it is ok. Then let us now look for hotels. I think this is most important now. Oh how long we want to stay in each place?"

Oh my God. This question I should not have asked. If I thought we would discuss the correct route, I'll taught better now. Everyone has different ideas and wishes. I think we are discussing for the next half hour, until Addie all interrupts us.

"Guys, it does not work. Uhm, what do you think if we just drive and not book a hotel?"

"What? That's crazy."

"Wait and let me explain. Callie you can remember on our trip? This to San Diego?"

Oh yes, on this trip I can remember very well. But I'm not so sure that she can convince Arizona thereof.

"Ok you two. What is it about this trip all about? Something we need to know?"

"No, not at all, love. We just wanted to be independent of hotels. Well, so we went with an RV."

"Oh hahaha, that's too good. Arizona here hates camping. Hahaha but I love this idea."

"Eh, this RV has nothing to do with camping. Arizona don't be afraid. Believe me, I would never go camping. This RV is a hotel on wheels. 1.5 baths. One bedroom, living room with sleeping couch. You will not notice the difference to a normal bed."

"Oh Addie, who says that we are sleeping on the sleeping couch, if I say yes?"

"Ok ok, you take the bedroom. My girlfriend here is not as demanding. But believe me, you will notice no difference. And we can divide up the space, so we need to hear or see anything we do not want. Uhm that's ok with you? Teddy?"

I think Teddy is from a completely different reason speechless. Like all of us. But I think Addie takes a little longer to-understand what she has just said. Haha.

"Girlfriend? Like girlfriend girlfriend?"

"Um, yes. I mean, if that's what you want as well. Because I want nothing more than to be able to say that you're mine."

Awwe, how sweet is that. Addie, _I just want young veggies_ , is so wrapped. But I'm happy for her, both actually. Teddy is great, a great friend and everyone can see that she makes Addie happy. And vice versa.

"So in other words seven days on the road, than ten days at Arizona's parents, and three days in order to drive back?"

"Yes. But can you just stay away three weeks Callie?"

"She can and she will. We all know that her father will give up not easily. But from this, we will not be intimidated. She does nothing unjust. And her father already knows. Don't watch so amazed Callie. It was all in the documents. Believe me, he will know."

"I ... I... Thanks Addie."

I can not describe how grateful I am for Addie. Maybe we can find, on our trip, a good wine or I'll just pay the first round in the casino.

Since we have completed most of the planning, we spend the rest of the time in pleasant relaxation. Just cuddling on the couch. With our best friends. This Sunday is just perfect.

"Do you actually know how super awesome the idea is to take the RV? When my mother is too much, we just disappear all in our very own hotel. Awesome."

 _ **Arizona's POV.**_

The trip day finally came and by the look at Callie's face, she was almost regretting her own idea. I lost the count of how many times she did and undid her bags, she has so many stuff I asked myself if she really thinks she is going to use all of this.

She did not believe when I putted all my clothes in two big bags. Ok, I have the advantage of going to visit my parents; probably I still have some old clothes there. But Callie wanted to take four bags. Four. It took me a hard time to convince her to turn it into three bags and I still think is more than enough.

"Callie, you ready to go?" I yell from the living room, giving the place one last check.

"Just a minute." She screams back from the bedroom.

We are supposed to meet our friends at Addison's place around lunch time, she got the RV and by the pictures she sent us, it is amazing and looks like a portable hotel room. The bags are already in Callie's car since last night, so we had all morning to ourselves and now we're about to leave.

But for some reason, Callie is taking an extra time to get ready and I'm starting to feel my stomach hurt in hunger.

"Babe, I'm starving!" I whine loud, trying to make her finish, whatever she is doing, faster. It worked, because not a minute later she appeared at the living room, putting her ear rings. "Why took you so long?"

"I was trying to find those ear rings you gave me, the white ones; I thought it was in the drawer…" Callie and I walk out the apartment and I lock the door, double checking it.

"Maybe it's in one of your bags; you basically packed the entire apartment." I mock as we get inside the elevator.

She sends me a disapprove glare, "First, you're exaggerating. Second, what if I need something and I don't have it?"

"Callie, we're not moving away. It's just a trip. You packed less when we went to New York."

"It was different." I keep looking at her with no expression and she continues, impatiently and frustrated because I don't seem to understand. "I was not meeting your parents, Arizona!"

I can't help but to smile big at her, "Calliope, you are beautiful. You could go just by shorts and old torn shirt and they would still like you."

She rolls her eyes at me, but relaxes a bit when I take her hand in mine and she leans down to give me a sweet kiss. "You're driving." She says when pulling away.

"Why?" I frown a bit.

"It's your punishment for mocking me so early in the morning." She only gives me a wink and silently walks to the passenger's side.

The drive to Addison's place is fast, I wanted to stop to buy something to eat, but Callie said we should first meet the girls, that way we could get some snacks and jump on the road. Approaching Addison's house we can see the RV parked in front of the house; it looks better than the pictures.

Teddy and Addison are already inside, getting things ready when we park just behind the RV.

"Morning" Teddy waves at us from the inside.

Callie and I get out of the car to take our bags and put it inside the RV, so we can park Callie's car at Addison's garage where it is staying for a week

Ok. I was not expecting to see what I see inside this RV. It is fucking fantastic. It is well organized; there are two couches and they look comfortable to sleep, one bed at the end, a small kitchen, one bathroom, one toilet, big chairs, a center table… seriously, it's amazing.

"Wow" it's all I can say.

We set the bags near a couch, letting it to organize while we the trip goes. Teddy finished storing some food and water in the kitchen and walked back to the house.

"Cal, can you give me a hand?" Addison calls help with the bags she's bringing.

"Oh great, is everything ready? Where's Teddy?" I look around.

"She's bringing her bags." I look down at the three big bags and the other two small ones in front of Addison. "Oh, this is mine only." Addison says following my look.

By the corner of my eyes I can see Callie biting her bottom lip, trying to not laugh. I'm shocked. Okay, Callie wanted to bring more stuff, but it was way smaller than Addison's. Why on earth does she needs all of this? "What the hell, Addison? You're worse than Callie!"

"Hey, I **need** all of this." Addison defends herself, looking at Teddy that is holding her two small bags.

"I told her." It's all Teddy says with a shrug.

"I can't believe it." I murmur and Callie stands next to me, laughing softly.

"Did you seriously think I was the crazy one? I mean, we are talking about **Addison**." I look up at Callie and can't help but laugh. "I bet she has one just for shoes."

"Hey, I'm listening to you two!" Addison frowns, apparently mad, "I have to have options, ok?"

"Jesus! Is she really thinking about wearing heels all the time?" I ask Teddy, who is watching amused and just answers with a shrug.

"We need to get going and stop to buy lunch, because Arizona here is getting in a bad mood." Callie laughs and kisses my cheek.

Callie took our things to the back of the RV, near the bed. I must say, I feel kind of bad for taking the bed; probably Addison and Teddy will need to sleep in the couches or camp outside. Or, maybe they could settle the sleeping bags inside, there is space.

Callie was right; I needed to eat something and my mood got back to normal when we parked on a grocery store before getting on the road. Addison is the first to drive, because she knows better how this thing works. There are other chairs near the driver's seat and the couches aren't so distant either, making it easier to all chat.

I must say, I think it will be the best trip of my life.

One hour on the road and my belly already hurts from laughing too much. Addison is absolutely the funniest person I know. Teddy has tears in her eyes when Addison finishes telling a story about the first time she and Callie went camping.

"I can't believe you told them that." Callie had blushed furiously at some point of the story. "You just can't tell my girlfriend that I had a hard time to pee in the woods."

"Why not? I'm sure Arizona knows too well how your … _thing_ works." Addison points a finger to Callie's pants.

Oh yeah, I do.

"Oh god" Callie groans and I can't help looking at her embarrassed face and laugh.

"Who is driving next?" I ask Addison, trying to save Callie from dying in shame. I gently stroke my girlfriend's hair.

"It can be me, this way Teddy and Addie can be here at the couch while we stay in the front."

"Great, but I can drive for another hour or two; we won't even feel the way to Vegas."

For the next hour, the chatting slowed down and the music took place. It was comfortable, though. From the couch where Callie and I were, her arms protectively wrapped around me, we could hear Teddy and Addison talking about their own stuff.

I asked Callie if she wanted me to drive after Addison, but she pretended to not understand why I asked that. She thinks I don't know, but she didn't sleep much last night, I could feel her moving in bed a lot, like she does when not complete relaxed.

Callie took the driver's seat an hour later; Addison didn't really want to give up the spot, but it wouldn't be fair to let her driving all way to Vegas. The point of all of us switching time to time is exactly to not feel like we're traveling.

I'm sitting next to Callie, my hand resting on her thigh, slowly caressing it with my thumb, while she paying attention on the long stretch of desert ahead us.

"I like the way they treat each other." I say after looking briefly above my shoulder to Addison and Teddy lying together on the couch, apparently taking a nap. "I can't remember how many times Teddy had said she would end up alone, with dogs; because cats are for lesbians."

"Hm. I think now she'll end up with both." Callie jokes and it makes me giggle and give a light slap in her arm. "Jokes apart, I'm happy for them too."

"And I'm happy that you are finally meeting mom and dad." I smile when she looks at me, eyes quickly back on the road. "It means a lot Calliope; to my family but also to me."

She takes a hand from the wheel and rests it above mine on her thigh, gently squeezing my hand to let me know she understands why I said that. I can't imagine my life without Callie and once she meets my family, it will be _it:_ holidays with family, birthday parties, visits and all. It will be Callie joining the family as my partner, forever.

We listen to low music, to not wake up our friends, for the rest of the trip. When we started approach the city, I woke up the girls and they joined Callie and I.

"We're here!" Teddy shouts.

Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas.

"Where do we go now, Addie?" Callie looked at Addison, who has a handmade map in hands. It looks more like a Teddy thing to do than Addie's, to be fair.

"Riviera RV Park" Addison points the street Callie should turn.

Callie drives around, but we can't seem to find the place. "Addison it's freaking 21th century. Why are you looking at this map? Use the GPS on your phone."

Addison gets defensive, "Teddy was the one to make it." I knew it.

"Give it to me." Teddy grabs the map from Addison's hands. "I don't like that stupid voice telling me what to do."

We all look at Teddy, a bit shocked by her anger with the GPS woman but also trying not to laugh and let her mad at us. We ended up using the GPS and having Teddy with arms crossed in front of her chest all the time. Sorry Teds, but the woman sent us to the right place.

Once we parked the RV, we got out to breathe Las Vegas air. It smells like money, lots of money. As much as I want to go out and spend money on games and drinks, I need a shower and I seriously need to eat something.

Callie and Addison look like they are about to blow in excitement. After we were all showered and dressed nicely – ok, I was dressed nicely, Callie was gorgeous as always in a purple shirt and tight black jeans, that ass… - we called a cab to take us to the heart of the city.

We looked like kids in a Carnival, we wanted to go everywhere at the same time. Callie was paying for the night, so she chose the place. A freaking huge, fancy and expensive place, a 5 star Hotel & Casino. We had an amazing dinner before jumping into the game time.

"Ugh" I groan loud and by the corner of my eye I see Callie approaching.

She rests both hands on my shoulders, gently massaging it. I look up to meet her large grin, "How is it going?"

"I don't know how it works! I am just playing and pushing buttons and following this machine orders." I say clearly frustrated.

I found a Monopoly machine and in my naïve illusion, I thought it would be easy. But no, I roll the dice and follow it commands. I'm just losing money.

"Calliiie help me win this" I whimper.

I hear Callie's low laugh, "It's just about luck, Arizona."

"And I clearly have none. It only gets worst because I don't know how to play it properly."

Callie squeezes her hands a bit harder making a silent moan leaves my mouth. Magic hands. "Just enjoy, love. Look at Teddy and Addison, they don't care they are losing."

I look at my right side where Teddy and Addie are playing in a machine not much distant from us and I can't help a loud laugh that escapes my mouth. They visibly have _no idea_ what they are doing; they are pushing every button at the same time and laughing frenetically at it.

Callie's hands slide down my waist smoothing my dress, where she provocative touches my hips. "Roll the dice, sweetie" she husks in my ear.

Dear god. I look back at the machine in front of me and follow the machine orders Callie had just repeated to me. "I got free spins!" I shout in excitement and Callie smiles big down at me.

While I play, Callie's hands continue to slowly explore my body, sometimes furtively touching my breasts. Gladly, people around are entertained on their own machines.

Not much minutes later, we hear screams and Teddy and Addison trying to pick all the coins leaving their machine. Callie and I burst in laugh watching our goofy friends sharing kisses in commemoration.

"Come with me" Callie whispers in my ear, grabbing my hand and making me follow her. She walks us through a large door, by the way she walks, I know she is trying to not hurry and get attention.

She leads us to a dark wooden door, opening and not caring to push me forward to an empty stall. She pushes me against the closed door, her body pressed in mine and her mouth attacking my neck.

"Callie" Her name falls from my lips in a moan, her hand is already under my dress and one of her legs press firmly between mine. "Ohhh, Ca-"

She kisses me trying to muffle my mounds, she licks my bottom lips and soon her tongue is crashing in mine. My hips automatically buck forward, making me grind on her leg. Callie moans into the kiss.

"We can't be loud, love." She pulls apart just enough, speaking against my lips.

I wobbly nod, I'm honestly not playing attention; all I can think about is the pressure between my legs making me impossibly wetter. My breath is heavy and my head falls back, finding the cold door behind me.

My fingers grip tight on Callie's hair as she gives soft bites on my neck. My other hand falls on her hip as I try to push her pants down. I can feel Callie smiling against my skin and the next thing I know, I'm trying hard to not scream her name as she pushes us both to the edge.

After a few seconds, I hear her soft laugh and I ask a bit dizzy, "What?"

"First day and we just had sex in a bathroom."

I laugh at her words, my arms around her neck "What happens in Vegas, stay in Vegas, right?" She nods, laughing as she leans in to kiss me again.

* * *

 **AN:** **Pictures, from the RV, you can see on Twitter**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 21**_

 **Arizona's POV**

A slight swing in the bed woke me up and for a quick moment I had forgotten where I was. My eyes slowly open, but the pain hammering my head immediately makes me shut them tight again. Jesus, what the hell? Outside the thin door that separates the bed form the rest of the RV, laughs and cheerful talk can be heard.

With difficulty, the pain in my head almost knocking me out again, I move to a sitting position, rubbing my head ever so lightly to no increase the pain. I can only remember part of the night before, because at some point, the alcohol level was so high it everything after that is just a blur.

Opening the door, sunlight hits me and a loud groan escapes my mouth, causing the other women to look at me.

"Morning, sleeping beauty" Callie raises her eyes from the book in hands to me.

A flash of Callie dancing last night plays in my head, we were all so drunk. How can she be okay after last night? Wait, "What time is it?" I frown and look at Addison on the chair next to Teddy.

"Almost 1 pm" Teddy makes her presence known at the driver's seat.

I gasp. Oh, god, was I the only one to get wasted? "I need a shower" I murmur and get some comfortable clothes, heading quickly to the bathroom.

Now the night has passed, I can of regret drinking that much. Last night, we went for a different Casino and Callie and I bet in a machine, getting back our money and plus 500 dollars. Of course, we decided to celebrate spending the money with drinks.

I don't remember who was, but the idea of going to a dance club came around and so we did. And that's where my memory fails on me, I remember more drinks, Callie dancing, Callie and I dancing like there was no one around and next thing, I wake up with a big annoying headache.

The cold shower, though, helped me to feel a bit better. I know we always say this, but I'm never drinking that much again. Vegas totally worth it though.

"How you feel?" Callie asks right after I get out of the bathroom and I murmur a timid 'fine'. "Here, take this" she hands me a pill and a bottle of cold water.

I let my lame body falls sitting next to my girlfriend. Just when the first gulp of water slides down my throat I realized how thirsty I was. "Where are we going?"

"Flagstaff, Arizona" Callie shots me a wide smile and I roll my eyes, adjusting my position to have my head resting on Callie's shoulder.

Callie turns her attention back to the book and I close my eyes, prying for the medicine effects to come quick. After what felt like 20 minutes, I feel Callie moving her shoulder a bit and I look up at her, "sorry"

"It's okay, it was just getting sore." She whispers in my hair, leaning bit to give me a long peck, "you ok?"

"My head is so heavy. How are you okay?"

She laughs and puts the book aside, wrapping her arms around me to warm me. "I didn't drink too much. I mean, I had lots of drinks. But you and Addison were… pretty drunk and I wanted to look after you. Teddy did the same."

I quick look at my friend singing while driving, "How long is she driving?"

"An hour, I guess. We had just hit the road when you woke up." Oh, that's what woke me up. My stomach groans loud and I hear Callie laughing. "Teddy made some sandwiches, we had late breakfast. I'll get one for you." Sandwiches were never so tasteful like now; after getting my belly full, I lay my head on Callie's lap and she slowly strokes my hair, sending me to a deep nap.

When I wake up again, my head is resting in a pillow and the RV is deep in silence. I look around only to find Callie driving alone. The bed door is closed, so I just assume Addison and Teddy are also taking a nap, it makes me feel bad, it was supposed to be my turn and although she haven't drink that much, I know she is tired.

I stretch my body and go to the toiled to quickly wash my face and brush my teeth before walking to Callie's direction and sitting next to her. "Hi"

"Hey" she smiles at me, taking a hand form the wheel and tucking a lock of hair back my ear. "Felling better?"

"Lots" I smile back at her, holding her hand in mine, "The girls are taking a nap?"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind they bored the bed."

"No, not at all; sorry I let you to drive alone"

"Don't be silly, it's totally fine, you needed to rest"

I make random draws in her palm with my index finger; the silence is comfortable and welcoming. The sun is apparently making his way out and the view is incredibly beautiful, the sky is starting to get light orange.

The moment feels perfect and I feel my heart clenching inside my chest when I look at Callie's beautiful face. I love everything about her and I won't ever get tired of being with her.

Callie seems to notice how good I am feeling at this moment, because she breaks the silence to say what I am thinking. "Will it sound too much cliché if say 'I love you' right now?" I try to suppress a big smile biting my bottom lip as I shake my head. "I love you"

"I love you too." we lock eyes for a second, before she snaps her big brow ones back to the road with a big smile on her face.

We kept like this for long minutes, Addison and Teddy joining us not much later. It was evening when we entered the city limits and Callie drove around to find a nice diner. I don't remember seen Addison's face so lighted when the waitress brought the hamburgers and French fries we ordered.

We ended up spending a time at the diner and missed the time of the grocery nearby. The idea was to already buy stuff for lunch tomorrow. Callie drove to the RV Park and we spent the rest of the night watching random movies on RV's TV.

On the next morning, Callie and I woke up really early, for my entire surprise. In bed, we planned our morning: breakfast in the diner from last night, take clothes to Laundry and do shopping for lunch. We took Teddy and Addison's small bag of dirty clothes with us and let a note for our friends.

The morning was really beautiful; breathing different air is always refreshing. Callie wrapped an arm around my waist, caring our bag of dirty clothes as we made our way to the diner. When we entered the place, all eyes were on us, clearly knowing we were tourists.

Callie and I had a long, calm breakfast before leaving to our duties.

"Maybe we could come back another time and stay longer? We can come with Addie and Teddy" I look at Callie sitting next to me while we wait the clothes to be dry. "but no RV this time, please."

Callie snorts a laugh, "I knew you were not having fun."

"I am!" I really am. "This is some quite adventure! I just think a hotel would be better, you know, more comfortable."

"Sure thing" she looks around before pecking my lips.

Once the clothes were clean and smooth, we did quick grocery and made our way back to the RV, my right arm was getting sore from the bag's weight.

"And at night we can go to that restaurant you saw." The way back Callie and I used to come with ideas to enjoy town with our friends.

"Yeah, I like the idea." Callie opens the RV door and steps inside, but immediately her feet make their way back and Callie yells in shock, "Oh my god!"

"Callie, what hap-"

"Baby, don't!" Callie tries to warn when I step inside the RV.

"Oh fuck!" I shut my eyes close. Too late, I've seen it. My best friend straddling the redhead's lap on the couch. They tried to cover when Callie came inside, but it obvious where Addison's hand was and I got to see Teddy's naked butt. "My eyes, god, they burn" I hear groans mixed with laugh and I'm not sure from whom it is coming from.

"Damn it!" Addison curses, "Just give us a minute"

"We took their clothes for laundry and that's how they thank us!"

"Stop the drama, Arizona!" Teddy shouts and by the tone in her voice I know she has rolled eyes at my whining.

"We haven't tried that position yet, have we?" I whisper enough for just Callie to hear me.

Her eyes wide and she gasps, "I- I don't r-remember"

"You may come now" Teddy calls and we can hear muffled courses from the inside, such a wrong choice of words.

Callie and I try to hold a laugh when we enter the RV after long minutes of waiting. We keep looking at each other, Teddy's cheeks are deep read when she speaks, "Sorry, we thought you'd be taking longer"

"That's fine" I give her a small smile, "I probably need some therapy after seeing your naked butt and-"

"Babe, don't be so mean" Callie tries to ease the moment, but I know she's about to burst in laughs "but speaking of therapy, does the rules say anything about seeing your therapist having sex with your best friend?"

A pillow hits Callie, stopping her teasing; Addison and Teddy have both flushed faces. "You bitch" Callie and I can't no longer hold back our laughs.

The rest of the day went by pretty well and the little incident from earlier was long forgotten. After a cozy and lazy afternoon, we four took the night to enjoy the city. We went to a lovely Spanish restaurant – which Callie absolutely loved – and after we had lots of fun in a local bar with a crazy karaoke competition.

Seriously, Callie has an angelic voice. Ok, I knew that already, especially when… well, you know and she sings in the shower sometimes. But this was a different level, she was singing for real and it was so beautiful, I felt like I could sat there and listen to her all night long.

And as for me and Addison… we suck, completely – in every song played Addison was out of rhythm. We got the lower points and I almost made Callie and I lose, but thank god she has this magic voice.

When we decided to walk back to the RV, the sun was gone completely and but it still felt as if time were our best friend; we had no rush and no worries. What only matter were us and the amazing night sky of Arizona. We had such a good time, I could tell by everyone's face how much fun they were having.

Addison and Teddy went straight to sleep once we were back; we let them have the bed for the night. They sure needed some privacy and it was my turn to drive, so Callie would keep me company – until tiredness knock her out on the couch.

While Callie took a shower, I prepared some coffee; it will be needy at some point. Unlike Callie, I had no drinks at the bar for two simple reasons: 1. I'm driving all night, I cannot feel asleep; 2. I can't even smell alcohol after Vegas.

I feel Callie's arms wrap around my waist, her post-shower smell making me quickly forget about her beer breath from before. "Are you sure you don't want to rest a bit before hitting the road"

I turn in her embrace, wrapping my arms around her neck and slightly pulling her face down for a long kiss. "I'm good. I slept so much in the afternoon. Besides, we can make a small stop if I need."

"I'll keep you company as long as I can. But, if it's okay to you, I think it'll be good for me to take a nap in case you need a substitute."

Our lips meet again, this time for a longer and sweeter kiss. "All fine to me, I want the girls to have their time to sleep or to whatever they feel like doing."

Callie bites her bottom lip to suppress a laugh, shaking her head in obvious amusement. "Ok, we ready to go?" I nod.

Callie takes the seat near the driver's one, she has a mug in hands and a striped blanked wrapped around her body. She looks so cute I can't help waist some minutes kissing and sharing lovely words with her. I love this woman so damn much.

Zipping up my coat, I look at Callie that is smiling widely at me and start the engine. "New Mexico, here we come."

 **Callie's POV**

Soft music plays in the background, while Arizona is fully focused on the road. I could sit here and just watch her for hours. I love this woman, with everything I have.

I don't know how long we just sit side by side until I hear Arizona's low humming. "Well, sleepyhead? Back with me?"

"Hi babe, how long have I been asleep?"

"Umm 3 hours."

"What? Arizona, you should have woken me! Did you go through all the time?"

"Well, yes. Just a quick stop. I had to pee so badly. And you slept so sweetly and peacefully. I could not wake you."

"Hey, I'm not sweet! Well I am, oh whatever! Have you heard or seen anything from the two?"

"Uh, see? No. Hear? Haha yes, but you don't really want to know. I only know one thing. That bed? We can no longer use it. The sounds I had to hear. Believe me that bed is destroyed."

"Oh my God, I do not believe it! I'm sorry sweetheart, but the two are worse than us. And that means something. Or don't you think?"

Arizona's full laughter fulfills the RV. And I can not help but to join.

As we drive the next miles, we try to make plans. Sights that we absolutely have to look at.

"Uh Calliope? Do you know what this means?"

Arizona draws my attention to the center console. Where red light shine. Red light, which I have not seen before.

"Uhm no idea. Maybe you should go to the right? And I'll ask Addie. Her RV. She need to know what the lights trying to tell us."

"Ok, I'll stop at the next parking lot. These are just a few miles. That should be ok."

I have no idea if it is ok. But we can not do much now. While Arizona careful driving the RV in the parking lot, I'll wake Addie.

Carefully I knock on the door to the bedroom. Don't want the two frightened. "Uhh Addie? Are you awake? We need you out here."

"Callie, what is this talk through the door? Come in."

"Ok, I hope you're decent, Addie."

"Haha funny. What's going on? Driver change?"

"Not really. The disco lighting in the center console is tackled. Arizona is to approach the nearest parking lot. But honestly, Addie I don't know what that means. Could you move your tired butt forward and just take a look?"

"What now? Ok ok no need to give me this look. We'll be out soon."

"Ok, I'll make coffee. Whatever is going on, we'll need coffee." With that I leave the traveling bedroom and make my way to the kitchen.

"Oh God, you're a lifesaver. Nothing is going on your coffee. Thanks Love." Give a cup of fresh coffee to Arizona and cuddle into her side. I like our common cuddling time even when it's in nowhere, in the middle of the night. Ok it's almost four in the morning, but cuddling is cuddling.

"Good morning, lovebirds. God Callie your coffee is the best. Ok Arizona, show me the disco lighting. Can not be bad. I checked everything before we left."

A good half hour later and with manual in hand both come back to us. Well, and what can I say, neither Addie nor Arizona look happy.

"Hi you two. You look like you've lost your puppy. What does the disco-light say?" With Teddy's statement I can not help but laugh.

"Funny Teds. The disco lighting tells us that we have not lost our puppies, but one of our tires."

"What? Please what?" I don't believe this now. How can we lose a tire?

"Callie, the clever book told us that we have a flat tire. And all we have to do is change it."

"Haha yeah right, we need to replace it. Have you ever changed a tire, Addie? On a car? Or better yet on a RV? Because, if I remember correctly, the tires were huge."

"Well, if you ask me so, then no. I have never changed a tire before. But it can not be so hard. And the clever book says here that everything we need is in one of the boxes. And we are four. I say we have a quick breakfast and then we will change a tire together."

"Haha, that's too funny. Addison 'I need a manicure' Montgomery wants to change a tire. Arizona I hope you have the memory card packed into the camera again. This is memorable. We need many pictures of this. Okay I'll make breakfast and our mechanic here, can already look for what we need."

I can not help laughing. Alone when I imagine that. Addie and a wrench. Too deliciously ridiculous.

During breakfast I have seen again and again how Addie scrolls in her smart book. That is just too good. But I really think the best part will come.

Ten hours. I just don't believe it, incredible ten hours to change a flat tire. Addie was awakened in her ambition that she wanted no professional help. But what can I say? We actually did it. Addie looks a bit like Bob the builder on his best days but full of pride. Yes, right.

Since we are a little behind our actual schedule, we decide not to stop in Albuquerque, but to drive through to Santa Fe. No one is happy about it. But if I remember Addie and her wrench, it's worth it. But it is not just the memory of Addie's abilities as a mechanic. No, Arizona was totally hot. Just the thought of Arizona smeared a bit with oil, so so hot.

The next hours we spend non stop on the road. We only exchange our seats from the couch for the driver change. But nevertheless, we have a lot of fun.

"Hi Bob, I must honestly say I'm impressed. I mean, I never thought I'd see you like that."

"Haha funny, shut up, Callie. But, you know what?"

"What?"

"Now I really need a manicure."

We all break out in loud laughter. That's so Addie. But exactly why I love her.

Our time in Santa Fe we spend very quiet. Holding hands, we walk through the streets, sit in cafes and just watch the world around us. What can I say the idea with the RV, just excellent. I believe I have not seen so much in my life as I have done in the last few days.

On some days I felt like I was on a study tour. With all the museums and other sights. But I enjoyed every single second of it. What can I say, I feel so free and undaunted. A feeling that I did not know before. But I like it. Very.

"Hey Cal, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. What's going on Addie?"

"Well, I know it's our vacation and I don't want to be the reason for bad mood. But you have heard from your father?"

"What do you mean? You know how he is. He would never contact me. Not personally. But no, I haven't heard anything."

"OK. Have you checked your account in the past few days? I mean, the deadline has expired and I'm really curious."

"Haha, of course. You can not let your work rest on our vacation? Yes I have. And believe it or not. But he has paid everything. Timely. On the last day."

"Ok, well. But why didn't you say anything? This is a reason to celebrate Callie. You won. You won against Carlos Torres."

"Yes, maybe. But it is not important."

"How can you say that Callie? You showed him that he can not play with you. Not according to his rules."

"I can say it because it is not important. This here, Arizona, you and Teddy. This is important for me. And it does not feel like I've won."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it feels like I've poured oil into the burning fire. Because I know exactly, it's not over yet. I do not know when, I do not know where and hell, I do not know how. But he is not at the end yet."

For a while there is silence between us. And I can see that Addie feels uncomfortable. "Addie you don't have to feel bad. I know you care. And I am so grateful to you for every step we have taken together. But I know how my father works."

"I know Callie. And I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"Addie no. This is not what I mean. What I mean is, in the last days I felt so free and I would like to enjoy a little longer. Ha and I'm beginning to freak out the closer we get to our goal."

"Haha we can do that together. I think I'm as nervous as you are. But worse than the Lion's Cave, it can not be."

"Yes, maybe you're right. Where are actually our women?"

"Haha funny that you ask that. The two sleep. In the bedroom. If you were not driving, I'd say you have to see that. They put the pillows between them, like a wall. Hahaha but they look cute."

"Haha can you make a picture of it? This is just a great memory, just like you and the wrench."

"Ugghhh will I ever get rid of it?"

"Addie I'm sorry, but no Bob."

"You know, I like the name Bob somehow. Would be a good name for your first boy."

"Haha in your dreams Addison."

Without another word but a quiet giggle, Addie goes to the bedroom. Oh I love this picture already.

I do not know how long I drive until I feel Arizona's presence. Maybe it sounds cheesy, but I can feel her every time when she is close, long before I see or hear her.

"Well, sleepyhead. Slept well?"

"Yes, but I missed you."

"Really? I thought Teddy was good company?"

"Not really. I wanted to cuddle. With you. But instead of you and your soft curves there was only a wall of pillows." Grumpy Arizona is kinda cute. Still lightly asleep with her bed-hair. Too bad I don't have free hand right now and I have to concentrate on the road.

"How long do we need to get to this parking lot? I want to cuddle with you."

"According to GBS about an hour. And I don't want to do anything more than just that. Did you tell your parents when we arrive?"

"Nope. So no exact time. Only that we are there in the afternoon. My mother is so excited to finally meet you. Believe me they will love you. My mom planned a barbecue for tomorrow evening. As a child I have always loved those days. And I still do. Well, I know you're nervous, but there's no reason. My parents are the most understanding people at all. I have never heard a bad word from them. And Tim is similar. But I have to warn you. He will try to give the big brother. But he just barks."

"Ok, so your brother will only bark. Does this mean then that your dad bites? Maybe I should protect my calves? And refresh my vaccinations?"

Arizona's quiet, but hearty laugh melting me. "Haha this will not be necessary. He will be barks a little louder, maybe. But just because he protects the things he loves. But believe me, as soon as he sees you, he'll know he does not have to protect me. He will see that I love you as much as you love me."

After we reach the parking lot, we spend our time together with cuddling. Arizona's way to soothe my nerves is fabulous. Her feathery touches set my skin on fire. And not just my skin.

When she starts to move her fingertips, from my neck to the clavicle, over my chest, I can feel everything awaken in me. Each fiber in me cries out for more when I feel her lips on mine.

My stomach muscles tense as she runs her fingers over it. Slowly her hand wanders deeper. The waistband of my sleep pants is not a major obstacle to her nimble fingers. Slowly she runs her fingertips over my entire length until she reaches my folds.

"Mhh someone is ready for me." Her whisper, mixed with her hot breath so close to my ear makes me come almost instantly.

"Oh God Arizona, please."

"What my love? Tell me what you want."

"You. Make love to me."

For hours we worship each other. No one can say where the one begins and the other ends. As so often, we merge into a whole.

"Are you sure we can park with this ship? At your parents? I mean it's huge."

"Yes Addie. The dock is large enough. Actually, I thought Callie would be freaking out. But it seems you are more nervous than she is. Stay cool. Everything will be just fine."

Oh love if you knew. I'm freaking out. Totally. I feel my stomach is riding a roller coaster and has invited my nerves. But Arizona looks so happy.

With every minute we approach our goal, I become more restless. Not nervous. Restless.

The area looks very inviting. Family friendly. Each house has a beautiful front yard. Flowers and trees fringe the roadside. I can understand why Arizona loves it here.

When we hold I am speechless. The house is simply beautiful. It has two floors and an all-around porch. You can feel with how much love everything is prepared. Everywhere are the most beautiful flowers, roses in every imaginable color.

"Calliope, Love everything will be good. I want you to meet my family." Gives me a light kiss and leads me towards the porch.

My heart is racing so hard, I think everyone can see it. On the porch is her entire family. It is not possible to read anything in their faces. I'd like to hide behind one of those rosebushes.

When Arizona leaves my hand to greet her parents, I feel lost. The welcome between them is so heartfelt. Her mom even cries just because she is seeing her child. Something that would never happen in my house.

"Mom, Dad, this is Calliope, my girlfriend and love of my life."

At this moment I feel it again. This inner unrest. Yes, I'm nervous, but I can't explain this unrest.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robbins it's great to finally meet you. Arizona has told so much about both of you. Many thanks for the invitation."

"This is bullshit. That was before we knew what you are. Arizona, it's great to see you, but she is not welcome here. I've known for a long time that you're hiding something from me. But that's just too much."

I don't know what just happened here, and before I have the opportunity to respond to it, can be heard loud cries. Everybody yells at everyone. I see how much hurt Arizona is because of this reaction. It's exactly what I've never wanted for Arizona. Never in my life I wanted this to happen. The woman I love the most in my life, more than life itself, is hurt because of me.

And then I see him. With a self-satisfied smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

 _ **Callie's POV**_

This is a nightmare. It cannot be anything else. A freaking nightmare.

I don't know how long I am standing here until I realized that it is not a dream. He's really here. Carlos Torres is here. He stands on the porch as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

If someone now asked me what I feel right now, I could not answer it. The only thing I really know, that can not be good.

I do not perceive anything around me, everything is blurred. In my head is only the one sentence. Over and over again. _"... before we knew what you were."_

I feel I'll be unconscious every moment. My legs are trembling, my heart is racing, my thoughts are over the moon, my stomach is riding a roller coaster. I have the deep feeling to run. Fast and far.

But I can not. Stature-like I stand there and stare at him. Just see him, his penetrating eyes, and this smug smile. Oh, I know that smile too well. This smile makes me shudder. It has always been. He always shows this smile when he has won. In his own, insidious way.

Images appear in my head. Childhood memories. Memories of deep humiliation. Deep rejection.

But here and now it's not just about myself. Here and now, it is Arizona and her family too. Here and now I will not let Carlos Torres decide my life. It is not just my life. It is also Arizonas. Carlos Torres has influenced and determined my life far too long. And that is over, here and now.

I certainly did not come here to make a scene. I wanted to do my best to show Arizonas parents how much I admire their daughter, how much I love her. How much I want to spend my life with her. How much I will do everything in my power to protect her.

 _"... before we knew what you were."_

Again and again this sentence. This sentence lets me know Arizona's family knows about me. They know what I am. Do they know? They need to. The reaction of her brother would make no sense. But what did my father tell them?

To find that out I have to talk to him. But how can I do this without making a scene?

My perception is still blurry when I make my way toward my father. I can feel hands on my shoulders. But I can not tell who they belong to.

But I feel that with every step I get closer to him, I become calmer. My thoughts become clearer, my heartbeat goes back to its normal level. My stomach calms down. You could say a complete calmness comes over me.

"Calliope nice to see you." If the situation were not so serious, I would laugh at his words.

"Is that so father? May I ask what you are doing here? Or better what you want here?"

"Calliope is not that obvious? I wanted to introduce myself."

"Oh really? That surprised me a little. Would you like to know why? You want to get to know Arizona's parents? But you didn't bother to meet Arizona? To get to know her?"

"Don't be rude Calliope. You left me no choice."

"Of course. How could it be otherwise. As always, it is the fault of the unwanted daughter."

"Calliope don't make a scene here. Don't forget who you are talking to. We don't want Arizona's parents to think badly of you."

"Oh, is that so? Then I very much hope that you told them everything." I do not know how much longer I can be so calm. I don't know how long I'll be able to talk to him before I completely lose it.

"Calliope, of course. They know everything about you now. And I really think it's right and important. Everyone should know what's awaiting him when he knows you. Don't you think so?" Again, he shows this self-confident grin. And right now, I know he will not win this time.

"How noble of you. But let me ask you just one question, and if the family then still want that I go, I'll do that. One question and you will answer with the truth father."

I believe I see uncertainty in his eyes for the first time in my life. Even if only for a brief moment. Carlos Torres knows how to hold a facade.

"Since I remember, I have tried nothing more than to please you and mother. I have always tried to make everything right. I never wanted anything from you. Except your love. Your support. But all I got was dislike. Since I can remember you have turned away from me. I spent hours only with myself. Or one of my countless nannies. You have always let me feel that I am not what you expected. No birthday or holiday was spent with me. Except, other family members were in our house. And also of whom I was treated as a leper. Not like a member of the family. There were embraces only when business partners were present. Then you have made a beloved family. You sent me away whenever you could. You let me feel how unwanted I was. And still am. Let me feel that I am the reason that you have no more children. But let's tell you one thing father. I was not asked if I wanted to be born into this family. I was not asked if I wanted to be born as a girl with a penis. I was never asked. I chose none of these things. But I've learned to live with it. And about eight months ago I started to love myself. But not by the help of my family. No. I started to love me because of Arizona. Arizona showed me what it really means to be loved. And still show it to me every day. She showed me how precious it is to live. No matter what. She showed me that to love is to give, but never to ask. She loves me the way I am. For what I am. She showed me that love is unconditional. Through her I know how it feels to love and be loved. My question to you, have you ever loved me? As that what I am? Your daughter?"

I can hear how a murmur goes through all those present. I can feel eyes directed at us physically. I'd like to tell him so much more. But this one ace, I still have to keep for myself. For the moment.

"Do not bother father. You don't have to answer. But let me say something else. When I'm back, we'll have a last conversation. And then you will disappear forever out of my and Arizona's life." If she wants me to be still in her life. After all that shit. At the moment I can only hope.

"Is this a threat Calliope? You dare to threaten your father?"

"No father. This is not a threat. This is a promise."

 _ **Arizona's POV**_

Oh my gosh! Please someone tell me that this is not true!

So I have not imagined that meeting with my family. Never in my life would I have expected such a reaction. Ha, but just as little with the appearance of Callie's father.

"Tim you're crazy? Who gave you the right to talk like that about my girlfriend?"

"What Arizona? Want to really fool me, you, this ... .. I don't even know what it is, really love this. How can you be so blind?"

"Blind? Me? Is this the way how to be welcomed into this family? How can you call me blind if you do not bother to know the love of my life? Has all your understanding for others been a lie? Tim, you always told me I should never listen to the talk of others. I should always take the time to know all the pages. And only then make my judgment. But what you do here is just incredible. I can not believe what just happened here. And if you really want Callie to go. Ok, but then we all go. I will not stay a minute longer in a house, where rudeness, lies, and all the other crap are simply accepted. When Callie goes, then only with me. You should be ashamed, all of you."

Hot tears run over my face. Never in my life was I so disappointed by my family as I am now. My heart bursts in my chest. At that moment I feel as if I had lied to Callie. That all my stories about my family was just an attempt to soothe her fear. That I'm no better than her ex. Oh my God, please do not let Callie believe what her father is trying to make her believe.

Slowly I let my gaze slip over everyone present. And if I'm honest, I do not know what I'm trying to find in the eyes of everyone. In the eyes of my mother, tears. But that was only to be expected. My mother shows her feelings without fear. Tim dodges my gaze. My father's gaze is upon me. He does not blink once. His gaze shows determination and something else. As if he's waiting for my next step. With a wink he gives me his ok. That's how it always was.

The view I'll see next would make the hell freeze. I've often get a cold look. But this one here, makes me freeze. I can literally feel the cold trying to run through my body.

"Mr. Torres, I suppose. We had not had the pleasure. I'm Arizona Robbins. Psychologist and the girlfriend of your daughter. But I think you know that already."

Normally, I would offer him my hand. But I'm on the best way to forget my good upbringing. I just can not jump over my shadow. And the question is why should I?

"Miss Robbins, it's a pleasure to meet you. You have a nice family here."

In his eyes I can see that he does not mean a single word honestly. The coldness in his eyes is not less. Moreover, it is contempt speaking from his words. I have learned a lot in my job. But the most important thing is how to read people.

"I have a great family. And if my brother can think clearly again, the family is close to perfect. And I'll explain why. In this family nothing is greater than love, respect, understanding and acceptance. In this family, their own needs are placed in the background. For others. In this family we love unconditionally. Something you do not know. You don't know the meaning of a family. And maybe you think you know me. But believe me when I tell you, you do not. Why? You can let your people watch me. You can try to frighten my patients. But that does not tell you anything about me personally. You know my profession, you know that I work independently. Maybe you know my favorite food and what I do after my work. But you do not know me. You didn't bother to meet me personally. As for everything, you also have your people for it. And then you come here, to my family? Without invitation and try what? To destroy my family? My relationship with Calliope? There remains the question of why? Why do you try to destroy the happiness of your own daughter?And at this moment I love my job so much more. Because it gives me the opportunity to understand."

"Miss Robbins, with all due respect. I do not think I need to be analyzed by you. I doubt you are able to do that. I came here to open you and your family's eyes."

"Exactly. But don't you think it would be fair if I explained to my family why you did it? For me and my family you are just a stranger. And analyze? No. Only that obvious pronounce."

"And that would be what?"

Oh that is really interesting. The first time I see something in his eyes. "A game. About power and control. You are a powerful man, with a lot of influence. You want to control everything and everyone. But that also brings fear. Fear of losing control. You want control over any situation. And you will use every means to achieve control. Not only professionally, but also in your private life. Power and control. That's why you're here. You wanted to take away the opportunity for me and Callie to tell my parents, my family what was going on. But let me say one thing. You may be a mighty man. But you're not so powerful to destroy what Callie and I have. Love, respect and so much more. No matter how much money you have, no matter how influential you are, you have no control over me or my relationship with Callie. And that scares you."

"That's ridiculous, Miss Robbins. What do you think your family said when they learned what Callie really is? Do you really think your parents want something like that for their own child?"

"This is not about my family. You and I know that. What my parents want for their children? That we are happy. That we are in a partnership in which we are loved. Unconditionally. No ifs and buts. That we are surrounded by people who respect us. They love us because we are what we are. They want us to go through the world with open eyes. Seeing things as they really are. Our parents want us to accept things that we can not change. But above all, they want us to be honest. To others and to ourselves. What our parents don't want is that we bend ourselves for others. And that is exactly what you want. Not just from your own daughter, from everyone."

"What I demand is respect Miss Robbins. And I forbid such a tone. You do not have the right to speak to me like that."

"Mr. Torres, respect has to be earned. And I have no respect for you. Why should I? You have done nothing to deserve my respect. And honestly. You mistaken respect with fear."

"Now it is enough, how dare you ..." His eyes are wide open. I think I am the first person who has ever defied him. Oh, I really think I've struck a nerve.

But before I can react to it, I can see how my father is making his way to us. He puts his arm around me. Just as he has always done, when he knew I was on the verge to explode.

"Mr. Torres, you're right, now it's enough. We were kind to you since you knocked on our door. We invited you in our house. A complete stranger. We treated you kindly and respectfully. But I was silent long enough. I have been listening to your disrespectful talk about your daughter for too long. How a father can talk like this is incomprehensible to me. You may be right that we don't know your daughter. But I know my daughter. And I trust my daughter. With everything. When my daughter began to tell us about her girlfriend, my wife and I realized very quickly that this woman must be something special. You must know my daughter has gone through a hard time. And for a long time, we thought she would never be the same as we know her. She had lost her joy. But then one day this joy was back. And for that I am more than grateful. And if the two have decided not to tell us everything from the beginning, that is in my eyes very brave. What is not more frightening than to meet the parents of the partner the first time. I am ashamed. Ashamed that I have not opened my mouth sooner. Ashamed that my own child had to remember me what was really important. And to welcome Arizona, her girlfriend and friends appropriately, I must ask you to go."

 _ **Callie's POV**_

Wait. What? That is not happening? Carlos Torres has to go? I've never seen anything like that before. My father always gets what he wants.

But should I be happy about it now? A voice tells me yes. Everything inside me screams yes. But I can not. I am too much ashamed. This whole situation is so shameful. And I don't know if and how I can still meet Arizona parents.

With all the power I try to pull myself together. I can not and will not allow my father to see how much he has hurt me again. I will not give him this satisfaction.

I get torn out of my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Callie? You know nothing of what has just happened here is your fault. Carlos alone did that."

"Addie is right Callie. None of this is your fault. But let me tell you, what an asshole."

Teddy's comment leads us to start laughing, right at the moment when my father rushes passes us. And right now, at this moment I'm just beginning to realize what has just happened here.

"Uhm, if you don't mind, I'm in the RV. I need a moment alone." I'm not waiting for an answer. It's as if my legs find their way by themselves. As if everything in me comes back to life.

I'm not sure how long I'm lying here, my back to the door, until I feel the bed move and arms around my middle. The scent of her perfume calms me immediately. In her arms I feel safe, at home.

The thought that my father has tried to destroy this drives the tears back into my eyes. And this time I try not to hold them back. They run hot over my face.

"Ssshhh Sweetheart I'm here, I got you. I love you so much Calliope. And no matter what your father tries, he will not destroy you, or us."

"Arizona you don't know that." My voice only a low whisper.

"Look at Calliope. Let me see your beautiful eyes."

Slowly, I move until our eyes meet. "Red and swollen from crying sums it up better."

"Sweetheart no matter what, for me, gorgeous. And I'm so sure your father will not succeed."

"Arizona how can you be so sure. I am the reason why you and your brother are yelling at each other. I am the reason that your mom is crying on her own porch. That would not have happened if I were not a freak."

"Hey don't say that about my girlfriend. None of this is your fault. Absolutely nothing. My brother was just angry that I did not tell him first. He wants nothing more than apologize to you and hopes for a second chance. And my mom? She was simply overwhelmed with the situation. Something so malicious is new to her. For all. Callie, no one of us ever had to go through something like that. You heard what my father said. He meant every word of it."

"Maybe. But I can not be the reason your family thinks badly of you. I do not care what they think of me. But you're too important for me. I would never allow you to put your family at risk for me. Or your job. I know how much you love both."

"My parents do not think badly of you. Rather the opposite. Anyone else in this situation would be freaked out. But with your behavior and what you said to your father, how you said it, you have my people more than impressed. And yes, I love my family and my job. But you are my family, too. You will always come first."

"I'll marry you one day Arizona Robbins. I love you so much."

"I'll take you at the word Calliope Torres. And I love you too so so much."

And so we lie here, closely embraced and simply enjoy the proximity to each other. I feel how Arizona is stroking lightly over my back with one hand, while she plays with the other in my hair. Easily massaged my head. She knows exactly what that does to me.

"You kept me safe Arizona…I love you so much and thank you for being there with me through this…"

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

xxxxx

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait ! But sometimes life is in the way ! Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Next: ?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: First of all I would like to say that I am really sorry that it took so long to post a new chapter. But it's just that, sometimes, not just life comes in the way, but your own self.**

 **Chapter 23**

 _ **Callie's POV**_

 _"Wake up wife….it's Christmas!" I whisper in Arizona's ear as I reach under her shirt to caress her breast. The last few days leading up to today have been hectic and my wife and I haven't had a lot of uninterrupted time together. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if our sweet 2 year old came busting in to our room any moment now. Her parents arrived for the holiday 4 days ago and were staying with us._

 _"Merry Christmas wife." Arizona says as she grasps my hips and surprisingly rolls us over to where she is on top. She leans down and softly kisses my lips._

 _"I'm excited for our Christmas." She says as she rolls her hips into me. I moan into her neck and reach between us and thrust my hand down the front of her sleep shorts and cup her intimately. She grinds down into my hand._

 _"Me too! Right now though I want to make you come before we start this day." I grab the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss full of tongue and teeth. I push past her panties and plunge 2 fingers into her, setting a quick pace as that I'm not sure how long we have and I need to feel my wife come._

 _"Oh My God Calliope you feel so good!" She whispers against my mouth as she starts to ride my fingers. I curl my fingers and swipe my palm along her clit. I feel her clench around me and she lets out a long moan as she hits her climax. She collapses her body on top of me as she catches her breath. Soon enough we hear the tiny feet of our daughter headed down the hall towards our room and Arizona rolls off me. We hear the quiet knock and say come in. The door opens to the cutest thing ever. Our little girl standing there with her crazy bed head and her new Christmas pajamas on._

OMG! Again! For four weeks now I have this dream almost every night. It's kind of crazy. Four weeks have passed since we are back. And since our first night at home I always have the same dream.

Maybe it's simply because my meeting with Arizona's family was not such a disaster as I thought. The appearance of my father and the outbreak of her brother, let us hope for something different.

Yes, that meeting the next morning was a bit awkward at the beginning, but soon I could see what a real family is. For the first time I could see what it means to be loved by a mother and a father. The love that Arizona's parents showed for their children made the whole room shine.

The love for their children was unconditional, supportive and full of acceptance for their final decisions. It is asked for, but not condemned. The togetherness made everyone see that they never gave their children the feeling of not being loved.

Teddy was part of this family. Everyone could see that she belonged to this family as a daughter. But Addie and I were also included in this family, as if it had never been otherwise.

When Teddy and Addie left us alone with Arizona's parents, I was not comfortable at first. But it was totally unfounded. We talked about what happened the day before, what my father had told them all about. And although I was firmly convinced, and still am, that not everything was said to me, that was ok for me. Nothing my father said was new or surprising.

But for Arizonas parents it was a shock. Her mother was crying. She just could not understand how to treat his own child like that, as a parent. She had already heard and experienced many things through her work, but that was a whole new level for her. Not only for her, but also for her husband.

And for me? For me it's new. It was new to find understanding and acceptance without asking for it. Or to hope for it. I got all this from people who were strangers to me. With whom I had only one thing in common. The love for their daughter.

And Tim? Well after his outburst the day before I was totally surprised, too. He came to his parents in the late afternoon and asked for a conversation. Just him and me. Arizona did not want to know about it at first, but after her brother assured her he needed to talk, she let us go together. But not before she gave him her unmistakable gaze. Man, who lets water freeze in the desert. Hahaha.

And what can I say? The conversation was good. Outstanding. He tried to explain his behavior. Made it that better. No. But more understandable. For him, the first thing was to protect his sister. No matter from whom. That's what he always did. He was always the one to whom she came first. He was the first who learned about her sexuality. Her first love. Her first kiss. Her first heartbreak. He was always her number one. In short, he was jealous. Jealous to have lost this place.

I do not know how long we walked through the neighborhood until we were back in his parents' garden. There we sat on the swing and talked even more. Over everything and nothing. And throughout the time I felt that he was sincerely sorry.

We came to the quiet agreement to forget what had happened and to start completely new and without bad thoughts. And that's exactly what we did. He told me stories about Arizona, so colorful that I felt I was there.

Right at that moment I knew I wanted that for Arizona and me too. A family in which nothing was important but to love each other. But to get there, I had to use my final ace.

In the last two weeks, Addie and I have worked hard to draft a contract that makes it impossible for my father to continue to control me and my life. Will it be easy? Hell no. But it will be so worth it.

In about an hour I am scheduled to meet with Addie to discuss everything again. So slowly I should go on my way. Even if this dream still sits deeply in my bones.

Arizona has left our apartment long before me to meet a patient. I know how hard the last few weeks have been for her. She tries to hide it from me, but I know she has lost patients. And not only her, Teddy too. This is one of the reasons I need to play my ace.

Traffic in LA is simply hell. But I can make it without big delay in Addies office.

"Hi Addie. I'm sorry I'm too late."

"It's ok Cal. How are you?"

"I am fine. But I'm also nervous. It's a big step. Necessary, but still big. Huge."

"I can understand that. But nevertheless, something must be done. Ok, we have already spoken about the rough content. But today I want to talk about numbers. If we have that, we can make the bomb burst."

"About numbers? What do you mean by that?"

"First of all, do you know how much your father's company is worth?" I can only shake my head no. This is something I have never learned. I know my father is successful, but in figures I could not tell.

"That's what I thought. But it is important to know. Because only in this way we can calculate your share of the company in figures. But believe me, you'll be surprised. I definitely was. I knew what it meant to be a Torres. But seeing it in figures is overwhelming."

In the next half hour, Addie explains what she has found out and how it will affect our further approach.

Seeing success in figures is one thing. But the size of the numbers a completely different. "Addie this is crazy. Never in my life will my father give up so much money. To give it to me. No way."

"Callie, breathe. He will. His company is worth billions. Buying your share will not hurt him. What would hurt if you sell to another investor. The value of your share is not as great as the loss he would make. And think about the negative headlines. He will do it. Not without a fight. But he's sitting here in a lost position. I am good at my work. The contract is designed so that he can never harm you. And if he tries it anyway, it will be expensive for him. He has hurt you enough, and not just you."

This statement makes me stop, "Addie what's going on? Did Teddy say something to you?"

"Cal, she does not have to. Every blind man can see that they have problems. She is at home every evening. No more late patient calls. And we both know who she has to thank for that."

"I know you're right. But right now, I feel as if I sink to his level. And believe me, that does not feel good."

"Callie, I can understand why you feel that way. But it's not like you started. Or asked for it. Your father wanted to be played according to his rules. And that is exactly what we do. No more and no less."

"OK. So nearly 40 million?"

"Exactly. And that is only the value of your share. If your father refuses and we bring another investor into the game, then much more."

"Addie that's crazy! What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Can you remember our conversations? About a own company? An own law firm? A law firm where you can help homosexual couples? You could do that. Regardless of all others. And Callie, you could be the first."

Addie is right. This is exactly what I always wanted to do. But never could do. Maybe now is the right time for this. And I already know whom I will take on the boat with me.

"Ok, let's do it."

"Good. I just need to use the numbers and then everything is ready. A courier will deliver it today. If he thinks he can play dirty, I can play a lot more dirty."

Only my signature and then it is no longer in our hands. I really hope I haven't signed my own execution.

"Uh Addie, have you and Teddy planned something for this evening? I have something in my mind that I would like to talk about with you all."

"Not that I know of. I don't mind. We could also watch the pictures together?"

"Sounds good. Should I cook or order in something?"

"Teddy and I can bring something along the way. I hope you got another bottle of the wine from New York. The thing was to die for."

"You're lucky. I just received an order last week. Let us open the bottle, say around seven?"

"7 is it."

After a short hug, I make my way home. But not without a short stop to get a bouquet of flowers for my love.

 _ **Arizona's POV**_

"Hi honey, I'm home."

"Arizona, hi. You're early."

"Well, not really. I've left the house, you've still been in the Land of Dreams," I say laughing and put a light kiss on her lips.

"What can I say, it was a good dream. How was your day?"

"It was ok, nothing unexpected. But as I heard, we have guests for dinner?"

A touch of bad conscience is to be seen on Callie's face. "Uh yes, but I can also cancel. I just thought we could talk. I have something I would like to discuss. And since it concerns you and Teddy, I thought it would be easier if we all are together. But I can ….."

With a deep kiss, I interrupt her attempt to explain. "Dear, it's all right. No reason to get nervous. I like our friends here. And I know something is bothering you. And I also know that the last few weeks were hard for you. So what do you think about that, we enjoy a shower, together, and then have a great evening with our friends?"

She grins at me and lean down to give me a passionate kiss. "You're so sexy, Calliope, in the morning, at the afternoon, and night."

"Thank you, baby. You're sexy too."

On the way to the bathroom we lose our clothes. We have time to clean up later. Callie's hands are everywhere, my hair, my back, breasts, just everywhere.

Hot water runs over us, and it gets even hotter in the shower. I stand with my back to her. And I can feel it. Her growing cock.

"Mhhh I can feel you. You feel good. So big."

"I am. Turn around." She says cupping my breasts and squeezing them. "That feels good, Arizona." Callie says playing with my nipples.

"I want to get you nice and wet before I take you. I want your pussy soaking, Arizona. You were so wet last time, baby. It was so beautiful. My dick slide in and out of you with such ease. I remember pulling out and seeing it covered in your wetness, glistening in all it's glory. Shit, it was so sexy."

I'm so horny right now, the only thing I can do is groan.

"Make me cum, Calliope. Fill my pussy up, baby." That's all she needed to hear. She wraps my legs around her hips, opens me wide for her. My back is put at the shower wall. She lined her erected dick up against my dripping pussy lips. Then she slide the tip up and down collecting it with my wetness, all while I gasp at the feeling. Pusing me closer to her she slowly sank her dick deep into me.

"Ohhh godddd." It's the only thing I can get out of my mouth.

"Mhmmm, you're so tight, Arizona. This feels so great."

She pull out halfway and push in again. The wet sound fill the shower and my eyes are firmly closed. She methodically pull out and push in again before she start speeding up her movement. We both watch as her dick moves in and out of my soaked pussy.

"Harder Calliope. Give me more!"

"You want more?" She moans.

"Uh-huh. Give it to me, give me more baby."

She pull out all the way to her tip before slamming back into me. Pusing me even more at the shower wall. "FUCK! Ohhh yes, yes, yesss!"

"Do you like that? Mhh baby, you're so wet for me."

She start doing short, quick, thrusts with her hips. The wet sound of her pounding into me is like a very good song.

"Mhmmm, oh god. Shit, Calliope this is fucking amazing."

"It's all for you. Every last drop. Make me cum, Arizona!"

Her cock is throbbing and my warm walls sucking her in. I move a little to let her feel all of me. Her sticky, white cum is starting to gushing out of her and I desperately want to drink it up. "Baby, I'm gonna cum." She pants.

"Open your eyes, look at me Arizona! I want to see what I can do to you!"

"Jesus, Callie." I grab her breasts and squeeze them hard, slamming my hip at hers. My mouth is attacking her neck and I'm sure it will leave a mark.

"Look at me!"

Our eyes meet and I know she's almost there.

"Cum with me, Calliope. I love you so much."

" I … I love you too! Just like that! God I'm gonna cum…I'm cumming. Arizona! Baby, I'm cumming!" She screams.

See her like this, lets me go over the edge with her. "Ahhhhhhh! "Shit…shit…shit…"

"Fuck." She whispers, bringing my legs backs down. Her dick, covered in our juices, begins to soften as we both try to recover.

"That was amazing! Like always. But I guess we should clean up that mess before our friends are here."

"I know you're right, but give me five minutes, I just want to hold you."

Together we are closely entwined, letting the water run over us before we begin to wash each other.

After our very relaxing shower, we sit together on our roof terrace and enjoy our time together until our friends arrive.

"Mhh Calliope?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you very much for the flowers."

"Oh crap. I totally forgot. I am sorry."

"Why? You were a little distracted. I like the flowers anyway. Thank you very much."

"Very much sweetheart. I'll open a bottle of wine, then it can breathe. Just a little before Addie is here. Love you babe." Callie is going to go inside. But exactly at this moment the bell is heard.

We spend a relaxed dinner with our friends. Teddy has a ton printed pictures. Beautiful pictures. But also pictures, well there I have to ask myself, why. They're just too ridiculous. But I think exactly these types of pictures are the most important.

After a while, I notice how Callie is getting more restless beside me. She slips on her chair as if she had been stung.

"Callie, darling, what's going on. Are you ok?"

"Yes. No. Ugh I do not know. I would like to discuss something with you. And I do not know where to begin." Callie answers nervously, stroking her palms on her thighs. For me a sign it is something big.

"Well, Callie, for many, the beginning would be a good thing to start." Teddy asserts, laughing. She just knows how to make the mood easier.

"Smartass. Anyway. The last few weeks were hard. Not just for me. I know it was hard for both of you too. And before I explain what's in my head, I want to apologize for it. I am so madly sorry that you have problems in your practice."

"Callie, this is not your ... .." But before I have the chance to say something more Callie raises her hand.

"Arizona, let me talk. I know it's not my fault. But I am the reason for it. And in the last few weeks, Addie and I have been working hard to put an end to it. You could read it later, what we have worked out exactly. But that's just one thing that's in my head. I always wanted my own law firm. Help clients establish a family. Or help with other problems, which have to do with the sexuality of my clients. Until now, I never had the opportunity to do this. For many reasons. But I really think it's the right time for that."

Callie is so deeply immersed in her explanatory effort that she does not notice that she does not come to the point. Everything she says makes sense, but I do not understand what she wants to say. And it also does not help that she is so cute when she is nervous.

Meanwhile, she dances through the living room. Well dancing in the broadest sense. It looks more like she needs to pee. Cute.

"Callie, sweetie. Stop for a second and try to breathe. And then just tell us what's going on in your head. Because, quite honestly, I do not know what you want to tell us here. Breathe deeply and then just say it."

In the first second, it looks like she will lose her faith at any moment. But then I see my strong, self-confident girlfriend in front of me.

"I would like to open my own office. If all this is over, and I can finally do what I love the most, I would like to open my own office. But I want and I can not do it alone. I want to do that with you. We all together."

Now everybody is speechless. I do not think anybody expected that. So I can say for myself, I'm surprised. And the expression on the faces, Addie and Teddy are also. Nobody says anything. And I can see Callie begins to sink into herself.

Teddy is the first to find her voice. "Wow Callie. I must say that was a lot. First of all. It's not your fault and you're not the reason why we're having trouble. The reason is Mr. Torres alone. And you know that. Nobody is reproaching you. Ok, now to the other point. I do not know if I understood you correctly. I try to repeat it briefly and please correct me if I say something wrong. You want to open your own office?"

We all see how Callie agrees nodding. "Ok. With us?" Another nod. "Uhh, but how?"

"Well, we all know the process of adopting is long. And connected with many editions. One is, for example, the couples must see a therapist. In the past, this has always been one of the biggest problems."

"That I don't understand. What's so hard to find a therapist." Addie and her curiosity.

"Ha, you have no idea. For a "normal" pair this is not a problem at all. But for a same-sex couple a huge one. Many couples I've worked with have been looking for months. And I think if we build something together, we could make it easier for many couples."

"Mhh, so that means, you would send your clients to Arizona and me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, that sounds interesting. And where would you work? Here?"

"I think for the beginning, yes. But maybe we can look for a building where we all have our offices. I know your practice is too small for more rooms."

I know I was very quiet and did not participate in the conversation. But I like Callie's idea. I really do. "Uhh sweetheart, as Teddy said, your idea sounds good. Very good. But I'd think if we do it, then let's look for the right building. I mean, we would start something new, right? Then we should do it right from the start. And I would like to keep our home."

"Does that mean you're in?" Callie's eyes begin to shine.

"Yes. If Teddy is. I must be honest here. It sounds terrifying. But I like the idea behind it. But I also know that I can not do it alone. I mean, our professions are so different. Don't get me wrong. I would love to work with you. But to lead a private practice is huge and I lack at the experience. But with Teddy, definitely."

In the next hour or so it is about the right building, the right location and own wishes.

I like the idea, and the more we talk about it, more and more. But much more I like that Callie does not just have her own business in mind, but tries to find the right measure for all of us. She knows how much I love my work. How much the kids and teenagers are close to my heart. And for the fact that she does not ask me to abandon this, I love her even more.

I really think that we can all together build something great. And thus can achieve something great. Together, we will be stronger than everyone on his own.

"Uh, before we dig in here, I'd like to come back to what you and Addie worked out. Because if I have understood correctly, that will affect how we will proceed, right?"

"Ok, right. But please do not let us talk about the money. This is something I need to process myself first. Ok so, this contract is not just an attempt to buy me free. It also ensures a lot to me and not only to me."

"Uhh, sweetheart, I don't understand much about these legal matters. You need to be more specific here."

It is Addie which then tells us what is all part of the contract. And for the second time this evening I'm speechless.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

 **AN: I know I know and I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I have the way of the story in my head, but sometimes it is not so easy to put everything into the right words. The story is important to me, with all facets. And be sure I'll finish it.**

 **R &R**

 _ **Arizona's POV**_

To say that I am still bewildered, over the course of the evening is mildly expressed. And to realize properly what that means, I will need some more time. Maybe I'm just too naive to see the bad in people.

Right now I despair of our computer program. Nothing seems to work properly. Frustrated me without end.

"Teddy, when did Addie and Callie want to be here?"

"Uhh in about an hour and a half. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know. I am trying to edit my schedule for the next month. But let me show you what happens when I enter a new appointment." Again, I start to enter an appointment and only a few minutes later, "Canceled" appears on my screen.

"I don't know why, but that happens all the time. Only my appointments in the children's hospital remain unchanged."

"Mhh strange. I wanted to edit my dates later, but let's see."

For the next few minutes Teddy enter her new dates, and after just a few moments, exactly the same happens. All dates are canceled.

"What the hell …. This cannot be?!" Again, Teddy starts typing, but the result is the same. All entered dates will be canceled.

"Teddy what the hell is going on here? This can not be normal. When was the last time that the computer system has been checked?"

"Before our trip. But that can not be the reason. On the individual programs, not everyone has access."

"Ok, but on our calendar has only us and …"

"Mel." The only thing we do now is to look at us confused. We really don't understand what is going on here.

"Arizona, I think, Callies contract begins to make sense. How much time do we have before our women are here?"

"About an hour. Why?"

"I have a suspicion. Let's see if I'm right."

So she gets up and leaves her office, only to come back a few moments later with a confused looking Mel.

"Hi Mel, I just made fresh coffee and thought, since we never have much time to talk, we can do it now. But give me a few minutes, I would like to add a few new dates really fast."

Oh Teddy you're awesome. For the next half hour or so, we talk to Mel about her life. And I must say I understand more and more why Callie calls her "drug girl". But she really is behaving strangely.

As Mel then goes back to her place, it seems as if Teddy counts the seconds.

"Teddy, what are you waiting for? Or what is so interesting on your screen?"

"If I'm right, we will know at once who canceled our appointments. Then we just need to find out why."

And as by ghost hand, these appointments are also canceled.

"Teddy, what do we do now? I would like to know what all this means. Why does she do that? I mean, it makes no sense. If it hurts us, it hurts her too. Sooner or later. And what's the deal with Callie's contract?" At the moment I feel totally overwhelmed. This makes no sense to me.

"Arizona, first of all, when did you last have time to enter your dates yourself?"

"I cannot tell you exactly."

"Exactly. We always rely on Mel. Ok and now remember what this contract says. Callie knows we have problems. And she knows who caused these problems. With this contract, she tries to protect everyone. Not only now, but also in the future."

"Teddy I do not know if I understand what you're trying to say. At the moment I do not know where my head stands. Why did we not notice it? I mean, I'm not blind." The whole thing frustrates me immensely. Why does someone do something like that?

"Have you read the entire contract?"

"Well, kind of. But I was too shocked by the amount."

"Do not think about the money now. For one, Callie tries to buy herself freely with this contract. But since she knows her father and knows that he will not do it so easy, she tries to protect everything. Everything and everyone. Her relationships, both business and private. This contract forbids her father to take action against others. Alone the attempt to cause harm will be expensive for him."

"So you think that's his first answer to this contract?"

"Yes and no. I think he has something to do with Mel. But before he even knew about the contract. Our problems began sooner. Even before he could know what Callie will do. And he had all the time in the world when we were with your parents. At this time Mel was here to organize the office. I really think it is his work. He tries with every means to hurt Callie. He is ruthless."

"Yeah, I think you're right. You know, it's just so hard to believe. I mean, I just do not understand how someone can be so vicious. We have never had to experience such a thing as we grew up. Our parents were always understanding. Even with the heavy start on our visit to my parents, after that it was perfect."

"You're right. But I must also say I was very frightened. I had never seen your family like that before. Even then not, when we did not do what they told us. You know, when we just went to this concert, even though they had banned us."

"Yes, but I really think they were simply overwhelmed with the situation. And a little it is also my fault. I should have said something before. If they had known, they would not have been so surprised. They'd better have responded to Callie's father and his utterances. I'm sure. But in the end everything was good. And I am so glad to have my family. And I love them even more since they added Callie and Addie, so easily. And they did not do it out of pity."

"They would never do anything out of pity. I had a guilty conscience when Addie and I just left. But I thought you needed that time together."

"We did, we really did. It was hard and totally emotional. But also great. Wow, that sounds kind of funny. And after that we all had a really great time. And I know my parents love Callie."

"They do. And also Tim. But I would have made him sweat more. Haha his face was divine. He had almost the same face in school when he found out that his girlfriend was yours too. Too good. Hahaha."

"Really Teddy? Anyway. What do we do about Mel? We cannot pretend as if everything is fine."

"We have to talk to Callie and Addie."

"Teddy no. We can't do that. Callie already has enough on her plate."

"Arizona, she has to know. She already knows we have problems. This is nothing new for her. Now we only know more. We know how and what. She has to know that. Oh that reminds me, she wanted to talk to me. Do you know what it is?"

"Not really. I have a clue, but I'm not sure. We will know as soon as she is here. Have you thought about how our new practice will be?"

"Yes a little. But it depends on the size of the rooms. I'd like to give seminars."

"Oookay? What kind of seminars?"

"Depends on. We must not forget what Callie has in mind. This way I can not offer all kinds of courses. But I still have a lot of options. For example courses for self-discovery, trauma-coping. And I would love to work more with people like Callie. And you?"

"I like this idea. I would very much like to do more in trauma treatment with children and adolescents. And of course working with Callie. I am convinced of her idea. You and I are both best suited for this. Well and the right rooms we will find."

The next minutes we spend in a pleasant conversation, about the location of the practice, number of rooms, size and possible staff. I must say, the more I think about it, the more I get excited. Soon we are interrupted by a knock at Teddy's door and Mel tells us that our wives have arrived.

For the brief moment I see Mel, I try to read her. What am I looking for? I'm not really sure. Maybe guilt, fear, I really don't know. But what I see in her eyes makes me stunned. I did not expect that at all. And I can not help but gasping for air.

"Hey Sweetheart, is everything ok? I mean, I'm glad you're excited to see me, but not so." Callie puts her lips on my temple, and I'm sure she can feel how much my pulse is racing.

"Yes. Hey. Yeah everything is fine."

But I can see in Teddy's eyes, she knows it's not alright. And I know Callie and Addie know it too. And I don't know what I should or can do about it. So much hatred and, yes, arrogance, I've never seen in my life. I mean, I know our eyes are our mirror of our soul. And that is why I don't understand.

"Ok, what's going on here? Arizona I've never seen you so distraught. Absolutely mad, excited, yes, but never like this. So you two, what's going on?"

"Callie, wait. Before we discuss that here, what do you guys think when we change the location. I don't know what is going on. But maybe that helps."

"And I thought I was the psychologist in our relationship. Hahaha."

"Come on, shut up. Give me a kiss and let us get out of here." Addie and Teddy are gorgeous together. I never thought to see Teddy in such a relationship. But the two complement each other perfectly. I am happy to see my best friend so. In a loving relationship. Full respect, recognition and understanding. She has exactly what I have. And on days like this, I know that even more to appreciate.

After about half an hour we found a great place on the beach. A miracle at this time of the day. And as by magic hand, Addie has managed to get us to deliver Chinese. While we enjoy our spontaneous picnic, I can feel Callie's eyes on me.

The whole time I think about how I tell the two what is going on. Callie already has enough on her plate and I know this will bring even more stress. But I also know she needs to know.

"Okay, before you pierce me with your eyes. I'll try to explain what's going on."

And I tell everything. How the trouble has begun to what happened today. "But what has shocked me so was the view from Mel. Believe me, something like that I've never seen before. There was so much hatred and at the same time arrogance. I felt very bad."

I can see Callie and Addie are both stunned. The question of why we did not say something earlier is asked to both of us. But I do not know how to answer it. I mean, patients cancel appointments. This is nothing unusual. Teddy and I needed a little longer to understand that there was something else behind it. Maybe we were both too naive.

"Humm. Wait a moment. Teddy, you had your computer system checked out before we went on vacation?" Addie's question I don't understand.

"Yes, about a week before the vacation."

"And it was the same service staff as always?"

"To be honest, I do not know. On that day, neither Arizona nor I were in practice. These things were always monitored by Mel. I really do not know it. But why is that important?"

"Honey, please try to figure out who did the job that day. This could give us important clues."

While Teddy is on the phone, I notice for the first time that Callie is damn calm. Too calm.

 _ **Callie's POV**_

I do not believe it. Why? How? Ugh maybe I should just stop asking these questions. I will not find any answers anyway. I am just glad we have worked out this contract, just as we did it.

With this action, my father has done no favor.

"Callie, are you okay? I am so sorry."

"Arizona, why are you apologizing? Honey, that's not your fault. I am sorry that I am the reason for your problems. But believe me when I tell you that everything has an end soon. This was the last time my father tried to destroy my life, or that others. Addie what do you think, he got it already?"

"Yes I think so. If the earth shakes equally, we can be sure of 100%. What do you think he will do?"

"Mhh I'm not quite sure. But it will not be nice. I'm not worried about myself, but what about you all? What if we missed something? What if he finds a way to harm you all further?"

"Callie, we thought of everything. And if he tries something, I still have my ace in my sleeve. You know my dad is not Carlos's biggest fan, he would be glad to buy your share."

How right Addie is. Our fathers are like fire and ice. With a difference. Addie's father never does anything to harm others. He is a great figure in his discipline, not a question, but he always finds ways that lead everyone to be satisfied in the end. He is warm-hearted, always for a fun to have, and is not a pity to make his fingers dirty. Hahaha, I can still remember very well how Addie and I as 12-year-old absolutely wanted to have our own garden. For my parents that was unimaginable, but for Addie's no problem at all. Her father was the one who helped us make the roses. With everything that goes with it. Addie's father was so much more father to me than my own.

"Are you sure? I mean, not that he will destroy our roses when something goes wrong."

Addie's hearty laughter makes me relax a little. I know her daddy would never do anything to hurt his little girl. And I know that he has long been searching for a way to get his hands in my father's business. I do not know what, but what it is between the two men is no friendship, that's for sure.

Growing up in a wealthy family also means that you have to make certain commitments. Whatever your daily job is. One of these commitments is to show everyone how well you are. That means, you give parties, you are invited to these, and only to show what you have.

I can remember, we always had such parties in our house. I never understood what is so important. As a little girl, it was just loud. With increasing age, and the ability to see things from a different light, it only made things worse. I learned to see behind the façade. It was not just about showing what you have, no, more important was to let those around you know how much power you have.

Addie's family did much for the community. She still does. Their parties always had a social reason. It was never a question of augmenting their own wealth, but of how best to achieve it for others. Addies family supports many social institutions and organizations. Something my family never understood.

I get torn out of my thoughts by light pressure on my shoulders. "Uhm Callie, do you have a minute?" With a slight nod I show Teddy that she can continue to tell. "Ok, so I talked to the computer company. About two months ago Pater hired a new employee. Good testimonials, very good references. A certain Mike LaMas. According to his documents, he has just moved into the city. Well, Pater was very impressed with his work. Anyway. This Mike has checked our computer system. Here, Pater sent me a photo. I asked him to do nothing for now."

When Teddy shows me her phone, it runs cold down my spine. "Addie look. The guy called Mike Rodriguez, and he's been working for my father since he's not wearing any diapers. Unbelievable."

The looks of Arizona and Teddy are full of horror, "Callie, what will we do about it?"

Before I have the opportunity to answer, Addie says, "We will do the following. Teddy, call Pater again and ask him to send you the papers. But use your private email. Furthermore, we will not do anything at first. I know I know this sounds crazy. But you must trust me here. You read the contract for Carlos, it was thought of everything. I know this is about your existence, but please trust me. We have enough evidence against Carlos if we need them. I think the best for the next few days will be to pretend everything is all right."

"Addie I trust you, and I know that Teddy does it too. But I do not know if I can. I'm so angry, I don't know how to deal with Mel."

"You don't have to. For now. Work from home."

"Addie I can not just work from home. That's impossible. I also do not want my patients to come to my house. Apart from that, I have no more appointments. Everything canceled. Only in the hospital."

"Arizona sweetheart, what Addie says is not so wrong. Arrange new appointments. Let your patients know your email address has changed. I know this is not something you want to do and I'm very sorry. But it'll be over soon."

Arizona's gaze tells me that she is not happy about it. No one is happy about this situation. And I pray that this will soon come to an end. Everyone tells me it's not my fault, and they could be right. But it does not make me feel better, when I see how the people who mean so much to me, suffer.

"Uhm, I know the timing couldn't be less favorable. But Teddy I need your help with another thing."

"Ok, how can I help you?"

"I need a doctor. Throughout the years, I've seen the doctor my parents thought fit. But I think it's time to look for a doctor I trust. Not someone who is on the payroll of my parents."

"Are you ok Callie? Sure, I'll help you. But are you really okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I have not been to my check ups for a long time. Arizona and I have talked about it. I have just no idea where I can find the right doctor. And I would like to start afresh, without the results of the examination I have received from my parents."

"That should not be a problem. Male or female? Oh, what do you mean by your parents? When was your last check up?"

"My parents were always the first to see my test results. And let's just say my last check up is quite a while ago. Because of said reason."

"Ok, I would recommend you, Dr. Warner. She works at the community center. I met her a couple of years ago, and I can safely say she knows what she is doing. You're not the first one she's working with. If you want I can call her and make an appointment?"

"Thank you Teddy. But if you give me her contact information, I can also call. I'm a big girl."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know how it is with appointments. Let me call and you'll see you have an appointment in a few days."

Teddy was right, within a few minutes I had an appointment. There's something good about being friends with the right people.

Later in the evening, Arizona and I sit on our roof terrace and enjoy our time together. I mean, I like to spend time with our friends. But my time with Arizona is sacred.

"You know, if I'm honest, I like the idea that you're working here. You and I, together here. Do you know what this means?"

"Hmmm, I can imagine very well what you mean. Will we also work from time to time?"

Laughing, Arizona snuggles even deeper into my side. I could always spend my day just like this. Just in these moments, we can both easily forget the world. Nothing is important.

I'm sure I could fall asleep here and now, if my phone would not tell me that I have a new message.

 _"You want war? Then you will get war."_

 **What do you think will happen next?**


End file.
